XenoVerse
by Empress Oriana
Summary: Based off the new game Dragonball Xenoverse. After 75 million years of imprisonment within the fragments of time, the demon god Demigra seeks to escape from his prison in hopes of taking over all of history and creation. Now the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks, with the help of a mysterious stranger summoned by the mighty Shenron, must restore time to how it was before. R&R!
1. Prologue

**I decided to start working on a new story. I haven't forgotten my previous works, but I am hoping this will get noticed. Been playing DragonBall Xenoverse, which helped me get the idea since you can customize your own character and such.  
Also, been struggling with a few issues, so yes, my attendance was delayed once more.  
I own only my OC. Akira Toriyama owns everything else. Lucky dog…**

* * *

"_Supreme Kai of Time! It is time that you surrender this world and all other worlds over to me! There is no hope for you now!" A red haired demon snarled, his red eyes flashing with malice. _

_A young looking kai stood firmly before the demonic being as he glowered down at her from the green sky. Her eyes glared back with such ferocity, not once faltering from her calm stance. "Enough, Demigra! You will never have possession over time and its continuum. As long as I am the guardian of time itself and all of its possessions, you will never have control over all!"  
Without a moment's hesitation, the pink kai jumped into the air and blew an array of ki blasts towards the evil demon god. Smirking, Demigra knocked away the blasts like they were nothing but flies. However, the attack was all but a diversion as The Supreme Kai of Time immediately appeared behind him with a green ball of energy growing in both her hands. _

_Too late to react, Demigra's eyes grew in panic as the female goddess threw the overwhelming ball of ki towards the stunned demon god. The ball expanded greatly, only to swallow him. The now encased Demigra attempted to ki blast the glowing sphere, but to no avail. The energy that created his spherical prison was far too powerful even for him to disintegrate._

"_What?! What is the meaning of this, Supreme Kai of Time?!" The pink goddess stood triumphantly before the demonic being. "This is the end for you, Demigra. I created this prison for the sole purpose that there will be no escape once you are inside it. You are to be banished to the cracks of time itself, without any chance of freedom or escape for the rest of eternity." _

_The demon god growled furiously. "YOU VILE LITTLE- RELEASE ME!" With a smirk of her own, the Supreme Kai of Time wistfully flicked her wrist, opening a void that started sucking in the green prison ball with Demigra inside it. "NOOOO!" The demon god screeched, only to be silenced as the void completely sucked him in and sealed itself shut, dissipating into nothing. _

_With a heavy sigh of relief, the goddess slowly descended down to the earth beneath her, smiling victoriously. "There. Now there will be no threat to time, as well as history. However.." She trailed off looking towards the time vault. Feeling slightly uneasy, she thought to herself. 'There's no telling what could happen in the future. Despite that I sealed Demigra away into the fragments of time itself, there is still the fact that threats will be there to bring harm and possible danger to time.'_

_Without warning, Tokitoki flew out and squawked incessantly towards the female. "Tokitoki?! What in the world?" The old bird flew towards the time vault, sparking her curiosity. 'I wonder..', she thought to herself as she followed her feathery companion into the vault._

_Once inside, she noticed Tokitoki perched on top of a scroll on one of the higher shelves. The old bird began lifting up the scroll, dragging it out from the shelf. She gasped as she began to panic. "Tokitoki! Get down from there now! Leave that scroll where it is!" Ignoring her, the bird pulled out the scroll, letting it fall down and landing right on the Supreme Kai of Time's head. She cried out in pain and grabbed the top of her head, shaking a fist angrily at the bird above her. "You stupid bird! What was that for?! I told you to leave that scroll-" her rant was broken off as the scroll rolled open in front of her. "Alone? What is this?" She bent down, dismissing the pain on top of her cranium and picked up the roll of magical parchment. _

_There, she saw that it was a scroll that was originally blank, only to start illuminating brightly with power. Briefly, she saw an image of a person project itself on the parchment, what looked like to the goddess to be a young girl between her late teens and early twenties. The image was a shadowy blur, but the kai could faintly make out short, somewhat spiky hair that stood out on the ends and a slender but muscular build, taking on a feminine shape. It slowly began to show the feminine silhouette fighting an array of bigger and more aggressive, masculine silhouettes, and finally showed the silhouette fighting what looks like a vivid silhouette of Demigra. As the color pigments were slowly showing, a spark spewed from the scroll, along with smoke which elicited a shocked cry from the kai._

_The goddess dropped the parchment in her shock, as it suddenly burst into flames. "Oh no! Quick, Tokitoki! Get some water!" The old bird panicked and flew out of the vault, coming back immediately with a bucket of water in its talons. The kai took the bucket without hesitation and threw it over the small fire, putting it out. _

_After a few moments of standing in a daze, completely confused at what happened, the Supreme Kai of Time walked over to the pile of ash that now lay before her in place of the scroll. "That… never happened before… Did we just see… a glimpse of the future?" Tokitoki cawed in acknowledgment, which left the kai more confused than ever before. "But… that's impossible! No one, not even myself, is allowed to see the future! How can this be?" _

_She quietly stood for a moment in deep thought. 'I swear, I thought I also saw a silhouette of what seemed to be Demigra. If that other silhouette was fighting him, that would mean…', she paused then released a sigh.  
Shaking her head, she muttered to herself, "I must be tired. Yeah, that's it. That fight with Demigra must have worn me out. Tokitoki, I'm going to go rest for a while." _

_The bird tilted its head in bemusement at his best friend. As she walked out of the vault, she looked up at the green heavens above, still wondering if what she saw was a premonition of what was to come, or something more._

* * *

_**75 million years later…**_

"Supreme Kai of Time! Come quickly!", a young male shouted from the inside of the time vault. The pink goddess rushed into the vault, looking flustered. "What? What is it? What's happening to the scroll, Trunks?" As she approached closer, they both saw in the scroll an image of what looked like Goku and Piccolo fighting Raditz when he first invaded the earth. As Goku was being attacked by Raditz, while Gohan watched helplessly in anger and frustration and Piccolo was charging his special beam cannon attack, they were shocked to see a dark purple aura surrounding Raditz, with a very sinister glow in his eyes. As Piccolo fired his attack, Raditz dodged the attack from Gohan and left away from the scene, causing Goku to get a direct hit alone and killing him instantly. Piccolo, stunned at what just happened, soon fell victim to one of Raditzs' attacks and died as well.

Trunks was stupefied. "No! Goku and Piccolo! They were killed! This wasn't supposed to happen!" The Supreme Kai of Time was just a stunned. "How?! This shouldn't be happening! This will corrupt history as we know it!"

Suddenly, the kai remembered something that occurred to her years ago when she was in the time vault. 'What if..?', she thought to herself with desperation. Without wasting another minute, she turned towards the young half Saiyan. "Trunks, you have to gather the dragonballs and summon Shenron!"

Trunks looked over towards the female with a baffled look. "What? Oh, of course! We can just ask the dragon to change this event back to how it was supposed to be, right?"

She shook her head. "No! I need you to wish him to bring someone who can help us with this! It is without a doubt in my mind that this will not be the only event in history that will most likely be altered. So I need you to call him out and ask him to grant us a powerful warrior that can help save time itself!"

Nodding, Trunks sped off and retrieved the seven dragonballs. Once gathered, he placed them at an alter in the center of Toki Toki City, and thus began to summon the ethereal wish-granting dragon.

As the dragon emerged to the surface of the darkened sky, he said with a booming voice "_What is your wish?_"

Trunks clenched his fists and looked up towards the dragon. "Please Shenron, I need you to bring us a warrior. A powerful warrior that can help us go through time and restore history back to how it was!"

Eyes glowing red, Shenron rumbled deeply, "_Your wish has been granted._"


	2. Enter Aria

**I'm liking where this is going. Progress! ****  
Now I give you the next chapter to Rewritten – Xenoverse. I only own my OC. Akira Toriyama owns all other characters, as we know it. If I could, I would use the dragonballs to wish myself in his place. Haha.**

* * *

As the sun began setting in a world that's far from the Realm of Time, a young and energetic woman stood by the gentle sloshing of ocean waves at a beach in a nearby island. The tropical setting made way to a serene and peaceful fixture, with the sound of seagulls echoing in its reflected silence.  
The girl looked towards the far horizon, her grass green eyes illuminated by the golden setting sun. A low breeze blew into her short and wild golden blonde hair, giving a nice cooling sensation. She was wearing a standard martial arts uniform, although in a far different color than most regular uniforms. She wore a gum pink underarmor top with a sunset colored gi on top and a gum pink gi skirt to go along with the undertop, and tied around her waist was a lemon yellow sash. She also sported black shorts and magenta boots that were white in the top brim with white socks. Finally, on both her hands, she wore slightly light black training gloves, giving her look more edge altogether.

Despite having such girly colors, this young girl was nowhere near the girly type who was afraid to get down and dirty or break a nail. In fact, she loved to fight more than she did like having a mani-pedi. No, this girl was also beyond ordinary expectations, even just as a mere human.

Unlike the majority of her companions that go to the same dojo for martial arts training, she was gifted with abilities that were deemed supernatural and out of this world. Literally. Her powers started showing since a very tender age, from breaking high chairs at two years old, to levitating and flying at five, sending bullies flying several feet away with just one swipe of the hand at eight, and firing ki blasts by ten.

Her parents, instead of being frightened and irked at her uniqueness, thought of it as a sign for something great. They didn't see her as a freak of nature, but rather as a miracle, while others turned away in fear or revulsion. There were some other children like her, who later came to the island, had special powers and abilities of their own. Some of them didn't look human and instead had alien appearances. Due to this, many of the locals slowly grew accustomed to individuals like her who wielded super powers and fought insanely rough fights.

In fact, these young accomplices no later joined the same dojo and became close friends with the young girl. Ever since then, she became more comfortable with who she was.

Taking in a deep breath, the young girl jumped into the air and levitated high up. Once she was at least two stories high, she commenced punching and kicking the air with full focus and determination. A few moments later she stopped, looking somewhat unsatisfied. "Man, fighting isn't what it used to be. Where's all the fun?", she said to herself bitterly.

She looked down at her hands, feeling the energy that once accumulated slowly simmering back down. "Whenever I train, I feel like I can push myself farther than my human limits allow me. But now, it's like I've reached a stalemate in training and fighting." Shaking her head, she slowly made her descent back to the sandy beach below.

Once she reached the grainy surface, she let out a deep sigh. "Oh boy. What I would give to go somewhere where I can actually have real challenges and opponents who can really give a butt-whooping."

Kicking the sand beneath her shoes, her thoughts wandered to the big glowing star that was close to setting completely in the ocean-filled horizon. "It's going to be dark out soon. I might as well head on home. I have to head to the dojo to do more 'training' with-", her sentence was soon cut short as she saw a huge and bright shooting star shoot across the dimming sky. "Oh wow! Now there's a star worth making a wish on!"

A thought just occurred to her and with a huge smile, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. '_Shooting star across the sky, hear the wish I make tonight. Let this be all up to you, as I make my wish and hope it comes true.'_

Squeezing her hands tightly together and scrunching her eyes shut, she pleaded, "Please that I may go on an adventure greater than what this life has to offer. That I may face real warriors that are beyond my level and that I may become stronger than any other!"

As the star looked like it was getting smaller in the night sky, it then looked like it was changing its course and started to look larger as it began approaching the young woman at a high velocity. Noticing that it was now heading straight towards her, she began to panic. "What?! Oh no!" As soon as she was about to make an escape, she stopped in her tracks, thinking about what would happen if it landed on the island.

'_The island! Everyone could be killed!'_ Without any hesitation, she turned around to face the glowing star that was now heading straight and close for a landing. Her face fixed with determination, she leapt into the air once more and flew straight towards the falling light. Readying a ball of ki in her hand, she flew straight on and threw it towards the star, but to no avail. Now not knowing what to do and realizing that it was too late to escape, she shut her eyes, awaiting demise.

The white ball swallowed the girl whole, only to disappear with her in it after.

* * *

Her eyes still closed, she noticed a few moments later that nothing seemed to have happened. Opening her eyes slowly, she realized that she was stranded in a huge white void, with nowhere to go. "Hello?!"  
Her voice echoed through the empty space, verifying that she was all alone.

'_Where… am I?'_, she thought in mild confusion as she took in her surroundings, though it did little to ease her.

Suddenly, she was startled by a loud, booming voice echoing, "_Now, warrior. You have been summoned. Come forth!"_

"What the…?!" A bright, glowing light then surrounded her, blinding her as it too swallowed her whole.

* * *

As the light began to fade, her squinting eyes soon widened as her environment came into full view. Her island home was nowhere to be seen.

Instead, she found herself standing on a stone path that trailed off to a vastly green environment, surrounded by a green sky and different planets floating within it. The loud voice roared behind her, making her jump as she quickly spun around and stared dumbfounded at what looked like to be a very large dragon. _"Your wish has now been granted! Farewell!"_

'_My what?!'_

The dragon began to glow then disappeared, later followed by seven balls shooting upwards from a pedestal before her and scattering away towards far areas in the sky.

"What… just happened?", she stated while still staring up at the sky with wide eyes. Her attention shifted as she heard footsteps approaching her from her left. "He did it! The wish worked!" She clenched her fists and took a stance as the purple haired stranger continued approaching her. "Whoa! It's ok. You can relax. I was the one who brought you here by asking Shenron. You look like you could be powerful."

Lifting a brow in confusion, her tense body easing slightly. "What do you mean?"

Trunks smiled, then put on a serious face. "Even though he brought you here, I would like to put you to the test. Think of it as an entrance exam." He pulled out his sword from behind him and raised his energy level, turning himself into a super saiyan.

The girl was shocked at the transformation momentarily, but shrugged it off quickly just as he lunged towards her with a preemptive strike. She dodged the blade as it slashed to and fro, not once letting it cut her. Her instincts kicked in and she shot herself towards him, landing a couple punches and a roundhouse kick that sent him flying two feet.

Keeping a fighting pose, she readied herself as he came at her again, only this time with a couple ki strikes. Surprised that the stranger before her could do similar attacks like her, she smiled inwardly as she swatted the attacks away and shot a couple blasts of ki herself, hitting him unexpectedly.

Trunks, gathering himself from the blows, smiled and reduced his power level back to normal.

"Interesting. I say it looks like you have what it takes. You really could be the warrior we need to help us." He tossed his sword in the air, as it later came flying down towards him.  
The girl squeaked in panic, thinking the sword would hit him, only to see that it landed back into its sheath.  
"It's alright. I wasn't going to get hurt anyways.", he chuckled in amusement. He straightened himself up. "You see, I asked Shenron to bring us a warrior who can help us restore the alterations done in time and put history back to how it was, and he chose you. Please, will you help us?"

The girl, slightly shocked, but excited as she reeled in the preliminary fight they had earlier and how it also seemed like her wish had been granted just as well, nodded her head. "Of course."

Trunks beamed brightly at the girl. "Great! By the way, my name is Trunks. And you are?"

The girl beamed brightly as well, her blood rushing and her mind spinning with excitement and adrenaline, "My name is Aria."


	3. Trouble in Time

**..I… never thought… that this story would become… so liked… **

**Jk, just being dramatic. But seriously, I am shocked by the number of favs, follows, and reviews that this received so far. Please keep them coming!  
Here's the next chapter of my fic. I only own Aria. Akria Toriyama has the seven dragonballs, so wishing is a no go.**

* * *

Aria smiled in excitement as she introduced herself to the young half-saiyan. "My name is Aria."  
"Aria, huh? That's quite the name. Translates to "melody of song", right?", he inquired.

The young female earthling nodded happily. "Yep. Guess it kinda goes well, seeing as my voice is slightly higher in pitch too.", she joked lightly.  
Trunks shook his head in amusement. "It's a well-chosen name. Really. Oh, before I forget, let me explain to you about Time Patrollers."

"Time what?" Aria stared with a confused look at the half-saiyan.

Trunks crossed his arms across his chest as he began explaining to her. "Time Patrollers. We are selected officers that are responsible to help maintain the time continuum and make sure that nothing interferes with history. You could say that we are carefully selected warriors that have been given the task of protecting history and time itself."

Aria nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see! So, it's like you are to patrol and make sure that everything in history is in proper order, right?"

"Exactly. But here's the situation we are currently in: history is being warped and distorted. Something, or someone, is interfering with history and changing events that should have happened and altering them to where innocent and good people are being killed off."

The young woman gasped in shock. "That's horrible! Do you have any idea what's causing it?"  
Trunks shook his head bitterly. "Unfortunately, we don't know. So you see, Aria: that's why we have brought you here. We desperately need your help. We need you to go back into the past and correct all the wrongs that are occurring within the timeline. What do you say? Are you in?"

Taking in all that he relayed to her, Aria felt a sad sensation, followed by a surge of determination and righteousness course through her. _'I've got to help him! Whoever is changing history is definitely up to no good, and if what he says is true, then it may affect my world too, not just his!'_

Aria balled up her fists and pumped them in the air, nodding her head in affirmation. "You got it! I'll definitely help! Besides, that dragon chose me of all people to help, right? Wouldn't be doing it any justice if I didn't pitch in and help.", she smirked.

Trunks smiled at the girl, admiring her bravado. "Thank you so much, Aria. Now follow me. It's time that I show you to the Time Vault."

"Huh? The Time Vault? What in the world is that?", she inquired curiously.

"You'll see soon enough. Come on."

Without another word, Trunks began walking down the stony walkway, with Aria in tow.

* * *

They came upon a huge gate, with another fellow time patroller standing guard next to it. He looked over at Trunks and Aria and smiled. "So this is her? Is she the one who's going to help us?"

Trunks nodded. "Yep. This is her. Shenron chose her specifically." Aria waved her hand in a friendly greeting, smiled a small bashful smile. "Hey there. Name's Aria. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The older time patroller grinned. "Well, it's nice to meet you too, Aria. My name is Ziko. Should you have any concerns or anything at all, feel free to find me, ya hear?"

She nodded happily. "Will do, sir!" Giving way to the two warriors, they continued through the gate.

Once they passed through the gate, Aria's eyes widened as she saw a huge structure with a large, fruit bearing tree on top of it. Not far from the edifice was what looked like large bird swings and a perch for a big bird, and on the other side, a smaller building with spacecraft parts lying in a heap next to it.

Trunks smiled embarrassingly, "Yeah, please forgive the mess. I've meant to clean that scrap heap up for some time now." Aria waved it off cooly. "It's alright. You should see my best friend's garage. Now _that's_ a mess."

Trunks chuckled, then became stoic once more. "The vault is this way. Follow me."

They both continued onward towards the larger building, climbed up the front steps, and made their way inside.

* * *

Once inside, the half-saiyan led the earthling up to a large circular table in the center of the room. On top of the table, lay a scroll that was emitting a dark aura.

Picking it up, he indicated to her. "This is a time scroll. This contains an event that has taken place within history and has been marked down. However, you see that it has an evil energy radiating from it? That's the evil that's currently messing around with the history of that particular time."

Aria inspected it closer, then looked up to Trunks. "So all I have to do is jump in there at that point in time and correct what was changed?"

He nodded, but then raised a hand. "Hold on, I think it's best if you saw what is happening in there first before you go diving into it."

Opening the scroll, Trunks then showed Aria the visual errors that were occurring in that time.

The age was 761, as it shows the fight during which Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan were fighting Raditz. Raditz, all of a sudden, was powered up with the same dark energy that emitted from the scroll, with with that, was able to dodge Gohan's attack. He was later seen escaping form the full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, causing only Goku to be hit, and then finishes off Piccolo with an Energy Blast.

Aria gasped, not able to believe what just happened. Trunks nodded grimly, "Unfortunately, there's more."

Later, the scroll showed the invasion of both Vegeta and Nappa, two other powerful Saiyans that the Earth's defenders had to face. It depicted that Vegeta does not kill Nappa, and both he and Vegeta are powered up and transformed into Great Apes to battle Goku.

Closing the scroll, trunks then looked over to the young woman. "Please, Aria. You must go back in time and help them! For the sake of the future!"

Aria gripped herself in preparation of what was to come, and nodded in compliance. "I will, Trunks."

Taking the scroll from his hands, it began to glow brightly, and she closed her eyes in concentration, as she was transported into the past.


	4. Saiyan Saga - Raditz Rampage

**So I'm back again. Sorry for the delay. Had a midterm to take and it required my full attention. Anyways, here's another chapter of Xenoverse.  
I only own my OC. Wish Akira Toriyama would make her real, if I can't be in his place. *gross sobbing***

* * *

_**-Age: 761-**_

The vast green scenery of earth, which was once serene and peaceful, was now a battlefield that left trees in splinters and the screams of a child echoed as three warriors faced off in a brutal showdown. The battle between Goku, Piccolo, and Raditz was becoming very intense, as Goku was sent flying through a thicket of tree branches and landed hard on the ground just a few stories away. "Guha!" Goku cried as he landed on the grass covered dirt, grunting in pain. Getting up once more, Goku then made a move for it and shot himself towards his older brother. "Ahhhhhh!"

Raditz smirked cruelly and declared with arrogance, "This is your last chance…"

Piccolo then jumped into the mix and both he and Goku began attacking Raditz with as much strength as they could muster, but with little to no avail. While blocking the oncoming punches and blows, Raditz glared at Goku stubbornly, "Come on. Join your family, Kakarot." Then without any more delay on his part, Raditz blew both of the fighters to the sides with a sinister grin.

Without warning, Raditz summoned up a ki blast of his own, which accumulated with a dark aura, and threw it at Goku, causing more damage. Goku let out a pained cry, the blast hitting him harshly. As his brother landed on his back on the cool grass, Raditz took the opportunity and stomped his foot intensely on Goku's chest, a large wind of breath escaping him. The saiyan invader glanced cockily at his younger brother and snarled, "Look, I'll do you a favor and spare you both."

"Shut up!" Goku grunted, struggling with all his might to get his brother off him with little success. "There's no way I'd ever join you!"

Raditz smirked evilly. "Then playtime is over." But before he could make one last finishing assault on Goku, his scouter picked up a strong energy reading coming from his right. Turning his attention to the direction of the spiking energy level, Raditz's eyes widened as he couldn't believe where the power was coming from. From the crater where his space pod was, shot up Goku's four year old son, Gohan. The boy's eyes were filled with anger and hurt of the knowledge that his beloved father was being thrown around like a ragdoll and almost at the hands of death by his brutal uncle.

Landing down on his feet, Gohan then growled at his father's aggressor. "Leave my daddy… Alone!" With an angry cry, the small child then threw himself towards his ape of a relative at full speed.

Raditz slightly panicked, only to smirk once more as a dark aura consumed his being and his eyes growing red. As if it was playing in slow motion, Raditz dodged the child's attack and smacked him from behind, sending poor Gohan plowing into the dirt. Raising his hand as he summoned another more powerful ki blast, Raditz roared furiously. "You brat!"  
Goku started to panic and struggled to lift himself off the ground. "S-Stop!" But it was too late, as Raditz fired his attack at the now unconscious boy. Goku, lying helplessly on the ground, could only watch in horror.

The blast made a hit and dark smoke rose from the attack. However, as it began to clear, there wasn't a shred of a body to be found. Noticing this, Raditz then glanced around, then found the perpetrator who saved his target.

Aria gently placed Gohan down on the ground, double-checking that there were no wounds on the boy. "Don't worry. You'll be safe over here." She smiled momentarily at the sleeping toddler before grimacing as she got up and turned to face the saiyan menace. "You lowlife! That was just a kid you attacked! For just trying to kill him, I'm gonna kick your ass to kingdom come!" She posed herself in a fighting stance.

Aggravated about the interference aside from the insult, the saiyan let out a sharp growl, "What?!"

Piccolo, now back on his two feet and heaving for breath, was just as shocked at the presence of this new ally. "Uh… Someone you know, Goku?"

Goku grunted with pain as he began to get up from the earth. "… No. But… heh… I'm pretty sure it's someone we can trust." He and Piccolo readied themselves in fighting poses themselves, with some relief of knowing they have assistance in this struggle.

Getting angrier, Raditz charged up two ki blasts from both of his hands and fired them at Piccolo and Aria. Both fighters jumped up and ascended into the air, with Raditz knocking Goku to the side and threw a punch at Aria's cheek. "No matter how much trash there is, it's still trash!"

Aria made a quick recovery and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "Have you taken a good look in the mirror, pal? You're the one who's gonna be road kill!" She made a shot towards the saiyan invader and landed a series of punches and kicks on his form. With a finishing kick, she sent the buff warrior flying backwards, taking in short breaths in shock.

Goku looked on with amazement "Wow. Hey… Can I get your help?" Piccolo growled at the young girl with annoyance. "Hmph. Don't be a drag…" The female earthling nodded in compliance, knowing that this is a fight that needs full focus and to be one step ahead.

Aria's mic then started buzzing, with Trunks' voice pitching through. "Can you hear me, Aria? I'm backing you up from the Time Nest. Listen to me carefully: this Raditz is more stronger and more cruel than his historical form. Please, I need you to defeat Raditz… So that way Goku and the others can finish him off!"

Aria gave a nod, ready to make another assault on the evil Raditz. "No problem. I'll whip him good!" She shot herself once more towards the saiyan, and began to deliver hard punches.

The invader was shocked from the power that was coming from this petite creature. Regaining his composure, Raditz quickly moved behind her and backhanded the girl, sending her flying through some trees and diminishing them. He then reappeared next to her and assaulted her once more with a knock-back kick, sending her pummeling into the dirt. Aria groaned from the sore feeling of her back landing on the ground and from her front that received the force of the kick, growling at the buff brute who then flew off to continue his assault on the other two Z-warriors.

Quickly recovering from the blow, she ascended back up and flew straight towards the menace. Goku flew nearby her, giving her a quick heads up. "You take him from the front! I'll get him from behind!" Aria gaped at him momentarily, but went along with his plan of action.

Kicking in at a higher velocity, she flew directly at him and lunged a full-body attack in the gut, making Raditz keel over in overwhelming pain.

"K-Kakarot… Are you going to kill your only brother?!" The saiyan coughed up some blood from Aria's attack.

Goku retorted back angrily, "A horrible, heartless guy like you… Is not my brother!" Both he and Aria then charged at the hulky bully, delivering more punches and kicks to incapacitate him further. Piccolo, on the other hand, fired ki blasts from a distance, trying to cover some more intense damage on their foe.

Seeing that he was at the end of his rope, Raditz cried out desperately, "I quit! I give up! I-I'll leave this planet in peace, okay?"

Seeing Goku lowering some defense, Piccolo bit in. "Don't let him fool you, Goku! He would never do something like that!" Aria chimed in as well. "He's right! This guy is just playing a dirty trick on us! Don't let him deceive you!"

Raditz growled at the golden blonde with seething hatred. "Shut up, stupid girl!" He attempted to hit the girl, but she back flipped to dodge his attack, and readied a ki blast. "You jerk! You almost killed an innocent child! That alone is enough to say we can't trust whatever you say or do!" With that, she fired the blast, hitting his armor chest plate hard, sending him staggering backwards. "Y-you… You little brat! I'll kill you for that!"

Before the saiyan could retaliate, Goku quickly apprehended his older brother from behind, catching him by surprise.

"What are you doing, Kakarot?!", he shouted frantically, unable to break free from his siblings' grip due to his roughened up state. Piccolo then charged up his special beam cannon, waiting for Goku to give the signal. Aria moved to the side, wanting to avoid getting hit. Goku, knowing his hold on Raditz won't last, shouted out to the Namek. "Now! Piccolo! Do it!"

His attack now fully ready, Piccolo fired at the two saiyans. "Special Beam Cannon!" His attack shot straight without fail, impaling both of the brothers, killing them in one shot.

The sight before Aria went so slow to her, as if time was going in slow motion. She saw Goku falling, going out with a smile on his face. Raditz, too, fell but with a look of disbelief, as his uttered with a bloody gargle. "Ugh… D-Damn it..!"

Piccolo smirked victoriously. "Hmph. Serves you right." As he made his way up to the dead bodies, he then remembered the young girl who helped them. _'Not bad a fighter. But where did she come from?' _

As he turned to try and find her, he then noticed that she was nowhere in sight. "What was that..? How did she..?"  
the Namek was left completely baffled, as he was left standing alone with the unconscious child and the two dead saiyans.


	5. Return of the Saiyan Saga Pt1

**I'm back with nothing else to do, so as a token of my appreciation for so many reviews, I am going to do another chapter for the day. I own only my OC. I will also do my best to make the dialogue more or less exact, if not similar, to the game itself, with the exceptions of Aria's dialogue and the other characters interaction with her. Might do editing on earlier chapters later too.**

* * *

Trunks waited anxiously in the Time Vault for Arias' return, hoping that the travel wouldn't take so long.

After a few moments, his attention was brought to a bright glow of light as Aria reappeared in the Time Nest. The young girl inhaled deeply, then let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! Looks like I made it okay! For a moment, I thought that green guy was going to notice me."

Trunks smiled at the sight of the girls' return. "Welcome back, Aria! Thank you so much. That was wonderful! I didn't think this would be your first time. Oh, you mean Piccolo? He's one of the greatest fighters to have ever fought alongside Goku, but he doesn't trust easily…"

Aria raised her brows with minimal sarcasm, "No kidding! It looked like he was trying to psychoanalyze me or something."

Trunks gave her a blank look. "Yeah, he does that too." The earthling was thrown back at the news. "Wait, what?! He can read minds?! Well, there goes sense of security." He chuckled at her mild reaction. "Don't worry. I doubt he was able to do any analyzing since you all had your hands full with Raditz."

As she straightened herself up with slight embarrassment, the Saiyan beamed at her with satisfaction. "Anyway, you corrected the timeline. Good job! And with no side effects either!" She gave a small laugh. "Yeah, thank goodness I didn't get woozy or anything. That would've sucked!"

"Hmm.", he smiled. Trunks went over to the table and picked up the scroll, noticing that the dark aura on it dissipated into nothing and restoring it to normal. He turned to face the young earthling, the scroll still in his hand. "Alright. Once we have the Supreme Kai of Time put it in a scroll, it'll all be done."

She nodded. Just then, Aria remembered something important and gave an alarmed look over at Trunks. "Wait, what about that child's father?"

Trunks gave a small look of surprise that formed into a smile from her concern. "Oh, you don't have to worry about Goku. It's fine. He'll be revived with the Dragon Balls."

"Really? Oh, well that's good to know. For a moment there, I felt like I was responsible for his death. That kid lost his dad there…", she trailed off, a small sad look crossing her countenance. Trunks walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Aria, you did nothing wrong. What you did was the right thing, and that's exactly what was supposed to happen in the first place. Trust me, you weren't responsible for anyone's death or loss."

Reeling in his words, she nodded her head and smiled. "Thank you, Trunks. I promise I will do my best from here on out!" The half Saiyan looked at the girl in awe, amazed at the fervor that this young woman displayed and smiled back. "Yeah."

"So is it over for now? Was that scroll the only issue?", she asked him curiously. Taking a serious look, he glanced over towards the table. "Oh… Yeah… Well, that scroll… isn't the only one with a history change." This caused Aria to give a look of shock. "What?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. Trust me, this won't be easy. From here on out, it'll get much tougher than this. However, if you want to take a break-"

He was cut off abruptly as the golden blonde threw her hand in a gesture of urgency. "No way! I'm all pumped up and ready to go! If there's another scroll that needs fixing, then let's hop to it!"

Amazed at her bravado, the half Saiyan nodded. "Alright! Let's get to work!" They both walked over to the table, and Trunks pulled out another scroll that was emitting the same dark energy from before. Within the scroll, it showed all the Z-fighters defeated entirely by Saibamen, and Vegeta and Nappa at their strongest, ready to defeat Goku as Great Apes. Aria grimaced at the sight, as well as Trunks. "Right here… History is changing. I would really appreciate your help in this, Aria." Aria nodded, knowing what needs to be done.

Taking the scroll once more, Aria closed her eyes in concentration and was sent into the past.

* * *

_**-Age: 762-**_

Cornered at every angle, Tien and Yamcha were desperately fighting off the oncoming horde of Saibamen that persisted in attacking them. "Ka-me-ha-me… Ha!", Yamcha tried firing a Kamehameha wave, but with little success on his part. The Saibamen just kept getting back up on their feet, a dark aura surrounding each and every one of them.

From a certain distance, Vegeta and Nappa stood as spectators of the battle, enjoying the desperate attempts of the earthlings.

With the Saibamen cornering the two men, it almost seemed that all hope was lost. However, just moments before the small green monsters could finish them off, a bright light glowed above them all. The glimmering light descended to the earth below, and from it emerged Aria, ready to face the miniature threats.

The fight commenced quickly, as the Saibamen attacked the two males and female. "Huh? Who's she? Is she one of us?", Tien asked while fending off from two Saibamen. Yamcha threw some ki blasts over at two more, smirking. "Dunno, but she's pretty cute, don't ya think?"

Aria punched and kicked some Saibamen, then shot some ki blasts at them, killing off one of them successfully. "Instead of admiring me, why don't you focus on these guys! They're a handful, you know!"

Tien chuckled at Yamcha, who was shocked at the reply. "She's got a point. Now's not the time." Aria took another shot at the other Saibamen, killing it without a sitch.

Out of nowhere, another Saibamen showed up, only its color was different from the others. Instead of being green, this one was purple, and it was a lot faster and a lot stronger. Its quick movements threw her off guard and landed some hard blows on the girl, sending her flying and crashing into the rocky ground. "Ouch! Okay, now that hurt.", she grunted as the purple Saibamen taunted her, with two more green ones coming to its aid.

Trunks' voice chimed in through her mic with an alarmed tone. "Wait… This Saibamen is different… I thought Saibamen were supposed to be green. Aria, be careful! These Saibamen are much stronger than the others!"

Rubbing her sore cheek, she muttered, "Good to know." Readying herself, she jumped at them, landing a few extra blows on one of the green ones, eventually leading to its death.

Unbeknownst to her, Tien and Yamcha were nowhere to be seen. "Oh, no! Where did they go?!" Suddenly, she heard sounds of explosions and another male's cry not far from her location. "No! Tien…! Yamcha…!" Feeling her heart drop, she knew that those two were now dead. Trunks voice pitched in, confirming her thoughts. "Tien and Yamcha… they've been killed by some of the Saibamen. Aria, you must protect everyone and keep the Saibamen from killing anyone else! Please!"

Couldn't help but feel responsible for their deaths, Aria charged at the Saibamen with full throttle attacks. Successfully, she took down another two green Saibamen, with two purple ones still avoiding her attacks. One of the two purple ones then attacked her from behind and sent her reeling forwards towards the other, who was charging a ki blast at her. She gasped, knowing that she wouldn't be able to dodge this one.

Suddenly, before the purple monstrosity could demolish the female, a green hand punched it hard, followed by kicking it up high into the open air. Piccolo had jumped into the fray and with a barrage of ki blasts, caused the purple Saibamen to receive immense damage. He then caught Aria in his arms, sending her firmly to the side. "Welcome back. Seems you tend to appear at the most urgent times.", he gruffly expressed, his face not once faltering from its seriousness.

Aria nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so. Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, girl. There's still the matter of handling these disgusting things.", he pointed out as a few more Saibamen jumped in along the other two purple ones. Within moments, they began their raid upon both Piccolo and Aria. "Get ready! Here they come!", the Namek growled, raising his fists. Aria poised herself and together, the two fighters continued their onslaught of the terrorizing Saibamen. Aria shot several ki blasts towards two green Saibamen, killing them without trouble. "Good. Now to handle you, you little bugger." She glanced angrily towards the purple Saibamen, who looked slightly panicked. As it was about to attack her, she did a somersault over it, and then attacked it from behind. The Saibamen was sent flying at a high velocity, and taking this as an opportunity, Aria shot a powerful ki blast, killing the creature.

Trying to catch her breath, Aria glanced over to where Piccolo was at, who finished off the last Saibamen with a ki blast of his own. She also noticed that Krillin and Gohan were also nearby them, looking completely terrified. She raised a brow in confusion and turned forward again to see the larger Saiyan, Nappa, making his way onto the battlefield. With an evil smirk, his eyes bean to glow a menacing red. Aria caught sight of this, knowing this was the power of the evil force that overtook Raditz as well.

Nappa smirked cockily at the warriors, cracking his knuckles. "Now comes the real fight. Which one should I take to the cleaners first?" His sight soon fell upon Aria. "I know… How about the girl? I always did like them feisty." He leered at her with a destructive look. Not liking the look the brute was giving her, she decided to take initiative and made the first attack. She made a sprint towards Nappa, which was soon followed by a series of hard punches and kicks. Trunks intervened through the mic once more, giving Aria a warning. "Keep your guard up, Aria. I sense an evil energy… Coming from within Nappa." This didn't come as a surprise to her, but what he said following that did, "That evil power… when they're engulfed within it…their power level is multiplied."

Thought this had flabbergasted Aria a good amount, she did not relent her ongoing attacks, which finally broke through Nappa's defense and began to do some good amount of damage. Piccolo also joined in, while Gohan and Krillin attempted to help as well. "No! Stay out of this you two!", Aria shouted at both of the smaller males. Krillin and Gohan were taken aback by her order, but decided to follow through with it.

Trunks intermitted once more to Aria through the mic. "We have to help out so history will progress how it's supposed to!" Nappa was taken aback from the strength the petite woman possessed, which in turn stripped him of his armor. He tried to attack back, with some success. He managed to land some intense punches on the earthling, but that alone didn't stop her the least. Dodging an upper cut, she made way for Piccolo, who threw in some blows of his own, knocking some wind out of the Saiyan.

Jumping back a few feet, both she and Piccolo shot some ki blasts at the towering giant, increasing the damage. Feeling it was a bit safer, Gohan landed near his master, his nerves still wracking at him. Krillin watched from a nearby distance, still nursing some of his earlier wounds.

The smoke from the blasts cleared, revealing a still standing Nappa, who looked pissed as hell. However, his frown changed to a sadistic smirk, which alarmed Aria and the others.

Without further warning, Nappa charged up a powerful ball of energy and threw it towards Gohan. "Die!", the giant Saiyan roared, having enough of this nonsense, deciding to put an end to their lives one at a time.

Aria shouted in panic, unable to move her body from her current shock. "Move, kid!"

Gohan, however, was completely frozen in fear. However, something else happened: Piccolo jumped in front of the child and took the full blow of the attack, saving the boy's life. "Ugyaaaaaauaaaaa!", the Namek screamed as the blast consumed him, rendering his body to become lifeless. Aria gaped in shock, only to have that shock to be quickly replaced with anger.

"P-Piccolo…" Gohan began to sob, his teacher fading while giving a soft smile to the young child. "R…Run… G… Gohan…" With that, the Namek disappeared in his death.

Nappa chortled arrogantly. "Hmph! Fool. It changed my kill order. Whatever. It's all the same."

Krillin gaped in horror, feeling helpless in his state. "T-Too strong… He's way too strong!"

Aria clenched her fists tightly, having enough of the cocky Saiyans' attitude and brutality. Not missing a heartbeat, Aria charged towards Nappa at an incredible speed, which surprised Nappa greatly. "You bastard! I'm gonna make sure you'll be sent straight to the otherworld when I'm through with you!" She launched a series of ki blasts that were stronger than what Nappa could currently handle, and assaulted him further by releasing a string of punches and kicks with Meteor Crash. This caused Nappa to stagger from his stance, his body not able to take much more of the physical retaliation.

"W-why…. Why you!", he growled furiously at the female, landing a couple blows, only to miss.

Her mic tuned in as Trunks' voice piped in. "Geez! We're overpowering him and he still won't fall… This is one tough guy..!"

"What does that mean?", Aria inquired, her body slightly sagging from her relentless assaults. Trunks replied back, "This is the power of a pure Saiyan..! Aria, we have to defend Krillin and Gohan!"

Aria noticed that Nappa was about to make another move, only towards the two remaining male allies she has. "What does it look like I'm doing?!", she screamed as she charged at the giant, taking in some of the blows in an attempt to keep Gohan and Krillin from getting mortally harmed. Krillin and Gohan were in shock as the young girl took a direct hit to keep them safe. Both of them angrily fired at the strong Saiyan, temporarily incapacitating him.

They both flew down to retrieve their new ally, who spat out some blood. Aria grimaced at the coppery tinge in her mouth, but then smirked. "Wow, this guy is a lot tougher than I thought. I gotta say, I haven't felt this excited in a long while." Krillin glanced at the girl like she just lost her mind. "You're kidding, right?"

Nappa landed down on the ground, his wounds obviously slowing his movements. Before he could do anything else, another being entered the grounds. Aria's eyes brightened up at the sight of Goku standing before them, fully revived by the Dragonballs.

Goku glanced back towards them. "Krillin, just stay back! I'll take it from here!" Krillin and Gohan smiled. "They're okay. Come on, let's go!" Krillin motioned over to Gohan, knowing it's time for them to haul ass out of dodge. "D-Dad!", Gohan breathed, happy to see his father alive again. Without more delay, both of them fled the scene, leaving Goku and Aria to handle Nappa.


	6. Return of the Saiyan Saga Pt2

**I'm back! Took a tiny break for a few days to wind down and enjoy the warm weather. Haha. Now onto the next scene! I only own my OC. Akira Toriyama owns the rest of it all. **

**For future reference as well: If I choose to pair up my OC (which more than likely may not happen here), that is my choice, not anyone else's. If I planned this to be a romantic fanfic, then I would have listed it as such as part of the genre. Thank you. :) **

* * *

Gohan and Krillin nodded their heads in compliance, taking their leave from their two strong allies. Goku glanced over at Aria, giving her an acknowledging smile. "It's great to see you again. Thanks for helping them out. I really appreciate it." Aria grinned back. "Anytime, Goku." Goku was slightly surprised that she knew his name, seeing that he didn't know hers despite her earlier assistance. However, he knew his questions will have to wait for the time being as they had to prepare for their current challenge.

As Gohan and Krillin left the area, Nappa tried to give chase, only to be stopped by Aria. "And just where do you think you're going, big guy?"

Nappa growled in frustration and fury. "Out of the way! Or I'll break you in two!" Aria crossed her arms defiantly at the hulking figure. "Is that a fact? Well, then!"

In the blink of an eye, she meteor crashed into Nappa, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks at the massive Saiyan warrior, knocking more than just the mere breath out of him. Keeling over, Nappa coughed and wheezed, now struggling to stay standing.

Giving a serious look, she glared at the hunched man, who was clutching his stomach with one hand. "What's the matter? I thought you were going to break me in two? Or was that just lip service?"

"S-shut up!" The Saiyan shouted. From his comfortable viewpoint, Vegeta gave a slight growl of agitation at the sight before him.

"Nappa is having trouble." He then turned his attention to Goku, who was left empty-handed on a fighting rival. "I'll deal with Kakarot!" He flew on over to where Goku was, gaining the latter's full attention. As both of them posed for battle, a dark energy swarmed all over Vegeta's body and his eyes glowed red. Goku didn't flinch and without further delay, both took off into their own war with one another.

Nappa tried pulling himself together and shook his head. "U-ugh!" He readied himself as Aria was poised and at the ready, despite the cuts and bruises her own body attained.

Meanwhile, as Vegeta and Goku started their fight not far from the other two warriors, Vegeta scowled at his current rival. "What the heck are you doing here, Kakarot?! Don't tell me you came here to make some pathetic joke about beating us or something." However, Goku took notice of the fallen bodies of his other friends, who have been mercilessly slaughtered by these menacing foes. "Piccolo… Tien… Y-Yamcha… Chiaotzu… and Kami…" The anger that he was feeling at that precise moment began to flood through him, raising his power level up and above the charts!

Vegeta's scouter picked this up and his eyes widened. "His power level… is rising..!" Goku then went flying straight towards him, furious at such obstruction that has befallen on his companions. "I am not… Going to let you get away with this..!"

Upon hearing this, from not far away, Nappa turned his head to the other warring Saiyan's location, aside from taking a huge beating from the petite girl, who in turn was nursing some harsh wounds. "Vegeta..! What do you mean his level is rising?! What's your scouter read?!"

Vegeta roared as he was sent reeling in a spiral towards one of the canyons, breaking his scouter. "It's over 9000!" Nappa's eyes boggled out from his sockets. "What..?!"

As Vegeta and Goku continued their fight, Vegeta shouted over to Nappa. "Nappa! Hurry up and beat her!"

Before Nappa could comply, his face came in contact with a painful crack as a fist met with his mouth. The giant roared in pain, clutching to his face. As he was now subdued, Aria took this opportunity and fired an array of ki to finish him off. "Eat this!" The golden blonde gave a hurling cry as she fired away at Nappa.

"Damn it! Damn iiiiit! I'm an elite warrior! I can't be looked down on by some unknown thing like you!" His body unable to withstand the force of the ki blasts, the Saiyan gave one final cry, as he was blown into nothing. Her body, covered in bruises and cuts, heaved as she took in lungful's of air. _'Thank goodness that's done! Now to help out Goku!'_

Not far from earshot, Aria was able to hear the familiar voice of Krillin from one of the canyon tops above. "A-Amazing! Just amazing..! With these two… We can win!" Reaching into the pocket folds of her skirt, Aria pulled out a healing capsule and released the contents, which gave a surrounding healing effect that cleansed her body entirely of any wounds inside and out.

"Alright! Now that I'm all patched up for the time being, it's time that we go see how Goku is holding up!" She took off into the direction of where the clashing energy levels are coming from, finding Goku standing his own pretty well against the likes of the Saiyan Prince. Upon seeing the girl, Vegeta fumed with rage. "Dammit, Nappa lost. Hmph… Stupid idiot…"

The sound of Aria's mic tuned in, as Trunks' voice came on. "Father… No, he's just another person… swallowed by that evil energy. Careful, Aria! Vegeta is powered up, too! Good luck!"

Nodding, she sped off and joined the fray between the two opposing sides, already sending a nasty uppercut to Vegeta. Taking a step back, the proud prince wiped away the blood dripping down from his nose. He glanced at the two fighters stubbornly. "Very well. Both of you come at me at once." He fired some ki blasts at both of them, his pride swelling further. "Rejoice, Kakarot. I, the elite warrior, will take some time to play with you." Goku dodged the blasts and delivered some hard punches and kicks. "Even a regular guy can become an elite if he works hard enough." Vegeta scoffed at his seriousness. "Heh heh heh… That's a funny joke." He then went forth and assaulted Goku with another array of ki blasts, inflicting some damage on the pure hearted Saiyan. The smoke cleared around him as he avoided most of the blows, but left him shirtless.

Aria then took lead and dove towards Vegeta, smacking him to and fro, followed by knocking him backwards with a roundhouse kick. "Seems funny to you, when to others, it's not. I don't care what you entitled yourself as; if all you do is parade around claiming to be the top dog and just bully everyone around you, then I pity you. That doesn't make you an elite. That just makes you a coward!"

Vegeta staggered backwards on his feet, catching himself from the blow. "What?!" He grinded his teeth in anger at the audacity of such a pathetic earthling to mouth him off.

Before any retaliation could come from his part, Aria appeared suddenly in front of him and landed a very powerful blow to his gut.

The Saiyan Prince staggered backwards slowly and painfully. The dark aura that swarmed around him soon engulfed him entirely, eating off of his growing rage.

"You'll pay for this!" The Saiyan Prince shot himself up into the sky, high above both Goku's and Aria's heads. Readying himself with an ultimate attack, Vegeta set his sights straight on Goku, who also took note of his pose and decided that it was time for him to utilize the Kamehameha wave.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me…" Goku placed his hands next to each other, a growing ball of blue energy forming in his palms. Vegeta, with a ball of growing red energy, fired his attack. "Galick Gun!" Goku then released his. "Haaaaaa!" The waves of energy soon collided with one another, the sheer force and amplitude of their powers evenly matched. However, feeling the slight push of Goku's attack against his alarmed Vegeta, causing him to slightly panic. "W-What?!"

Goku took this to his advantage and with enough strength, pushed more force into the Kamehameha. "Time Foooouuuuurr!" This was enough to overpower Vegeta's attack and just enough to overwhelm the Saiyan Prince.

"Uwwaaaaaaahhh!" Vegeta shot upwards along with the blast, but luckily with a spare minute, was able to pull himself out of the blast. He was, however, brutally worn down and weakened in his state. His anger now reaching its peak, sparked one final fuse on the Prince. "Damn you!" Vegeta wasn't going down without one final bout, and luck for him, he had one last trick up his sleeve before even daring to call it quits. He dove down towards the earth, ready to finish this battle once and for all.

Goku and Aria glanced up at the sky, watching the blast continue to shoot upwards. Goku frowned, seeing Vegeta jump out of the way of the blast. "Get ready! Here he comes!" Aria stood at the ready, as the Saiyan Prince landed before them both. He growled at both of his opponents. "I-In that case…" He lifted his arm in front of him, holding a small glowing sphere. "I'll just have to become a great ape!"

Aria's eyes widened. "A great what?!" Vegeta smirked sinisterly and threw the orb into the setting sky above. Goku's eyes widened as well in shock. "W-What?!"

"Burst open and mix!" Vegeta cried, clenching his fist as the orb burst up and formed a temporary moon. Aria turned over to see Vegeta's breathing become more ragged and his eyes rolling back, showing only the whites of his eyes. "Fu.. ha..haa!" His body then glowed brightly before them as they both shielded themselves from the intensity of the energy coming from him.

As the energy dimmed, Goku and Aria gaped in awe, for what stood before them was Vegeta as a great ape! "No… Way..!" Goku stood in shock of what he saw. Aria was in just as much surprised as he was. "Oh sweet buttery kami! Just look at the size of him!"

Vegeta gave out a rumbling laugh. "Gwahahaha! So you see! This is the end for you!" Balling a giant fist, he threw the first punch in an attempt to hurt the smaller fighters. With agility and speed, Aria and Goku were able to quickly dodge the attack and fly around the sides of him. "A-A great ape! A monster!" Goku cried in dismay.

Vegeta chuckled benevolently. "Let me tell you something nice… Saiyans in their great ape form have powers 10 times greater than normal!"

The young girl couldn't believe it. That much power?! _'Now it looks like __we're__ the ones in need of help!'_

"I-I see… Now I get it…" Goku said calmly in understanding. Aria took notice of Goku's resolved state and dodged another one of Vegeta's giant punches. "The monster that killed Grandpa… and the one who destroyed the arena… That… that was… that was all me!"

Aria decided to knock some sense into the man, hoping to get him to come to focus. "Goku! Listen to me! None of that is your fault! Don't beat yourself over it! Right now, our main focus is to beat this guy! The earth still needs you!" Coming back to his senses, Goku looked at the female and nodded. "Yeah! You're right!"

Both she and Goku continued delivering blows to Vegeta's sides, hoping to get him into a break state as quickly as possible. Trunks' voice chimed in once more through her mic. "This… is the great ape..! It's huge yeah… But… You can defeat him, I know it!" Thanks to the confidence given to her by Trunks, she decided to keep on trying and landed more punches onto the monolith's form. Vegeta tried to swat her away like a fly, but didn't prevail.

Seeing that her physical attacks weren't working well in her favor against the beast, Aria then opted for the alternative. She focused all her energy into her hands and rapidly fired energy volley ki blasts in the direction of the great ape. This, in turn, proved effective and caused Vegeta to double over. She fired some more, this time aiming for his line of sight. Roaring in anger and pain, the great ape clutched his face.

This gave Goku the perfect opportunity to grab onto his tail and tug at it. Feeling a tremendous amount of pain shooting up into his spine, Vegeta frantically swatted his hand over his tail, sending Goku flying off it. "Dammit! So close!" Vegeta roared at the two warriors and continued his attempts at swatting at them and throwing his fists in the air to punch them.

From afar, Gohan and Krillin watched the battle ensue. Krillin knew Goku and Aria needed aid and glanced over at Gohan. "Gohan! I'll go with you!" Gohan nodded with bravado to his friend. "Y-Yes!" The two males then took off and joined their comrades in the fight against the great ape, ready to aid them in its defeat.

Krillin threw a couple punches and dodged an oncoming blow. He flew near Aria and shouted over to her. "He became a great ape! But he'll turn back if we cut off his tail!" Nodding in understanding, she now knew what they all needed to do. "Got it! We'll leave it to you guys! Goku and I will wear him down!"

Krillin gathered Gohans' attention. "Gohan! Let's go cut off that tail!" The young Saiyan half-breed cried out. "yeah!"

Trunks' transmission came back online, gaining Aria's attention as well. "Let Krillin cut off his tail. All you have to do is fight to protect them!" Aria smirked proudly. "Just leave it to me!" She took off and went again with another round of energy volley blasts, hitting her target spot on. Goku caught on to what she was doing and did the same, firing his own set of ki blasts. This caused Vegeta to howl in pain and lurch over once more, giving Krillin the opening he needed on his tail.

Raising his hand above his head, Krillin summoned up a disc of energy, and threw it towards the ape's tail. "Destructo Disc!" Without fail, Vegeta's tail has been cut clean off.

"All right!" Krillin gave a victorious cheer. Aria smiled just as well. "We did it!"

The great ape's body began to undergo another change, this time reverting back into his smaller and normal form. "D-Damn it…!"

With Vegeta back to his smaller and normal form, he decided to give one last fight. Goku and Aria prepared themselves, as the Saiyan Prince pounced at them, giving all he's got into his attacks. He punched left and right at Goku, who dodged some of the hits, and landed some of his own in return. Aria jumped in and landed some hard punches and kicks as well, all which the proud Saiyan responded equally with fervor. Krillin was still cheering himself on, to which Gohan felt happy for his friend about. "I-I did it… I cut his tail off! Y-Yes! YES! And he's back to normal!"

Vegeta gave a hot headed reply, fury lacing his words. "You bastards… You're absolutely begging to die today, aren't you?!" Aria landed a nice hit to the side of his face, blood spurting forth from his mouth. "Sorry, pal! Not today!"

Trunks chimed in with excitement at the positive progress being made. "You did it! You got him out of the great ape form! Now, Aria! Go and defeat Vegeta!"

She chuckled with the flooding rush of excitement in her veins. "Don't have to tell me twice!" she landed a kick to the abdomen, followed by grabbing him by the arm and swinging him in a full spiral, throwing him into the side of a nearby canyon wall. Vegeta fell limply on the ground, his body taking a toll from the beating he received.

Suddenly, a low humming sound could be heard, as Vegeta's space pod was slowly descending down next to the fallen proud warrior.

Krillin saw this as an escape plan immediately and attempted to get up to stop him. "You're not getting away!" But before he could take another step closer, Aria stood firmly in front of him, her arms stretched wide open. She shook her head. "Don't, Krillin. It's not worth it. Trust me." Krillin looked at the girl with a confused expression. "Why are you stopping me?!"

Goku coughed from where he was lying, completely sore and worn down, but understanding at Aria's notion. "Krillin… It's okay…" Krillin glanced over at Goku with a dumbfound expression. "W-what?!"

"Next time… I'll…. I'll defeat him… On my own!" Goku managed with a determined smile, assuring his friend that all will be fine. He then glanced over at Aria with a warm smile. "Thank you."

Aria nodded her head, and turned to see the space pod ascending back into space once more with its owner. As Gohan and Krillin made their way over to aid Goku, she took the opportunity and disappeared back into the time void.

* * *

She reappeared back to the Time Nest, only this time just outside the front steps of the Time Vault. Trunks was standing there as well, and greeted her with a hug. "Thank you." He released her with a faint blush, but then brushed off the feeling. "It's back to normal now… The Scroll of Eternity… has been corrected." She nodded in compliance, still slightly shocked about the hug. "Yeah. We totally knocked those guys into their place!" Trunks smiled, only to turn into a concerned frown. "Still… Why did something like this even happen?" He straightened himself up. "It should be impossible… You can't change history like this."

All of a sudden, another unfamiliar voice piped up into the conversation. "It seems, someone traveled through time and changed history. Just like you did in the past. Right, Trunks?" A bird was heard cawing right above them, as Trunks looked up to see the ancient bird flying further down and towards another individual. Their eyes went from the bird and towards the person it was heading for.

Both of the young adults turned to see a smaller woman approaching them, whose skin and hair were a gum pink and dark pink color respectively. Her ears were pointed and was wearing an outfit not familiar with theirs. Her yellow earrings stood out apart from the rest of her appearance. She also looked far younger than the both of them.

She came to a stop in front of both of them, glancing mainly over at Aria. She waved at her in a friendly greeting "Hello!" Aria stood dumbfounded for a moment before replying. "H-Hello there."

Trunks greeted her as well, stammering in the process. "Ah… Hello there." He quickly turned to Aria, sweat drops falling down the side of his face. "This is the master of the Time Nest. She's the Supreme Kai of Time and a very important person." The Supreme Kai of Time, while having Trunks making the introduction, was posing with peace signs and making faces, thinking it was cool. Aria stood there with an awkward smile, chuckling. "Really? Wow, that's pretty neat."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. She manages the flow of time throughout the universe, keeping a close eye on history and protecting it." Out of nowhere, the big bird from earlier landed right on top of the Supreme Kai of Time's head, which started to annoy the smaller woman. Trunks was appalled at the bird's landing and stammered. "Ah..! W-What are you doing?!"

"Kiiiii!" the bird cawed loudly. "Really? Just what in the heck do you think you're doing?!" she began flailing her fists around in aggravation, causing the bird to fly off from her head in alarm. "Toooooh! Toooooh!" She screeched back at the bird. "What is your deal, today? Are you using my head as a perch now?"

"Kiiii! Kiii!" the bird replied. "Shut up! I don't care if you're mad! I demand an apology! You're a lot heavier than you look, you know!" "Toooooh!" The bird cawed back.

"Gaaaaah! Hey, you wait a minute!" She screamed further at the bird. Aria glanced nervously at Trunks, who also glanced nervously back at her. "As I said…. She is a very important person…" Aria raised a brow at him, not really believing this much of what is said. Trunks got that gist and laughed in an apologetic and embarrassed manner "Just trust me…"

The bickering between the Supreme Kai of Time and the bird continued, leaving Aria in a state of amusement, shock, and furthermore… seriously concerned of what she has gotten into.


	7. Time to Train - Enter Piccolo

**I'm back with another chapter! I am so glad I got many who like this so far! Again, I thank you all for the favs, follows, and reviews! Keep them coming, guys! I only own my OC. All other credit goes to Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Aria and Trunks stood in awkward silence as The Supreme Kai of Time continued to fume at the old bird. "Oh geez…", she fumed hotly. Trunks rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Um, Supreme Kai of Time…" She turned around to face him, her anger slowly dissipating form her being. "Oh… Oh, sorry." She then turned to Aria with an embarrassed look. "Anyhow, you must be the warrior Shenron summoned. I'm the Supreme Kai of Time! Nice to meet ya!"

Aria nodded in correspondence, smiling at the Kai. "Pleasure to meet you as well, Supreme Kai of Time. My name is Aria."

The pink woman glanced up and down at the female earthling, analyzing her. "Aria, huh? Pretty name. Excellent mannerisms, too. Shenron picked a winner, alright."

Aria laughed nervously, not sure how to take the comment from the ethereal being before her.

Trunks turned over to Aria as well. "You know… she may not seem like it, but she's in quite a high position in the universe." The Supreme Kai of Time finished her silent analysis of the young girl and placed her hands on her hips. "By the way, that bird you saw just now? That's my best friend, Tokitoki." Trunks lifted a brow and muttered barely beyond a whisper. "Best friend that sits on your head, maybe…"

The Supreme Kai of Time decided to dismiss his comment for the time being, keeping her attention focused at a calm level. "This is good. You guys seem quite talented. In other words, I think you two make a good team." Trunks appreciated her compliment, the he crossed his arms in upholding concern. "Thank you very much. But sadly… Until we find the cause… this is far from over." Aria nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It seems like whatever has been causing all of this to happen is still doing its nasty work. I doubt these last two occurrences will be the end of it."

Suddenly, they all tensed at a rising power source. Trunks was the first to put in his two cents. "What the… what in the world is happening?"

The Supreme Kai of Time noticed this as well, looking at Trunks with a frown. "It seems there are two time travelers with strange energy… And they're messing with the flow of time." She glanced at both of the mortals in front of her, her seriousness evident. "I don't know what they're up to, but I'll tell you what: I have a bad feeling about this."

Trunks lifted a brow. "A time traveling duo..? Who could that be..?" Aria lightly bit the inside of her cheek, not liking this one bit either. Trunks then turned to her in alarm. "Let's start by finding them! Let's do this, Aria!"

"Yeah! We can get these guys, no problem!" But before they could go anywhere, The Supreme Kai of Time stopped them in their tracks. "Hold on a second there, you two! Trunks, I don't think she's fully ready just yet to face them!" Trunks looked at the Kai completely stupefied. "What… What do you mean? Of course, she's ready! You saw how good she fights, right?!"

The Supreme Kai of Time shook her head. "Sorry to discourage you two, but Aria, you need to improve on your fighting skill." Aria felt a pang of anger and discouragement tug at her, not understanding what the Kai was referring to. "What do you mean? What's wrong with my fighting skills?"

The Supreme Kai of Time glanced at her seriously. "You're a good fighter, Aria. A _good_ fighter. But I'm sure you also sensed the power that came from these two other time travelers, correct? At this current level you're at, you're nowhere near a match for these guys. In other words, for you to be able enough to face them, you have to be better than good; you have to be excellent." Aria then understood what the Supreme Kai of Time was talking about, and hung her head in disappointment. "You're right. If I face them now, I'll most likely get shredded, or worse…" Trunks frowned, sensing her discouraged state. He turned to the Supreme Kai of Time. "So what does she have to do? If it's training that she needs, I'll be more than happy to train her!" The pink woman scowled at the half-saiyan and placed her hands on her hips once more. "She'll need training, alright. But it won't be coming from you, Trunks!"

Trunks was taken aback by the Kai's statement, his guard dropping to a bare opening. "W-What?! Then… Then who will train her..?"

The Supreme Kai of Time smiled knowingly. Aria glanced up at the pink woman with a confused look fixed on her countenance. The Kai then walked up and took the girl's hand. "Come on. There is someone who I want you to meet, and HE will be your training instructor. Besides, I think you'll be very familiar with him."

Aria's look changed from confused to a surprised one. "Huh? Wait, I know this person?" Trunks was baffled, stumbling after them both. "Hold on! Wait for me!"

The Supreme Kai of Time continued walking down the path and towards the gate. "Ignore him for now. And yes, it is someone you should know! I summoned him over to ask him to train you. At first he was reluctant since I didn't mention any specifics, but it seemed he changed his mind the minute I told him that it was someone who helped save his former pupil."

"Hold on, you said I saved his former pupil? Who did I save, precisely? I saved a handful the last two times!" Aria was bewildered at such a notion. Just who did she save that was of such significance that caused this stranger to change his mind so suddenly?

* * *

Ziko stood near the gate by the steps, talking to a much taller and, to Aria's sensation, powerful individual. They all came to a halt, The Supreme Kai of Time smiling from ear to ear. "Here we are! I brought her, like I said I would! I'm sure your time training with her will be all worthwhile!" Ziko looked at the females and gave them a friendly smile. "Hello there, ladies! Just having a short convo to pass the time till you got here!" Aria gave a stupefied look at the Kai, a small sensation of panic coursing through her nerves. As though she sensed it, The Kai smacked the girl lightly on the top of the hand. "Oh, don't get all nervous, you ninny! Just relax, will ya? With him training you, you'll be guaranteed to be ready for some real fighting!"

Trunks stumbled behind them, landing face first. He got up and saw the figure standing next to Ziko, completely baffled. "No way… You got him..?"

Aria looked up and was transfixed at the individual before her. Her grass green eyes were immediately locked to a pair of obsidian eyes that were eying her back with mild interest and equal surprise. The owner of those black eyes was very tall and muscular, with emerald green skin and wore a white turban and cape, along with a purple fighting gi and orange shoes. His white fangs hung decoratively behind his lips, as his eyes widened at the sight of who was to be his new student. Piccolo, in his full appearance and very much alive, stared at the young woman in awe.

"It's you. So you're the one who I was asked to train?" The Supreme Kai of Time nodded gleefully. "Yessir! She's the one! Now, Trunks and I are going to go and double check on the time vault, while you two get accommodated and start with your training!" Without further explanation, the pink Kai made a mad dash towards the gate, hauling a completely bewildered and protesting Trunks in tow.

Ziko stood awkwardly for a moment as silence grew between the two fighters. He coughed to make a motion. "Well, the training grounds is just beyond that nearby gate there on your left. I suggest you guys hop to it!" The older human male then retreated from sight, mumbling something about a lunch break.

After a moment, Piccolo approached the young woman who was standing there in shock. He seemed to be the first to get out of his stupor and glanced down firmly at the girl. "So are you just going to stand there all day and stare?"

Aria snapped out of it and quickly shook her head. "N-No! Sorry. It's just… I'm surprised, that's all. I thought I saw you.." She immediately cut herself off, fearing of mentioning anymore information to the Namek.

Piccolo gave a light but somewhat gruff response. "Die? Yeah, I did. It was for a good cause, though. To save my pupil. The very same pupil you saved that time Raditz invaded earth."

Aria then realized now who it was the Supreme Kai of Time was referring to. "Gohan…" she breathed out. Piccolo gave a small smile. "Yes. I appreciate you helping us in those times. There's no doubt you're a great and profound warrior."

Aria snapped out of her stupor once more, looking up at the Namek with a questioning glance. "Huh?"

Piccolo became serious immediately, his voice now stern. "Be aware that in order for you to be accepted as my pupil, it won't be easy. I will make sure you are put to the test. I won't be holding back and I will fight you seriously. I expect you to do the same… even if it kills you."

Aria's eyes grew like saucers. But deep down, however, she knew that there was no other option, especially if she wanted to get strong enough to fight this mysterious enemy that is also traveling through time. She stood straight, letting all doubt fall from her entity. Piccolo seemed to have sensed this, and he smiled mentally at this. _'Good. She's gathering her courage. Now to put her to work. There's no doubt that with my training her, she'll make a fine fighter…'_

Piccolo dropped his hands to the sides, and turned heal towards the adjacent gate. "Now let's go. It's time that I put you to the test. We'll see how fit you really are to put up a real fight…"

Aria followed the towering Namekian, not questioning his authority. _'Looks like… I'm going to be put through hell..'_


	8. Piccolo's Training & Evil Explosion

**I'm back with another chapter for Xenoverse! I'm glad it's popular to its standards as a fan story, and I really appreciate all the reviews that it's getting thus far. Again, I only own my OC. Akira Toriyama owns the rest. Oh, one more thing before I forget: I will not go through all of the masters that are encountered in the game. I will mention them throughout the story, however, I will only have Aria train with up to four of them. I already chose which ones, so you'll just have to find out for yourselves!**

* * *

Piccolo and Aria continued their walk down towards the supposed training ground that Ziko spoke about. Once they passed the gate, they came across another area where there were many other Time Patrollers wandering about. Aria was mildly surprised that there were others other than her helping to maintain order in the space and time continuum. They passed by a kiosk that was held for special quests and mission, and next to that was another large kiosk designated for fighting and sparring against other patrollers.

The variety of such sights amused Aria to no end. Piccolo took note of how the young woman behind him was so enlightened at such simple things. He smiled inwardly, the situation reminding him so much of the times he spent mentoring Gohan and how the girl's expressions mirrored that of his formal pupil.

Once passing a bridged terminal of the sort, they made it to an area where there were time travelling pods on a higher platform. It was at the base of the platform that Piccolo came to a halt. Aria noticed the Namek stopping and mimicked his actions, stopping as well. Turning around to face her, the Namek crossed his arms in a serious manner. "We're here. Now, your first task is to show me that you're worthy of becoming my student. You will fight me with everything you've got, or you will die trying. Simple as that."

Aria was slightly taken aback at the current task that she was to handle. "W-What?! You mean, I'll be killed?!"

Piccolo scowled down at the girl. "My training is harsh, girl. I might end up killing you by mistake." He smirked at her, his white fangs protruding from behind his lips. "You think I'm kidding? There was a time when I was a demon." Aria was kept frozen in her place, surprised at this sort of revelation. "You still have a chance to back out. Now choose. Do you want to be my student?"

Aria took a brief moment to absorb this information. _'If I choose to back out now, sure I'll live, but that would make me a coward from taking a step forward to make myself a better and stronger fighter. Not only that, but I would definitely disappoint the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks… Even Piccolo…'_

She took a steady hold of herself mentally, ready to brace the challenge before her. Piccolo slightly raised his brow ridges in mild surprise. "I'll do it. Whatever it takes. I will become your student."

'_Such bravado, this one. Surely, she will be quite an interesting one, at best… More that I originally thought…' _

The Namek kept his arms crossed, impressed at her bravery. "All right. Then I'll test your determination. Fight me and show me your strength. I'll fight seriously." He walked up to her and placed one of his large hands on her shoulder. _'She seems so fragile... But her looks are definitively deceiving… I can't go easy on her, not for a second.'_

"Be warned that you can't quit now. This is what you wanted." He told her gruffly. She nodded. "I'm aware. I'm ready for this, trust me."

"Say what you want, kid. Words will only take you so far. You're going to have to show me that you're well prepared for what you're about to face. In exchange, if you beat me, I'll teach you a special skill."

Aria kept her brave face, not willing to back down at all. Piccolo was more surprised at her than he was originally. _'This girl… either she's pretty damn brave… or pretty damn stupid… Maybe I should try to irk her once more and see if she'll flinch…'_

"Grow, or death. Now do you feel motivated?" Much to his bewilderment, Aria pumped her fists in the air, a smile cracking across her face. "Heck yeah, I'm motivated! Now let's get this training started!"

Piccolo stood there shell shocked, but shrugged it off mentally. "Fight me with all you got. Don't make this boring." His hand took a firm grip on her shoulder, making her flinch slightly. "Now… Let's go!" Within moments, a flashing light glowed around them, and the duo disappeared from the grounds of Tokitoki City.

* * *

The two appeared in the middle of a barren wilderness, with absolutely nothing but gravel and dirt surrounding them both. Without warning, Piccolo flew a few yards away from Aria, readying his position. "You ready for this, girl?"

Aria placed her hands on her hips in an annoyed fashion. "Could you please stop referring to me as 'girl'? The name is Aria!"

Piccolo nodded while smirking inwardly. "Alright, Aria… Now, show me your power!" With that said, Piccolo flew straight towards her, prepared to strike. Aria quickly moved to block the oncoming attack, as the Namek began throwing punches and kicks her way.

As he prepared to strike her again, she jumped and began to glide backwards away from him. Gaining her footing, she made a mad dash towards him and started her own barrage of punches and kicks, all which have landed successfully on him. With swift and agile movement, he quickly grabbed her ankle the moment she almost landed a kick to the side of his face, and threw her a couple yards away. He then instantly reappeared next to her and knocked her into the adjacent direction. Aria was sent spinning backwards, landing on her bum sorely.

Piccolo stood his ground firmly, analyzing the girl. _'She's good. And she's very persistent, that much I'll give her… But she's got a long ways to go before she'll reach the next level.' _

Unwilling to call it quits, she hopped right back on her feet, poising herself once more. This astounded Piccolo greatly. "Such fervor…" He smirked, liking this warmup very much. Taking a serious pose, he disappeared once more from her sights. Aria stood dumbfounded, looking around fiercely for the Namek. Picking up a strong ki just above her, she glanced up to see him floating above her, preparing an onslaught of ki blasts aiming right towards her.

She smiled at this, liking that this is now becoming a bit more serious, even if it's just a preliminary trial just to become his apprentice. This sort of training was nowhere near as boring as the training she received while she still lived on the island. Unlike there, where training consisted of mere repetitions of known martial arts techniques and movements, this really took the icing, as well as the cake!

She began knocking back the ki blasts away like they were flies, then made her ascension into the open air. As though they thought of the same thing, both fighters flew straight towards one another, throwing an array of punches and kicks at one another, all whom both have countered equally with great force. They knocked each other back, back flipping in the air and landing in the air simultaneously.

Both of them were heaving moderately, a light coat of sweat covering the both of them. Piccolo smiled at this. Not smirked, but smiled. For him, it was a good while since he had a decent fight with someone who comes even close of a match to him. _'… Astounding! It's been so long since I had an opponent with such foreseeable stamina and skill! … That decides it, then…'_

"Hold it! I know how strong you are already." The Namek called their session to a halt. Aria lifted a brow. "Wait. What do you mean?"

Piccolo huffed before approaching her once more, his eyes glimmering with excitement. "We're done. We're leaving now. I will give you your evaluation once we're back at Tokitoki City." Taking hold of her shoulder firmly, they disappeared once more.

* * *

Once they've returned to the training plaza, Piccolo let go of her shoulder and crossed his arms in his usual fashion. "That's enough! Just like the Supreme Kai of Time said, you do have potential."

Aria was now completely baffled. "H-Hold on? You mean… I pass? But I thought…"

The giant green alien chuckled inwardly, finding this somewhat amusing. "What? You want to know if I was really trying to kill you? That's a bluff. I gotta make sure you don't drag down Supreme Kai of Time."

Aria hung her head at the remark. "Oh... I see... haha..." While she wasn't looking, Piccolo gave a small but genuine smile at the girl, feeling a small strand of satisfaction at her efforts. "I tested your strength. You pass for now." She looked up, her grass green eyes looking like they're about to pop out of her skull in childish wonderment. This almost sent Piccolo scurrying backwards in surprise. "You mean, you'll accept me?! Really?!"

Piccolo sweatdropped at her excitement. "Yeah…" He mentally smacked himself and stood straight, his arms crossed on his broad chest. "You're my student starting today, Aria. I'll be training you hard!" He looked down at her with a more serious expression. "The technique I will give you is called Evil Explosion."

Aria blinked at this. "Evil Explosion? Sounds it really would come from a former demon, alright." Piccolo eyed her seriously, causing her to slightly flinch again. "The Evil Explosion you learned gets stronger the more you charge it. But remember this, Aria: learning a skill doesn't make you stronger."

This caught her attention. "It doesn't? Well, I guess that makes sense." Piccolo placed a hand firmly once more on her shoulder, making him look up at him directly in the eyes. "Listen! No matter how strong a skill is, if it misses, it's useless! Master the Evil Explosion in battle. I'll teach you more after that."

Aria became excited again, her eyes lighting up at this news. "Seriously? Alright, then! I'll do my very best and don't worry! I'll be sure to master this technique to the fullest!"

This sense of determination and motivation of wanting to become better impressed Piccolo to no end. _'Surely, she will most likely become another great student… I will see to that.'_

Piccolo nodded at her statement. "Good. I'll fight you again once you get stronger. Just fight more real battles! Now, you should go, Aria. I believe you've done enough training for today. You should see what Trunks needs help with."

The young girl nodded and began making her way towards that gate leading towards the Time Nest. Piccolo watched the young girl run off, his initial impression of her now completely skewed in comparison to how he thought of her now.

'_Kami, help her. I know she will defend time and save us all. This girl… no… Aria… is surely destined for more than what's of our expectations, and possibly for more than what we comprehend.'_

The Namek smiled inwardly, as he wandered to a statue standing in front of the space pod platform and began to meditate.


	9. Ginyu Force Saga - Change Now!

**Today is the day! The day… I finally upload… *drumroll* The Ginyu Force Saga! I think this saga is what most people have been looking forward to the most in this fic, only because it's one of the funniest. I'm having fun with this, for sure. I only own my OC. We all know who really owns the good stuff, and it ain't your local drug dealer.**

* * *

Aria made it back to the Time Nest, excited to try out and master the new technique that Piccolo had taught her as a result of her preliminary match against him. _'Oh, wow! I can't believe I got to train with Piccolo! This new move he gave me will certainly help me become stronger than ever before! Bet I can use this for the next mission Trunks has for me!' _

Once she entered the vault, she saw the said half-saiyan in front of her, who was waiting expectantly. "Hey, Aria! Finished your training for now?"

She nodded jubilantly. "Yep! I was real lucky, too! Turns out he taught me a technique as a result of my efforts, and that's only for trying to prove myself worthy of his time to be his new pupil!"

Trunks raised his brows in complete awe. "Really?! That's great! So then you passed his test?" Aria smiled widely. "Damn straight, I did!" The half-saiyan male couldn't help but let out a hearty chuckle at this. _'Guess he was just as impressed as I was when I gave her my own evaluation…' _

Putting their tiny celebration aside, Trunks decided to move on to the detrimental matters that were currently at hand. "Aria, come here for a second. There's another disruption in the flow of time."

Knowing that this meant business, the human female walked up to him and took a gander at the scroll that he presented on the table, opened with the disastrous events that came unravelling within it.

* * *

The age was 762, and the location was not Earth, but rather on planet Namek, not long after the invading attack of the Saiyans. On the grassy grounds of the green planet, laying battered and bruised, were Krillin and Gohan. Both of the smaller warriors were groaning in pain, unable to move from the severity of the damage they both sustained. Standing before the two fallen warriors were five others in similar uniforms, to whom each presented themselves in ridiculous poses while giving out their introductions, starting with the largest and most buff one, who looked close to human. "Recoome!" The next one following was the second biggest with blue skin and looked almost amphibian. "Burter!" The next was a red-skinned, white haired one who held an outlandish accent. "Jeice!" The next was the smallest and pudgiest one, who was a sickly lime green in skin tone and had multiple eyes like a bug. "Guldo!" The next one was lying unconscious, and then who appeared to be Vegeta, walked up to the motionless body and took off the scouter from his face. Placing it on himself, Vegeta posed himself like the others, and much to the shock of Aria and Trunks, the voice that came out didn't belong to Vegeta. "Ginyu!" All five of them then introduced themselves as a whole, all while posing as a group. "To… Ge.. Ther… We… Are… The Ginyu Force!" Goku, who was standing before them all, appeared mortified at the circumstances of the situation. The one who introduced himself as Ginyu in Vegeta's body, barked out his orders to the rest of the Ginyu Force. "Let's Go!" They all complied without hesitation as they all simultaneously took off towards Goku. "Yes!" They approached Goku at high velocity, with Ginyu delivering the first hit. Goku was knocked backwards, only to be attacked by both Jeice and Burter not long after. Recoome then appeared above them, ready to deliver a smashing blow. Goku reacted quickly, knocking the three back with full force. Guldo then hopped into the air, readying an ice-like ki attack at the Saiyan warrior. Using this distraction as an opportunity, Ginyu rose up and used a surprising technique, one that he may have used most likely on Vegeta. "Change now!" Goku noticed this far too late, the bright light of the technique consuming him. "No!" Unfortunately, the change was successful, and Ginyu was now in full possession of Goku's body, while Goku realized that Ginyu now had his body and he was now in Vegeta's. A dark aura swirled around Ginyu, who smirked sinisterly at the Saiyan. Without mercy, the entire Ginyu force ganged up on Goku, delivering powerful blows at every angle. Ginyu then began to summon Goku's signature attack: the Kamehameha wave, which aimed straight towards Goku, most likely spelling out his demise.

* * *

Trunks and Aria stared at the scroll in mild surprise and confusion. Trunks couldn't believe his eyes, being the most baffled of the two. "W-What..? Father?! Father is Ginyu! No. I mean… Ginyu is father?" The poor half-saiyan mumbled in dismay, the turn events being a bit too much for him to absorb.

Aria felt sorry for Trunks as he was struggling to understand what just happened to his father right before his eyes. After a moment of silence that befell them, Trunks turned to face her with an apologizing glance. "Sorry, Aria… But, I need you to deal with my Father." Aria understood, knowing that this had to be corrected immediately. "No problem, Trunks. Don't worry. I'll make sure your dad is okay." She took the scroll, and like the two times prior, she closed her eyes as the light engulfed her, transporting her once more through the passage of time.

* * *

_**-Age: 762-**_

On planet Namek, one year after the events of the invading Saiyans, an elite group of warriors, known as the Ginyu Force, took a stand on the clear pasture, introducing themselves to Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin while posing.

The larger one, who appeared almost human, was the first. "Recoome!" The following was the second largest, which blue skin that made him look almost amphibian. "Burter!" The third was a male of short stature, with red skin and white hair that flowed to the small of his back. "Jeice!" The fourth was a tiny, almost toad like alien with four eyes. "Guldo!" Finally, the leader of the pack with horns sticking out from the sides of his brain-like cranium and lavender skin, made his introduction. "Ginyu!"

"To… Ge… Ther… We… Are… The Ginyu Force!" The entire group shouted, posing all at once.

A dark aura then flushed out and surrounded Ginyu, his eyes glowing a sinister red as he gave out an evil smile to his opponents. Krillin and Gohan looked very uncomfortable and uneasy, knowing that the opponents in front of them were far stronger than the previous enemies they've faced, including Vegeta. Vegeta, who was also among them, wasn't at all phased and a dark energy sprouted from him as well. "Haha! I can feel the power!" He laughed as he prided on the idea that he could surely fight them off as he currently stands.

Just then a flash of light illuminated next to Vegeta. This took Ginyu's attention off from the Saiyan Prince, his scouter picking up the energy coming from the light. Krillin and Gohan relaxed slightly as they saw who it was standing in the now fading light. "What..? Huh…?" Both of them looked perplexed, amazed to see the same individual that had helped them twice before in the past.

Aria stood before them, her gaze falling upon Ginyu with disgust. Ginyu looked over at the girl with slight surprise, but immediately dismissed her presence. "I'll deal with Vegeta. You guys decide who gets the rest… Maybe with rock paper scissors." He immediately flew over towards Vegeta, only to get kicked in the jaw by Aria.

"How about you deal with me instead? Unless you're chicken..?" She taunted him with a saucy smirk. Ginyu growled, slightly amazed at the brutality of her one simple move. _'What strength! Maybe I shouldn't keep my guard down around this one…'_

Aria herself couldn't believe how strong she has become, and that's only from training one time with Piccolo! She knew, however, that one kick alone wouldn't be enough to take these guys down. It's a fat chance that she would make it out alive if it were that simple.

Jeice was the first to protest, finding the situation one-sided. "Oh, come on, Captain Ginyu!" Guldo chided in as well. "That's no fair!"

Ginyu growled back at his subordinate's complaints. "Be quiet! Guldo! Deliver the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza! You got that?!" Ginyu then turned back to face his two opponents, particularly Aria. "Heh heh… Looks like I'll be having some real fun…"

Guldo sulked, his chance at some real action dismissed by his leader. "O-Okay…" With that, the small toady member of the group gathered the Dragon Balls with his psychic abilities and took off in the other direction, away from the fighting.

Burter was slightly confused at their Captain's reaction, figuring that it was best not to quarrel further with him. "The captain seems to be in a bad mood today…"

Vegeta hurled towards the groups' leader, overflowing with confidence at the aspect of winning the fight without contest. "Aaahhhhh!"

Krillin and Gohan were stunned, the bravado and strength that both Vegeta, Ginyu, and Aria were all displaying as their fighting continued, punches, kicks, and ki blasts flying in all directions. Krillin was amazed overall at the spectacle. "W-Whoa! That's insane. He's pretty dangerous, but Vegeta is really amazing, too!"

Gohan, however, felt different about the situation. "But something feels odd…"

Aria threw another punch at Ginyu, only to be caught by the wrist and drawn in close. "Well, aren't you a feisty one?", he growled lowly, a twisted smirk formed on his face. He was then caught off guard as a ki blast hit his back, nearly toppling over her. Aria took the chance and hit him square in the kisser, send him reeling backwards in pain. Vegeta appeared next to her and shoved her roughly aside. "Stand aside, stupid girl! This will be over quickly, and once I'm done with Ginyu, you're next!" He sped off towards a very sore Ginyu, who recovered once Vegeta aimed straight for his gut but blocked it.

Aria decided to tune in to her mic, hoping to catch Trunks, who without a doubt was listening to everything that was occurring. "Hey, Trunks! Are you really that concerned about your dad? He seems to be doing just fine…" She rubbed her arm lightly, surprised that his rough movement didn't hurt her as it would have.

Trunks pitched through, some concern in his voice pronounced. "Of course I'm worried about my Father… but we have to watch out… for Ginyu!" Realization dawned upon Trunks, the situation already unfolding. "No… Ginyu shouldn't be fighting here… This… this distortion in history already happened!"

This alarmed Aria for the most part. "What?! You mean, we screwed up?! Did I have to go farther back?" If Trunks could shake his head visibly to her, he would at that moment. "No. It's too late to change what's already been done. We're just going to have to fix things from this current stage."

"A-Alright then…" Aria felt very uneasy. It seemed like Trunks was able to sense that as well. "I sense something fishy… Be careful, Aria."

Looking forward, she saw Ginyu and Vegeta going at each other like dogs. Fearful for the possible change that she witnessed earlier from the scroll, she shot through the air and much to both fighters' surprise, knocked back Ginyu with excessive force. "Didn't you hear me earlier, you jerk? I said fight me!"

Ginyu wiped the corner of his lip, which was dribbling out a bit of blood. "Who the heck are you? You got some nerve, my dear… To interfere in my fight with Vegeta…"

Aria kept her posture in a fighting stance, not willing to back down. "If you ask me, I'd say you'd have loads of more fun fighting the both of us. Don't you think that fighting Vegeta alone would be pretty boring?" Vegeta shot a glare at her, though she dismissed it entirely.

Ginyu stood there pensively for a moment, a smirk slowly spreading across his countenance. "Alright. I'll fight you all! I gotta say, you may have seemed like a weakling at first… but it turns out… you're actually not."

"Spare me the platitude, dude. I'll be sure to wipe that smirk clean off your face…" She quipped with seriousness. This seemed to have impressed, and even excite Ginyu, for he saw the girl clearly had spunk. "Feisty and cute… I like that in a girl."

Aria felt her skin crawl in revulsion. _'This guy is annoying __and__ creepy_… _I better get this over with fast…'_

Recoome and the other two watched in surprise. "Captain is really excited for this!"

Jeice chuckled with evil intent. "All right! So the winner of rock-paper-scissors gets the rest of them!"

All three members rounded together and began throwing their hands in simultaneous motion. "Rock- Paper-Scissors! It's a tie!" They went at it again, this time with a winning outcome. "Gah!", Burter cried out in frustration. Recoome cheered stupidly. "Yeah! I win!"

Krillin and Gohan immediately threw their attention over at the largest member, knowing that their time for battle has come. Krillin was on his guard fast. "Now, Gohan! Release your power!"

The both of them began to power up their energy, which slightly impressed the dense Recoome. They both charged over at the giant, fighting with as much force as possible.

Jeice raised his bushy white brows at the spiking energy. "This is mighty unexpected. Those little ones have a power level over 10,000."

Recoome chuckled. "Heh heh heh. Now it's getting interesting!"

Krillin shouted over to Gohan. "Gohan! Remember the training image we learned on the spaceship!" The young half-saiyan nodded. "Yeah!"

Aria then noticed that Gohan and Krillin's power alone will not be enough to defeat Recoome. "Oh, man!" She tried to head over to aid them in their fight, but was quickly cut off by Ginyu, who was leering down at her. "Ho ho! And just where do you think you're going, cutie? The fun is just beginning!"

He then threw a hard punch at her, knocking some of the wind out of her lungs. "Gah!" Recovering quickly, she kicked him upright under his jaw and sent a spinning kick towards his abdomen, sending him flying in the opposite direction. Vegeta snarled. "Oh no, you don't! I'll be defeating Ginyu, not you!" With that, he took off towards the Captain, giving Aria the perfect opportunity to attack Recoome.

Trunks voice came through again, keeping her on full alert. "Everyone seems stronger… sure… but it'll be hard taking on Ginyu and Recoome. Please protect everyone and defeat the enemy!"

Aria knew this is becoming a bigger problem than how it originally started. She knew she would have to make some quick movements in order to weigh the battle in her favor, as well as in the favor of her allies.

Ginyu kneed Vegeta in the gut and kicked him hard, sending him flying. "You're all so quick and annoying… like stinking flies!" Aria decided the time was nigh. She gathered herself and quickly flew on over to where Recoome, Gohan, and Krillin was. "Here I go! Evil Explosion!" With a sudden burst of energy, she sent a huge wave of ki that immediately collided into Recoome, blowing him away with a blast that was beyond average ki force. This did some heavy damage upon the Ginyu force giant, but it also took a good and steady amount of energy out of Aria as well. _'Damn. Piccolo was right when he said if I'm not careful with this attack! This really takes it out of me…'_

Ginyu stared in shock, bewildered that such an attack was able to knock a big guy like Recoome off his feet! He roared in frustration and flew straight towards the female, only to be knocked to the side once more by the stubborn Saiyan Prince.

Burter and Jeice were equally shocked, but moreover disturbed at how agitated their Captain was becoming.

"Whoa… Captain really does seem like he's in a bad mood today…", the blue man commented nervously.

Jeice glanced over at his comrade. "Burter, did you eat the last piece of Captain's cake again?" Burter snapped back in defense. "I didn't eat it! How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't me!"

"Stinking liar.", the red man snorted.

"I'm not lying!", the blue one shouted.

"Ahhhhh!", Ginyu cried in frustration as he attempted to hit Vegeta again, missing almost every shot.

Jeice then knew it was no joking matter at this time. "Wow, he seems really mad."

"So scary…", Burter added in, feeling goose bumps at the sight of their Captains' spiking anger.

Vegeta floated above the Captain with a prideful laugh. "Never underestimate the Prince of all Saiyans!" Aria was surprised to sense Vegeta's energy spike up out of nowhere. Trunks chipped in, apparently thinking the same thing. "Father… he seems strange…! Did his power rise… because of that…? Hold on! In the changed history, Ginyu did a Body Change with Father?!"

"Trunks, don't worry! I'll make sure that doesn't happen!", the girl cried out. She flew off in the direction to where Ginyu was and immediately landed a kick to his side, sending him spiraling into the ground. "There. That should keep him planted for a moment. Now to check on Gohan and Krillin."

She quickly flew on over to where her two friends were, and saw them bruised and short of breath. She also saw Recoome, who to her big surprise, looked like a complete train wreck.

"Whoa… Looks like I did a huge number on him, huh?" Krillin chuckled wryly. "Yeah, you sure did. Good job, though!"

But their small celebration was cut short as Recoome sprang to life right before their eyes. He looked up at them with a rather goofy grin. "I'm getting bored… Can I end this already?"

The giant started to charge up his energy, which caused the three earth fighters to panic. "Recoome… Ultra… Fighting… Ugh!" The giant was cut off abruptly, as he was dealt a powerful blow to the gut by none other than Goku.

Aria smiled brightly at the sight of the Saiyan warrior's return. _'It's him! Goku! He's actually here!' _

With a pained grunt, Recoome collapsed to the ground with a loud thud, left completely motionless. "Goku!" Krillin cried out with joy. "Daddy!" Gohan was also glad to see his father once more. Aria smiled at the Saiyan, just as happy as the others to see him again and ready to fight.

Ginyu growled at the sudden appearance of the other Saiyan. "Who is that..?" Readying himself for action once again, Aria also took a ready stance for action. "Man, this guy never gives up!", she muttered in disbelief at the persistence the leader had.

Burter and Jeice were shell shocked. Recoome, one of their very strongest, was taken down with just one blow from just one guy!

"W-What?!", Burter stuttered, completely taken by surprise at the scene.

Gohan blinked a couple times at the lifeless body of Recoome, suddenly realizing that he was indeed defeated and not getting back up this time. "Huh..? D-Dad, you beat him…already..?" Krillin noticed this as well, stunned at the sight of it. "N-No way.. Even though it was a surprise attack…"

Aside from Burter, Jeice was also trying to register what just happened to their fallen group member. "What's going on…? Recoome is…?"

Burter growled lowly. "That attack was supposed to be nothing…"

Not far from them, Vegeta was floating in midair and he too, saw what just happened. Just like the others, the prince couldn't believe what had just occurred. "I-It can't be… How did he…?"

Trunks cheered through Aria's mic. "Recoome is down in one hit… I knew Goku was amazing!" Aria couldn't agree more with him, amazed at how swift Goku took down that obstruct of a giant.

Goku turned his attention to Ginyu, and prepared to attack at full throttle. "I'm pretty sure I can stop him." He then called out to his son and best friend, giving them instructions. "Krillin, Gohan. Use the Dragon Radar… Try to find all the Dragon Balls. My guess… is that they are probably at their spaceship… I don't' feel any strong powers there… Not in that direction… After I defeat him, I'll catch up with you."

"A-Alright..! Good luck, Goku!", Krillin stammered, not bothering to argue once Goku made his decision. That being said, both Krillin and Gohan flew away in the same direction that Guldo flew off to not long ago.

"T-They ran away!" Jeice stuttered in disbelief. Both he and Burter were about to go fly off after them, but Ginyu stopped them. "Leave them be. They're just small fries." Not trusting them one bit, Aria decided to aim an attack at Jeice. She fired a series of ki blasts, hitting him right on the mark. She continued to attack him without showing any signs of backing out, catching him off guard. "W-Why you…!"

Burter was about to go help him, but Vegeta quickly intervened and gave him an attack of his own. "How about paying attention to me?" The Saiyan Prince quipped as he threw a series of unrelenting punches at the blue monolith, causing some brutal damage to him.

Goku and Ginyu continued their own battle, with Goku getting the most successful outcome out of it. Aria immediately sped off to aid Goku in finishing off Ginyu, but much to her dismay, both Burter and Jeice caught up and decided to aid their own as well. Vegeta, who floated above, just merely spectated at the moment.

Ginyu growled at his two cohorts angrily. "How dare you! When did I ask for your help?!"

Burter, who managed to land a few hits on Aria only to be caught in midpunch and thrown into the dirt, coughed at his captain. "B-But, Captain..!"

Jeice tried to aid Burter, only to have hit an afterimage of her and was roundhouse kicked into the Namekian gravel with his comrade. "Umm, well… There's two of them, too…! Besides…"

Ginyu, who was too occupied avoiding any further punches from Goku at the moment, gave up. "Fine… No matter… We will finish this quickly!" Jeice and Burter got up from the dirt and growled, simultaneously agreeing with their leader. "Right!"

The two then took off and began relaying a multitude of hits at Aria, to which only a few successfully hit her. If there's one thing she learned while she trained with Piccolo, it was to keep a full view of her surroundings and not staying focused on one area for too long.

She blocked both of their oncoming punches, throwing them both off guard. Seeing that Burter was the one who was dealt the most damage, she chose to take him out first. She quickly grabbed Jeice by the wrist and swung him around like he was a sack of potatoes and tossed him into a nearby boulder.

She quickly moved in on Burter and started punching him quickly and intensely. She then grabbed a hole of him and tossed him into the air, deciding to use the Evil Explosion once more. She quickly gathered a good amount of ki like last time, and aimed all her focus on Burter. "Evil Explosion!" With a huge burst of ki, the attack hit Burter spot on, brutally finishing him off.

"There.. That's one down…" However, in all her attempts to take down the second largest of the group, she neglected the fact that there was still one other opponent on the field other than Ginyu.

Jeice came charging at her and collided into her, followed by tossing her into the air. She managed to stop herself from spiraling out of control and saw Jeice come after her again. She blocked his attacks this time and hopped back a few paces.

Not far from her, Ginyu looked like he was beginning to get worn down by Goku. However, instead of panicking, Ginyu smiled darkly. "Heh heh heh…"

Goku noticed something was a little off. "What are you laughing at?" Ginyu removed his scouter as he continued to smirk. "I like your body…"

Goku steadied himself despite now feeling slightly confused at what he meant. The Ginyu Force leader laughed maniacally. "Fwahahaha!" He then spread his arms wide open and his body began to glow. "Change now!" The bright purple energy that was emanating from his body then shot out and headed straight for Goku.

Aria saw the attack coming as she was defending herself from Jeices' attacks. However, at that precise moment did Jeice successfully break her defense and kicked her… right into the direction of the body change technique.

Goku panicked as he thought the beam was about to hit him. "O-Oh no!" But his shock took a turn for the worse as Aria was sent flying in front of him, and was impacted instead by the Body Change.

Both Aria and Ginyu screamed as the light consumed them both, the change already occurring. A blinding light shone through, blinding all that was around them.

Once the light dimmed into nothing but purple swirling energy on the two bodies, Goku blinked into focus, completely confused at what just happened.

Aria opened her eyes with the expectation of seeing Ginyu, only to find to her utmost horror… that she was looking right at her own body!

She looked down at her hands and saw that it wasn't her own hands, but someone else's; they were indeed actually the hands of Captain Ginyu! "W-What?! Just what the hell..?!" She immediately covered her mouth in horror. If there's one good outcome to say the least, it was that she had her voice intact despite not being in her own body.

Ginyu, on the other hand, was gawking at his own body, which had a female voice coming out of it. "… Is that… my body… with a female voice?!" He then glanced down frantically and saw that instead of being in a muscular male body of that other Saiyan, he was in the petite body of the female earthling that taunted him many moments ago.

"What?! The change..! I-It failed?! I switched bodies… With that chick?!" Aria was beyond mortified. She just saw herself angrily screaming with a male voice coming out of her mouth. Her body's mouth.

Goku floated there in complete shock at what just happened. "W-What?"


	10. Constant Changes & Time Defilers

**Here's the second part to the Ginyu Force Saga. This isn't the end of all the fun, for there's more laughs on the way in this particular chapter. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Goku stared bewildered at the two fighters, shocked to see the switch backfire and hit Aria instead of him. "What..?"

'_My thoughts exactly, Goku…'_ Aria continued to look down at her hands in a chagrinned way. She had switched bodies with the annoying and crude Captain of the Ginyu Force!

Ginyu, who seemed just as mildly surprised, gawked down at the body he was in possession in. "I-I'm a girl! H-How…?! How did this..?!"

Trunks clicked in, which scared Ginyu and caused him to grab the mic and throw it in Aria's direction while screaming in a high pitch. "Ahhhhh!"

Aria moved quickly and caught the mic, putting it on her current body and allowed Trunks' transmission to pitch in. "I didn't think… that history… would have changed like this! Aria, are you alright?"

"Do I seem- no—_look_ okay?! My body is in the possession of some creepy weirdo, and not only that, I'm now in his body! And he has horrible hygiene!" Aria was certainly in a predicament now. Ginyu shot a glare at the girl in his body. "Hey! I do not!"

"Aria! Please calm down for now!" Trunks tried his best from his end to soothe the poor girl, who then started to sob. "How can I calm down when I'm not in my own body?" Trunks pitched in once more, feeling sympathetic towards the girl. "It's okay! There should be a chance to get back to normal..!" She sniffled, calming down at last from her distress. "Really..?"

"Yeah. Don't worry! Hold on a minute… I get it… Ginyu is after Goku's body…" Trunks then realized Ginyu's true goal and then knew that there was definitely still a chance for Aria to regain her normal human body back!

Ginyu growled angrily and screamed at his red cohort with fury. "Jeice!" Jeice was now sweating bullets as he glanced at his now feminine captain, certain that he would be needing a new set of tights. "Y-Yes..?"

Ginyu hollered as loud as he could. "How dare you do that..!" Jeice was now seriously in a fix, certain that his bowels won't be holding back from the amount of fear he was feeling. "Excuse me..!" Ginyu then turned back to face his body and was ready to charge with an attack. "They may both be strong, but the potential power is completely different!"

Jeice threw his hands up in defense. "I-I'm sorry!"

Goku quickly joined Aria, knowing it was her despite being in Ginyu's body. "Hm… Something weird is going on here…" She looked over at Goku, feeling a bit strange that she literally has to look down at him due to her current body's stature. "W-What do you mean, Goku?"

As Ginyu attempted to relay some hits, Goku and Aria swiftly dodged him, with Aria managing to smack her own body to the side, sending it flying in the other direction. Jeice could only watch, completely mortified and scared of messing things up any more than they already were.

Goku turned his attention back to Aria once more. "It feels… different than it did earlier… Hey! Did you..?!" Aria then noticed that Goku was putting one and two together. Trunks pitched in to her through the mic. "I knew he could do it! Goku figured it out!"

Goku looked apologetically at the girl trapped in Ginyu's body. "I don't understand how, but I can tell you're no longer in your body, putting _that _part of you to be no longer on our side anymore." He then smiled at her, then turned seriously to face her body which has Ginyu in it. "All right! Come at me!"

Ginyu got up from the rubble, wiping the small amount of blood from the side of his lip. He charged at them again, only to have his blows blocked from every angle and getting hit in the process. "Ugh… I can't find an opening… I must make that body mine…!" Aria growled angrily at his remark. "Like hell you'll be getting his body! Give mine back!"

She smacked him hard across the face, followed by a low blow to the gut. Ginyu jumped back a bit, coughing. "Ugh… Why you little…" _'It's not like I wanted this body to begin with, anyways! Who does this brat think she is..? … But still… I gotta admit, it makes me wonder what the rest of her looks like…' _His lecherous thoughts were soon interrupted as his own fist from his own body connected with his face once more, sending him spiraling through the air.

He managed to stop himself from being sent any further, rubbing his sore cheek. "This body is way too sensitive.."

Goku and Aria were ready to close in on Ginyu, prepared for any more tricks that he may have up his sleeve.

Just then, Goku piped up. "Hey, I want to ask you for something…" Aria glanced at him with a questioning look. "Yeah, what's up?"

He gave her a serious look, but it was one of deeper insight rather than authoritative. "Can you go with Krillin and Gohan.. and go look for the Dragon Balls?" Well, she certainly didn't see that coming. "But… what about my body..?"

Goku nodded in her concern, giving her his rationale. "I understand your concern. But looking like that, you can walk right into their spaceship without any trouble. I think I can trust you, so please!"

Aria then realized what needed to be done for the current time. Sure, she knew she had to get her body back as soon as possible, but Goku's idea for the time being was great. Looking like she did in Ginyu's body would certainly allow her easy access to help Gohan and Krillin to gather the Dragon Balls for their aid without having to worry about a major conflict.

Trunks' voice came in, agreeing with Goku's plan of action. "I see..! That's a great idea! Alright. Aria, let's go to the spaceship! I'm worried about your body, sure… But you know… I'm positive you can do it!" She nodded her head in compliance.

Ginyu then shot himself straight at her with an attack. With quick reaction, Aria deflected his attacks and quickly knocked him backwards. This gave Goku the opportunity he needed to intervene and occupy Ginyu with a fight while allowing Aria to leave to the spaceship.

Seeing her exit, Aria then flew away from the scene in the direction she saw Gohan and Krillin fly off to earlier. Ginyu saw she was escaping and tried to go after her, only to be halted by Goku. Goku glanced behind him momentarily, wishing his best to the girl and hoping his plan would work in time. "I'm counting on you!"

* * *

Aria soon came upon a landed ship that had a unique design. "That must be the Ginyu Force's ship! Alright!"

She quickly made her landing into the ship and ran off by foot, hoping to find Gohan and Krillin as quickly as possible. Lucky for her, she ran into them sooner than she hoped for. "Hey! Gohan! Krillin!" She waved over at them, happy to see that they successfully obtained the Dragon Balls.

Gohan and Krillin stepped out of the room with the Dragon Balls in haste, but came to an abrupt halt as they saw what looked like Ginyu approaching them. However, the feminine voice that came from the body signaled that the host of the body wasn't Ginyu himself, but their ally from earlier.

Krillin and Gohan were surprised and began to step back from the approaching stranger. Aria saw they were backing up in a state of panic and shook her head and hands as a means of trying to clear up the situation. "N-No! Wait! It's me! The girl from earlier! Aria! Remember?!"

They blinked a couple times in surprise, knowing that feminine voice was definitely hers. Before they could ask her any questions as to how she came to be in possession of Ginyu's body, they turned around at the sound of multiple footsteps approaching them from behind.

"Oh no!", Krillin cried out in dismay, knowing that they're in for a lot of trouble as three commanding officers that wore a similar uniform to the Ginyu Force approached them. Not willing to back down, the three heroes began to fight off the enemy while keeping their hold on the Dragon Balls.

Krillin stammered at Aria as he kicked one of the aliens hard to the side of the head, sending him flying into the wall nearby. "Wait y-you're..?! Why are you here? Hold on. What happened with Goku?!" Aria was in alarm, seeing that Krillin still didn't realize that it was her and not really Ginyu.

Thankfully, Gohan was quick to notice due to her ki signature. "K-Krillin! Wait! He's different!"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Gohan..?" The alien soldiers continued to bombard them with their guns and physical attacks, only to be thrown and hit to the sides like flies by the three. "The 'he' is actually a 'she'! She's the girl from earlier!"

Krillin was flabbergasted as he gawked at Aria, who nodded her head in affirmation. "He's right. Would a guy have a girl's voice, to begin with?"

The bald human was now completely confused and mortified. "Huh? W-What's going on?!"

Aria then turned her attention to the oncoming enemies that were emerging from further down the hallway. "There's no time to explain now! We got to get the Dragon Balls that are here and split! Goku's counting on us to do this!"

Gohan nodded in understanding, knocking back more of the soldiers as they failed once more at doing any harm to them. Krillin, although remaining mildly confused, went along and fought alongside his friends.

Gohan then piped up once he managed to take down a handful of soldiers. "So if you're here, that means Dad must have asked you to come help us!" Aria nodded, bashing one of the aliens hard on the head with a giant fist. "That's right. He asked me to help you guys, seeing as how I'm in this body, it might have been proven useful to get on here without much trouble."

Krillin smiled at her, sending a ki blast at three more of the aliens, knocking them out quick. "You're a nice girl… We need three more Dragon Balls. We have the Dragon Radar, so it'll be quick!" The other two nodded, relieved to know that only half of the balls were left to retrieve.

They quickly ran their way further down the hall, getting close to the last three remaining Dragon Balls. But much to their chagrin, they ran into something else other than the remaining Dragon Balls.

As they ran further down, they ran into none other than Guldo, along with his two minions, Appule and Raspberry. All of Guldos' eyes widened in shock, more so when he saw the presence of his 'Captain'. "Y-You?! Captain?"

Krillin breathed out nervously. "Oh no!" Guldo gawked at the body of his superior in full surprise. "C-Captain?! What brings you here?! This is bad… Oh no, please don't tell me that the Captain found out the Dragon Balls were stolen! The Captain's gonna punish me!"

Aria chuckled. "Damn right, I will!" She immediately started giving out a barrage of punches and kicks at Guldo, leaving Gohan and Krillin to fight Appule and Raspberry. Guldo was in disarray. Just why was his leader hitting him so brutally?!

"C-Captain! Why are you attacking me?!" He cried painfully as Aria bludgeoned him over the skull with her fist.

"First off, this is for being a freaky little creep! Secondly, I ain't your damn 'Captain'!" She grabbed him by the ankles and chucked him off to the side roughly, making his body collide hard against the wall of the corridor.

Gohan then came to full standing attention as he felt a spiking energy aiming right towards their location. "K-Krillin! Did you feel that? Someone is coming this way!" The aliens were punched and kicked into a nearby room, now covered in bruises from their attackers. "D-Damn it!" Guldo gurgled, coughing out some purple blood. Sensing the energy himself, he glanced around him quickly and then barked out orders at the two henchmen. "Raspberry! You take care of them! Ha!" With that he took off from the scene.

"Y-Yes sir!" Raspberry stuttered. Appule gawked as their commanding supervisor left them to fight these powerful forces alone. "H-Hey! Guldo?!"

The two turned slowly to face the three stronger warriors, fear overcoming them both. Krillin was stupefied. "H-He… ran away!" Gohan nodded. "But we have to gather the Dragon Balls first!" Aria nodded. "He's right! We'll catch him later. For now, let's take care of these guys!"

Krillin was also in agreement. "You're right… Let's take care of this first!"

The three heroes once more went into a bout, throwing an array of punches and kicks at the two soldiers. Aria powered up and used Energy Volley on them, putting further damage upon them. Gohan then darted towards Appule with a hard kick to the side of the face, while Krillin threw rapid rabbit-punches at Raspberry for extra measure.

Out of frantic desperation, Appule aimed a blast that temporarily blinded the three warriors, allowing enough time for him and his comrade to make an escape.

Once they thought they were safe, Appule sighed gratefully, but quickly gave a bewildered glance over at Raspberry. "Hey, it seems Guldo ran away…"

Raspberry snapped at him harshly, hoping the others wouldn't hear them from the room not far from them. "Keep quiet..."

Appule shook his head in disbelief. "Typical Guldo, he always does stuff like that…"

Raspberry muttered bitterly. "We got no choice. We've always been expandable…"

The bizarre purple soldier growled crudely. "Ugh… I need a raise."

The other soldier merely scoffed, waiting to see if the coast was clear for them. "If you live…" Appule merely sighed in response.

Raspberry looked around the corner to see if it was safe. From his perspective, all was clear.

"Looks like we're good. I think they left." Appule peaked over his shoulder. "Really?"

A feminine voice chuckled behind them, making both their pulses drop drastically. "Pfftt! In your dreams, losers!" They both turned around, only to meet their cruel fate to Aria's Evil Explosion technique that she learned from Piccolo.

"Evil Explosion!" The blast was enough to put the two soldiers out of commission, clearing the remainder of the ships' crew completely.

"Alright! Come on, you guys! Let's go find those Dragon Balls, quick!" Krillin cheered at their victory. Nodding in agreement, Aria and Gohan followed Krillin to retrieve the remaining Dragon Balls.

In a room not far from them, they have successfully found the last three Namekian Dragon Balls. Aria went ahead and grabbed them from their safe hold, while Krillin took the liberty to blast a hole through the glass panel of the wall in front of them.

"Alright! We got them!" Gohan happily cried. "Yeah, now let's go summon that dragon!" Krillin exclaimed.

* * *

All three warriors hopped out of the ship and landed just a few yards from it. They placed the Dragon Balls down on the Namekian soil, watching as all seven balls resonated in glowing splendor.

But before they could even manage to bring out the mystical Namekian dragon, they spotted a figure heading straight towards them, and it turned out to be Ginyu, still clearly in Aria's body, although with a couple bruises here and there.

"So, what're you doing there, buddy?" The Captain growled menacingly. Clearly, he was angrier than before, his current female body doing him hardly any justice whatsoever.

Gohan and Krillin were given slight panic, only to relax slightly once Goku landed not long after on the field. "Hey! Our fight isn't over yet." The Saiyan poised himself for combat.

Not far from them, hidden in the shadows of the spaceship, Vegeta paid close attention to them while trying to not get detected by any of them. His curiosity piqued as he watched intently to see how this battle would weigh in outcome.

Not wanting the opportunity to pass her, Aria was the first to dive in for a fight, with Goku joining her.

Krillin was stunned. "H-He really… He really switched bodies…!"

Goku looked over at Aria after smacking Ginyu across the field and into the side of a boulder. "Looks like you gathered the Dragon Balls! Thanks!" Aria smiled, although it was a bit of a creepy smile considering that she was still stuck in Ginyu's body.

Goku got to his fighting stance once again. "Now we have to defeat him… so we can get your body back!"

With an agreeable nod, they both flew straight towards the Ginyu Force leader and began giving him a real hellish beating, tossing him left and right and sending a barrage of blows, both physical and kinetic, all at once.

The amount of force was too much for the feminine body that Ginyu was inhabiting, leaving the Captain drained and sore to the point of exhaustion. Realizing that he may not last much longer in that body, he figured that now was the perfect opportunity to change bodies once again.

He struggled to stand up, facing Goku with an evil smirk. "T-This time…!" The same light purple energy from before swirled around him, as he repeated the same actions from before and spread his arms wide open. "Change now!"

Aria then immediately saw her chance! "Now!" Trunks shouted, giving her the signal to move in at that precise moment.

She bolted for it and jumped right on time in front of the beam, allowing the body change to occur to her once more.

Once the light cleared, she looked down at her hands and saw that this time they were indeed her own. "Yeah! I'm me again! I got my body back!" She cried happily. Ginyu looked and saw that the girl was truly back in her own flesh. This made him very angry, as his technique failed him once more. "Arg! You again…!" Aria smirked as she grabbed a healing capsule from her pocket and took the whole dose, rejuvenating herself back to full health. "You can bet your ass it was me again! You're not going to get away with this, Ginyu!" She powered up as she was ready to kick some butt in her real body.

Unexpectantly, however, Guldo appeared right at the scene and landed next to his Captain, mortified that his leader was lying flat on the dirt and covered with numerous wounds. "C-Captain!" Ginyu nodded his head over to the direction where Goku was standing, hinting Guldo on what to do.

Nodding in compliance, Guldo then hopped up into the air and used his paralyzing technique on the Saiyan, rendering him immobile. "Kiiiie!"

Goku was stunned, as he found himself unable to budge one bit from where he stood.

Ginyu chortled with evil content. "Good job, Guldo!" Getting up, the Captain gathered his energy again and performed the body switch technique, this time hitting Goku straight and true. "Change now!" Goku was helpless as the beam consumed the both of them. "N-Noo!"

The purple beam shot out again, hitting Goku spot on and resulted in their bodies being switched.

Once the light cleared, Ginyu was now standing in Goku's body, an evil smile playing on his features. Goku looked down at his palms, awestruck that he is the one now in Ginyu's body. Aria knew he couldn't be left like that either, and jumped in immediately to his aid.

She noticed the mic sitting useless on Ginyu's person and at the point of hitting him, grabbed it quickly to receive any transmission that Trunks would be sending right away to her.

"Trunks? Can you hear me? I'm back to my normal self now!"

Trunks pitched in. "Really? Yes!... Nice one!... Now it's all back to normal!" Aria then dove in and crashed her fist into Ginyu's face, sending him flying backwards at high velocity into the side of a canyon ridge.

Goku grunted bitterly, the wounds that were on Ginyu's real body rendering him slightly weaker. "O-Oh no…! I lost!"

Gohan, who was standing nearby, noticed his father's voice coming right from the enemy's' mouth. "Huh… Huh…?! C-Could it be…?" It was. His father was now the victim of the body switch and in addition, was badly injured.

Goku roared as he went flying straight towards Ginyu in aggravation. "G-Give my body back!"

The Captain merely laughed maniacally at the Saiyan warrior's helplessness. Krillin stood there next to Gohan in complete shock at the sight of his best friend being trapped in another individual's battered body, with hardly any means of defending himself in that current state. "Aaaaah…"

The young child next to him cried out in disbelief. "N-No way… That's… Dad?!"

Vegeta decided to step out and make his presence known, although he himself was baffled at the display right before him. "W-What is going on?!"

As Aria and Goku sent a simultaneous kick at Ginyu, sending him plowing straight into the dirt below and with Goku tailing desperately after, Trunks transmitted in through Aria's mic. "Goku and Ginyu switching places… That's how it's supposed to be! Now… All that's left is to beat Ginyu and everything will be back to normal!"

The girl took this as a sign saying 'Go kick his ass all the way' and sped in the direction to where Ginyu and Goku continued their ongoing battle.

Ginyu got up, covered with newly formed bruises and cuts, but is yet to feel weary. He chuckled evilly at the remarkable stamina that Goku's body had possessed, reveling in it. "Haahahaha! Guldo! Perfect timing, I must say!"

The pudgy green alien rubbed the back of his head in a slightly bashful manner. "Thank you very much, Captain!" The Captain then growled with disappointment at his subordinate. "It's inexcusable to lose the Dragon Balls, but… I can manage to get them back. Hmm… I wonder what I should do for your punishment…" Guldo let out a sigh of relief, glad to know that in some way he pleased his commanding officer, despite that he would eventually have to deal with some sort of penalty.

Aria wasn't going to let him obtain the Dragon Balls again, and rushed over to where the Captain was at. She then began to let out an unrelenting series of attacks, ranging from average ki blasts to multiple punches aimed at every angle of the body that he possessed.

"Gah! Guldo! Don't just stand there! Fight!" The leader roared as he was being pummeled brutally by the petite female earthling.

"Eek! Y-Yes, sir!" As Guldo floated up and was zipping his way over to the battlefield, Vegeta appeared right before him, catching the tubby midget by complete surprise. "Huh?!"

Vegeta smirked, pointing at himself. "Now, I will be your opponent!" Seeing as he didn't have much of an option, Guldo was left to handle Vegeta, leaving Ginyu all for kill by Goku and Aria.

Guldo scoffed at the Saiyan Prince in a mocking manner. "Vegeta… You're just a stupid monkey and you're nothing but our slave. I'm gonna show just how awesome we are compared to you." Vegeta snorted at the puny alien's remark. "Hmph. Don't get carried away, you useless fool." He then started closing in on Guldo, sending chills down the tiny alien's spine. "Your breath. I told you to stop breathing when you're around me." Guldo, surprisingly, wasn't willing to back down anytime soon. "Ugh… I'll show you whether or not I'm useless!"

As he tried to send a ki blast at Vegeta, the proud Saiyan quickly moved behind him and shot a single blast at the alien, killing him off. Guldo sputtered with what's left of his strength, making the Saiyan Prince more agitated. "T-To think that I could be killed by some lowly monkey… A stupid low-class Saiyan… This really sucks…"

"That's the last thing I want to hear from you." With that being said, Vegeta went ahead and blasted the remains of Guldo to ash.

Vegeta, watching the dust that was once Guldo fading into the wind, scoffed with disgust. "Like I said… useless fool… Stop breathing when you're around me."

The stubborn prince then turned his head to see the fight with Ginyu and the other two warriors still ongoing, with Ginyu now being on the losing side. "Hmph. It's time we put an end to this meaningless squabble!"

Vegeta then took off in their direction at full speed. As Aria was about to deal another blow to Ginyu, Vegeta cut her off and kicked Ginyu up high into the air, only to reappear above the Captain and heavy blow him into the ground below. A crater now formed around the battered and beaten body that was once Goku's, with the possessing Captain groaning in a tremendous amount of pain.

Powering up instantly, Vegeta gave out a shout of vigor. "Let's finish this! Die!" He then shot himself straight down towards the crippled Captain Ginyu.

Upon realizing that Vegeta is falling for his trap, he smirked evilly as he summoned up his energy again for another body switch. "Change now!"

Goku then realized that this was his chance now at gaining back his own body and dove right into the beam again. The light consumed them both, with Goku finally being restored back to his former self, albeit extremely sore and unable to move. He groaned sorely, although in a glad way. "Finally… it's all back to normal."

Ginyu has had enough! He growled in exasperation at this third failed attempt. "Damn it!" He quickly turned to Vegeta, who was left clueless as to what just happened just now. "T-This time!" He spread his arms wide open once more, ready to perform the technique once again. "Change now!"

Goku knew Vegeta was in serious trouble now. Luckily, he saw a Namekian frog leap right next to him and thought up of a clever plan. "P-Perfect!" He grabbed the small amphibian with what remaining strength he had left in his arm and tossed it right into the path of the beam, letting it get hit directly instead of Vegeta. "I won't let you!"

The light was shining brightly once again, and thankfully, that would be the last time it would ever take place, for Ginyu had been successfully switched with the small amphibian's body instead of Vegeta's.

Everyone remained in their places, complete shock overtaking them as they saw the frog possessed Captain hop away from the field.

Aria breathed deeply in relief. _'Thank goodness that's over with! I thought this would never end…'_

But it was too soon for her to take a real reprieve, for she then sensed a powerful energy coming from the west of her.

She quickly glanced over at Goku, who was already in the care of the others and being helped off from the ground and planned to be taken into the spaceship. Before they could notice her, she immediately took off in the direction of the powerful energy source, knowing that this energy is most likely that of the history invaders.

* * *

Upon reaching the vast area, she glanced around for a few moments before a voice chuckled from behind a nearby boulder. From behind it, came a woman walking out wielding a long scepter of the sort. "Heehee. You're pretty sharp." She took a few paces and stopped in front of Aria, a curt smile forming on her delicate looking features. "It must have been you snooping around. I hope you aren't thinking of interfering. That'd be a mistake." Aria stood firmly as another mysterious figure approached behind the woman, only larger and masculine. The male standing next to her added in a cold and neutral manner. "A costly mistake. I will eliminate you here and now."

Aria clenched her fists and remarked curtly at the mysterious woman. "Oh yeah? Just who the hell do you think you are, lady?"

The woman merely continued to smile coolly at her, not fazed by Aria's anger.

However, before Aria could get another remark aimed at the woman, the huge male suddenly leaped over at her and began attacking the earthling.

"What on earth?! Just who are you people?!" Aria shrieked as the male's speed was by far greater than hers, just barely missing a couple of his punches.

The familiar voice of Trunks chimed in, sounding on high alert. "Uh… It's them! Aria! They're the ones changing history. And now it's returned to normal."

Aria quickly used Energy Volley to attack her perpetrator, who was as tough as bricks, much to her dismay. The giant blue man then spoke. "Towa, that's the one who has been interfering with us all along."

"Looks like it, Mira. We've been making things interesting, too. What a disappointment."

Aria glared daggers at the woman. "Interesting?! You honestly think messing with time, as well as with people, is interesting?!"

The woman named Towa merely laughed coldly. "But you switching with Ginyu was a splendid move! It made me laugh! Hehehehe!"

Aria was now beyond pissed. "You're monsters! I swear I'm going to put you both in your place!"

Towa was not amused by the girl's threats, glaring daggers of her own. "We'll see about that…"

Trunks chimed in moments after, which almost cost Aria her nose thanks to an attempted ki blast from Mira. "No… There's no mistaking it! Those two… They're the ones behind it!"

Aria charged up an array of ki blasts and shot them straight at Mira, causing only a small amount of damage to his being. "Hmph. You must be very confident in your skills. Am I right?"

The earthling retorted back spitefully. "Damn right, I am. I'm very confident in the power I possess, and I'm also confident that I can take you down!"

Mira smirked bemusedly. "Show it to me…"

Having no problem proving herself to the enemy, Aria charged up and fired a huge energy shot at Mira, knocking him back slightly. Mira then fired a lineup of ki blasts at her, one after the other.

With swift agile movement, she dodged all the attacks successfully and flew towards his left. Summoning some more energy, she began firing a Conservative Energy Blast at him, an array of blue ki blasts all aiming at him without any quarter given to him.

All of the hits landed successfully, inflicting some more damage onto him. While the smoke took it's time to clear, Mira shot out from it and headed towards Aria.

The girl smirked and charged up her energy as fast as possible. Mira landed a punch straight to her cheek, sending her spiraling backwards. _'Whoa..! This guy is tough! I better be careful and try to take him down quick, otherwise I'm toast if he hits me again like that!'_

Once she stopped herself from spinning away any further, she finally gathered enough ki to utilize the Evil Explosion on him. As soon as she saw him get close enough in range, she took the available opportunity and fired a huge ki wave at him. "Evil Explosion!"

The attack was executed perfectly, sending Mira flying crashing down into the dirt roughly face first.

"Yeah! I got him!" But the victory was far from her reach, as Mira got back up from the ground, completely unscathed.

Aria was stunned. That attack should have turned him into ground meat! "W-What?! H-How did you..?!"

Towa then appeared right next to Mira, who gave a disappointed look at Aria. "Seriously? Is that all? What a disappointment." Aria landed on the ground, unable to move from the shock. Mira crossed his arms, looking down upon the young girl with a hungry look. "It's over. Don't worry. I'll use your energy well."

Towa, however, stopped him. "Hold on, Mira…" She then turned to face Aria. "Say, who's supporting you—who's backing you up?"

"Huh?" The younger female glanced at Towa in complete surprise and confusion.

"You can't have done this on your own… Travel through time like this… Just to fight us."

Aria merely glared at them both, not willing to say a single word to any of them.

Towa tusked in faux amusement. "So… The silent treatment, huh? No matter. Let's leave them for now, Mira." She glanced over to the giant man next to her. "You don't mind, right? They're nothing right now. I can't extract much energy from them anyway." The woman looked back at Aria with a curt smile. "For now, that is…"

Mira scoffed, apparently going along with Towa's decision. Towa lifted her scepter with cruel intent glimmering in her eyes. "Well… let's move on to the next era."

As they turned to leave, Towa glanced back at the earthling with a menacing threat. "I'll let you live for now, little girl. But… Get in our way again… and we'll have you erased." With that being said, both of the time intruders disappeared into thin air.

Aria felt her blood begin to boil at the audacity of those two and was about to go after them, only to be stopped by Trunks. "Wait! It's dangerous to follow them now!"

She growled angrily. "No way! I'm going to tear her a new one! Just let me-!"

"No! Aria! Please, you have to come back." Trunks responded in a demanding but firm manner. He didn't want her to run off after them out of impulse, only to result in her possibly getting killed off for sure by those two.

Unable to find the will to argue back, Aria merely complied to his order and returned back to the Time Nest.


	11. Further Training and Mentor Surprises

**Back again with another piece for Xenoverse. Just might think about changing the title a bit, but oh well. Also, I'm debating about throwing in a few more masters in for Aria to train with. Why don't you guys tell me what you think in your reviews? It would help!  
I own only my OC.**

* * *

Once back in the Time Vault with Trunks and Tokitoki, Aria let out a huff in frustration. "Dammit…"

Trunks walked up to her, smiling. "Excellent job. That was a great fight. Now… history is back to normal… Not only that, but you've found them… You've finally found the ones changing history… They call themselves Towa and Mira…"

Aria merely nodded. Trunks clenched his fist at the prospect. "They're thieves… Stealing energy from warriors of all time periods… and because of that, history is changing for the worse…"

Aria still stood in disappointment. Trunks noticed this and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong? I'd thought you would be happy about this."

Aria let out a defeated sigh. "Sorry, Trunks. It's not that, really. I'm glad we were able to put things back in the proper order."

Trunks lifted a brow in concern. "Then what's wrong, Aria? You can tell me."

She met his gaze with silent anger. "I just feel frustrated that I couldn't fight them off like I thought. I mean, yeah, I managed to hit that guy a couple of times, but to him, it was almost as if I was hitting him with a feather!" The young girl clenched her fists in her regret.

Trunks smiled and shook his head. "Then you just need to train more, that's all. I know how it feels, believe me. If you want, why not go and train some more with Piccolo? I bet he'll want to know your progress so far with that move he taught you, right?"

Aria then widened her eyes in realization. "Oh crap! Yeah, I almost forgot! I can definitely train some more before the next mission! Thanks, Trunks!"

He nodded, only to turn to a pensive position. "Those two… what're they about? That one… The man named Mira… He's especially dangerous…"

Aria nodded. "Yeah. That guy was far stronger than I originally assumed."

The voice of the Supreme Kai of Time rang through the room, making her presence known to the two. "They're the inhabitants of the Demon Realm from hell in the distant future…"

Trunks and Aria both turned to face the pink goddess before them. "Supreme Kai of Time…" The kai walked up to them both, facing Trunks with a serious expression. "Towa. She's the little sister of Dabura, the Demon King. And Mira, he is a strong warrior that Towa created for her own purposes."

The earthling in the room raised a brow in disbelief. "You mean she created her very own boy-toy? Well, that's a new one!"

The Supreme Kai of Time dismissed that blatant comment and continued. "Together, they are stealing energy. In the hopes of releasing the seal that contains the Demon Realm."

Trunks didn't like where this was going. "So if the seal is released, what will happen?"

The kai replied with a shocking revelation. "The balance of this entire world will collapse. And not just this world, but the entire universe. Nothing will remain the same."

This news stunned both other entities in the room. Trunks was far more frantic, whereas Aria kept a surprised look, but attempted to remain calm. "Oh no! Then they're horrible people!"

Supreme Kai of Time shook her head with the truth of it all. "Villains exist in every era, I'm afraid. In the past, there was another who tried to overtake the Nest of Time and seize control. But luckily, he failed."

The vault then hummed, as everyone in the room came at attention. Trunks was the second to notice apart from the Supreme Kai of Time. "This feeling…?! No! It's too early! Why would a history shift happen so quickly?!"

The half-Saiyan turned his attention towards Aria. "Dammit! Aria, I need you to go and finish the remainder of your training with Piccolo! Will three hours suffice?"

The human girl smirked. "Three hours is more than plenty! Don't worry, Trunks! I'll go finish my training and be back before you can say 'Kamehameha'!"

The girl then rushed out of the vault to seek out her mentor, who was more than likely waiting patiently for his pupil's return.

Once she was out of earshot, the Supreme Kai of Time looked over to Trunks. "Wait! You mean to tell me that she still needs to accomplish her training with Piccolo?"

"Uh, yeah. She only got to learn one technique from him."

"Only one?! Trunks, at the rate she's going, she won't stand a chance against any of the enemies that she's bound to face! Do you hear me? Not a chance!"

Trunks flinched back at her remark. "T-Then what do you want me to do about it?"

Supreme Kai of Time merely rubbed her hand over her face at the rationale of it all. "She might need more time to prepare, which is something we have to use wisely and sparingly. I won't have any other choice but to send out another mentor to train her immediately once Piccolo is done with her."

Trunks then stared at her blankly. "R-Really? Who, then?"

The kai shot a glare at the half-Saiyan, who immediately shrunk back with a yelp. She then began marching out of the vault fuming. Before he could utter another sound, she was already at the base of the steps and stopped where she was. Raising her hands in front of her, she closed her eyes and focused her magic into a summon. "Alright. Please, I need you to come forth. There's someone who is in dire need of your guidance and training!"

A bright golden light shone before them, and from that light, stepped out a figure. Trunks' eyes nearly boggled out of his skull at the sight of who it was. "Y-You're…!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Aria ran through the gate and bolted straight towards the bridging terminals, where Piccolo stood in front of the giant statue that was in place there. Sensing her approaching, he opened his eyes and turned to face her. "Oh? You're a little stronger. I can tell it in your eyes. Did you master the Evil Explosion I taught you?"

Aria took in a couple breaths from her short marathon, nodding. "Yes. However, I don't think it'll be enough for me to defeat this powerful enemy that I now must face. Please, Piccolo! I desperately want to become stronger and better! I request to accomplish the remainder of my training with you and learn as much as you can teach me!"

Piccolo was taken aback at such a request, He had never seen such determination from his previous pupil like this one showed. The fire that was ignited inside her piqued his interest in the girl. He stared down at her firmly. "So you wish to complete your training and become stronger? Hnn, you have guts. Aria, you do realize the remainder of my training won't be as easy as your first trial, understand? I could actually end up killing you…"

She shook her head. "It's not just brute strength that makes up a good fighter, Piccolo. These maneuvers, these techniques; they form a bigger purpose in this training. I'm in training not for show. Besides, striving to be better than I was before is the goal in any aspect of life, right?" He was stunned beyond words. This young woman before him was willing to do whatever it took to improve and to learn as much as she could from him.

He smiled inwardly, knowing this was definitely well worth his time and effort. "Very well. But first, I'll spar with you to see how well you can use the Evil Explosion."

"Alright. That I can do." She smiled eagerly. Piccolo gave her a serious look. "Just winning isn't good enough. You much finish with Evil Explosion. Do it well, and I'll teach you a new skill." Aria knew it wasn't going to be easy like it's expected to be. She was going to have to give it her all if she was to prove her worth at becoming an even stronger fighter than before.

With no further comment, Piccolo grasped her shoulder firmly and a light illuminated around them, sending them to an isolated area in the skies above.

* * *

Once there, Piccolo took his space apart from the girl and tossed away his cape and turban. Upon taking his stance, he noticed the girl's face having a light pick hue covering her cheeks and the tips of her ears as she stared at him. "This isn't a fashion display, Aria! Stay focused!"

The girl snapped out of her reverie and positioned herself at the ready. "Right! Sorry!"

Slightly raising a brow ridge, he mentally chastised himself as well. _'Concentrate! Dammit… This girl may be a good pupil, but she's certainly rubbing off on me in a strange way… Thank Kami that Gohan broke through me long ago, otherwise it certainly wouldn't bode so well for this woman.'_

Both fighters were now at the ready, as the shallow whistle of the wind blew around them. "Are you ready? Good! Then start!"

The two went straight for one another, their training now commencing. Aria threw and array of punches and kicks that were strong enough to blow him back a few spaces. This surprised the Namekian greatly. But he knew a close call like that wouldn't be enough if she was in a serious fight. "I'm not going to go easy on you. Come at me with all you've got! Let's go!" She then fired several ki blasts at him, followed by a slightly larger blast at the end, which all managed to hit him spot on. He composed himself, wiping away a small dribble of blood from the corner of his lip.

He smirked at her and began to fire ki blasts at her with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Aria knocked away a dozen blasts before zipping through the side in avoidance.

Using her afterimage technique, she appeared behind her mentor and swung her fists in one go at his back, chasing some of the wind out of his lungs.

The Namekian was in awe. Not only was she moving faster, but her blows indeed packed some serious force. He back flipped through the air and came to a stop. He hasn't felt this excited in a while, not since he fought against Goku in that tournament years ago before Gohan was born.

As he was about to fire another attack, she disappeared from his sight. He stopped generating energy and glanced around to find her. He then tried to sense her ki, which eventually worked… Just a little too late.

Aria landed a kick to his side, causing him to double over. He growled lowly, some of it from the pain in his side, but mostly because of the amusement he had about this girl. They both then got back into the fit of delivering kicks and punches to one another, which some of them landed successfully on both opponents. Piccolo made a slashing movement with his hand and hit her square of the back. "Ahh!" she let out a cry as she doubled over herself. She then quickly rebounded, swirling her leg and hitting him square in the chest. They both backed up away from one another, sweat lightly coating their foreheads. Piccolo was mildly impressed. He never thought she would be this far in her training, but the hard stuff was far from over. "Stop wasting time! Defeat me with the moves I taught you!"

He then disappeared and reappeared above her, ready to deliver a harsh punch to her. Once again, she quickly dodged and took her chance. Appearing right behind him, Aria gathered her energy and before they knew it, it was over in one clear shot. "Evil Explosion!"

The blast was phenomenal. Aria could have sworn she saw stars parading around her head as the blast was almost big enough to consume them, what with the little amount of space between them. Piccolo was sent reeling backwards from the force of the blast and barely managed to stop himself from flying off too far. His eyes were wide in surprise. "A-Astounding…" He sputtered stupidly. He then caught himself and smirked with satisfaction. "Good! Don't forget that!"

He approached her with a senzu bean that he had in his pocket and gave it to her. "Eat this. It will replenish your strength and stamina." She gratefully took it and ate it, with him eating one as well. The energy now fully restored in their bodies, Piccolo floated in front of her with approval. "All right. That wasn't bad at all. You finally mastered the Evil Explosion. But don't let it get to your head, Aria. This is still just the basics. How long have you got until Trunks needs you back?"

Aria placed her hands on her hips as she replied. "He said he would be willing to let me train for three hours. Why? How long has it been already?"

Piccolo chuckled. "It's been barely half hour. You still have time to complete your training with me, so don't worry." He gently placed a clawed hand on her head, rubbing through her spiked her lightly. This earned him a merry laugh from the young woman, who was beaming with a radiant smile. Realizing the notion, he quickly pulled his hand away and crossed his arms, covering his mouth with the same hand as he cleared his throat. He calmed his nerves as a slight purple tinge rose on the top of his cheeks and ears.

"This new technique I taught you is called the Superior Explosive Wave. The Superior Explosive Wave you learned interrupts enemy movements and stops attacks. We will be using this skill now in our training. I strongly encourage you to use it in battle as well so you can further master it."

She nodded her head, excited to be able to use a new technique that has been taught to her by him again. Piccolo bit the inside of his cheek in deep thought, then glanced down at the girl before him. "I should give you your next lesson. You've seen the past of our history thus far… So you should know how the Dragon Balls have changed our fate so many times."

Aria was slightly confused with where he was going with this. "Battles are not only determined by one's strength. Items can also play a huge role." He smiled at the idea of his next task. "Let's head back to base first, then I will give you your task." She nodded and prepared for him to grip her shoulder, but instead of doing that, he wrapped a green arm around her and pulled her close, almost in a half hug. The light shone brightly around them as they disappeared back to Tokitoki City.

* * *

Once back, the pulled apart from one another. Piccolo glanced down at the girl as he produced a new cape and turban out of thin air and onto his person. "The next training is to look for items. Bring me an All-Energy Capsule S."

Aria stared blankly at him. "W-What? So all I have to do is search for an item and bring it back to you?"

He nodded. "That's correct. Now don't dawdle! Hurry up and go get it!"

"B-But where do I go?" The poor girl was now confused.

Piccolo snorted. "I won't tell you where to get it. The hint is to use the mix shop. Now go!"

Not willing to argue with her mentor's instructions, Aria sped off in the other direction of where she came from.

* * *

Once she reached the plaza where the various shops were, the earthling came to a stop and sighed. "Well, now what do I do? He said that the only hint he'll give me is to go to the Mix shop…" She looked up and on the sign she saw that it read "Mix Shop".

"Bingo! Now to get me that item so I can go back to my training!" She looked at the ingredient list that was in front of her on the shops' counter and read through it. "Wow! Look at all the items you can make! Now let's see… All-Energy Capsule S… Dammit. It's not on here?"

"Why don't you try buying it from the Item Shop? Seems better than wasting money and items over something as simple as an All-Energy Capsule, wouldn't you agree?" A voice spoke from behind her. It was a voice that rang all too familiar in her mind. She turned around and was stunned to see the person right in front of her.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there and look at me stupidly, or are you going to get that blasted item so you can finish your training with the Namek and start your training with me?"

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the very proud figure before here, his obsidian eyes glaring at her in annoyance. "V-Vegeta?!"

The Saiyan Prince stood before here in his proud splendor, arms crossed sternly as he growled at her. "You really are hopeless, aren't you? Stupid girl… Now take this!" He tossed something at her and she managed to catch it, despite her state of shock still being apparent. She glanced down and saw it was the item that Piccolo asked her to retrieve: the All-Energy Capsule S.

The proud prince's voice shattered her reverie as he snapped at her. "Now hurry up and go give him that worthless thing! I want you to finish your training with him as soon as possible!"

She glanced back up at him, still confused. "W-Why are you helping me? Did the Supreme Kai of Time send you?"

The prince scoffed. "Frankly, I could care less what that obstinate elf says to me or has me do. The fact of the matter is I'm here, just as you are. And believe me, girl…" He smirked as intent formed in his mind. "Your training with me… Is just the beginning of your hell…"


	12. Master Montage - Enter Vegeta

***whistles* So I'm glad that people are looking forward to Vegeta's brutal training with Aria! This murder just waiting to happen, hehehehe…**

**I only own my OC, you know how it goes. I can't promise that I'll be putting in every Master that's available, but I will try to choose the ones who I think can contribute the most aid (and most useful techniques that have done damn good justice).**

* * *

Not wasting any more time, Aria took the item in hand and took off in the same direction she came from, just so she can commence her training and easily finish it all the same.

What she didn't expect was to see Vegeta of all people, and of all times he had been brought particularly at that time to train immediately after her training with her first mentor is done and over with!

It still shocked to see him there, of all places. But she had a nagging idea that the Supreme Kai of Time was the one held responsible for bringing him here, more importantly to recruit him as the next master.

'_I still can't believe it! Though I doubt Vegeta had any intention to be brought here, let alone given orders from the Supreme Kai of Time; he does seem rather deeply interested at the aspect of training me… only so he can kick my butt as a means of payback, I'm sure.' _

Vegeta, who had the same thoughts as her, was trailing along behind her. A frown marring his rough features, he felt a small bit of interest and intent at training her, but for the sole benefit of seeing if he could break the girl before any progress could be made.

Aria finally reached her key destination, as Piccolo turned around and smiled upon seeing her. "Oh? Seems like you got it." Aria nodded with a small hint of nervousness. "Yeah, I did." She presented the item to her master, who flashed his fangs in a grin of satisfaction. "I see. You have it all right. This lesson serves to think of possibilities and find the necessary things. You see, Aria, finding items is like fighting. My father overestimated his powers and lost to Evil Containment Wave. And he was a demon of great power."

The girl raised her brows at the insight of his origin of strength, thinking that his explanation was now well understanding. The ex-demon continued. "On the other hand, even if you're weaker, how you fight can help you win. Items and skills. Use everything at your disposal to win." She nodded graciously at the giant alien, smiling. "I shall. I promise."

Piccolo grinned at her, holding out his hand which held the All-Energy Capsule S. "Take that to heart, then this is yours. How you use it is completely up to you." She held out her hands and received the item, along with something else. She looked down and saw that it was an accessory of the sort, almost like an earring. She grinned back at the Namek and bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Piccolo!"

He felt his insides swell with pride at how another apprentice of his was drastically making such great progress. He crossed his arms once again and glowered down at his pupil. "I hope you're using the Evil Explosion in battle. Power changes with charge time, but there's no need to use it at full power. It's effective to use it right when an enemy shows an opening. So don't charge up without thinking. Be versatile and flexible."

"Okay! I'll be more careful and intricate when using it from now on. Thanks for the heads up!" she giggled with excitement, causing the Namek to raise a brow ridge in slight confusion.

He then noticed an energy level that was more powerful than his coming from behind the girl. He glanced over and to his shock, there stood Vegeta, grimacing at the teacher-pupil bonding. "Well, isn't this lovely? You're just as pathetic as that weak earth girl, Namek!"

Piccolo let out a crescendoing growl and motioned for the young woman to move towards his large form. "What the hell are you doing here, Vegeta?"

Vegeta let out an amused laugh. "Oh? Protecting her from big old bad me? Well, here's a news flash for you: I've just been called by the Supreme Kai of Time to train your pupil once her lessons with you are complete. So if I were you, I'd make your remaining sessions as quick as possible."

Aria gently placed a hand on the Namekian's arm. "He's right. The Supreme Kai of Time did send for him. And we should complete our training soon, too. We only have less than two hours remaining of leeway time."

Piccolo scowled at the prince before turning his attention to his student. "Very well. It should be okay to go to the next step."

Before he even began to motion Aria over to the usual spot where they disappear for their training, he turned his attention once more to the Saiyan prince. "Know this, Vegeta: if you do train her, treat her well. She's more capable than you may think."

The Saiyan prince snarled at him with a look that could kill. "Is that a threat, Namek?"

Piccolo shot a glare that was equal in venom. "It's a promise." Leaving the blue-blooded Saiyan warrior to fume in aggravation, Piccolo ushered Aria to the same spot and placed a hand on her shoulder once more.

He growled at the thought of the Saiyan actually attempting to kill the girl as a form of vengeance for her interfering in the past, and immediately thought that the next lesson would involve something more intense to prepare her for greater force. "Listen to what I'm about to tell you next, Aria: battles aren't always duels! Sometimes you have to fight in groups! So what do you do then? Turn tail and run?"

Aria was stunned at the harshness he was exhibiting upon her all of a sudden, now speechless at what to say. When he didn't receive anything but stammering, he growled again, making his statement loud and clear for all to hear… intentionally. "I won't allow a student of mine to be a coward. You have to stand up! I will test you for that determination in the next training."

He then switched his glance momentarily towards Vegeta, who grew slightly tense. "So prepare yourself!" With that, a glowing energy resonated around them, and both warriors disappeared from sight.

The Saiyan prince clenched his fists in anger at such audacity and disbelief. "Who does he think he is? Threatening the Prince of all Saiyans?! And fighting in groups? What is he going to do, split himself into three and fight her to the point of exhaustion? Chh! Whatever."

He walked towards the stature and leaned against it, waiting for their return, and hopefully to humiliate them both if the training doesn't succeed.

* * *

Both Piccolo and Aria appeared in the same rocky canyon region where the fight against the Saiyans took place, with the exception that it was already nightfall.

"Whoa! I can wager that it's totally past my bedtime right now. So why are we here, and at this time at night?"

Piccolo glanced down at her, his being still tense from earlier. "Umm.." Aria bit her cheek, not wanting to chance it at possibly angering him than he already is, especially at such a meager question.

Without warning, Piccolo shot back a few yards and in an instant, he divided himself into three separate entities. Aria was in shock. She didn't know that he could split himself into three copies!

All three copies got in their position, ready to fight her. Realizing that her training was about to start, Aria readied herself as well. _'I see! So this is what he meant! He split himself so that he can train me in the case scenario which I would be stuck fighting multiple people instead of one on one. Clever!' _

"Now then, let's start…!" Piccolo announced the commencement of the lesson, his copies already shooting out towards the girl.

This completely took Aria by surprise, as the copies lunged at her with ki blasts and physical attacks, all at once! The original Piccolo stood back to watch how she would fair against his two clones. "If I see your guard's down, I'll smack you. Prepare yourself, Aria!"

The twin clones kept attacking her relentlessly, barely giving her much space or opening. She moved left and right, dodging the most that she can. Unfortunately, speed caught on upon her and was overwhelmed by the copies' attacks.

She was sent flying into the rocky surface below, grunting in pain. "Damn! He wasn't kidding around… This is serious!" She got back up on her feet and attacked back at the clones, hitting them both with equal and intense attacks of her own.

She fired a consecutive energy blast and hit one clone successfully. The other, however, disappeared only to reappear right above her and smack her hard upside the head, reeling her down in a spiral towards the rocky surface of one of the canyons.

She managed to stop halfway in crash course, and retaliated. She fired a Conservative energy Volley at them both, a good amount of damage inflicted on the two. Not giving another chance for them to attack her spot on, she managed to gather some more energy and fire a second round.

The original Piccolo appeared right behind her and smacked her hard, causing her to double over. Although she was doing surprisingly well against his copies, she forgot the fact that he was still the main opponent in the game. "Didn't I say that I'd smack you if your guard was down? Be serious, Aria! You must stay aware of your surroundings!"

With her back feeling sore, she barely dodged as a clawed talon swiped across her face, only shredding a few strands of hair from her spiky bangs. She quickly leapt back and fired again her Consecutive Energy Volley, successfully taking down one of the copies.

Having no time to react, the other copy delivered a blow to her stomach, making her keel over in pain. The original Piccolo assimilated with the beat up copy, now leaving himself and the other one remaining. _'Not bad. But it's still not good enough, especially if she's going to undergo training with Vegeta. He'll make her into minced meat if she doesn't wise up.'_

Regaining composure, Aria quickly tried to use the Evil Explosion, only to realize that she was running low on ki. A punch to the face brought her back to reality, alarming her that she can't take her precious time to build up on an attack that she has hardly any energy left for.

Then she suddenly remembered the All-energy Capsule that Piccolo gave back to her. Blasting a ki blast that was strong enough to send his copy flying backwards, Aria took the item out of her pocket and activated it, releasing its healing contents.

She felt her energy being restored, and the pain and bruising from earlier disappearing as well. Fired up and ready to go, she gathered only enough energy to fire a moderate Evil Explosion, which quickly defeated the Piccolo clone in less than a heartbeat.

Piccolo once again assimilated with his other fallen self, now leaving only himself to fight with Aria. It was now Piccolo's turn to be speechless. He was amazed that this training has served well in making her a fine warrior worthy of intense battle. He smirked inwardly, confident that she, without a doubt, will make Vegeta eat dirt.

"Not bad. That's it for training!" Aria looked down at him with a surprised expression. "Already? But I thought I was supposed to defeat you."

He nodded. "You did. Well, my clones, anyway… You have done well, Aria."

He brought himself closer to the petite woman, which was too close for Aria. He carefully placed a taloned hand on her cheek and lifted her face up. "Let me see your determination."

Much to her surprise, he was analyzing her and inspecting her closely, his face scowled in concentration. After a moment, he let go, a smile forming on his features. "You managed to survive. I didn't know you've grown so much. Here, take this." He took her hand and placed something in the palm of it. She glanced down to see another healing capsule, which was labeled "All-Energy Capsule M". "Use it in case you get in a bind while training with Vegeta. It'll prove to be a lot more effective than the other one, which only restores a small amount of energy."

He crossed his arms with utmost satisfaction at his pupil's mastery rate. "You learned Light Grenade. Charge for a more powerful attack. Take heed: it's a strong attack, but you'll be defenseless when charging. So be careful. Let your guard down, and you'll lose. Use it to hone your skills and become stronger."

With the sudden feel of elation knowing that she another step closer to becoming stronger, she leapt at the Namek in a tight embrace. Piccolo stood petrified, not knowing how to react or what to think. "Thank you so much! You're an awesome teacher, Piccolo!"

His emerald cheeks now covered in a purple hue, he awkwardly patted her back, which instead up as an even more awkward side hug. "Uhh… Yeah…"

She let go of him and landed down almost level to him, a huge grin still glued on her face. Piccolo stared at her with flushed cheeks, only to force the blood rush down and clear his throat. "You know, you're quite stubborn for a girl. I thought you would give in by now…"

She winked at him with a childish smirk. "Haha! I never give up easily!" Amazed at how motivated she was, he smiled down at the girl. "I'm starting to look forward to how much you can grow stronger."

He then paused in thought. He realized he really didn't have much left to offer in training for her. All except for one last signature attack, and he was sure that attack will really send Vegeta for quite a loop.

"So are we going to head back now? Bet Vegeta will be so jealous!" The woman smiled mischievously at the very thought of giving the prince a real go around with her improved strength and abilities. Piccolo then looked down at her and bluntly knocked out that bubble. "No. We're not going back… At least, not just yet…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aria was now more confused than ever. Her mentor merely smiled knowingly at her, his fangs protruding from his green lips.

"The time has finally come… You did well keeping up with my training. This is your last trial."

Her grass green eyes looked very close to boggling out of her head. "Really?! But are we fighting here?"

He shook his head. "No. We will be fighting elsewhere. Come."

"Wait, what are the fighting conditions?" He glanced down at her, knowing all too well she was curious to ask such a question. "Fight me and win… But this time, I'll fight seriously. You will be using the Light Grenade to finish off. If you beat me… I'll teach you my most powerful skill."

He stretched out his hand to her, almost in a gentlemanly manner. "I'm ready. Are you ready, Aria?" Looking at his hand, then looking up at him, she nodded. She placed her hand in his, and both disappeared once more.

* * *

Vegeta tapped his foot impatiently as he glanced at a clock not far from the bridged terminal. _'Damn it! It's already been almost two hours! Where the hell are they?!' _He growled loudly in great frustration, scaring off some of the nearby novice patrollers. "I swear, if that girl doesn't come back soon, I'm going to give both her and the Namek living hell _worth_ dying from!"

Like an answer to his demands, a bright light then shone next to the statue. He immediately rushed over to see both Aria and Piccolo, who were releasing healing capsules and cleaning their wounds from their intense training.

The Proud Prince rumbled angrily. "Where the hell have you fools been? Do you realize that you now have but a mere hour to train with me, you foolish girl? You better pray to every deity you know that you'll still be alive once I'm through with you…"

Piccolo then glanced over at the prince and remarked with an equal snarl. "I think it's you who should be saying your prayers, Vegeta. Let's see how long you'll be lasting"

The Namekian then faced his pupil and placed a hand on her head, just like he did before. "You can do it. You have done exceedingly well, Aria. And don't worry. I'll stick around, even if our training is complete." The young woman smiled with determination. "Yeah. I'll be fine, thanks to you."

He nodded with a smile of his own. "I'll be right here waiting. Do your best!" With that said, he walked over to where Vegeta was standing, who was glaring daggers at the two. "She's all yours to teach now. But take heed of my warning, if you so much as harm her…"

Vegeta scoffed. "Save your noble grandeur, Namek! The only warning anyone needs to preoccupy themselves with is the need for an ambulance. Now step aside!" The proud prince made his way over to Aria, a cruel smirk fixed on his stone cold features.

"Hmph. I'll give it to the Namek, you don't look amateurish. You'd actually make a good training partner. I'll make you my student if you want. But like with the Namek, there are some prerequisites that you need to meet before I take you in."

Aria raised a brow. "Alright, and what would they be, pray tell?"

"Simple, you foolish girl. I only need to know if you can survive my harsh training. If you want to be my student, I'll need to see your skills. Seeing as we don't have much time, I suggest you make a choice and fast."

"Well, you're here and so am I. So let's get down to business, shall we?" Piccolo watched not that far from them, wishing Aria all the luck she would need to fight with Vegeta and his brutal ways.

The prince smiled coyly. "Fine… If you train under me, you'll be stronger than everyone. Well, only if you have a talent for fighting, that is." He chuckled, knowing that Piccolo was becoming nervous for the sake of his pupil. Aria, however, was less anxious and more excited at the prospect of becoming stronger.

"Now let's start the test. If you beat me, I'll teach you a skill. Of course, you can't beat me as you are right now, so I'll go easy on you."

Aria decided to challenge his statement. "Go easy on me? Don't make me laugh. If I recall, you were the one delivering threats about wiping the floor with me… or was that also a joke?"

Piccolo gawked at the girl. "You novice! Don't start enticing him! That's it! We're going back to the basics!" The Namekian was willing to do whatever it took to drag her out of there, knowing all too well Vegeta's irritability… especially in terms of her, at this time.

Vegeta snapped at Piccolo. "Quiet!" He then turned his attention back to his new pupil, trying to quell his short temper. "Hmph. You don't like me going easy on you? Beat me first! Then talk! Fight me!"

Of course, Aria had no choice but to agree to his terms. Specifically, if she is to attain the strength needed to fight against the time invaders. "Fine then!"

Smirking, he approached the girl and placed a hand on her should, which had a deadly vice grip to it. "Be prepared for a real underworld, stupid woman!" The light surrounded them both and transferred them to another dimension. Piccolo was left stunned. "Kami, help her…"

* * *

They appeared in an area that was quite different from the previous locations in which she fought in. Unlike anything that was practically barren wasteland or otherwise, they found themselves in a homey environment. It was indeed actually West City, it the rural home of Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp.

Aria's attention was soon aimed at Vegeta, who stood a couple yards or so away from her, ready to fight.

"Be honored that the Prince of the Saiyans will be watching you… and probably laughing."

He then took no quarter as he jumped straight at her, already delivering punches and high kicks at the earth girl. Aria wasted no time herself, and countered each of his attacks with precision, and as her way of retaliating against his cold treatment, she punched him in the gut, followed by smacking him with her hand to the sides then cannonball kicked him into the ground.

Although he was somewhat impressed at her strength, he got up and fixed his posture, scoffing at her dismissively. "What's the matter?! That isn't even a warm-up!"

In his mind, however, Vegeta already knew that Aria was indeed not even using her full power and she's already propping the stakes against him.

She smirked at him. "What? You're not impressed? Then let me try from another angle…"

She disappeared from his eyesight, causing the prince to now show his shock. "W-What? Where did she…?"

He then noticed her ki signature and looked up. She was floating right above him, charging an attack of the sort. However, his level of panic began to rise as he recognize what the attack was… It was Piccolo's best and most effective attack.

"Special Beam Cannon!" she fired a ray of powerful ki, which aimed straight and true at the stubborn Saiyan prince. Barely having time to move, Vegeta quickly moved his body up and his legs to the sides. The blast hit right into the ground, just between the Saiyan's legs.

Though he won't admit it, he had to hand it to her: the girl was not to be underestimated. She landed right in front of him.

"Well? How's that for a change of pace?" She placed her hands on her hips, hoping that the stuck up prince of all Saiyans would stop degrading her and start taking her more seriously.

Vegeta managed himself up from the ground, eying her with caution… and thorough interest. "Well, well. Looks like someone's got some hidden potential."

He crossed his arms and stood completely erect, not once willing to hint his sparking curiosity about his young pupil. "Very well. You pass. I'll make you my student. But don't forget, girl: you're being taught by the proud prince of Saiyans. So while you're under my wing, you are not allowed to lose… Understood?!"

Aria nodded, keeping a calm and serious face in the prescence of her new mentor. "Yeah. Understood, loud and clear."

Vegeta smirked. "Good. Now let's get this training underway, shall we? I doubt that minus sixty minutes will be enough for any breaks, so we will have to do all our training in one go."

He took a fighting stance and while he did so, so did she. "Just so you know, I don't like being called 'girl' or 'stupid girl', or any of those degenerative names. If I am going to let you train me, then call me by my name."

Vegeta scoffed, but was agreed silently in his mind as he started to slowly see her as a possible equal in strength. "I'll call you whatever I wish to call you! Now… Prepare yourself, Aria! This will be a training like you've never experienced before!"

Aria nodded, as they kept steady eye contact, before jumping into another bout.

'_It's just like they say: time waits for no one.'_ She thought to herself, as the rest of her harsh and hectic training with the Saiyan Prince continued, with the clock ticking the minutes away.


	13. Frieza Saga - Enter Emperor Frieza!

**Sorry I'm taking a while to upload more chapters. Finals are coming up, so I have to patch through reviews for classes and trust me, it ain't a simple walk in the park. Here's the next chapter for you, and if it's a while more before the next one, just please bear with me. I own only my OC. This saga will be divided into separate chapters.**

* * *

Trunks stared at the scroll before him, as it illuminated with intense power. He couldn't help but watch the scene unfold before him.

* * *

The year was 762 and the fight against the Ginyu Force was done and over with. Krillin and Vegeta lay defeated and motionless on the ground, while Gohan struggled to stand as the lizard like being called Frieza began to make a slow and deadly approach towards the half-breed child. The white lizard alien chuckled sinisterly, his eyes glowing a bright shade of red. While this was occurring, Goku was still within the Ginyu space ship in a recovery tank, still healing from the attacks and wounds that his body sustained while it was in Captain Ginyu's possession. Goku was able to sense Frieza's energy, his brow furrowing in contemplation. '_So strong. I'm not really sure…if I can win, even at my full power. Just have… just have to hold on a little more!' _The scene was brought quickly back to Gohan, who felt like he was left with no other option but to try and fight off the menace all by himself. The young child screamed with all his might as he flew straight towards his transgressor, only to be swatted away like a mere fly by the alien's reptilian tail. Gohan was sent plowing into the ground face first, his bones feeling like they've been completely shattered like glass. The Saiyan half-breed lay helplessly, as his oppressor began to approach him, all while forming a destructive ki-blast in the palm of his hand. Sensing that his child was about to be mercilessly slaughtered, Goku's eyes snapped wide open, not willing to let the blood shed continue. _'I can't… hold it anymore…' _The Saiyan busted through the regenerative containment pod and burst out of the ship, heading off to rescue his dying son. Just as Frieza fired the blast, the smoke cleared to reveal that the body of his victim had been removed from its spot. He raised a brow, only to turn to the direction of the energy that he sensed from his left. He turned to see the older Saiyan holding his child and placing him down on the ground gently. "Who… are you?" the icy voice rasped from the lizard's lips. "No. I don't need to know." Goku turned to face off against the enemy, knowing that his chances might be slim to none at most. "You honestly think you can win?" Frieza smiled coldly, his venomous eyes glowing once more, the dark aura consuming his whole body entirely.

* * *

Trunks shook slightly while holding the scroll. "Darn it. It's too fast…" He felt sweat gliding down silently from his forehead, knowing that the time for battle was nigh.

"Hey, Trunks! I'm ready to go!" The young man turned to see Aria approaching, sensing that her energy level had raised significantly than it was before! Trunks raised his brows in surprise. "You're back! D-Did you finish your training? With both my father and Piccolo…?"

The young woman nodded her head, a confident smile gracing her features. "Yep. They both have taught me so much! I gotta say, your dad is no walk around the park. He meant serious business when he trained me."

He was really surprised at this. "Hold on! Even my dad's training?! You finished it all? Aria shook her head. "He said I had one more lesson to learn from him before I can master his training like I did with Piccolo's. But we ran out of time, and he ushered me to come straight to you before anything else."

Trunks nodded. "I see… It's funny… My father is harsh and rarely does he ever offer to train anyone, even me. For him to go as far as training you willingly, makes me a bit jealous of you, Aria." He smiled at her. "A good kind of jealousy. Don't' worry about it. Now, come here. It's time." She nodded as she approached him, taking the scroll from his hands. "So who do I have to fight off this time?"

"Frieza… He's so powerful, he's known as the Emperor of the Universe. Please, watch yourself. He's more dangerous than you can imagine." Trunks held in his breath, as the girl disappeared once again into the light and back in time.

* * *

_**-Age: 762-**_

Upon trying to grant their second wish with the second Namekian dragon balls, the Namekian Dragon, Porunga, disappeared and the dragon balls have all turned to stone. This signified that the Namekian elder, Guru, had passed.

This even became more problematic as Frieza came upon the small group, now realizing that he couldn't have his wish granted either.

The alien lizard looked down upon them all with seething distaste and hatred. "You've done it now. You ruined my dream, of eternal life and youth. I was so very close, but the Dragon Balls… petrified." He emphasized the last word with so much venom laced onto it, his eyes narrowing at the three warriors. "Too bad for poor Vegeta… but even more for me."

Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin couldn't help but stand there in fear as they were now facing one of the most powerful tyrants to exist in the universe.

The tyrant began to make his decent onto the level ground where his perpetrators stood. A cold smile grew onto his face as he began to slowly raise his energy level. "It's the very first time I've been made such a fool of."

His eyes then glowed bright red and a dark aura swirled around his being, his energy level starting to spike up intensely.

"H…How dare you… How dare you maggots!" The evil energy kept intensifying and blew towards the three warriors. Krillin and Gohan were scared stiff as they sensed such enormous and sinister energy oozing out of Frieza like water from a sponge!

"I will torture you slowly!" The alien lizard hissed malevolently, his anger making itself now evident.

Both Gohan and Krillin made like a banana and split to the sides, leaving Vegeta stunned in the middle. "What..?" The Prince was speechless. He knew Frieza was strong, yes, but he never felt such an increase in power like this before coming from him!

A flash of light glowed from behind the Saiyan Prince, as Aria stepped forth and glared at the small statured reptile. "Hey, guys! Sorry I'm late! I'm here now, so don't you worry!" She posed herself for battle, which did little to the amusement of Frieza and only did more to anger him.

Frieza glanced at the girl, immediately recognizing her ki signature as the one who fought off the majority of the Ginyu Force, as well as the same one who assisted in stealing his dragon balls. "You're still there?"

Aria remained calm, refusing to shoot out a snarky reply. She knew that would only make him more rattled than he is now. "That's right. You're not going to get what you want, Frieza. This will end right now."

Frieza stood there for a moment before letting out a dark laugh. "Haha… Oh, you silly child… I'll be sure to deal with you… You'll be getting a punishment far worse than what's in store for these maggots."

Aria raised a brow "Is that right? Well, then… I guess you aren't all talk as I thought you were."

Frieza growled at her remark. His energy spiked up even further. "You think you're clever, is that it? All of you think you can mock me, the great Frieza?" He clenched his fists as his energy exploded around him, astounding the rest. "You pop up like ants!"

Aria wasn't going to be deterred by his malevolent presence and stood her ground firmly, just waiting for Frieza to launch an attack.

"Fine! I'll just kill you all!" Frieza roared, powering himself up with enough energy to take down his opponents.

Frieza made the first move and aimed straight at Krillin, who tried his best to dodge the oncoming attacks. Aria moved to his location fast and kicked Frieza away from the small man. "No! Fight me!"

Frieza shifted his jaw to the sides and growled. "Get out of my way!" He fired a ki blast at her, which she dodged successfully.

Krillin felt his heart racing as he was terrified at the power the tyrant held. "What a crazy power… There's no… No way I can win…"

Aria flew in and grabbed Frieza by his horns, swinging him around in the air by them and tossing him into a nearby ditch. Gohan took his chance and shot some ki blasts at him, hoping to cause some damage.

However, that was all but wishful thinking. Frieza got up and brushed his shoulder off, like it was just dusting off a speck of dust.

He turned to them all and smiled cruelly. "Do you honestly think four ants can really beat a dinosaur?"

From his side, Frieza was his directly with a punch to the face, followed by a ki blast hitting the same region as well. Vegeta smirked challengingly. "I do! If we band together, we might actually be able to win. I'll have you know their power levels are rising…" He glanced more especially at Aria with a knowing look before returning his attention to Frieza, "And I am close to becoming the Super Saiyan you fear so much!"

Frieza, however, scoffed with a mocking laugh. "Ho ho ho…! I was wondering what you were going to say…" Frieza then shot out at Vegeta and punched him hard in the face, followed by whipping him into the ground with his tail. "You really know how to push my buttons!"

Trunks tuned in quickly in Aria's mic. "You have to protect everyone… While you're fighting Frieza." She nodded silently in compliance and used her afterimage. She then quickly appeared above Frieza and landed a hard blow to the top of his head. "Didn't you hear me earlier, Frieza?"

Frieza got up and glared. "You're not a Saiyan. Although you look like one… Just where are you from?"

"I'm a warrior from Earth! And trust me, we're the least of your worries!" She kept a ready stance, not willing to give an opening for him.

Frieza got up and growled. "You dare to threaten me?! You little fool!"

Aria used her afterimage again and appeared once more next to Frieza, landing a hard blow to his face, followed by his side then grabbed him by the tail and swung him right into the dirt.

Vegeta smirked, feeling as though with Aria on their side, they had the upper hand. Gohan and Krillin were slightly at ease, though they had their wits about them and their guard was still up.

Vegeta shouted from his position in the air, hoping to get a rise out of Frieza and make him change into his strongest form. "Transform, Frieza! Why don't you show everyone your real form right now?"

Everyone else, including Aria, were completely baffled. Krillin couldn't believe his ears. "T-Transform…?" Vegeta nodded. "There are some aliens who can transform when a particular situation calls for it."

Frieza got up and looked at his enemies, then gave out a low chuckle. He shot out and smacked Gohan into the ground. Krillin was too slow to react and was grabbed by the ankle, only to be thrown into the ground as well by the evil tyrant.

Vegeta and Aria nodded at one another and shot straight towards Frieza, shooting a large array of ki blasts at him. "Eat this, you beast!" Aria shouted as she summoned up her energy and fired the Galick Gun straight at Frieza. Vegeta did the same and fired at the same time.

Aria and Vegeta landed on their two feet, shortly to be joined by both Gohan and Krillin, who were covered in a couple cuts and dirt. Frieza then got up from the small crater, looking completely unscathed. The whole group stood their ground, waiting for his next movement.

A dark aura grew around him. "You want to die that badly? I'll warn you. I have three more transformations. I'll show you all!"

His energy exploded with such phenomenal force, causing howling winds to blow past them from such dynamism.

As the bright light of his outrageous power dimmed, they were all alarmed at his chuckle. "Here's a little reward for angering me."

However, much to everyone's shock including Vegeta's, Frieza revealed himself in his final form.

Trunks chimed in, his voice cracked with horror. "I-Impossible…! He went directly into his final form! The history is completely changed! And now, Goku won't be back in time."

'_Crap! Is he serious?! That means…'_

Vegeta covered his temporary shock with an amused laugh. "Hehehe… Hahahaha! I'll show you something great!"

Krillin looked at the Saiyan Prince, completely dumbstruck. "D-Do you ha…do you have a plan on how to win?!"

Vegeta waved him off, his brows furrowed. "Sort of, sort of."

Frieza stared numbly at them, showing no sign of any emotion. "You're really confident, Vegeta… or perhaps… did you go crazy from fear?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Laugh while you still can, Frieza. For I am the Super Saiyan that you have feared your entire life."

Frieza smiled faintly with a mocking laugh. "You make the worst jokes."

He immediately disappeared from where he was, only to reappear and knock both Krillin and Gohan aside with a simple back hand movement, rendering them useless for the remainder of the fight.

He then shot towards Vegeta and grabbed him by the neck with his tail and started beating him senselessly. Once he was battered beyond any capable movement, he then tossed the Saiyan Prince mercilessly into the side of a nearby canyon.

Aria was now left alone to fight off the vile dinosaur alien, who slowly turned to face her.

'_Crap… Now what do I do…? Oh, well…. I guess I have no choice.'_

She sucked in a breath, gathering her courage to face off against the evil reptile. "Well… Any last words from you, child? Or are you willing to give in and admit defeat?"

He smirked cruelly. "Tell you what: should you surrender to me, I will spare your miserable life and make you my underling. Of course, I can't say the same for your friends… What do you say, my dear?"

Aria spat at the ground and took her fighting stance. "Fight me, you lil' bitch."


	14. Fight Me You Lil' B----!

**I have no other idea how to say thank you for all the support for this story and how so many like this. But really, from the bottom of my heart: THANK YOU! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it! I own only my OC.**

* * *

Frieza glared at the girl with annoyance and growing agitation. "What did you say?" This was a sign from him to her to change what she said to him, but Aria kept her stance and didn't hesitate to repeat herself again to the tyrant.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. Allow me to make myself clear… I said…" She disappeared and appeared once more behind him and punched him in the back.

"FIGHT…"

She sped after him, grabbing his tail and swung him around in a circle.

"ME…"

With as much force possible, she tossed him into the side of a nearby canyon.

"YOU…"

She powered up both her hands with growing ki expanding in her palms, glaring with all her might down at Frieza.

"LIL…"

Frieza got up and looked up, his eyes growing wide in surprise.

"BIIIIITCH!" She fired her ki blasts with rapid movement, putting every ounce of strength and fury into her barrage and hitting him spot on. The blasts consumed the entire area where Frieza stood, a huge cloud of smoke growing around him.

Once she had exhausted herself briefly of a good amount of ki, Aria descended down to the Namekian earth below and scanned through the enormous puff of smoke, searching for any signs of life.

Unfortunately, much to her disgust and horror, Frieza remained standing in front of her, exactly as he was and completely intact from any wounds.

Frieza glanced over at her with mild amusement, only to scoff soon after with a replaced bored expression. "Is that all? I must say, you had me going there, girl. Shame you won't take up on my offer…"

Aria was in trouble now. Her ki blasts didn't work, and she only had a limited amount of healing items left in her pocket, which most likely won't be enough to help her endure the battle with the Frost Demon.

"This is no fun… You seem to have lost the will to fight." He dusted off the dirt from his shoulder and faced her with the same bored expression. "It's a bit too soon, but I guess I'll finish you off."

The demon slowly started to approach her with renewed malice, his purple lips curling into a smirk. "Too bad. You would have made a fine underling. I could have made you my right hand in place of Zarbon."

Aria was frozen in place, unable to fathom the prospect of losing here and now to this guy. But at the same time, she was stumped with no other idea what to do. She blinked back into attention as she saw Frieza place a hand squarely on the middle of her chest.

He forcibly grabbed her by the chin with his free hand to make her look up at him in the eyes, the same red eyes that were deep crimson like blood. "Look at me… I want to see the light leave your pretty eyes when I kill you…"

'_No! I can't die! Not now…!' _Her mind screamed as she felt a growing warmth on her chest where his hand was as he began forming a ball of ki.

Without warning, a blaze of energy zapped by and hit Frieza directly, giving enough force to send the tyrant spiraling to the side, along with a very familiar voice.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo roared, firing his attack dead on at the Frost Demon, sending him crashing into the grass and dirt.

He immediately flew over to Aria, anxious to see if she was truly injured. Much to his relief, Frieza did not manage to hurt her that badly, only to stun and exhaust her of some of her ki. "Good. I made it on time."

Gohan peaked up and smiled at the sight of his mentor. "Hey!"

Piccolo smiled briefly at his pupil before turning his attention to Aria then Frieza, who was getting up and somewhat scathed by the attack. "Sorry I kept you waiting."

Gohan got up and cried out in sheer joy. "M-Mr. Piccolo!"

Frieza glanced over at the Namekian, angry at the aspect of his interference. "Another Namekian… Whatever."

He turned to face both the girl and the green giant. "Vegeta is done. I'll play with you next…"

He leapt straight towards them, throwing an array of punches and kicks at them both. Piccolo dodged all the hits and was fighting back, with little success.

Aria quickly moved in and punched Frieza in the side, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face. This caused the alien to stagger backwards in shock. Frieza smirked bemusedly, finding her strength more intriguing than before.

Piccolo dove in once more for an attack and successfully landed some harsh blows onto the lizard-like alien. Frieza, however, grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him forward, landing a hard punch to his gut. Piccolo cried out in pain, coughing out some spit from the intense impact. Frieza then tossed the Namekian aside and into the gravel, a couple yards or so away from his standing location.

He turned his attention once more to Aria and smiled coldly. He was slightly shocked to notice that her energy spiked up slightly, her ki level rising in a steady pace compared to how it was before. "Oh? You're quite strong, indeed. Are you sure you won't become my underling? I rarely ever offer twice on opportunity, you know?"

She growled, regaining her senses back from her mild stupor. "I told you, you can forget that deal! There's no way I'd ever work for you!"

Frieza frowned. "How dull. And here I thought you had potential for some greater use…"

Aria then noticed from behind Frieza that Piccolo was struggling to get up from the ground, coughing up some dirt that was in his mouth.

Trunks then pitched in through her mic in an alarmed tone of voice. "Aria! If Piccolo dies, the Dragon Balls on earth will vanish. No matter what, we can't let that happen…!"

She nodded in full understanding, not willing to let that risk run by her. "Come on, Frieza! I thought you were the strongest in the universe? If so, why not prove it to me? Show me your strength!"

The icy menace raised a brow, then curled a smirk onto his pale features. "Very well. I admire such bravado. After all, ignorance is such pure bliss…"

They shot at one another once more, delivering blows to each other, as some were dodged and some were taken… brutally.

Aria quickly served a quick hit towards Frieza's head, sending him darting into the ground. She somersaulted a few feet away, bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet.

Thankfully, Aria bought enough time to see Goku flying straight over towards them, obviously making a full recovery from the previous battle wounds he obtained.

Goku landed right next to Aria, waving at her in greeting. "Sorry I'm late. I'll take care of the rest…" Aria glanced over at Goku with determination. "Glad you're back! But I'll stick around! This guy has some nerve trying to recruit me into some zombie subordinate of his…"

Goku looked mildly surprised and nodded in understanding. "Alright then! Just don't hold back!" she nodded, being more than happy to go all out.

Not far from them, a wounded and dying Vegeta coughed up from his lying state, weakly addressing to Goku. "Kakarot… Listen… Frieza destroyed our home… the home of the Saiyans, Planet Vegeta… P-Please… Please defeat… Defeat Frieza… Defend our race…" With his dying breath, a tear rolled down his cheek as he begged Goku to grant his final wish. "P… lease…"

Goku stared at the deceased body of Vegeta, taking in the hurt and anger that the Saiyan Prince had felt from the years of abuse and deception that Frieza had put him and their entire race through. "… Vegeta…"

Aria was deeply moved by this, unable to believe such horrors that were drawn upon the Proud Saiyan Prince and his people. "Unbelievable… Vegeta… I never knew…"

She turned towards Frieza with a hateful glare, baring her teeth at the demon. "You're a monster!"

"He wasn't dead yet? Such a die-hard…" Frieza glanced at the body with distaste and shot a blast at him for good measure. This angered both Goku and Aria greatly.

Goku looked over at Frieza with seething hatred. "Alright Vegeta… This is for you…"

He approached Frieza with a straight posture, his pure aura flowing around him. "I'm a Saiyan… raised on Earth! For the sake of the Saiyans, and the Namekians… and all the countless, helpless people you mercilessly killed…"

Frieza was getting annoyed and uncrossed his arms. "What a stubborn guy… I'm starting to get annoyed…"

But much to everyone's surpise, Goku powered up phenomenally, shocking Frieza and Aria. Aria couldn't believe the energy that was bursting from Goku's body. "Amazing… So this is the power of a Saiyan…"

Frieza, on the other hand, rather than looking upon Goku with amazement and wonder, was looking at him with growing fear and revulsion.

Goku roared as he charged his ki to the max, his energy exploding like gusts of wind "I will defeat you!"

Goku shot straight at Frieza and assaulted him with multiple hits and kicks that were far too fast for Frieza to react to them. Aria watched as Goku was practically beating the stuffing out of him, and finally knocked him through several giant boulders.

Frieza shot out within moments and flew straight towards Goku with malicious intent, which looks could kill.

Frieza landed and glared at the Saiyan. "Maybe I'll quit with the warmup and start fighting seriously."

"Me too." Goku agreed, as both of them powered up and began to fight one another with great intensity like never before. Aria found an opening as they fought and charged straight towards Frieza, plummeting a fist deep into his abdomen.

The Frost Demon coughed as his eyes bugged out of his head. He clutched his stomach and hissed at the girl. "That hurt…. That hurt!"

Aria smirked with pride, keeping her stance. "Aw… Poor babyyy…." She mocked him, causing a rise from the tyrant.

Goku then thought of something and glanced over at Frieza, followed by Aria. "Frieza… Can I ask you to do something? … I'd like to ask… If you'd give me a little bit of time…"

Aria raised a brow. "What do you mean, Goku?"

Goku then went back a couple yards, still high in the air. "I don't know if it'll work… But there is something I have to try…"

He then descended down to the ground and raised his hands high above his head. Aria and Frieza descended as well, the tension still growing at the suspense of their battle.

Trunks then realized what Goku was trying to achieve. "Spirit Bomb… Goku is using the Spirit Bomb… Please… We have to buy some time!"

Aria raised a brow. "Hold on. What does a Spirit Bomb do, anyway?"

Trunks replied to her question. "It's real simple… If Goku can shoot the Spirit Bomb… well then… history will be corrected!"

Aria was surprised that this would be easier than she originally anticipated. _'If this is what it will take to beat Frieza, then I'll buy as much time as needed!'_

As she shot straight towards Frieza and began fighting him off, trying to lure him away from Goku's position, Goku focused all his energy and effort at making the Spirit Bomb. Goku then called upon the surrounding energies and forces around him for their aid.

"P… Planet Namek… all the planets in the solar system… and everything in the galaxy… Please share your power with me."

Frieza was hit once again in the face by Aria as he coughed up some purple blood. He wiped off the small streak of blood and chuckled. "I'll admit you're not bad, but it's still not good enough to beat me. I don't know what you're plotting, but why not value your own life?"

Aria replied back, still prepared for whatever it takes to buy Goku the time that he needs. "Simple: I have friends, Frieza. Friends who need me and my help, and I know for sure that I have their support just as they have mine. They have put a lot on the line to keep the innocent safe from the evil that exists; evil like you. That's why… That's why I won't let you win!"

Aria powered up immensely, her own ki skyrocketing and overflowing around her, which stunned Frieza more than ever before.

Steadying himself, the Frost Demon growled dangerously low. "Well, I will kill you even if you try to run away." He shot straight towards her as he was about to send a devastating blow.

Thankfully, Aria was able to pick up that the Spirit Bomb was now ready for deployment, thanks to all the energy that Goku managed to gather. Aria then smirked again at the menace before moving swiftly to the side, dodging the oncoming attack completely.

Frieza skidded to a halt in midair, and turned to see the huge ball of energy that Goku was holding. Goku took his chance and threw the Spirit Bomb at him, hoping to end this devastation once and for all.

Frieza screamed a piercing cry as the Spirit Bomb consumed him entirely.

* * *

Goku landed back on the ground, now exhausted of his energy that was spent using to charge up the Spirit Bomb. Piccolo sat next to him, smirking at the victory of Frieza's defeat.

Gohan and Krillin ran up to Goku in overwhelming joy and embraced him. Krillin helped Goku up to his feet, grinning from ear to ear. Gohan cheered like the happy child he was, glad to know that his father has returned for them and was the victor of the battle.

Aria watched the touching scene from afar, smiling warmly to herself. "Good. All is as it should be. Now to go back to the Ti-"

Before she could complete her sentence, a hand grasped her around the throat, tightening its grip as it threatened to choke the air out of her. Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief. "N-No…!"

Frieza glared at her with a malevolent smile. He brought her closely, just within a hairsbreadth and whispered in his icy voice, sending chills down her spine. "You think this is over, my dear? Well, guess again! This is not over; not by a long shot! Now… I will make you suffer… _as I eliminate those friends you hold so dear_…"


	15. Final Fight: You're Finished, Frieza!

**So I'm back with another chapter of Xenoverse! Yeah, I decided to do another chapter earlier that how I would normally post them. I thank you all again for your support and for those who love this so far! :D  
I only own my OC! Time to see what happens to Frieza.**

* * *

Aria was struggling in Frieza's grasp, unable to pry herself free and at the same time was unable to utter a sound in order to warn her friends.

Frieza smirked evilly at the struggling human girl, then proceeded to attack the other fighters. He shot a beam straight from his finger, piercing Piccolo cleanly through the chest. Aria's eyes widened in horror as her former teacher fell before her once more, now completely incapacitated.

Krillin, Goku and Gohan saw what happened as well and couldn't believe their eyes. Krillin was beyond terrified as his sight turned slowly forward at Frieza. "N-No way…"

Frieza stood before them all, the dark aura consuming his entire being as his right open eye glowed a dangerously bright red. He glowed at them with malice and without looking anywhere else, he whispered lowly that only Aria could hear. "Watch what I'm going to do next, girl… It's far from over…"

She coughed as she gasped for air, glaring at him the best she could. "Y-You… you f-freak!" This didn't amuse Frieza in the slightest and only seem to agitate him further.

He then tossed Aria to the side and into a nearby canyon. Her back slammed hard into the rocky surface, earning a pained cry from her.

Frieza smirked evilly, his voice laced with venom. "Fine. I'll just kill you all!" He then lifted a hand up, which in turn caused Krillin to be lifted into the air.

Krillin began to panic as he was sent flying high into the sky. Goku's eyes widened in horror, not knowing what fate would befall his best friend.

Goku then turned to the tyrant and pleaded with a cry. "S-Stop it, Friezaaaa!"

But it was too late. Frieza then clenched his hand shut, as Krillin let out a cry of his friend's name in vain, before being blown to tiny pieces. "Goku…!"

In one explosion, Krillin was gone. Aria was completely mortified at the sight, her eyes becoming glossy with tears that never spilled from them. "N-No…!"

Goku was speechless, staring at the sky with a distraught look. His best friend, his friend that had trained with him since childhood, the one friend who has been with him through hell and back in all their crazy adventures, was murdered before his very eyes.

Goku's energy then spiked dramatically, as his anger then swelled spontaneously. "H… … … How dare you…"

Frieza and Aria picked up at his drastic and sudden rise in ki, the both of them looking on at the Saiyan in overwhelming surprise.

"You… are going to pay for this…!" Goku roared as his energy exploded like never before, sending wave upon wave of vast and awe-inspiring energy that's just pouring out from him.

A blinding light flashed before their eyes, causing Gohan, Aria, and Frieza to avert their eyes. As the light dimmed a little in its intensity, Aria peeked her eyes and was amazed at the sight. Gohan was also awe-struck at what he saw. Frieza, however, looked as if he had seen a ghost.

Before them all stood Goku, standing in the proud and fully energized form of what is known as a Super Saiyan.

Goku stared down at Frieza with fury that was lit anew. "That's enough, Frieza! Now I'm mad!" He powered up once again, the phenomenal energy bursting exponentially.

He shot forward and punched Frieza so hard that he was sent flying to the side. Frieza stopped himself in midflight and growled in extreme fury. He then summoned up some of his energy and began firing ki blasts at Goku, to which he dodged every single one.

The ki blasts continued flying behind him and were aiming now straight towards Gohan, who was tending to the unconscious body of his beloved mentor and friend. Gohan saw the blasts coming and tried to block himself, as well as Piccolo with his tiny body.

Luckily, Aria caught on to the action and jumped in the way of the blasts, taking a direct him from all of them.

Gohan looked up and saw Aria perfectly blocking away all the blasts, consuming some of her energy as a consequence. Not heeding much mind, she quickly grabbed the All-Energy Capsule M that Piccolo gave her initially for her training with Vegeta, which she never used throughout the duration of that time.

Activating it, she let the healing effects of the item take their course of action, healing her wounds and restoring her back to top and fit health.

Once putting herself back to normal, she took off into the air and flew towards where Goku and Frieza were fighting.

Trunks pitched in through her mic, his demeanor back to a content one. "The history up to this point has been corrected!... Now all you have to do… is beat Frieza and it's done! You can do it, Aria!"

Aria nodded, a smirk on her face. "Got it! I'll wipe the floor with him, for sure!" She shot forward and took a turn at Frieza, hitting him smack across the face, followed by kicking him hard on the side then kneeing him hard in the abdomen. Once he was down, she grabbed him by the tail and swung him towards Goku, who then clasped his fists together and sledgehammered him on the head, sending him flying straight into the Namekian dirt below.

Gohan was amazed at the sight of the battle, but was also mildly confused now at the state that his father was now in. "D-D-Dad… What's going on?!"

Aria decided to take point and shot straight towards Frieza, who was getting back up from the ground. Goku, before joining her, turned quickly to his son with a serious expression. "G-Gohan… Take Piccolo and go back to Earth!"

Gohan looked completely stupefied, to which Goku didn't have the time to further explain and shouted in urgency. "Get out of here while I still have some control over myself! Go now!"

"Y-Yes… T-Thank you, Dad… I'll be waiting… I'll be waiting for you to come back…" Gohan complied and did what his father had instructed him to do, taking Piccolo's unconscious form and flying away towards safety, making sure they both leave back to Earth in one piece.

Knowing that his son was now out of range of any harm along with their friend, Goku turned his attention straight back towards the real action before him.

Aria was getting the upper hand in the fight, stomping on Frieza's head multiple times before performing the Galick Gun attack once more on him.

Frieza was sent spiraling in the air, screeching in fury and hatred. Goku appeared next to Aria, looking at Frieza with a stern expression. "I will never forgive you for what you've done…" To further emphasize the amount of resentment Goku had towards they tyrant and his tormenting ways, he fired multiple ki blasts at him, which all landed on the mark.

Frieza coughed and wheezed, overwhelmed in complete and utter shock at the power that both of the wielded, but more especially the power that was coming from Goku.

"W-Who are you…?" He sputtered in disbelief at the magnitude of such strength. Never before had Frieza ever encountered such extraordinary supremacy other than his before; not in the entire universe!

Goku kept his serious stare, his ki sparking and radiating at all angles like a livewire. "You should know by now. I'm a Saiyan, from Earth… And I came here to beat you. The anger you caused me… has awakened the legendary warrior in my heart!"

Frieza floated there, his eyes widening in horror. Oh, how the tables have turned so drastically against him! The once feared and sadistic Emperor of the Universe, was now trembling at the hands of someone who was of a race that he claimed to be one of the most submissive, incompetent, and weakest to exist.

He even flinched as Goku lifted his arms up and posed into straight fighting stance, his gaze not wavering once. "I am Goku. And I am a Super Saiyan!"

Frieza was now panicking. He couldn't move as he was frozen in fear for the very first time in his existence. Goku shot straight at him and began punching away at him like he was a punching bag. The Saiyan warrior gave him no time to react and grabbed his tail, snapping the remainder of it over his knee.

Frieza gave a shrill screech of pain, the pressure of his broken tail completely unbearable. Goku and Aria nodded at one another and took the chance to charge at his from both ends, smashing into him like a sandwich. Frieza chocked as intense discomfort spread throughout his whole body, rocking his nerves to the core.

They both darted a few yards away from the Frost Demon, smirking to one another in total satisfaction. Aria was truly content at the results of their progress, seeing that Frieza is now nearing total defeat. _'Alright! We almost got him! Just a little more…!'_

But their victory was far from their grasp, as Frieza roared in rage, every vein in his physique popping on the surface of his icy white skin. "D-Damn it! Damn iiiiit!"

Frieza shot up and gathered a huge sum of ki that he had, along with the evil ki that was surrounding him and empowering him, making a giant ki bomb of his own.

The Frost Demon had enough of this insolence and decided to end this once and for all. "Begone!" The tyrant shouted as he tossed the gigantic ball of evil ki down towards them.

Aria and Goku saw the attack coming at them at high velocity and quickly moved out of the way. Goku grabbed Aria by the wrist and used his afterimage move, relocating the both of them to a safer and higher distance from near the ground.

The blast landed into the ground, but instead of disappearing like any other blast, it buried itself into the planet's core and caused an enormous eruption. The planet Namek suddenly shook entirely. It was then that Aria realized that the ki blast was intended to destroy the entire planet all in one go, dragging her and Goku along with it.

The sky changed from the peaceful green color to a vile and bloody red hue, with lightening crackling within the growing clouds. The once grassy and rocky surface was now an overflowing pool of magma and erupting volcanoes.

Frieza growled, powering himself up to his maximum strength, his body expanding itself in musclebound mass and force. He smirked as his eyes still glowed with the foul aura that still consumed him. "Behold! This is my full power!"

Aria was in awe. She couldn't believe that Frieza still had more energy to run on, even after all that thrashing and beating that he went through while fighting them.

Frieza floated nonchalantly, a sinister smirk crossing his features. "In five minutes, this planet will become space trash."

Goku's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"No way! You've got to be kidding me?!" Aria cried out in disbelief as well. However, Goku settled her with a smile before turning his attention back towards Frieza.

"No… 5 minutes is enough… Enough for me to defeat you and for me to escape."

Aria was intrigued at the valor that Goku was displaying. _'Such tenacity… I never thought Goku would be so sure of this… He seems so confident that he can win… No! He WILL win!'_

Goku looked over at Aria, his teal glazed eyes shining brightly. "So what do you say… shall we teach him a lesson?"

She nodded with a smile. "Yeah! Let's do this!" Both Aria and Goku then shot out towards the Frost Demon, delivering punch after punch at the malevolent menace before them.

Frieza wasn't going to even dare to go down without putting up a fight, and fought back with as much brutality as possible.

He attempted to throw punches and ki blasts at both of his opponents, but missed just about every time.

Goku blasted Frieza a couple times, hitting him constantly and continued to throw him around like a measly rag doll. Aria flew straight at him and threw an array of punches and kicks at the Frost Demon, increasing damage on his physique.

Frieza coughed out more blood, glaring at them both. "Buying some time… to let those brats escape…?"

Goku punched him again across the face, smirking in his confidence. "Buying time? There's no need for that. You're going to die here anyway. You know that!"

Frieza chuckled at his attempted belligerence. "I've heard just about enough from you! I'll end this now!"

He flew straight at Goku and attempted to hit him again, but missed. Goku knocked him hard on the back, while Aria hit him from below, sending him flying up again with an agonizing feeling that wracked his whole being.

"You stubborn fool…" Frieza coughed up bitterly. "I'm going to finish you, just like I did your annoying Earthling friend!"

Goku snapped his focus at the mention of this. "Krillin? Are you talking about Krillin?" Goku grew furious once more, outraged at the mention of his dead friend by his own murderer, as well as the murderer responsible for the lives of many others. "Don't you dare talk about Krillin!"

Goku flew off at him and punched Frieza hard in the mouth, causing more blood to spurt forth from him. Aria was just as mad and fired another attack that Vegeta had taught her during their time of training, which was slightly more powerful that his Galick Gun.

"Big Bang Attack!" she cried out, hitting him directly at full force. Frieza stumbled down in the air, the force of the attack knocking the wind out of him greatly, as well as weakening him further.

Frieza got up once more, taking in deep breaths of air as he felt his energy drop significantly. He knew he was getting to the point of complete exhaustion.

Aria watched from afar, allowing Goku to take point. She had a feeling that the Saiyan was more than capable of handling the rest of the fight on his own. She also noticed that Porunga was brought back once more. "Guess my job is done…"

Frieza seemed to have also noticed this and looked around, only for his attention to land on the Namekian dragon itself. "W-What?! T-That's…?!"

Goku saw this as well and smiled. "I see… so King Kai used the Dragonballs… Okay…"

He slightly turned his head to the back of him, to where Aria was. "I really don't know much about you, but you really helped me out." He turned to face the enemy, knowing that this was farewell for now. "Let me be the one to finish this, though."

Frieza was beyond furious! He tried to go after her, but Goku stepped in his way, blocking the opportunity for him to give chase.

By that time, Aria was long gone as she disappeared into the time void. "Thank you." Goku muttered under his breath gratefully. He positioned himself once more, knowing the remainder of his fight with Frieza was entirely in his favor.

* * *

Aria returned back to the time vault, smiling at both Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time while shooting them a victory sign. "Hey! I'm back! Guess I got my work cut out for me. Goku seemed pretty confident about defeating Frieza on his own."

Trunks smiled at her and shook his head. "Goku always refuses our help. It's just the way he is. It's alright, though. Goku won. And finally, the scroll is back to normal."

Aria nodded happily. "Yeah, no kidding. I never thought that Frieza would be as strong as I originally thought he'd be. I mean, it seemed like he was stronger than he should. But at least he is taken down in the end."

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Still… I'm really glad Mira didn't interfere."

The Supreme Kai of Time looked pensive at that fact. "You're right. They never did."

Trunks looked at her nervously. "I can't imagine what they would have done?"

Aria cracked her neck and popped her shoulder, which was slightly out of place. "Who knows? But hey, at least they didn't show up this time!"

The Supreme Kai of Time looked over at Trunks with a curious glance. "Didn't they say that they'll kill anyone who'll stand in their way? I wonder why they didn't come out this time?"

Trunks shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it's just a whim?"

The Supreme Kai of Time waved it off quickly. "Perhaps, perhaps… But anyway, good job, you two!"

Trunks smiled over at Aria with much appreciation. "Yes, thank you!" The petite kai smiled at the female earthling. "You earned a good break! Why don't you take it easy for a while? We'll let you know if anything comes up, okay?"

Aria nodded gratefully. "Thanks so much!" With that, she trailed out of the Time Nest to take advantage of her small break.

The Supreme Kai of Time glanced over at Trunks. "Why don't you go outside and tinker for a bit? You deserve a break, too. I'll call you back in when there's something going on again in the Scroll of Eternity." Trunks nodded. "Okay, I will. Thank you." The half-Saiyan walked out of the Time Nest as well, gladly looking forward to further experimentation and mechanical work.

* * *

Once he was out of earshot, the pink goddess sat down with Tokitoki on her lap. She gently stroked the glossy feathers of her bird companion in deep thought. "The fight between those two is starting to change history. But it's too early for this. Could it be that there are others like them who can alter history?" She thought for a moment before shaking her head with a smile. "Impossible…"

* * *

However, in another dimension, deep within the cracks of time, a red haired figure standing in the void of fragmented darkness chuckled sinisterly. _'Soon… Very soon…'_


	16. The Prince's Pride and New Arrival

**So I'm back again. So glad the Frieza Saga is done and over with. It felt like forever before it be over! Childhood days, man… Anyways, it's time to undergo some further training. So much for Aria's break. Hehehehe… I only own my OCs…. Yes, I used plural. *drumroll***

* * *

Aria walked out of the gate of the Time Nest and walked up to Ziko. "Hey there, Ziko! Anything new today?"

The old man shook his head. "Nope! Oh, wait! There is something." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a crystal shard. "Here you go. I found this lying about when you came rushing out last time. Figured you might have dropped it or something."

Aria took the crystal shard and analyzed it. "Wow, it looks pretty… I wonder how it got on my person?"

Ziko shrugged. "Dunno. But I bet ya the Supreme Kai of Time could tell ya. Speaking of which, how's saving the universe going for ya?"

The female laughed merrily. "It's been alright. Tough fights and near death experiences, you know?"

Ziko chuckled. "At my old age, I hope I don't have to deal with any near death-experiences! By the way, I heard that those two mentors of yours were getting antsy about you. Especially that monkey feller!"

Aria boggled her eyes at the old man. "You mean Vegeta?"

He nodded. "Yup! He wouldn't shut up about rushing into the Time Nest to go fetch ya if you didn't make it back in one piece. I heard that other tall green feller trying to cool him down, but he didn't seem that relaxed about it either. Maybe you should check in with 'em."

The young woman nodded. "Yeah, I should. Wouldn't want to worry them to death! Thanks, Ziko!"

They waved farewell to one another as Aria sped off in the direction of the training area, hoping that her masters haven't done anything rash while she was away.

* * *

Vegeta growled as his patience was wearing thin. "What is taking her so long?! I swear, if that brat actually died while fighting…"

Piccolo wasn't comfortable at the aspect of his pupil being gone for so long, but he wasn't about to jump the gun just yet. "Just wait, Vegeta. I doubt that she's-"

"Shut up, Namek! It's been roughly past eight hours since she left! That's it! I'm going to go in that blasted Time Nest and haul her sorry behind right back here before-!"

As he turned around to rush off, he stopped dead in his tracks to see Aria standing there, hands on her hips and with an amused smile gracing her face. "Aw… I didn't know you cared so much, you two!"

Piccolo flushed a deep shade of purple and crossed his arms while looking away, although thankful that she was safe and alive in one piece.

Vegeta, on the other hand, gawked at her before shouting, albeit a tad red on the cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Just where have you been? Do you realize how long you've been gone?! Eight hours, woman! You could have been dead, for all we know!"

Aria waved her hand at him in an attempt to calm him. "Relax! I'm okay! I figured I might have worried you guys a bit, but I'm here now!"

It was Piccolo's turn to whip over towards her and gawk at her. "A bit?! Aria, you were gone for a very long amount of time!"

Vegeta scoffed at her. "Shameful! You are trained by an elite! A true warrior of the proud Saiyan race! It shouldn't have taken you that long to fight Frieza based on that! Just what do you have to say for yourself?"

Aria propped her pointer fingers against one another like a child who was being scolded, averting eye contact from her two masters. The two men loomed over her with arms crossed, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

Aria laughed nervously. "Well, you see… What had happened was… Frieza was acting like the prima donna of the year… He made me mad… and I ended up calling him a 'lil' bitch', which he was… and took my time whooping his ass from here all the way to last century."

Piccolo and Vegeta stood there with blank expressions, their eyes widening ever so slightly. Piccolo coughed up. "Y-You called him what now…?"

Vegeta spurted out with a hoarse laugh. "You called him a little bitch? Well then…"

He patted her on the back. "You were truly trained by an elite. All is forgiven. Now on to the next and final part of your training."

Piccolo just shot a stupefied glance at the Saiyan Prince. "Just like that? You're going to move on to the next part of training?"

Vegeta gave a look that spelled 'so what, Einstein?' Piccolo opened his mouth, only to close it again and shook his head. "Fine. Well done, Aria. At least you made it back alive. That's all that truly matters."

Aria smiled at her mentor. "Thank you, Piccolo. I'm glad to know you're safe, too." He smiled at her and her kindness.

Vegeta growled impatiently. "Enough of this sentimental crap! You're reminding me of Gohan! Now, pay attention Aria, because this is the final thing that I will teach you."

Aria then stood at attention, knowing that this meant business, and knowing Vegeta, he wasn't going to play around this time.

Vegeta crossed his arms as he looked upon her with acknowledgment. "The training from the other time was not bad… I know you have enough strength to be my training partner. That's why I'll have you spar with me. So come at me with all you got! I won't go easy on you!"

She nodded in reply. "Yessir!"

Vegeta smirked with pride. "Don't think of this as training but as war. Keep your guard up, Aria. Now let's go!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and a bright illuminating light surrounded them both, transporting them into another dimension to commence the final stage of their training. Piccolo watched as they disappeared, a feeling of confidence surging through him as he knew that Aria will most definitely surpass Vegeta without a single doubt.

* * *

Vegeta and Aria both reappeared in an area that looked very much like dying Namek. Aria looked around frantically. "Hold on! This isn't..?"

Vegeta scowled at her, calming her down. "Relax, you silly child. We aren't on Namek. This is an active volcanic site on Earth. I chose this location to help bring out the fighting spirit you felt when you last fought Frieza."

Aria relaxed slightly at the mention that they were still on Earth and that nothing was truly being destroyed. Her attention was brought back to a serious level as Vegeta took his stance.

"Now then, face me with all you've got!" Vegeta shot out towards her and began his training. Aria posed in defense as he barraged her with kicks and punches. She knew he wasn't giving his all just yet. He wanted her to bring out her strength first before drawing out his.

Aria then took her chance to strike, as she stunned his attack and threw punches back. This caught Vegeta completely off guard, and it satisfied him so. "Good. You're fighting back."

She blasted a ki blast big enough to send him flying backwards a couple yards. This amused the Saiyan Prince to no end.

She then shot out forward and kicked Vegeta hard on the chest, sending him soaring backwards, only for her to use her afterimage and kick him again on the back, then repeated the step and diagonally kicked him hard in the gut, reeling him down towards the exploding grounds below.

Vegeta stopped a few feet away from the boiling magma, a few sweat drops gliding down his forehead. "That was close… too close…" He muttered under his breath.

Still, the proud prince wasn't entirely pleased. He knew that his pupil had far more potential than that, and he planned to bring it out of her, one way or another.

"Is that it?! Seriously? And you call yourself my apprentice?!"

Aria was taken aback by his remark. "W-What?! Okay, fine! I'll go all out!"

Vegeta smirked. _'There she is… That's the Aria I wanted to see!' _Wasting no time, he decided to quit this child's play and powered himself up to a Super Saiyan.

Aria's eyes grew wide. _'So he wants to go super, huh? This ought to be fun!' _She smiled, feeling excited like a child on Christmas.

Vegeta dashed in the air towards her and high kicked her into the air, followed by elbowing her hard in the chest, sending her spiraling into a chunk of brimstone.

Aria was quick to recover, and used her afterimage, reappearing right behind him and smacking him hard on the back. Vegeta cried out in pain, only to retaliate with a move of his own. He spinned over and kicked her hard on the side, causing the girl to double over sorely as well.

Vegeta was now very gratified with where this was going, and decided not to hold back any more. He powered up even further, bringing himself up to the level of a Super Saiyan 2.

Aria was really shocked now. She never knew there was another level beyond that of a Super Saiyan. Now he really meant business for sure!

Vegeta laughed at the gratuity of it all. "Good… Very good…! That's what I've been looking for this whole time!"

He aimed straight for the girl, not hesitating on relaying an instant assault of ki blasts upon her.

Aria dodged the blasts left and right, but failed to notice him lingering above her as he accumulated another larger and more powerful attack.

Within the last minute of discerning the attack, the young woman successfully zipped out of the way and flew a safe distance away from him. "Crap! I didn't think he would become that quick or that strong! Guess I better give it my all!"

She lined herself adjacent to his left and summed up her ki, readying a powerful attack of her own. "Special Beam Cannon!" She fired away, letting the hit strike him down. Although the attack did some serious damage to the proud prince, it wasn't going to be enough to make him call quits.

Vegeta growled and zoomed over to her location, sending a vast array of ki blasts coming her way.

A couple managed to hit Aria spot on, but she coped through the rest by blocking.

Vegeta was impressed. "I'll admit it. I'm quite surprised by you… I didn't think for a second you would be this strong." Aria smiled back with mutual feeling. "Same here. I didn't think you would become this tough, let alone past a level beyond a Super Saiyan."

He chuckled, his eyes alight with zest and thrill of this fight. Aria felt the same, but returned back to the main focus.

'_Just a few more hits and he'll be finished!'_ She was now fired up for this battle. The excitement flowed through her veins, as the joints of her fingers cracked while she flexed them.

Knowing that she needed to gather more ki, she began to super charge. Vegeta saw her guard was down and prepared to strike.

He dove in and went for the kill, attacking her with another barrage of kicks and punches. Aria received the blows gratefully, knowing that will also help her to exponentially increase her ki.

Once she felt her body overflowing with ki, she took the chance. Gathering her energy, she readied another super attack. "Galick Gun!" She shot the huge beam over at the Saiyan Prince, which stunned him, as well as depleted more of his stamina.

"Yeah! I almost got him!" Using what's left of her ki, Aria smirked. The win was all hers.

"Big Bang Attack!" She roared, firing without fail at her mentor with all her might.

The attack hit Vegeta spot on, his stamina and health now at a full time low. This astounded Vegeta, though he wouldn't admit it at the present time.

Deciding that enough was now enough, he resigned. "You've passed. I, Vegeta, accept you as a warrior!"

Aria didn't take this as much of a surprise, since she figured that she must have worn him down by now. However, the aspect of being acknowledged as an equal by him overjoyed her to no end. "So it's safe to go back now?"

Vegeta nodded in compliance. She flew straight over to him and the both of them disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

Piccolo waited by a nearby palm tree, floating in a crisscrossed position as he meditated to pass the time. His ears perked and his eyes opened as he saw two figures taking form in the presence of a bright light. Vegeta and Aria stepped out of the light, with the latter barely covered in bruises and the former being quite the opposite.

Piccolo gawked at them, especially at Aria. "S-She did it…!"

Vegeta stood right in front to the statue and crossed his arms, a smirk forming on his countenance. "Well done. You managed to bring out my Super Saiyan 2…"

Piccolo fell out of his sitting position and landed on his bum in a ridiculous manner. "W-What?!" The Namek was completely stunned. So his former pupil managed to compete against not just the rank of a Super Saiyan, but beyond that as well?! He was truly speechless.

Vegeta ignored his rival and kept his focus on the young girl. "I didn't think you'd become this strong." The Saiyan Prince, for the first time, gave a genuine smile at her and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. He felt a sense of pride that was alien to that of his own self, and he reveled in it gladly.

"My training is over. Aim for the top on your own the rest of the way."

Aria smiled back and, surprisingly, hugged Vegeta in gratitude. "Thank you, Vegeta!"

The Saiyan Prince flushed a beet red, completely taken off guard by such an action. Piccolo felt his jaw nearly hit the floor, appalled at what the Saiyan Prince might do because of that.

However, Vegeta gave an awkward hug back, patting her on the back in an almost robotic way. After a moment, he began to feel uncomfortable and growled. "Would you mind letting go now?"

"Oops!" Aria hopped off of him, rubbing the back of her head in an embarrassed way. "Sorry! Hehe…"

Vegeta merely shrugged it off and muttered something about hugs being contagious before becoming his serious and gruff self again. "Don't get me wrong, girl. That means you're fired. Starting now, you're my enemy…"

Aria smiled, knowing he was just being a tough guy again. "Yeah!"

Vegeta was slightly nerved at her perkiness. _'This little runt is persistent and confusing… Acts tough and talks tough, then she's all hugs and smiles…'_

The Prince barked at her, trying to emphasize his stern manner. ""I will now do your final lecture. Take note! The Final Flash I taught you is my greatest skill. Any enemy will be blown away when hit by it… This is my gift to you. If you want to thank me, master it."

She nodded with a smile still plastered on her peachy face. "I will. I'll be sure to use it to its full potential, especially for the upcoming battles."

Vegeta nodded, glad to see she was at least still taking what he says to heart. "Hmph… I babbled long enough. That is it. Stand proud. I recognize you as one of the strong. Be honored, Aria. You have done well."

Piccolo nodded, now standing up with a proud smile of his own. The Namek hadn't felt this proud since Gohan completed his training and had mastered all that he had ever taught the young boy. Aria was now just as great, if by any means.

Vegeta cleared his throat. "Oh, before I forget: although your training with me has been fulfilled, it doesn't mean you are done entirely. There is another mentor that is awaiting for you and I'm sure you'll be glad to see him.

Aria blinked a couple times. "Really? Who?"

Piccolo smiled at her. "From what I heard, you saw him last time on Planet Namek while you were fighting Frieza."

Vegeta interjected in usual harsh fashion. "Of course, he was also blown to bits when you saw him while fighting Frieza. Seems like you forgot that detail, Namek."

Aria's eyes widened. "K-Krillin?!" She jumped at Vegeta, pleading for his location. "Tell me! Where is he now? Is he alive and okay now?"

Piccolo chuckled at her concern and benevolence. "He's perfectly fine. He was successfully wished back on Earth by the Dragon Balls of Namek. We came across him not long ago while waiting for you and found out you were in training with Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed, gently pushing the girl down from him. "The bald man wouldn't stop asking about you and especially wouldn't shut up about training you once I had you complete my lessons. Now go to him before he ends up leaving! He's waiting for you by the shops. You'll see him near the accessory and clothing shop, to be precise."

Nodding, Aria sprinted off with a huge grin at the thought of having Goku's best friend as his new mentor.

Piccolo glanced over at Vegeta, scowling at him. "You seem to have grown fond of her." Vegeta smirked crudely and bit back. "Jealous? Admit it, she became a stronger warrior through my training than yours ever could, thanks to me."

Piccolo scoffed. "She may have become strong, Vegeta, but she has yet to become stronger still. Although your training did contribute to her growth, she may more than likely come to surpass you one day, especially since she was able to hold her own against Frieza."

Vegeta smiled keenly to himself. "That'll be a day I'll gladly look forward to..."

Before Piccolo could retort, something caught the corner of his eye right near the bushes at the edge of the terminal entrance. "What?"

The Saiyan Prince turned around and sensed it as well. "Looks like we had an uninvited guest. Now just where…"

They were both caught in their tracks as they sensed the energy level being extraordinarily high, almost as high if not a bit higher, as Frieza's. What grabbed their attention the most, was that that same ki was making its way in the same direction as Aria, and at an incredible speed. They looked at one another briefly before speeding off to her, only to collide with a premade barrier. Vegeta growled. "Dammit! They must have overheard us! Now they're going after her!"

Piccolo was just as frantic. "Come on! We have to take this barrier down and fast!"

They both got on their feet and got to work, powering up and using their blasts to take down the hidden wall, which encased them entirely within the terminal's inner parameters.

* * *

Aria was close to making her way over to where Krillin was, her adrenaline rushing. "I can't believe it! Krillin is okay! I wonder if he'll be glad to see me too?"

Upon making it to the shops, she noticed that the area was completely absent of people. This confused her slightly, but she shrugged it off. She dashed to where the accessory and clothing shops were and ran into someone, but it wasn't Krillin.

It wasn't even human.

The stranger had its back turned to her, but must have sensed her and slowly began to turn around. He was definitely taller than her, probably a head or two taller than Vegeta. His face was white ivory with deep violet streaks running down from his eyes to his chin, which a green strap was connected to his ears and the rest of his head. He wore lime green armor, with had black glossy oval casings on his head, the center of his chest, his shin guards, near the elbow area of his arms and on his hips. He also had what looked vastly similar to black-blue spandex material covering the majority of his body under the armor, sans the face and the small area of his stomach that was exposed, and of course, his tail. His tail was also white ivory, which flexed to and fro lazily. His shoes were a deep yellow with lime green at the heels and over the ridge of the toes. The top of his armor also had black spikes protruding from the wrists and shoulders, with green horn-like protrusions coming from the sides of the crown of his head. His eyes were a strikingly beautiful magenta, those which analyzed her from the head-down and back. His gloved fingers danced lightly on his arms as they were lightly crossed. A smile formed on his features, but that smile was far from friendly.

His voice came out, a slightly deep and almost baritone sound that would make most women swoon, if it came from someone that looked human or Saiyan even. "Sorry. It seems like I disappoint you. Looking for someone else?"

Aria blinked a couple times before registering that he was talking to her. "Who are you? Where's Krillin?"

He raised a brow at her, looking bemused. "Krillin? I don't know of any 'Krillin', princess. I do know, however, that you're the one who helped in the defeat of Frieza. I must say, you must be quite powerful to be able to handle such a feat all on your own, even if it was to help a bunch of Saiyans."

The young woman furrowed her brows, a frown now forming on her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

She had to figure that by the looks of this guy, he must be a Frost Demon like that of Frieza's race. His appearance, however, looked completely different from his and his mannerisms were not as cruelly depicted.

But Aria also had to notice the huge ki that was flowing out of the stranger before her, explaining why there was hardly anyone else around the shops.

She felt like he had indeed done something to Krillin, and she wasn't going to let him get away with it. "You did something to Krillin. I know it! Tell me, where is he?!"

The stranger shrugged. "I told you, I have no clue who this guy is. Oh, wait… Isn't he the same one who my ancestor Frieza popped like a weasel so long ago?"

That did it. She was now mad. "Ancestor?! So you are related to him? That explains your rude and cruel sense of humor…"

"Did I make you mad? I'm terribly sorry. Allow me to make amends…" He flew straight at her and attempted to land a punch, only to have it blocked. This intrigued the stranger, as he attempted the same movements, to which all have been successfully blocked. She then took a turn and tried to punch him, which he lightly caught her fist and somersaulted back a few steps.

"Not bad for a Frost Demon…" she smirked, still standing her ground. He smirked back, posing himself for a fight as well. "Indeed. I could say the same about you. It's no wonder Frieza was so overwhelmed rather quickly, aside from having to fight a Saiyan."

"Now answer my question: who and what are you?" She inquired of the alien, not once letting her guard down.

The Frost Demon grinned mischievously. "I'm a descendant of Frieza's race, as well as infused with some of the genetic components of the ultimate life form, Cell."

Aria lifted a brow. "Cell? W-what..? Just who the hell are you?!"

"Now, now… surely you've been taught manners, Aria. And how I know your name is of no importance. My name, if you so much insist, is Paracyte. And now… It's time that I prove to you who's the better and strongest fighter…"


	17. Paracyte - Inheritor of Two Most Evils

**So it seems that I have your attention. Good! Yes, I added an additional OC into the mix. ReapingPhant0m: I don't mind putting your OC in my story as another ally/fellow Time Patroller to aid Aria. Just pm me the details for him later, okay? BlueStardustGTX: sorry I didn't reply to the pm, bruh. Reviews are still going on and I'm trying to progress this sucker as much as possible, and been squealing over the original and first Castlevania game for the NES that I recently got like a kiddie who just got a truckload of candy for Halloween. Enough babbling. Vegeta will overkill if I don't get this beast rolling… I own only my OCs.**

* * *

Krillin walked around the plaza of Tokitoki City, glancing around at the many things that closely resemble to those that can be found on Earth. There were a variety of people who were not only human, but of different races, including evolved and advanced species of Namekians and Frost Demons. Most of the Frost Demons irked him slightly, especially after recalling his own demise at the hands of the most evil one around.

"Gee, there's just so many people around here! I wonder if she's back yet? Did I miss her?" The bald monk stopped in his tracks and stood in place, looking pensive for a long moment. "Hmm, maybe I should go back and see if Piccolo and Vegeta got word of her. After all, Vegeta is still training her and he won't pass her over until she's completed his lessons."

Making a decision, he turned heels and started making his way towards the supposed training grounds, but not before seeing a huge group of people running past him from the same direction. "Holy crap! Where did these people come from?"

He listened in carefully as he heard one of the patrollers mutter something about a unique looking Frost Demon and how powerful he felt. He was also shocked to hear that there was a golden blonde girl with a substantial amount of ki being challenged by the same Frost Demon. Krillin began to panic and thought for the worst. "Oh no! I better go find Piccolo and Vegeta, fast!"

He took off rather quickly, blazing through the ever expanding crowd in search of his allies.

* * *

Piccolo and Vegeta gasped and huffed for air as they felt drained of their energy. "D-Damn! Just what is this force field made of?!" The Saiyan Prince snapped, becoming very agitated. Piccolo then perked up and saw Krillin rushing over to them beyond the invisible wall.

"Hey, you guys! Did you see the huge crowd of people rush by here?"

Piccolo shouted over. "Yes, we saw! Krillin, you have to help us break through this barrier! We're both trapped here!" Krillin heard him, although he noticed that his voice sounded a bit muffled. "Right! On the count of three! One… Two..." All three shouted simultaneously, firing their most powerful blasts in an attempt to break down the impermeable barrier. "Three!" They fired with all their might, and much to their relief, the barrier finally shattered like glass and disappeared into fragments of light.

Piccolo and Vegeta finally managed to walk out of their terminal prison, glancing down at the small bald warrior. "Thanks, Krillin."

Vegeta switched his gaze around, seeing groups of people huddled everywhere, looking stunned and slightly afraid.

"Krillin, did you manage to meet up with Aria?" Vegeta finally asked, already figuring the answer will most likely be negative.

Krillin shook his head. "No. I went looking for her, but no sign. I thought she would have been with you guys after searching for a while."

Then a huge spike of energy grabbed the fighters' attention. There were two ki signals, one of them being the most recognizable.

Piccolo clenched his fists and bared his fangs. "Come on! She might be in trouble!" The three warriors took off without hesitation, hoping they wouldn't run into anything they can't handle.

* * *

Paracyte and Aria glared at one another, their ki sparking and crackling around them. Aria sensed that the local time patrollers were in a panic, knowing that this wouldn't be such a good place to carry on their little fight.

"Hey, Paracyte… Why not take this fight somewhere else? This isn't a good place. There's too many people around and frankly, I don't want to endanger anyone."

Paracyte nodded. "Of course. I rather not risk having the innocent get injured by any means. In fact, I know where we can go."

This definitely caught Aria's attention. _'Huh? So he doesn't agree with hurting innocent people either? … This guy…' _

He smirked at her, then in one swift movement, he grabbed her wrist and a bright light shone around them.

Her eyes widened at the sudden action, and she could have sworn she heard Vegeta's, Piccolo's, and Krillin's voices shouting at her from behind, only to disappear with her challenger in the luminous light.

* * *

They both reappeared in the ever familiar wasteland, where there was not a single sign of civilization around them and only surrounded by rocks and dirt. She hopped a couple yards or so away from him, not feeling very comfortable being so close to him.

Aria glanced around before turning her attention to her opponent, who had his gaze transfixed completely on her. His smile never once faltered from his moon-kissed face, though it was more of a 'I'm-so-going-to-kick-your-ass' sort of smile.

Aria muttered to herself. "What a cocky jerk. Just who does he think he is?"

Paracyte merely chuckled. "On the contrary, Aria: I'm not that cocky, and I know that I'm more than capable to fight you and defeat you."

This stunned the girl, as she didn't know he was able to hear her from this far of a distance. "And now you're wondering just how was I able to hear you? I told you, I am a Frost Demon that has been infused with the genetic constituents of Cell. Meaning I have the majority, if not all, of Frieza's attacks and a good handful of Cell's as well. This even includes some of the abilities of the other fighters you are familiar with: Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Goku... I guess you can think of me as a sort of prodigy among my people."

Aria was perplexed. Just _who_ is this 'Cell' that he keeps mentioning? And if what he said was true, then Aria knows this won't be an easy win and can most likely result in her demise.

"Well, bully to you! If you're that strong, then I guess you won't need any training from any mentors, right?" Aria decided to play it cool and use her wits in gathering any information that may deem useful to her before their fight began.

The smile that was on his face faltered into a slight frown. "Unfortunately, no. I will admit, although I have been gifted with such powers, I have yet to grasp their full potential."

Aria felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders at this news. Good. Now she knows that he's still pretty much a novice like her. But something still bothered her…

"So what you say about being a 'prodigy' among your kind is a lie then?" She inquired, still keeping a firm mask.

The young woman felt goose bumps form on her skin as he suddenly used close range instant transmission and appeared right in front of her. Probably a little too close for her liking. His magenta eyes bore deeply into her grassy green ones, sending unfamiliar chills down her spine.

Like before, his gloved hand moved in one fluid motion and gently grasped her chin, his icy breath close to her face. "You're quite the curious one, aren't you? Asking me such personal questions."

Aria closed her eyes tightly as he brought his face closer, his lips a few inches from her ear. "I have not lied to you so far, so I strongly suggest you don't insult me as such." She felt her face flush as he heard and _felt_ him inhaling her scent deeply. After a moment, she peeked one eye open, and saw him staring right at her.

Feeling like her personal space had just been invaded, she swung her leg in an attempt to kick him, which almost succeeded. He released her chin and blocked her kick. Aria wasted no time and summed up her energy, firing a few ki blasts at him.

The blasts hit him successfully, releasing his hold on her completely. She shot up and dove at him with a punch straight to the kisser. Instead, his fist collided with his cheek, which looked like it served as a mere slap on the wrist to him.

"Is that it? Honestly, I still believe that you're not taking me seriously." He mused, his eyes still gazing at her in the same unreadable expression.

Aria growled and clenched her fists. She then disappeared from his line of sight, only to reappear behind him and grabbed his tail. This caught him by surprise, as she started swinging Paracyte around and threw him high into the air. She was fired up, as she fired a barrage of ki strikes at him, followed by a bigger blast. "Evil Explosion!" The blast hit Paracyte right on the mark, as he fell down from the sky.

Before hitting the ground, he used a hand to bounce from the dirt and somersaulted before landing on his feet. He glanced up and smirked. "Ouch. Now that hurt! It felt like a paper cut. Seems like you're finally taking this fight seriously, Aria."

'_What is with this guy? He's strong, but it's strange though… I don't sense any malice coming off from him…'_

He straightened himself up and prepared himself. "Now it's my turn!" He shot up into the air and placed his hands just barely over his face, as he aligned himself with the sun. "Solar Flare!"

A huge flash of blinding and burning light shone in front of Aria's eyes, being temporarily blinded by the technique. She screamed out in pain, as though the sun punched her in the eyes. "Dammit! What did he do?!"

Feeling a swift wind near her, she was able to sense him behind her. Powering herself up, she decided to surprise him instead, even though for the time being she was blind as a bat. "Galick Gun!"

Much to his surprise indeed, Paracyte was sent flying sky high and at the same velocity, came crashing down into the ground. "W-What?! What is this?" Paracyte was awestruck. He furrowed his brows in shock and slight agitation. _'So it is true! She was indeed capable of handling my Ancestor without fail… And here I thought she was the bluffing one…' _

Aria struggled to open her eyes, blinking a few times just to clear her vision more. Finally, the intense radiating pain was gone and she could see again. She looked up to see Paracyte back on his feet and flying straight towards her.

The two young fighters were ignited into an intense brawl, throwing punches and kicks at one another without break. Aria received a blow to the cheek and the side, but was more than happy when she successfully hit Paracyte hard in the gut and elbowed him stone solid on the back.

Both fighters jumped back from one another, panting and gasping for breath. Aria smirked, her confidence level not decreasing the slightest. Paracyte took gulps of breath as he stared at her in disbelief. "H-how? How can you be _this_ strong?! Is this the strength you used to defeat Frieza?"

Aria shook her head. "Nah. Believe it or not, I'm using barely half of my full strength for what I used to help defeat Frieza. Guess training paid off!"

Paracyte's eyes widened. "B-barely half?! You must be joking?!"

Aria placed her hands on her hips. "Nope! Now, why don't we finish this fight? I need to get back soon so I can train with Krillin!"

The Frost Demon growled, refusing to believe that this girl before him was hardly putting much effort in defeating him. "N-No..! I-I refuse to give up!"

He began to charge up a large amount of energy, his frustration building up along with it.

Aria was stunned. She assumed that he was using his full power already, but turned out she was wrong.

He shot up into the air, as his ki was building up into a very familiar attack; the very same attack that Frieza used to blow up Planet Namek.

Aria's eyes widened. "Are you insane?!"

Paracyte held the massive Super Nova above his head, looking down at her with a serious expression. "Come on, Aria! Show me your true strength! Prove to me that you really are as strong as they say you are!"

Without further notice, he threw the Super Nova down, sending it on a crash course down towards Aria. Aria panicked. This time, she didn't have Goku to help her. She didn't have anyone to help her.

Suddenly, she felt a pure source of energy growing from within. Feeling determined like never before, she faced the threat head on, and placed her hands together, with her feet spread apart. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

Paracyte looked down, completely stupefied. "Hold on..! H-How...?"

Focusing all her ki, she fired, all on her own, the Kamehameha wave. "Haa!"

The wave of blue ki shot out from her hands and collided head on with the Super Nova. She saw the blast was still winning against the wave, and exerted all of her remaining strength into the blast, successfully pushing it straight through it.

The Super Nova was completely disintegrated, as the Kamehameha shot through it and straight up into the sky.

Paracyte stared up at the blue atmosphere, his eyes wide in complete and utter shock. "S-she did it… She destroyed my ancestor's most destructive attack!"

'_And all on her own, too… I have definitely underestimated her…' _

He looked down to see Aria struggling to stay standing. "Whew! Glad that's over…"

Before she could celebrate her small victory, a gloved hand covered her mouth and an arm trapped her in a hold from behind. She suddenly felt her energy being drained right out of her. _'W-what?!'_

Paracyte leaned close to her, his energy being low as well, but slowly recovered using her drained energy. "I must say, you really are as strong as your mentors say you are. But I regret to say that our fight ends for now. Time that you sleep now, Aria…" Aria struggled to break free, but with no success. She felt her vision going in and out, her mind protesting as it began to fade into unconsciousness. _'N-No… I can't… lose… Not now…' _

Her petite and slender body fell limp in his arms as she passed out from total energy drainage. He sighed as he checked her pulse to see that it was completely relaxed, signaling that she was definitely out cold. "You humans _really_ are fragile. Hmph. Hard to believe that you really were able to handle Frieza. Physically breakable, yet full of indestructible spirit."

He gazed down at her for a long moment before chuckling and lifting her up in his arms bridal style. "The Supreme Kai of time is right. Your really are stubborn and reckless."

Upon summoning the time gate to return them to Tokitoki City, he glanced down at her sleeping face, for once noticing her gentle features rather than her harsh fighting one. He shook his head and flushed lightly as he muttered under his breath to her cataleptic form, knowing that she was far from hearing him. "You know, you actually look cute when you're not angry-looking… and peaceful, for once…"

He carried her into the light, as both of them disappeared into the void.

* * *

The Supreme Kai of Time stood out in the grassy patch outside the Time Nest. Her arms were crossed as she looked like she was waiting for something, or someone.

With her was Tokitoki, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta, who were glancing awkwardly at one another in the silence.

Suddenly, a bright light nearby caught all of their attention, as they saw a tall and muscularly slender male figure that was carrying the body of an unconscious female.

Paracyte stopped from going any further as Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin were posed for a fight. Piccolo barked out at him. "So you're the one who took Aria! What did you do to her?"

The Supreme Kai of Time stepped in front of all of them and shook her head. "That's enough! He's not an enemy. Rather, I had him assigned to go and fight Aria."

Vegeta glared at the kai. "Explain yourself. Just who is he and why have you sent him?"

Paracyte spoke up, with Aria still asleep in his arms, not that he minded. "My name is Paracyte. I'm a descendant of Frieza's and post-genetic inheritor of the ultimate bio-android, Cell."

The three Z fighters all turned their attention to the Frost Demon with horrified expressions. Krillin yelped with panic. "Yikes! N-No wonder he looks so similar to Cell!"

Trunks was slightly appalled at this insight, not expecting it in the slightest. However, he was already informed by the Supreme Kai of Time that he was of no major threat and was one of the good ones, which bedazzled him immensely since he didn't know of his personal info until now.

The Supreme Kai of time cleared her throat. "Yes, well, I brought him in not long after Aria went to go finish her training with Vegeta. He became a new Time Patroller around the same time she did and I heard he was very curious about her, especially after he found out that she helped in the defeat of Frieza. He even put a request to become her partner and aid in future assignments and missions, all to which I happily obliged."

Trunks nearly fell over in shock at this news. "W-What?! You didn't tell me about this!" The Supreme Kai of Time merely shrugged off his remonstration.

Piccolo shifted his gaze from her back over to the Frost Demon. "I could care less about his stupid request. What I want to know his how is he remotely related to Cell? That's highly impossible!"

Vegeta derided in agreement. "Piccolo is right. How in the world can you have Cell's genomic information when he's been completely obliterated before your time? Frieza, I can see. Cell, hardly!"

Paracyte kept a stoic expression, careful not to become too tense as he reminded himself that he was still holding the slumbering girl. "Cooler."

"What?!" All of them cried in mild surprise, including the Supreme Kai of Time.

Paracyte kept his visual contact level with each of them as he further elaborated. "Not long after Goku defeated Cooler the first time, Cooler was brought back to life with the Big Gete Star, which at some point took residence on New Namek. While he was in operation at that time, he managed to track down Goku's energy, as well as what first appeared to be Frieza's energy. He later found out that it belonged to a creature that embodied Frieza's genetic material, along with that of all the other fighters. Using first hand technology of our race at the time, he sent out a bug that would investigate and bring back a sample of this creature's chromosomal makeup and use it for his personal gain. He managed to succeed and was able to retrieve a great sample of the creature, who by that time, successfully absorbed the other two androids created by Dr. Gero."

Trunks pitched in. "You mean Androids 17 and 18?"

Paracyte nodded. "That's correct. He then attempted to use that sample upon himself, using some of the mechanical material of the Big Gete Star in combination with our race technology. He even sent some of the sample over to our planet, mainly to their royal family line in hopes of enhancing their authority and power expansion throughout the universe. Unfortunately, the combination of his genes with the sample failed. Cooler's cells were far too damaged and contaminated with the liquid metal of the Big Gete Star. It was also proven to be far too much of a stretch for those who were infused with the sample."

"Vegeta raised a brow, finding this info very disturbing, yet interesting. "How so?"

Paracyte shook his head with a sigh. "Turned out that each generation of Frost Demons following were only able to become dormant carriers of the genetic mutation, making it more of a recessive trait than a dominant one. Our species was flourishing greatly though, and eventually the genetic mutation that was carried down the Cold bloodline was briefly forgotten. Until I was born. They noticed that I was different than most Frost Demons, and that I carried a different ki signature than any other. I became the first of my kind in many years to carry the mutation as a dominant gene, rather than recessive like it always was."

They all stood in brief silence, absorbing the information. Vegeta growled. "Damn that Cooler! He had been secretly attempting to amplify his strength all along to no ends! Good riddance for someone like him…"

Piccolo nodded, still shocked that Paracyte was telling the truth and that he was now the first Frost Demon to inherit not one, but two of the universe's most evil menace's genetic components.

The Supreme Kai of Time broke the silence, deciding that the mood was too gloomy as it is. "Okay then! Anyways, I see that you brought her back in one piece, though! So tell me, how did you find her? Stubborn, right?"

Paracyte nodded with bewilderment. "Yeah, you weren't kidding about her at all! She packed a punch, but she doesn't know when to quit!"

Trunks and Krillin both laughed nervously. Trunks pitched in some of his expertise on the matter. "She's always been like that, ever since she got here. Trust me: that will take some getting used to."

Paracyte nodded at the statement, making sure to keep that in mind. He also remembered what occurred during their fight. "Oh, she even performed the Kamehameha wave all on her own, and completely destroyed my Super Nova Attack!"

The Supreme Kai of Time gawked up at the Frost Demon with wide eyes, as well as everyone else. "You used a Super Nova?! Are you nuts?! And she managed to pull off the Kamehameha?!"

All the males, sans Paracyte, slowly glanced down at Aria's unconscious form, unable to believe that she had become so strong within a short amount of time.

"Unbelievable. Just simply unbelievable." Piccolo was in complete awe.

Vegeta was utterly speechless. The Saiyan Prince couldn't believe it! Just how did she manage to become so strong that quickly?

Trunks walked up to Paracyte. "Why not bring her in the hut? You can put her down on the bed in there until she wakes up." Paracyte nodded. "Fine, but I'll be sticking around here. I wish to apologize to her for knocking her out, as well as explain to her what's going on."

Vegeta then snapped at attention, and walked over to the group. "Hold on. There's something else that irks me: why did you assign him to fight her?"

The Supreme Kai of Time looked slightly surprised and lightly hammered a fist on the palm of her hand. "Oh! I almost forgot. Well, there's already been a change starting to occur in the Scroll of Eternity. Turns out she'll have to fight Cell."

The Z fighters all snapped their heads at the petite kai. "What?!"

Nodding her head, the pink goddess continued. "Yep. You see, since Paracyte contained not just the natural genetic code of Frieza, but also Cell's bio information and traits, he proved to be a better preparation solution for what's to come. And it made out to be a success, as well as getting them introduced to one another."

Turning her heels towards the direction of the Time Nest, she finished off. "Now, she'll be fine. Just let her rest up for now. She'll need it for when she has to go back in time again! Why don't you all go and wait for her like you normally do near the training grounds. I'll let you know when she's back."

Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta all nodded without further argument, seemingly satisfied with the explanations that have been given to them so far.

Krillin chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I guess that means she won't need much training from me, huh?"


	18. Enter Cell - Welcome to the Cell Games!

**Got 100 reviews! Woohoo! I can't tell you just how happy I am! Thank you all! I'm also glad that many like the idea of Paracyte joining in with Aria! I will make him stronger as well as the story progresses, I just couldn't do it at that point, otherwise he'd wipe her out quickly. Please continue dropping off good and constructive reviews, guys! Now for the next chapter. I own only my OCs.**

* * *

Aria stirred from her sleep, as her eyes began to flutter open from her slumber. A voice came from across the room from where she was; a very familiar and baritone voice.

"Oh? You're finally awake? Thank goodness. For a second, I thought you have become comatose from our fight."

Aria turned her head to see Paracyte sitting on a chair across from her, his left leg crossed over his right one with both of his arms crossed and a keen smile on his face.

"W-what? You're still here? And where the hell am I?" She struggled to get up, propping herself by the elbows on the soft mattress.

Paracyte chuckled melodically, sending those same unfamiliar chills running down her spine once more. "Relax. You're in Trunks' hut, near the Time Nest. The Supreme Kai of Time allowed me to keep watch over you. You see, she sent me to challenge you as a means to prepare you, aside from us getting to know one another on a starting basis."

Aria lifted a brow. "Huh? She sent you to fight me? I guess you're not bad like you made yourself appear to be."

This time he raised a brow at the young woman. "Wait, you mean my little charade didn't work on you?"

Aria sat up to face him entirely, stretching and flexing herself like a cat who woke from a lazy nap. "Nope. I didn't sense any malicious energy coming from you the moment I met you. You were strong, yes, but not evil. Speaking of strong, although you did put up a pretty good fight, I noticed you were still holding back. Why?"

Paracyte smiled at her. "Fighting you at my full power would only cause more substantial harm and chaos than it would as a means of groundwork. I could easily overpower you if I went all out, and like I said, I am still working at seeing just how far I can expand my abilities. Just that I won't input them on you. It won't serve anyone any justice if I did. Well, so much for the act. I guess I was never that good an actor."

Aria shook her head. "No, you aren't. Haha. But you did get my goat there, for a moment. I thought you were seriously going to kill me with that Supernova!"

Paracyte got up and laughed bashfully. "Really? Well, I do apologize for scaring you. But to be fair, you did give me quite the fright when you pulled off that Kamehameha all on your own. Especially since you're a human. If it were someone like Trunks or any of the other Saiyans, then I wouldn't be so impressed."

Aria smirked. "Well, I will take that as a compliment. I'm no monkey, but I do my best!"

Paracyte chuckled at her jest. The two of them turned to see the Supreme Kai of Time walk into the hut, a smile on her pink face. "Well, I see you're now awake! And it looks like you two are on good terms now. Good! Because Paracyte here is going to be your new partner in future missions from here on out!"

Aria gawked at the Supreme Kai of Time with surprise. "What? You mean, I have to work with him?"

The goddess nodded. "Yep. He put in the request to be your partner and I was happy to comply. Besides, he will do you some good on your stubbornness and impulsivity!"

"Oh, come on! I'm not that stubborn or impulsive!" She threw her ups up in the air to emphasize her astonishment, only to receive bewildered stares in return from everyone else in the room. This caused Aria to shrink back at the obvious expressions, knowing that she wasn't a complete saint as she may have portrayed herself to be.

She finally let out a defeated sigh. "Fine. Guess I really don't have a choice here. But I guess it won't be too bad to have a Frost Demon as a partner." Her eyes then widened in realization. "Hold it! That reminds me: just how are you able to have all the abilities that Frieza had and why you specifically to train me in a fight? Who am I being prepared to fight against?"

Paracyte marveled at the girl's tenacity. The Supreme Kai rubbed her temple. "Oh, boy. Where do I start? Well, let's see… The reason why I had him assigned to you is because…"

The kai explained about the new changes that started to occur in the Scroll of Eternity and her reasoning of why she paired Paracyte up with her in a fight. She elaborated further about a villain named Cell who had all the combined genetic material of Frieza, Goku, Piccolo, and the other Z warriors. The Supreme Kai of Time then switched it to Paracyte, who gave out his explanation of his origins and where his inherited traits of Cell came from.

After the long explanation, Aria plopped down on the mattress, completely awestricken. "Whoa… So you really are Frieza's and Cell's descendant… and Cell is my next opponent?"

Paracyte nodded. "More or less. We can't say for sure who exactly it is we are really going to be up against. For all we know, we could be fighting against Hercule."

Aria raised a brow. "Hold on. Hercule? You mean that pompous and outrageous guy who thinks he's the strongest in the whole world? He was in the Cell Games too, right?"

The pink kai nodded. "Precisely. Trust me, I'm not that big a fan of him either. But he is right. We don't know who else you will be encountering. That's why we had you fight one another; to see if you would be prepared enough."

The human girl got up again, placing her hands on her waist. "And has the jury come to a verdict?"

Paracyte smirked. "It's a pass. You should do just fine."

Aria gawked at him. "Wait. You're not coming?" The Frost Demon shook his head. "Not on this one. Should you have any trouble though, I'll warp right on over. In the meantime, I'll be with Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time in the Time Nest, watching you."

The young woman shook her head and sighed. "Alrighty. Guess it's time for me to get to work, then! Lead the way!"

* * *

The trio walked into the Time Vault, where Trunks was occupied at looking into one of the scrolls. He looked up and saw Aria, along with the Supreme Kai of Time and Paracyte making their way over to the huge table.

"Thank goodness you're awake now! Here, take a look at this! The trouble is just getting started."

She glanced into the scroll, with the other three looking over her shoulder as well.

* * *

The year was 767, and it was during one of the greatest and fiercest fights in the history of mankind. Cell, the most powerful bio-android ever to be created by the infamous Dr. Gero, was at a winning streak in a full-scale battle against Gohan, who was in the form of a Super Saiyan 2. Both of them were using the Kamehameha wave against one another, though it looked like Cell's was by far larger and stronger in comparison to the young half-Saiyans'. Gohan was battered and bruised to the point of being nearly exhausted of all his stamina, while Cell chuckled sinisterly, knowing that he was definitely winning this fight without fail. The other Z warriors were all lying on the ground with their faces in the dirt, as all the Cell juniors defeated them without giving them any quarter. Goku struggled to get up but it was hopeless. He coughed out as he tried to maintain focus on the clash going on between his son and the evil tormenter. "No… It… Kh… It wasn't supposed to…" From behind him, stood a figure, who appeared to be Hercule. However, the Earth's supposed 'Martial Arts Champion' was engulfed in a dark and sinister aura, with his eyes glowing red as he cackled evilly over Goku. Gohan was wearing himself down, as his strength was surely failing him. Cell look unimpressed, scowling slightly at the young boy. "So you refuse to show off your power." The Cell juniors appeared right next to their father, their eyes beaming red and the evil energy swallowing them. Cell soon began to emit the same effects, his light magenta eyes glowing a bright blood red and dark energy radiating off of him from all angles. "That's too bad." With the Cell juniors help, he placed barely any effort into inputting more energy into the blast, sending Gohan flying away in his demise.

* * *

Aria closed the scroll and looked over at Paracyte, know noticing the very stark similarities between him and Cell. "You guys may look alike, but at least you're one of the good guys. That, I'm very grateful for."

The Frost Demon nodded at her. "Thanks. Wish I didn't, but I suppose we can't change our spots and stripes."

Aria shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Well, here I go! If anything, I'll give a holler." He nodded at the girl, giving a small smile.

Aria held the scroll closely, letting the light transport her back once more through time.

* * *

_**-Age: 767-**_

The bright and sunny sky on earth deceived even the most sharpest person, as it was the time which the infamous Cell was causing destruction and chaos all around the world, having absorbed and killed as many as millions of innocent people, and finally, the Androids 17 and 18. It also marked the time of the tournament known to be as the Cells Games. This tournament contended all of those warriors who were strong and brave enough to challenge the bio-android head on as a means to test their strength, as well as to save the world from utter and complete destruction.

Hercule, the well-renowned Martial Arts Champion, was also competing and was the first to go against the evil bug-like menace. Hercule ran straight on towards the giant, attempting the throw his best punches and kicks at him with all his might.

Cell, however, looked completely annoyed and disinterested at his attempts, looking away in boredom.

Hercule tried one last punch before collapsing in exhaustion for the time being. He was on his hands and knees as he took deeps gasps of breath, trying to gain back his energy.

Cell really didn't feel like sparing the time of day with this earthling's nonsense and raised his hand for a deadly strike. "Die!" His eyes flashed a deadly red as the dark energy slowly started leaking out of him, feeding on his malicious intent.

Upon appearing and before giving Cell the chance to kill Hercule in one go, Aria dashed in with amazing speed and kicked the Champion out of the way, right into one of the corner pillars of the fighting arena.

For that precise moment did Cell stop his movement and looked at the young woman with awe. His eyes took every opportunity to look at the female with piqued interest.

Aria glanced up at the bio-android fleetingly before doing a backflip and landed a couple yards away from him, a playful smirk dancing on her pretty features. Cell noticed her smirk and grinned in return. "Well, now this is different. I didn't know there was a female contender among these other brutes. Are you here to fight me as well?"

She chuckled, his mannerisms slightly reminding her of Paracytes', only his was more discrete. "You can bet your aunt fanny I am! Not to brag or anything, but I'm way more entertaining than that guy over there!" She pointed at Hercule, who was struggling to get up from the dirt. The World Champ peered over the arena with his hand covered over his mouth in excruciating pain. "Ow… What's that for?! I almost had him! Cell was already sayin' his prayers!"

Cell paid no heed to the afro-haired man's rantings, keeping his focus solely on the girl. "Tell me, who are you?"

"Aria is the name, and kicking your ass is the game! And trust me, I'll be sure that you're kicked so far in that you will have to take your socks off to see out!"

Cell chuckled at her humor, finding it quite intriguing. "My, my… Seems I have quite a feisty fighter here. I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen then now, will I?"

Aria posed herself in her usual fighting stance, the confident smile on her face not once wavering. "You could try, Cell."

Cell raised his brow ridges in mild surprise, then smirked as he crossed his arms. "Aria, is it? Hmm… Well, shall we begin? Of course, ladies first." He gestured towards her in a slight bow.

Hercule fumed in agitation as he was being completely ignored, with Cell's attention focused all entirely on Aria. "Hey! Stop showing me up!"

As they fight between the two fighters began with Aria diving in for the first hit, Trunks pitched in through her mic with a brief heads-up. "Aria, listen to me carefully. No matter what… we can't let Hercule die… So please… You have to defend him."

Aria knew that despite Hercule being a nuisance, she really did have to protect him from Cell and from any sort of harm that could be inflicted upon him.

Hercule attempted to jump in the midst of the clash, only to be shoved harshly into the side and into the ground outside of the fighting arena. The weak human fighter got up and coughed out some dirt from his mouth, glaring at her harshly. "I don't need your help! I can do this on my own!"

'_Sorry, Hercule… But whether you like it or not… You ARE going to need my help!'_

Cell raised a brow at her, then looked at Hercule. The menace scowled at him before turning his attention back to Aria. "My, my… Isn't he a pest? Shall I dispose of him if he's going to be that much of a distraction?"

Aria closed in on him and delivered a kick, only to have it blocked. She managed to surprise him with her super that she learned from Vegeta. "Big Bang Attack!"

Cell's eyes widened as he was sent flying upwards into the air, only to flip back up in a straight position. "Or not… It seems you're stronger than most humans. Hehehe…"

'_This girl is good, I'll give her that. I don't remember anything about her from Dr. Gero's files… Could it be that she's some last minute addition? No matter. I shall see just how strong she is for myself…'_

He flew straight down and landed right in front of her, following by kneeing her in the gut real hard. This sent her shooting up in the air, only for him to quickly reappear above her and elbowing her hard into the paved rock below.

Piccolo was on edge along with the rest of the Z fighters. Although he knew that Aria was more than capable of handling herself in drastic situations, he was slightly more worried about Hercule, much to his dismay. "Hmph… He survived…"

Tien eyed the girl carefully, feeling as though he recognized her from somewhere before. "Wait a second… Who is that…?"

Krillin grinned, knowing very well who it was. "What a nice girl, alright. She saved that idiot and everything…"

Aria quickly got back up before Cell could plummet hard into the ground with his fist in an endeavor to bash her further into the pavement.

Aria somersaulted a few feet away before landing back on her feet. She then saw Hercule getting back into the ring and tried rushing straight towards Cell. "Dammit! That fool is going to get himself killed!"

She mad dashed towards the man and kicked him hard in the lumbago, causing an aching pain to shoot up his spine as he was sent crashing out of the ring again. Cell landed right in front of her, looking down at the petite girl with a slightly curious look. "Why go through all the trouble of doing that? It's easier if I eliminated him once and for all, especially if he's going to constantly get in our way."

Aria growled and jumped up, sending a spinning kick to the side of his face. Cell was sent spiraling away in the air, landing on the arena tiles a few feet away with a thud. The bio-android got back up, wiping the side of his lip with the back of his hand.

Aria glanced at Cell, who suddenly charged at her with a series of punches and kicks. With quick movement, she managed to block the majority of them, taking the last couple blows bitterly.

When he least expected it, she powered up again and fired at him with another super. "Light Grenade!"

The blast hit him pretty hard, knocking a fair amount of wind out of him.

From the other side of the arena, Hercule coped with the pain in his back, barking at Aria further. "Hey! I told you not to stand out more than me!"

Vegeta threw annoyed glare at the weaker man, finding his almighty platitude completely distasteful. "He still doesn't know how entirely outclassed he is? What an idiot!"

Paracyte tuned in through Aria's mic this time, giving her some advice. "Aria, be careful! I know Hercule is very difficult at this time, but you have to keep Cell from killing him! Try to avert Cell's attention away as much as possible. Try using close range melee attacks when Hercule seems a little too close to you both, and once you knock him a ways from you, take the chance to fire an ultimate attack!"

Cell got back up almost instantly, reappearing right in front of her once more. "You're quite a handful. I must admit, my dear… You're not half-bad. Although I expect a little more fire out of you."

Aria smirked at him with a small laugh. "You're not bad yourself, Cell. Honestly, I can tell you I'm having a lot of fun right now!"

Cell smirked back at her, raising a brow. "Fun, eh? You really are quite the spirited one. A little spit-fire."

Aria nodded before crying out as she relayed a non-stop barrage of kicks and punches, taking him completely by surprise. Cell only had the opportunity to block the first few hits before his defense was broken through, leaving him susceptible to the rest of her oncoming attacks.

She then saw Hercule at the corner of her eye powering up his jetpack, zooming straight over to the both of them. "Ahhhh!"

Aria wasted no time and delivered a hard kick to Cell's abdomen, leaping over him while pushing him down into the ground. Timing herself just right, she waited until Hercule was within a hairsbreadth of her, then grabbed him by his afro and swung him out towards the edge of the stadium. As he clutched onto his hair painfully, he stumbled once more out of the fighting grounds, landing face first.

Cell retaliated quickly and swung his leg across, knocking them into her ankles and causing her to fall over. Once he had her on her back, he pinned her down by the wrists and his knees pressed between her legs to prevent her from kicking anywhere that's deemed vulnerable.

The bio-android chuckled in amusement. "Now, now… We mustn't get too full of ourselves, my dear. Must I remind you that out of both of us here, I'm the strongest?"

Aria struggled against her opponent, with little success. This further entertained Cell, his grin growing as he watched her writhed helplessly to pry him off of her. The Z fighters noticed that she was in trouble, with Piccolo and Krillin being the first ones to try and jump in to help her.

Cell barked out at them. "I wouldn't try to interfere. This is still an ongoing match, and I will obliterate this pathetic planet should you take one step into this arena!"

They all stood still as they could only watch, hoping that Aria will be able to break from his hold.

Chuckling as they obeyed him, Cell turned his attention back towards her. "Try as you may, you're hopeless. Face it, my sweet: you're no match for me." He leaned in closer to her, his face closer in proximity of hers than she wanted. "Allow me to make this easy for you. All you have to do is just surrender to me, and I might just decide to spare you. After all, you have done well in entertaining me…"

Hercule got up from his sorry position, now really agitated and mad for going through such humiliation. As he turned around to further lash out at the girl, he noticed that she was now in trouble as Cell had her pinned down on the ground while leering at her.

Although he wasn't fond of the girl's interference, he wasn't going to let the poor girl get killed by that monster.

Powering up his jetpack once more, the world-proclaimed martial arts champion shot out towards them, and with enough force that he could muster, knocked a punch head on at Cell.

Cell shifted his attention towards the afro man, his gaze turning quite deadly. "You annoying pest. I will kill you for interfering this time…"

Hercule stammered as he took a step back, sweating bullets at the aspect of getting torn asunder by the bio-android.

Thanks to Hercule's ever successful stupidity, Cell shifted his weight well enough for Aria to have access to some movement of her own, gathering enough ki to fire a super. "Evil Explosion!"

This threw Cell completely off of her and knocked him in a slight stupor. She posed herself once more, charging up her ki.

Hercule then took his chance and shot out once more towards Cell, relaying an assortment of punches and kicks at him.

He then hopped back a few feet, laughing in a minor sense of victory. "Hahahaha! Looks like I showed you, Cell!"

Cell regained his composure, his gaze settling once more on Hercule. He snorted mockingly at the meek human. "Ooh really? Are you really worthy of such a flamboyant entrance?"

Hercule didn't seem to catch the sarcasm of his comment and puffed his chest out proudly. "Dahahaha! Of course! I'm the world's strongest! Number one!"

"….." Cell glared impassively at the human, unable to comprehend the extensiveness of this man's overwhelming ego.

Aria took a moment to catch her breath and recompose herself. Paracyte pitched in with concern laced in his voice. "Aria! Are you alright?!"

She evened out her breathing, mumbling low enough for Paracyte to catch her voice. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me… I have to get back in and save Hercule."

Paracyte nodded from the Time Nest, his eyes resting on her image within the scroll with mild apprehension. "Alright. But be careful… Cell should not be underestimated by any means… Do not let your guard down, not even for a second."

She nodded with understanding, having absolutely no intention of letting that happen again. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was grateful to have Paracyte as her new partner and appreciated his disquieting over her.

Hercule continued to chortle obnoxiously, his ego certainly inflating to no end. "Your silly light shows and tricks won't work on me! Take this!"

He rushed out towards Cell once more, ready to deliver a blow at the insect-like menace.

Aria panicked at the movement, fearing for the worst. "No! Hercule, stop!"

But Hercule continued to charge on, ignoring her pleas. "It's time to finish it!"

Cell, growing tired of the lame human's antics, batted his arm as if he was swatting a fly, sending Hercule flying off into the distance, only to have him collide head on with a nearby ridge. "Be quiet!"

Hercule slid down the rocky edge painfully, clutching to his nose while complaining and writhing in agony. "O-Oh… Owwww…!"

Aria quickly flew off to where he was lying about, checking to see if he was still alive and kicking. She saw that he was alive and well, with the exception of having a very sore nose.

Trunks pitched in, sighing in relief. "Oh, great. He's still alive." Paracyte was also relieved, although angry at the man for being so stupid and arrogant and nearly causing Aria to fall victim entirely to Cell's wrath. "So… Next up… Is…."

But before anyone else can utter another word, Hercule stopped his whining and flailing altogether. Aria's eyes grew wide as a dark aura began to consume him entirely.

"What… in the heck… are you…?" He got up and turned towards her, his eyes now glowing a dangerously bright red. "Stop getting in my way!"

The evil energy exploded all around them, sliding Aria backwards with her heels digging into the rocky earth beneath.

"W-What?!" Trunks stuttered, not believing what he was seeing. Paracyte was just as stunned, watching as Hercule was emitting energy that was impossible for him to possess to begin with. "N-No way…!"

Aria took a defensive standpoint, completely taken by surprise at the turn of events. "Oh, crap!"

She knew what this meant. She knew this was the work of those two, and now to her consternation, she is left with more on her plate than originally planned.

She readied herself, preparing to combat not just the evil that is Cell, but now Hercule as well.


	19. Hectic Hercule and Surprising Situations

**So sorry for the huge delay! I had just finished all my final exams! Finally, I can focus on working on this story and uploading more chapters for you all! Thanks once more for the great reviews! I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Aria was in complete shock. She didn't expect such enormous and sinister power explode right out of Hercule. "N-No way! How is this even possible?! Hercule isn't even evil!"

An unsettling thought then struck her, causing her insides to churn insecurely. _'It's the work of Mira and Towa. But out of all people, why Hercule?... He doesn't even have any evil in his heart… Unless… Is it possible that maybe…?'_

Her train of thought was cut short as Hercule levitated up into the air and dashed over back onto the arena.

Cell glanced over at him in annoyance, then turned his attention to Aria. "I'm still waiting, my dear. We haven't even finished our little bout!"

But before anyone else could say a word, Goku stepped up onto the arena. "Don't bother, Cell. She has her hands full. I'm your opponent now."

Cell met Goku with an unwavering gaze, a smirk forming on his pale features. He uncrossed his arms and tapped his long finger in his head. "Very well." He momentarily switched his glance back at Aria before commencing his challenge with his new adversary. "I'm so sorry, love. But I'm afraid I can't pass up this opportunity. Perhaps when I defeat him, we can then pick up where we left off."

With that, the bio-android turned over towards Goku and readied himself. Goku fixed his posture to that of a fighting one. The Super Saiyan glimpsed over at the young woman with a knowing air. _'You'll be fine, Aria. Just do what you have to. I'll take care of Cell.'_

Aria rushed over to the outer boundary of the showground, ready to face off against Hercule, who was completely swallowed by the immoral force adjoining his ki. The possessed champion growled in frustration. "All of you… Stop… Interfering with me! You hear?"

Aria was then attacked by him as he flew at her and shot some ki blasts right at her. Her eyes widened in total surprise, seeing that the possession not only made him stronger, but enabled him to fly and use ki-based attacks. She knocked back the attacks with ease, and circled around him in an attempt to avoid him further from harming her or even himself.

Trunks pitched in through her com, being completely astounded himself. "W-What?... No way… There's no way that Hercule can fly… This… it must be the doing of Mira…!"

Cell flew in towards Goku without warning and threw a punch at him. Goku, being as attentive and on his toes like in any other battle, swiftly blocked the round. Cell smirked, his anticipation for this current battle growing. "You're up already…? That's a shame. I really wanted to save the best for last…"

Goku smirked back, only to knock him back with a punch of his own. The two were then sent into a frenzy of raging assaults, one hitting the other on occasion and moving from one location in the sky to the next.

Aria, although keeping her main focus on Hercule, managed to catch glimpses of their fight. To her, it was completely beyond belief. Their power levels are almost even with one another, although Cell's was still a level above that of Goku's expertise.

Goku slugged a good one and hit the bio-android right on the cheek, sending him spiraling away in the air.

The bug-like android managed to catch himself in mid-toss, his grin growing ever so in satisfaction. "Good, Goku! Utterly splendid!"

Without warning, Aria's face had almost met Hercule's fist as he swung at her with brutal force, waking her from her small trance. With her attention all brought back to her current challenge, she grabbed onto his fist and swung him around, tossing him towards the ground. Hercule slid back in the dirt, only to get back up like it was nothing.

"Holy crap! Just what..?!" Hercule sprinted back up into the sky and continued his onslaught on the girl, releasing a wide range of kicks and punches, some which actually hurt when they landed on Aria's form.

He then began to charge up an insane amount of energy and as if he was a ticking time bomb, released the energy in an explosion. This caused Aria to be sent flying downwards towards the arena in a spiraling motion, landing fairly hard into the pavement causing it to crack and indent deep into the earth.

Paracyte pitched in to her, his voice filled with worry, and probably to her imagination, heavily laced with anger. "Aria! Are you alright?! That's it! I'll be coming on over!"

"N-No…! I got this under control, Paracyte! Let me be the one to handle Hercule." She coughed up, a small drabble of blood trailed down from the side of her mouth. The frost demon growled, baring his sharp canines as he clenched his teeth. "Stop being so stubborn, woman! He's pummeling you like flatbread! I'm heading on over now and-"

"No! Please trust me on this, Cyte. I can handle him. Besides, we have to keep him alive… So I'll find a way to take him down without causing any fatality to him… So please…"

The frost demon flexed his fingers as his fists clenched and unclenched. He bit the inside of his cheek in momentary thought before agreeing with her reluctantly. "Fine. I'll trust you on this. But if it gets really bad, I'm marching on over, you hear?"

She nodded, thankful that Paracyte cooperated with her for the time being. Although she knew that next time she wouldn't have it her way, so she had to work fast in taking Hercule down as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Cell watched the girl get up from the ground and shot right back towards the afro-haired man, continuing her fight with valor. He chuckled melodically at the sight, turning his attention back towards Goku and their current match. "Excellent! Battles are so much more fun when the contestants are evenly matched." Goku smirked in reply. ""Yeah… I think so too."

As their bout raged on further in the heights of the blue atmosphere, Aria and Hercule were still going at it against one another. She decided to try a different approach and fired an assortment of ki blasts at the martial arts champion. The blasts were hitting him square on, only to be blocked while halfway firing.

She then gathered some energy and fired a super at him, hoping this would deal some damage to tire him out of the possession. "Big Bang Attack!"

The attack smashed into the man and send him falling down to the ground. "Alright. Here I go!"

She flew towards him just to be within range as she charged up another attack. "Galick-"

However, much to her dismay, the possessed male sprung back to life, despite being covered in cuts and bruises that should have hurt him immensely by now. He shot at her another assortment of ki blasts, knocking her off balance. "W-What?! No!"

He balled his fist and threw an uppercut at her, cutting her lower lip in the process. Tasting the coppery tinge of her own blood, Aria growled to herself. "Dammit. That actually hurt… Just what will it take?"

She felt like she had no other choice but to resort to using an ultimate attack to knockdown Hercule. The only hope that she had was that it wouldn't end up killing him.

Gathering up her energy, she fired the Light Grenade at him to buy herself some time in charging enough ki for an ultimate attack. The attack knocked him back into the ground, earning a yelp from the beat up champ.

As she charged up her energy, she saw Goku and Cell going at one another like no tomorrow, barraging one another with both physical and ki-based attacks almost all at once!

Suddenly, she was whipped once more into reality as Hercule managed to grab her by the ankle of her boot and swung her hard towards the cement. He charged right on after her, barreling his fists at her non-stop.

Taking in most of the hits, Aria caught one of his incoming fists and twisted it hard, making him yelp out in pain. She kicked him hard in the gut and twisted his entire arm to his back, followed by ki-blasting him a couple yards away into more dirt.

She got up and with a shaky hand, pulled out an All-Energy Capsule S from her pocket. Activating its healing contents, her health rose back up a steady pace and removed the majority of the cuts, bruises, and scrapes that she accumulated during the conflict.

She glanced up once more to see that both Cell and Goku have stopped fighting for the moment and are just at a standoff in the middle of the sky.

Cell chuckled as he was overridden with thrill from all their fighting. ""I honestly didn't expect this to be so much fun." He turned his attention to the battleground below, as well as to Aria for a brief moment.

He smirked at her and using his telepathy from Piccolo's DNA, contacted her mentally. _'You may want to move aside, Aria. Otherwise I'll obliterate you along with the entire stadium.'_

Her eyes widened as she darted over to grab Hercule who was nearby and chucked him away from the area, making him land head on into another boulder. She followed suit and landed near the rock and shouted to all the other Z fighters. "Move out of the way! Get away from the arena now!"

They all look at her flabbergasted but complied as they flew away from the showground and onto a nearby canyon. She sighed contently at knowing that everyone was now safe before turning over to see what Cell was going to do.

Goku raised a brow at Cell, who merely raised a hand towards the arena. "Alright, there will be no more out of bounds." With a single fire of green, he blew an enormous crater into the earth below where the arena once was. The warriors could only watch in terrific awe, as nothing of the area remained.

Looking on with mortification, Goku landed down on the edge of the crater and looked up at Cell furiously. Cell slowly descended down with his arms crossed as a satisfied smirk was spread across his face. His eyes then glowed a bright red and his body was wrapped once more in the dark aura.

Aria took action and landed where Hercule was lying. He was face down on the ground and possibly unconscious from the sudden explosion. She checked to see if he was still alive, which thankfully he was. "Good. He's still okay."

* * *

Observing from the Time Nest, Paracyte looked on at the scene and gave a small smile at the young woman he was perceiving. _'She's alright! Thank heavens… Hold on!'_

He was on edge as his peripheral vision caught sight of the sinister aura once more swarming over Hercule's body. Trunks noticed too and became alarmed. "Oh no! It's not over!" Paracyte hollered into the com to warn Aria, adrenaline rushing through his system from the slowly rising panic. "Aria! Look out!"

The female earthling looked down and immediately jumped back as Hercule was slowly rising back up from the earth. He poised himself once more into a fighting stance before charging back at Aria.

She dodged the incoming punches and kicks as swiftly as she could. It was then that he began to whimper in pain, flagging her that Hercule was now coming into consciousness and the reality of his wounds caught up with him. "Ugh… It hurts… It really hurts!"

Trunks intermitted from the Time Nest over the mic. "Oh, no… He's getting back up again!"

Aria was still stunned that Hercule was slowly regaining some mental control from the ownership of Towa's magic. "Hercule! Snap out of it!"

But much to her dismay, the champion just continued to attack her relentlessly, as though as if he was now forced to induce harm upon her against his own will.

Paracyte noticed it as well. "Trunks, it must be those two that you guys kept mentioning! They must be constraining Hercule to incessantly fight against her!"

Trunks nodded and pitched through the com again. "Aria, did you hear that? It's Mira… He must be close by… A lot of power is being sent to him. I need you to stall Hercule a while longer… Please… I'll go and try to find them."

Paracyte then grabbed Trunks by the shoulder and shook his head. "I'll go myself. It's best if you stay here and keep an eye on her."

Trunks gawked at him. "Are you sure you can handle them?"

Paracyte crossed his arms with a serious look. "I have Cell's and Frieza's genetic coding inherited in my body. Must you really ask such a ridiculous question?"

The half-Saiyan frowned but saw his point. "Alright. Go and find them, but be quick. I'm not sure how much longer Aria can hold Hercule off."

Smirking, the frost demon shook a finger at him and tisked. "Now, now. Aria is tougher than she looks. I have high hopes that she'll be fine. I'm putting my faith in her, so I think you should too." Leaving Trunks with a bewildered look, the unique frost demon placed a hand over the scroll and disappeared into the light, going back to the same particular time period.

* * *

Aria got knocked back again by Hercule as he swept another kick across her stomach, causing her to double over. She then saw him try to swing a couple punches at her, to which she managed to dodge successfully.

Much to her surprise, Trunks' voice came through her com once more. "Aria, just hang in there! You almost have him!"

"Trunks? Hold on, I thought you went to go find Towa and Mira?" She was now confused. If he didn't go to look for those two, then…

"Paracyte went in my place. He insisted to go and look for them as a means to help you out. He convinced me to stay put here in the Time Nest for further support."

Aria dodged another punch again and this time, she swung a mean right hook towards the afro man's face, cracking the entire right side of his face and sending him crashing down into the ground.

"What?! What do you mean he went instead of you?! Are you sure he's able to fight them?"

This is ridiculous! What if he got killed?! The idea of finding the frost demon's body in a matchbox unnerved her greatly.

"Calm down! He'll be fine! Remember, he has both Cell's and Frieza's genetic coding, so he is much stronger than we actually give him credit for."

Seeing Hercule getting back up irritated her more than ever, making her fire another super at him. "Evil Explosion!" The blast knocked Hercule away, but she wasn't done yet!

Aria grabbed his viciously by the collar of his gi and relayed a series of punches at him, knocking more wind out of him than a punching bag. Finally, she melee attacked him ferociously, using her meteor crash with relentless fervor.

The attack was enough to stun the champ greatly, even if he was possessed by Towa's and Mira's sorcery.

"Sorry, Trunks. But I find that a little hard to swallow. Last time I checked, he said he still was trying to perfect his techniques!"

Trunks swallowed hard, treading carefully upon the thin ice that now engulfed the young woman's emotions. "H-He actually did do some training while you were knocked out…"

"What?!" she screeched, dodging another assault attempt from Hercule, only to bash him hard on the back, sending him colliding right into a nearby boulder and breaking it into itty bitty pieces.

Cell looked over momentarily at the girl, his eyes widening as her power level suddenly began to rise drastically. Goku noticed this too and was just as surprised. "Oh wow! Where did this power come from?!"

The bio-android was speechless. Throughout their small scuffle, not once did the female exhibit such vicious power and at quite a high level! _'What in the…?! This is quite the shock, indeed! So it seems my dear little Aria possessed an excruciatingly high power all this time, and not once did she bother to share this with me…' _

Cell's eyes narrowed, a cunning smirk spanned across his pale features. _'This power… In any case… Is something… that I must possess… And I will… HAVE HER!''_

The bio-android made a move to shoot out towards Aria, but was stopped abruptly by Goku. "Forget it, Cell! Your fight is with me!"

Cell growled, but then grinned. "Of course. Let's finish our little fight, then. Because once I finish wiping the floor once and for all with you, Saiyan… She will be _mine_!"

Goku scowled, darting at the insect-like creature with great ferocity. He even powered himself up further in hopes of diverting Cell's attention away from Aria, for her safety.

Trunks winced slightly from her temperamental explosion, but then noticed that Cell was becoming less interested in his current fight with Goku and more distracted by Aria, especially due to the huge burst of power that she just exhibited.

"Aria, now's not the time to argue about this! You must defeat Hercule quick and go help Paracyte!"

Aria simmered down slightly, though her ki level didn't lower one bit. "Fine by me! It's time that we get Hercule back to normal and out of this stupid mind control trick!"

She then shot out towards him and started her assault anew, using her consecutive energy volley attack and firing nonstop at the human male. The blasts sequentially hit Hercule, one by one with no hold bar.

She then powered up once more and dashed towards him in the air, pummeling him with all the strength she could muster.

Every stroke, every frisson, all landed spot on Hercule's frame inexorably. The champ's physique was now at the verge of collapsing from exhaustion as well as the use of excessive force. But he wasn't the only one who was close to throwing in the towel.

Goku's fight with Cell continued vigorously, but alas, the Saiyan warrior felt like his energy and strength wouldn't be enough to take down the tyrant. At a brief reprieve, he decided to call it quits flat out. "I give up. I learned how strong you really are! That's it. I quit."

This stunned everyone within the tournament grounds, even both Cell and Aria. The woman gawked at him in disbelief. "Hold the phone! He's giving up? Oh, wait… That's supposed to happen, right?"

Trunks nodded from the Time Nest. "That's correct. This is exactly what's supposed to happen. Goku gives up and in his place, the next to fight Cell is…"

Cell raised a brow in confusion. "Hm?"

Goku looked down from over his shoulder towards the other Z warriors. "Gohan! It's your turn, son."

Aria and the rest gawked at him like he just swallowed a worm.

Cell was taken aback by this announcement. "What?!"

Of course, he did expect to fight Goku, for sure. No doubt about that in his mind. Hell, he was even bent on fighting Aria again before finally deciding to destroy the world. He was even prepared to take her with him once he had abolished this puny and desolate world. But never in his conscious mind did it occur that he'd be fighting Goku's son, Gohan! Of all people, he was to be pitted against a mere child?!

Vegeta nearly choked at the aspect as well. "W-What… ?!"

A flabbergasted Piccolo growled in spite of his harsh decision. "T-That fool. What is he saying…?! Is he trying to get his own son killed?!"

Cell shouted at Goku with reluctance of fighting the child, thinking that it wasn't going to be worth his time. "You're joking… Of all the people, you choose Gohan…?! If there's anyone else I'd prefer fighting as a worthy match aside from you, it's that young girl!"

Goku shook his head. "Leave Aria out of this, Cell. She has nothing to do with you."

The bio-android scoffed at the remark. "Nothing to do with…? Oh, Goku… Did you already forget? I told you that once I defeat you, I will fight and defeat her, and take her all for myself."

Goku scowled at him with oozing distaste. "We'll see about that, Cell." He turned his attention back towards Gohan. "You can do it. Gohan."

Gohan was stunned at the prospect that his own father would call him to take his place in the match. "M-Me? Against Cell…?"

Goku nodded, beaming at his child with pride. "You can take him, Gohan! Beat him and bring peace back to our world. You want to grow up to become a scholar, right?"

The young boy stayed quiet for a while, knowing his father was right. If he doesn't try to take down Cell, then the whole world will be doomed, as well as his tedious aspiration to become a scholar, just like his mother encouraged him to be.

"A-All right. I'll try…" He stammered nervously. This was going to be a challenge like no other before that Gohan will encounter. He gathered his courage and stepped into the demolished fighting arena, ready to take on Cell no matter what the cost.

As for Aria, she was overtaken by the announcement, even though she was aware that that was supposed to happen. "Well, I'll be damned. Gohan… I know you can do it!" She was talking more to herself than anyone else for the moment. Then she remembered one detail. She still had to fight Hercule and free him from the tenure!

She flew over to the beat up champion, who shot back up from the ground. It was thanks to the possession that he was still standing, for his body showed completely obvious signs that he was at his breaking point and at the brink of enervation.

The man flew at her once more, ready to deliver the best attacks that he could muster. She blocked all of them with ease, sensing his energy finally staggering down from what it used to be.

Gohan and Cell have already commenced their fight, delivering hardening blows at one another with insistent vigor. Much to Cell's surprise, it turned out that the child was far stronger than he gave him credit for. Well, it seemed that now his plan for destroying the world and winning Aria for himself was delayed even more. But rather than sulking about it, he decided to view this as an open opportunity to further test his strength and perfection. "Hmph… Impressive, Gohan… I sense a mighty strong power in you. Goku's claims might not be a complete bluff. I'm actually looking forward to this now."

He then muttered to himself, finding the claim of Gohan capable of defeating him to be mildly overreaching. "However, assuming that Gohan would come close to beating me is probably a bit of an overstatement."

He pondered even more at the thought and frowned. There was no way in hell that he will allow such a puny and weak child to overcome him and his perfection! "I'll kill you right now!"

He steadied himself and brought his hands together, posing for what looked like to be the position for using the Kamehameha Wave!

"Beat it, and take your planet with you! Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Ha!" He fired the Kamehameha at Gohan, who barely dodged it from getting hit directly.

The blast shot past the child and instead was heading straight for Aria and Hercule.

Seeing the shot heading right towards them, she quickly had an idea and kicked Hercule hard across the waist, making him stagger over and fall right on the floor. She quickly somersaulted away from the area where the blast was heading towards, hoping her quick plan of action would work.

The wave hit the ground right on the mark, sending Hercule hurdling away in a far direction from the crater. She quickly hopped over to check Hercule's status, hoping that he wasn't killed from her rash action.

Gohan saw what happened and turned to face Cell with an angry look. "P-Please stop. There's no sense in fighting now…"

The boy was downright scared. He was worried about how easily people could die in this. How he could even die in this should he fail. He was grasping at every alternative he could that wouldn't result in fighting or killing. All he wanted in the end was peace. "Please… Cell… I don't want to fight… I don't want to kill you…"

He didn't want to kill anyone. There was no way he could bring himself to do such a thing, even if it's an evil monster like Cell. He then remembered the time that Raditz fought his father and his mentor, in which his cruel uncle tortured his father mercilessly while he was left hopeless.

He then remembered the anger that contributed from that, and how much strength came from it. "When I get really angry… I lose control. They say I become really powerful and can't control my urge to fight… So… I think Dad realized this and chose me to fight you…"

However, instead of becoming concerned or fearful, Cell merely scoffed at his plea and snorted. "Did you really think telling me that little story would somehow make me afraid of you?! Well, it hasn't…"

He smirked as an evil plan formulated in his mind. He intended to bring out that berserk side of Gohan to further prove just how perfect and powerful he was created to be, and to further his goal of being the most potent being to ever exist in the entire universe. "It's only made me more eager to piss you off."

Cell chuckled to himself. _'This will be quite entertaining. I shall bring out this mad personality of his and use it to exploit just how much stronger I really am out of all the universe! And once I do, I shall annihilate this petty rock of a planet into space dust… And with that, take Aria to join me, whether she wants to or not.'_

Aria checked to see that Hercule's vital signs are steady, which meant that her miraculous plan succeeded! She then saw the dark aura finally releasing him from its hold, restoring him back to normal.

"Finally, he's normal again. Guess that's that for now." She breathed contently. Trunks smiled, but then remembered about Paracyte. "Aria! You still have to join up with Paracyte! He may have already located Mira and Towa by now!"

Grass green eyes enlarged in realization as she also remembered her companion. "That's right! I almost forgot! Hold on, Cyte! I'm on my way as we speak!" Hercule got up and looked around, not able to remember what just happened to him.

But before Aria could move another step, Cell landed nearby her. His light magenta eyes glowed a bright ominous red as he smirked evilly at her. "Now, now… You're not leaving me anytime soon… For I have a present in store for all your friends. And trust me, I'm sure they're just _dying_ from the overwhelming excitement of it!"

Much to her horror, she then saw that he spewed out from his stinger which was enveloped beneath his large obsidian wings, a bunch of miniature blue versions of himself. They spawned like no tomorrow, giggling and squealing maniacally. One of them flew up to Aria, sticking its tongue out at her followed by making kissy faces then grinning widely at her.

Cell let out a sinister chuckle as one of his sons taunted her. "You see? They are my children. And from the looks of it, they _certainly_ like you. Although I can't say the same for your allies… Hehehehe…"

Aria tried to move to the side as quickly as she could, but the Cell junior proved to be quicker than her. It waved a finger, chastising her with a pout. It then giggled as it fired a blast at her, which took a heavy blow to her stamina. "Dammit!" She grunted, unable to believe the strength that just one Cell junior possessed.

Cell smirked, making sure to keep his attention on her while he tried to egg Gohan into releasing his fury.

'_Now this will be worth watching. Let's just see how long it will be until young Gohan breaks… As well as when my sweet Aria will finally decide to give in to me…'_


	20. Evil Cell Juniors and A Kiss to Die From

**I'm back, bitches! :D So I see that everyone's on edge. The big fight isn't over yet, not by a long shot! I only own my OCs. Now to pick up on one of the all-time favorite sagas of the DBZ universe, the Cell Saga!**

* * *

The Cell juniors swarmed everywhere! A huge majority of them flew off in the direction of where all the other Z fighters were, and began to attack them with no bounds.

Vegeta had his hands full with one of them, who was spinning around him in circles and shot right at him like a speeding bullet, knocking a huge gust of wind out of his lungs.

Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo tried to hold off against three of them, only to be beaten and battered like punching bags.

Tien and Yamcha were also occupied, as three Cell juniors came at them without haste, firing ki blasts and using destructive forms of child's play.

Aria was shell shocked. At this rate, the Cell juniors might succeed in wiping them all out before Gohan can bring himself to actually fight Cell.

Cell tittered with ominous joy once more, his eyes glued onto Aria's nervous form. Gohan was speechless as he watched the Cell juniors attack his friends without a speck of mercy.

The female earthling couldn't bear to watch any longer, and immediately flew off to the ones who needed her support the most: Yamcha and Tien Shinhan.

Trunks pitched in through her mic once more, slightly calmer than he was before. "The strange ki I felt in Hercule… it's completely gone! And now… he can't get up anymore…"

Cell hummed evilly once more as he looked at her struggling to save her friends, before turning his whole attention towards Gohan. "And now… It's your turn…" Gohan still stood shell-shocked where he was, his eyes switching positions from one group to another.

Yamcha cried out in frustration, unable to fathom just how powerful these tiny creatures actually were compared to how they looked! "N-No way!" A Cell junior swung at him, cracking its fist against the man's cheek real hard, sending him crashing straight into the side of the already formed crater in the earth's surface. Tien saw he ally sent flying and went to help him, only to be encountered immediately by another Cell junior unexpectantly. Aria knocked down that Cell junior with a powerful blast to help him from his current trouble. Tien nodded at her gratefully. "Thanks."

Aria shook her head. "Don't thank me just yet! You can thank me once we kill these things!"

Vegeta growled as he fired rapidly at the miniature that occupied his space. "Damn it…!" He swung at it with all his might, causing it to collide harshly against the rocky surface with no remorse. But as quickly as it was shot down, it got right back up and giggled crazily at the Saiyan Prince in a mocking manner. Vegeta was now speechless himself. _'Just what… what ARE these things?!'_ He thought to himself bewilderedly, only to get gutted in real good by the tiny bug menace with a powerful head-butt to his abdomen.

Trunks could only watch in horror from the Time Nest, finding the situation to be very troublesome without a doubt. "Cell Jr… They're stronger than they're supposed to be! Please, Aria! You have to… Protect everyone!"

The young girl clasped her hands together and brought them above her head, only to swing them down harshly upon a Cell junior that she was currently fighting. "What does it look like I'm doing, decorating Christmas trees?! You know what I would give for beating these little thugs?!"

She was caught by surprise as she was grabbed by the ankles by one of the Cell juniors as it yanked her roughly and spun her around in circles, followed by throwing her off into the dirt below.

Goku knocked one of the tiny things away, almost close to defeating it. "Be careful! These guys are incredibly strong!" Krillin managed to dodge another attack by one of them and kicked it as hard as he could on its back. "Gee… You don't say?" The small former monk was then overwhelmed by two Cell junior that came from out of nowhere, as they bludgeoned him brutally, sending him crashing down as well.

Cell laughed cruelly as the spectacle. "I'm sorry… You simply cannot win… Sure, they look small. But remember, they are still my children."

Aria got back up from the rocky surface. She had just about enough of this form of horse play. She was here to help protect her friends and restore the time continuum to exactly as it should be!

Shooting back up into the air, she felt her anger boiling up to the surface as she saw the evil creatures battering her allies down one by one. Piccolo shot his Special Beam Cannon at two of the minions, only to get assaulted in the spine by a third. His hoarse cry was a trigger enough to spark the fighting spirit deep within her.

"That's it! I've had it with these children of yours, Cell!" She powered up phenomenally, her ki skyrocketing to a higher level than originally before.

With a quick sweep, she pummeled two of the Cell juniors that were nearby and then swung her left leg against a third that tried to sneak up from behind.

She charged up her ki and summoned up her strength, posing for a super attack. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me… Haa!" She shot her Kamehameha Wave at the two Cell juniors, obliterating one of them entirely and knocking back the other one into the ground. Tien then used his Tri-beam on it, destroying the rest of it.

Gohan clenched his fists in hindrance, not wanting to see any more of his friends getting hurt. Cell noticed the boy becoming tense and sneered at him mockingly. "Oh! Goku's kid looks like he's starting to buff himself up."

Gohan's energy began to spark up, his ki slowly starting to rise from his progressing fury. Cell grinned in evil gratification. "Excellent! It seems you've finally given in to your anger… Now show your true strength or you'll never have your revenge! Vegeta and the little brat are evenly matched. And Goku is completely exhausted and in serious danger."

Goku wheezed as he felt fatigue catching up with him. "I… I'm sorry! I-It wasn't supposed to be like this…" Aria then noticed this and fired a Light Grenade at the Cell junior that was heading towards him, clearing it out rather quickly.

"Dammit, there's no end to them! And I thought the Saibamen were a royal pain…!" She was then shocked to see the Cell junior powering up out of nowhere and began charging at her friends, the evil aura swiping over their tiny evil bodies.

Meanwhile, much to Cell's chagrin, Gohan wasn't budging anytime soon, as he continued watching the onslaught that continued before him. The boy's eyes stared in horror as he watched the Cell junior darting in various attacks at his friends and loved ones brutally, adding fuel to the fire but refusing to set it off. "E-Everyone… everyone's gonna die…!" He cried out in dismay. Although he felt like he wanted to help, his body wouldn't budge for fear of his anger overcoming him like the many times it had before in the past.

Cell then noticed that Aria had stopped moving herself, the young woman petrified at the sudden turn of events herself. He then simpered as opportunity called to him.

While Gohan was distracted, Cell quickly appeared in front of Aria, his large hand shooting out and grabbing her by her waist. He heaved her close to his larger form, his eyes boring into hers with vile intent while he had her latched securely under his arm. Leering as he looked down upon the struggling female, he let out a laugh. "As I have told you, dear Aria… You are no match for me. None of you are! I am the most powerful and most perfect being to have ever existed in this entire universe!"

The young woman squirmed with all her might, but to no avail. She was trapped like a rat with no means of breaking free from his iron hold. Cell was amused as she continued to skirmish, although it was proven pointless.

Gohan then saw Cell encasing Aria in his grasp and panicked. "No!" As he tried to rush over to help her, a Cell junior popped up right in front of him and slugged him real hard across the face. These miniature versions of the tyrant certainly knew how to pack a punch, for sure! Gohan staggered slightly before making a comeback, trying to fight off the offending Cell junior, although with a minimal success rate. The boy continued to battle, fighting off his offender while endeavoring to not lose control. "If I really do have the power in me, then… I have to figure out a way to bring it out…! B-But… The problem is… I don't have any idea how to do that…"

The bio-android smirked as he saw the young half-Saiyan brawling against one of his children, now completely distracted from his current business.

He turned his attention right back to Aria, who was trying to pry her arms free but with no luck. Her mobility was null, as she was truly entrapped by the giant bug-like man. With his free hand, he grasped the back of her head and pulled her extremely close to him, their faces just a few millimeters apart. His cool breath tickled her uncomfortably as he whispered lowly to her, his voice dropping down an octave. It was almost seductive, if it weren't for the inhumane evil that laced his very words. _"My little peach, don't you see the predicament you're in? Do you see how futile it is to try and defeat me? Admit it, I have won. Your friends, your family, this pathetic little planet, all will be blown away by my awesome power… And there is nothing that you, or the Saiyans, can do about it." _

He pulled her slightly closer, his pale lips only a hairsbreadth away from hers. She tried to turn her head away from him but his hand kept a very firm and painful grip, preventing her from doing so. She felt almost violated as his light magenta eyes dug metaphoric holes into her green ones, as if he was peering right into her bare soul. _"Once I decimate this marble sized world, I will search out and destroy others, until one by one, all will fall in the face of my wrath. And you… You will be my witness to it all, my little prize. I will take you with me as I continue my path of destruction, and I will make you watch it all happen. I will possess you… I will own you… You are MINE, Aria."_ Without further warning, he pressed his lips against hers roughly, as though he was trying to dominate her in a sickening way… and the faux intimate contact was also draining her… literally.

Vegeta kicked the Cell junior he was fighting as far from him as he could, firing his Big Bang attack at it. With such luck, he was finally rid of the little bugger that had continuously assaulted him. He then glanced around to see everyone else struggling against the remaining Cell juniors, until his eyes landed right to where Cell was. It was much to his own horror that the monster was kissing her, which made his temper flare.

"How dare that insolent bug so much as violate my student?! A pupil worthy of a true warrior?!" He then realized something was oddly wrong about this…

He sensed that Aria's energy was slowly decreasing, as though her essence was being sucked out of her. He was stealing her power, and if not stopped soon, could possibly drain her of her life!

The Saiyan Prince spared no moment longer as he began to charge up for another attack in an attempt to save her. But before he could even make a move, he was instantly bashed aside by a strong force. He looked over to see two more Cell juniors, who were giggling madly and chastising him in a mocking manner.

"Dammit! These things just won't die off! At this rate, if I don't do something… Aria will most likely die at the hands of that beast!" Tried as he could, the Saiyan Prince was cornered by the Cell juniors, receiving blows from either angle. This caused a huge delay at his chance to help his collaborator from evident death. He acted quickly and smashed the Cell junior hard on the head, sending it crashing down to the ground. He screamed out, just moments before blacking out by a hard blow to the back of his head. "ARIA! NO!"

The other warriors managed to fend off the pests for a few moments to turn their attention over to where Vegeta was, then to Cell. Piccolo's eyes widened in horror, immediately sensing her energy depleting at a rapid pace from her willowy physique by the cyborg, who held her captive. "NO!" But as he made his move to go save her, the Cell junior he was fighting collided its fist into his stomach, rendering him immobile. The other Z fighters struggled in an attempt to rescue their female comrade, only to get beaten harshly by the Cell juniors. They all realized they were at a stalemate, as the Cell juniors were obstacles within their path.

Aria felt her body becoming numb and her vision growing hazy. She felt Cell's lips pressing further against hers, her energy being sucked out of her like a vacuum. Even though her body was losing the struggle, her mind kept fighting. _'N-No… I can't let him do this…! If I lose here… Everything… All will be for nothing… I would fail everyone… Piccolo… Vegeta… Krillin… Gohan… Goku… Trunks… The Supreme Kai of Time… Paracyte… Paracyte… I-I need you…'_

Cell smirked inwardly as he continued to drain her of her energy, feeling himself grow stronger. _'So much power! I never thought she would be this powerful… But I won't suck her dry… Oh, no… I'll keep her alive, so that when she replenishes, I can take more from her whenever I wish… She'll be mine for all eternity…'_

Just as Aria was going into unconsciousness, her body was suddenly released from Cell's grip as a loud cracking sound, followed by a hoarse cry belonging to that of a very distinct frost demon that roared through the air. "LET GO OF HER!"

Paracyte's fist collided nice and hard against Cell's face, avoiding to hit Aria's as much as possible. The frost demon glared at the bio-android with a very hateful glare, his fury getting the best of him and his strength as he began to pummel the cyborg with no hold barred.

Cell was utterly flabbergasted. Just who was this guy?! But what irked him the most, was that this new guy looked _very_ much like him and that he had so much as dared to interfere between him and his prize. "W-What?! W-Who… Who are you?!" Cell coughed out.

Paracyte growled lowly, his anger continuously rising as he momentarily switched his glance over to Aria, who was in critical condition, before turning back to him with rage. "I'm the least of your worries, Cell. I could care less about how powerful and great you place yourself to be, or how many you have endangered… But what I won't tolerate_… Is you touching her!" _He then wrapped his tail roughly around Cell's neck and swung him about, eventually tossing him fiercely into the ground, right into the deep side of the crater.

He then gathered up his ki and fired a super, which was surprisingly Frieza's finger death ray. It made a direct hit on the tyrant, causing the rubble and debris to collapse onto of him in addition to burying him further into the hole. He also took no time into destroying what's left of the Cell juniors, glad to see that Aria had reduced a substantial amount of their stamina to begin with and made it all the more easier.

Once he was sure that Cell was out of commission for the time being, the frost demon flew right down to where Aria's limp body was, her breathing completely ragged. His dark magenta eyes scanned her with deep concern, sensing that her energy was at an all-time low and she was at the brink of total oblivion.

"Aria! Please, hang in there!" He picked at his side, pulling out from a small holding in his armor a capsule that held senzu bean essence. He carefully cradled her with his free arm and activated the capsule, releasing the contents onto her. "Here, take this! It has the essence of Korin's magical senzu bean. It'll restore you!"

The capsule's healing components worked and brought her back to life, her vitality completely reinstated. Her bright green eyes fluttered as they strained to regain focus while taking in deep breaths. Paracyte gazed down upon her face in relief and awe, his magenta eyes eventually locking into her grassy green ones.

"P-Paracyte? Y-You're… You're here! But I thought you were…?" She looked at him with a confused look. Didn't he go to look for Mira and Towa like he initially stated to Trunks? Just how did he find her?

Paracyte smiled reassuringly at her. "Relax. I did find their energy signal after searching around for some time. But I also noticed your energy fading like crazy, so I knew something was off…" He turned away briefly. Although she be certain that it was due to her grogginess, she could have sworn she saw him blush mildly as he looked away. He turned to face her again, his face now completely normal, or at least it looked like it. She really couldn't tell. "I wasn't going to take the chance of losing my partner..."

She gazed at him with stupefaction, wondering exactly what he meant by that. She then perked up at the sensation of a powerful and evil energy. She turned to see that it was coming from the direction of where Gohan was. Paracyte also noticed it and turned to look the same way. "Oh, no!"

Gohan suddenly felt something snap inside of him, and without warning, his energy exploded violently. The sudden explosion was so powerful that it dispersed everywhere, blowing away pieces of rock and gravel everywhere. Paracyte hugged Aria closer to his body as he attempted to shield her from the ferocity of the overwhelming ki level.

Once everything calmed, the two time patrollers stared in shock as they saw Gohan, now in the form of a Super Saiyan 2. His ki was flooding around him wildly, but strangely enough, it was infused with the evil ki from earlier as well. What scared Aria the most, was that the young boy's eyes glowed a bright red, while his body was now enveloped in the dark aura.

"Oh… Oh, no… Gohan… Not you, too…." Aria was distraught. Her friend was now victim to the evil power. Paracyte sensed her distress, not liking the situation as it is moreover. He then sensed something else. Another source of evil energy very similar to the one coming from Gohan!

He looked over his shoulder to see that the energy source was definitely belonging to that of Mira, and it wasn't very far from them either! He turned to his female comrade, urging her to follow his suit of action. "Aria! Leave Gohan as it is! He'll handle Cell for now! Right now, we have got to go after Mira!"

She looked at him, her eyes wide in desperation to help her friend. "B-But…!" He looked firmly at her, his grip keeping a stable hold on her. "Listen to me. We won't be able to do anything at this time from the way things are now. If we even try to help here in the battle, it would only endanger everyone more. Right now, our best bet is to find Mira and stop him first before they hurt Gohan or anyone else!"

Knowing that deep down Paracyte was correct, she reluctantly complied. They both got up and started making headway to the source of the evil energy, knowing that they will find the real perpetrators waiting just for them.


	21. Gohan's Rage and Defilers Showdown

**I am definitely going to try and make this the final piece for the Cell Saga, only cause I have to keep progressing further and I do have to put in some in between storyline training and parts that would only keep things in balance. I only own my OCs. Now, let's move it forward!**

* * *

As Aria and Paracyte took off into the direction of the malevolent dynamism, Gohan stood his ground as Cell pushed away all the rubble that was on top of him.

The cyborg looked up and glared at the escaping duo, growling indignantly. "H-How dare he…! I will destroy that little pest! I will make him regret that he was ever born!"

Much to his dismay, he couldn't move further as Gohan reappeared right before him. "No, Cell! Your fight is with me!"

The bio-android was surprised to see that the boy had finally unleashed his power, sensing incredible waves of ki radiating from his being. Mentally, however, he scowled at the previous situation. _'Damn it! So the child finally decided to let it all out, eh? This is interesting, yet highly disappointing… the girl escaped my clutches, no thanks to that insolent worm! Hmph. Well, no matter. I shall deal with him personally… Once I take down the insolent half-Saiyan.'_

Gohan powered up even more, the evil aura consuming his being entirely. "I'm not going to let you get away with this…"

Cell merely smirked arrogantly at the half-breed. "Perfect, you've finally decided to show your true colors. Now, things are bound to get interesting…"

Cell then formulated a plot quickly, still sensing the other two warriors nearby. He looked around to see that the other Z fighters have been beaten rather drastically to the point that they won't be getting back on their feet anytime soon. He also saw some of his remaining children still lingering about. He sneered at this.

'_It seems that I can still have my chance at getting what I want after all…'_

Not even halfway from the fighting arena, were Paracyte and Aria. As they made their way in flight, they were abruptly cut off by the five remaining Cell juniors.

"What?!" Paracyte was taken aback by this. Aria was just as surprised. "They're still alive?!"

The frost demon rumbled at their current dilemma. "I thought I took them all down… Guess some of them were playing hide and seek."

The young woman shot a look at him. "Well, play time is over! We got to get rid of all of them, now!"

Nodding in agreement, the two fighters jumped in and began to brawl the smaller nuisances that stood as obstacles in their path.

Trunks pitched in through both of their mics, relaying the information he gathered from his spot at the Time Nest. "Gohan has finally awakened his power… But something… something seems wrong…!"

Aria wrestled with one of the Cell juniors, who was trying to place its hands around her neck in an attempt to choke her, only to get blasted right in the face with a powerful ki blast by her. "What do you mean, Trunks?!"

He looked at the scene of Cell's and Gohan's fight from the scroll in apprehension. "Gohan's energy… it's not supposed to feel this sinister!"

Paracyte wrapped his powerful tail around one of the Cell juniors, tossing it into another one before blasting the both of them with a Destructo Disk Barrage. The attack caused heavy damage, although didn't annihilate them completely. "It's definitely the work of Mira. They're using their dark magic to influence Gohan in releasing his true power, only to have it overwhelmed by their dark element."

Aria blasted one of the Cell juniors that the frost demon was fighting, successfully destroying it. The other one, however, managed to dodge the blast.

"B-But… I don't get it… Gohan isn't evil. He's of a pure heart! How can that be…?" The girl was worried and confused.

The frost demon sensed her disrupt and replied with a theory. "Well, it could be that the magic could influence anyone, whether they have a clean nature or not. Think about it: Hercule isn't exactly the most outstanding guy out there, but he is still of good temperament. And yet, he fell under the effects of Mira's dark sorcery. It could be that no matter how pure the individual may be, the magic could still overrule them and their will, no matter how much they don't want it so."

Aria was definitely disturbed by this concept greatly. If this was true, then even those like Paracyte or Trunks, or even herself, who fight alongside the path of justice, could be thrown into the path of destruction.

As they both continued their battle against the last remaining Cell juniors, the fight between Cell and Gohan was still going. Aria also sensed that Gohan was becoming extremely overwhelmed by the evil power that was controlling him, swaying him into a disparaging state of mind.

Cell was being assaulted by a vast array of punches, kicks, and ki blasts like never before. Although he is truly shocked by such incredible power, he refused to let it rouse him. He snarled at the boy, finding this newfound persona very overbearing. "Don't get full of yourself, kid… Have you lost your little mind? Do you really believe that you can take me on?"

Gohan scowled deeply, his fury adding more fuel to the fire. "Yes, I can!"

Cell was appalled at this, expecting the child to shrivel and cower, instead only to have his confidence overriding his ego. "Ugh! You're bluffing, Child!"

Cell had just about enough of this insolent behavior and decided to show this child the real pain of discipline once and for all. He rushed in to punch him, only to miss and get slugged right in the face directly. This further enraged Cell.

Gohan smirked sinisterly, the clout of evil enchantment overruling his harsh and violent actions. The bio-android was now at the verge of panic, not knowing what to do as he was being pummeled by the prepubescent boy.

Meanwhile, Aria and Paracyte finally succeeded in taking down two more Cell juniors, leaving just exactly two remaining. The two rivals grinned at one another with a knowing look. "One for you, one for me?"

Paracyte chuckled lightly at her. "But of course. Ladies first." Aria shuddered at the comment, reminding her of Cell for a brief moment. "Despite being proper, that still bothers me in the fact that Cell said that to me earlier…"

She charged in and blasted the Cell junior farthest from them with a barrage of ki blasts. The other Cell junior was horrified as its sibling was immediately destroyed.

The frost demon glanced at her with concern, but not before sending one final assault on the last imp standing, demolishing it totally. "I know you're going to deny it, but are you _certain_ that he didn't hurt you?"

Their path was now completely clear of any remaining obstacles, and she then turned to him with a puckered brow. "I'm positive."

He glowered at her. "You're a terrible liar."

"Am not!" she remarked, getting antsy at his prying.

"You are so. That, and you really are obstinate as hell. You want the truth? Here it is: you have serious trust issues." He noticed that really hit a bit of a sore spot on her, as she slightly cringed and drew back a few spaces. He smacked himself mentally for being so overly blunt to her, knowing that he had not much room to talk in terms of being persistent.

Paracyte sighed then slowly floated over to her, careful as to not frighten her further from him. Once he saw that she wasn't backing away, he inched himself a little closer. He brought the tip of his tail up to gently tilt her chin up to look at her. He felt an unfamiliar sting in his chest as he saw her beautiful green eyes becoming glossy with unfallen tears. Now he felt like a dumbass.

'_Way to go, you friggin' idiot. Now you almost made her cry…'_ He chastised himself mentally, while also contemplating on what to do.

A shuddered sigh brought him back into attention, as she opened her mouth to speak. "Maybe I am very stubborn. I… I don't try to be, but… It's actually… very hard for me... To let others in."

The frost demon gazed down at her, utterly speechless. For sure, he wasn't one to talk at all. Deep down, he knew exactly how she felt…

The girl sniffed and blinked away her eye sweat stubbornly. "Come on. We have to get back to the mission."

Before she could turn to go find Towa and Mira, Paracyte gently grabbed her hand. This stopped her movements as he softly but firmly asked her once more. "Aria, are you sure he didn't hurt you?"

Aria bit her lip, her eyes darting in an azimuth pattern before glancing down at her feet. She laughed bitterly. "Haha… Well, I don't know how you would think of this… Maybe it's silly… He…" She shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Paracyte leaned in closer, his face fixed in a serious manner. "It _does_ matter, Aria. I am trying to understand you. You are my partner. What did he do to you?"

She hated it. If there was one thing that even as a human was natural to feel, she hated the feeling of weakness. She thought she could mask it by brushing it off and continue the battle. It was considered a major thing that Cell tried to suck her dry of her energy and use her power all for his destructive ways. But no. that's not what hurt her.

'_Sometimes I hate being a girl with a spot of sensitivity…'_ she thought bitterly.

He raised a brow, not letting loose his hold until he got a straight answer from her. Finally, Aria whispered, feeling stupid and shameful. "He took my first kiss…"

Paracyte's jaw shifted and flexed, grinding his teeth against one another behind pursed lips. Although he was of a different species, he did learn some things about the human race, both important and unrelated to any real interest. Especially about human emotions.

Aria sensed him growing tense. "I-I'm sorry… I know it's stupid… I really shouldn't have-" He shook his head, his gaze turning towards the direction of where Gohan and Cell were fighting. He felt an assortment of emotions grabbing at him, and all were not positive ones, at best. Turning to face her, he did the one thing he could think of to comfort her: he pulled her into an embrace.

Aria was left stunned and speechless. Paracyte cradled her in his arms, running a hand gently down her back. "That… is not stupid. I may not understand fully, but I can definitely say that human emotions are extraordinary. More especially the ones that are pure of heart."

He gently pulled apart from her, his eyes burning with intensity that is very unreadable to Aria. "Let's go find them. I sense they're very near, and we have to stop them as soon as possible." She stood there for a moment before nodding with a small smile, feeling slightly better.

As they prepared to make way, Paracyte looked on to her once more with a warm smile. "Oh, and by the way… I'd rather have you as a girl with a spot of sensitivity. It suits you quite well."

She flushed furiously at the audacity that he read her mind. "Hush, you! Let's just go and kick some ass!"

She took off post haste, the frost demon following her with a grin. _'There she is. That's the Aria I want to see…'_

The young woman hummed with a smile of her own, glad in knowing that she had a partner like Paracyte.

* * *

Standing in the vast wilderness, not far from the battleground was Towa and Mira. Both of them were serving as spectators to the chaos that they have created, although the results they were hoping for didn't please them, especially Towa.

"Nothing seems to be going our way." The demon woman snapped as she swung her scepter about angrily.

She then stopped as she reminisced in a brief thought of the current battle. "I wonder… Is that… Goku's son?"

However, her train of thought was cut short as not far behind them both, landed Aria and Paracyte. "We've finally found you!" The frost demon growled at them, trying to keep a calm visage.

Towa turned slowly to face them, her lips curling into a cold smile. "You again, huh? So annoying. I see you brought a friend with you. He's quite the looker, truth be told."

Aria scowled at her, posing herself for the fight. "Don't get too full of yourself, Towa. We have come to stop you!"

Mira glanced at both of them with neutrality, uncrossing his arms. His eyes then settled mainly on Aria. "She barely lifted a finger. And yet… I can sense her energy."

With that tidbit, Towa hummed with wicked intent. "I think it's time to harvest. Your energy will be ours."

Paracyte grimaced at them both, not willing to allow them to do such a thing. "You won't have your way!" He then powered up phenomenally, his ki levels piking drastically that they could rival that of both Cell's and Frieza's!

Towa was stunned at the force that was coming from the young male and backed away behind Mira for protection.

Mira stepped up to the plate, his giant form ready to take on the two smaller beings.

In an instant, Mira came shooting straight at them, ready to land the first blow. Aria acted quickly and blocked his attack, retaliating with a nice hard kick. Paracyte darted over to him and blasted a collection of ki blasts, adding damage to their opponent.

Towa was taken by surprise. She didn't think they would be this troublesome, and she certainly didn't expect the young female earthling to become this strong within such a short time.

Her eyes then focused on the frost demon, studying him closely. He looked very familiar, and his ki signature was also very distinctive as well. It reminded her of Cell and Frieza! She then remembered hearing about a prodigious frost demon who had inherited the abilities and dominant genetic information of Cell's, as well as Frieza's.

Now if she could only remember the name…

Aria swung Mira in vivid circles before chucking him towards her partner. "Paracyte! Incoming!" The frost demon readied a huge Destructo Disc above his head and tossed it right at the demonic creation.

Towa's eyes widened in realization. "You're Paracyte?! What are you doing here?! Are you working for Trunks as well?!"

The frost demon scoffed at the Demon King's younger sister. "That's correct, although the rest is classified information… But I suppose that's a moot point as well. We are the Time Patrol, the defenders of time… and we've come here to stop you!"

She glowered at him as she clutched on to her scepter with anticipation. "I see… You've come from a different historical time line."

Paracyte roared at her, his calm slowly cracking under the intensity of the situation. "Hercule and Gohan are acting strange! … And you're the cause of it." He summed up his ki and fired his Death Ray at her, hoping to get her with one clean strike.

Unfortunately, she brought up an energy shield of the sort and blocked the impact. Paracyte hissed with frustration. _'I really hate that woman…'_

Aria saw that Mira was heading straight for Paracyte after he attacked Towa. Alarmed for his safety, the earthling shot up to him and hauled him by the tubes that were connected to his outfit. "Oh, no you don't! You're dancing with me, honey bunches!" She swung him about and threw him down towards the earth, his heavy body crashing hard against the dry soil. Both Paracyte and Aria charged up their ki for another incoming attack, and fired their supers at the temporarily immobilized Mira.

"Galick Gun!" She screamed out.

"Kamehameha!" He shouted with her.

Their attacks were adjacent to one another but landed in the same spot, creating a huge indentation.

Paracyte briefly turned his attention back towards Towa. "Why are you doing this?!"

The woman smirked at him haughtily, appearing to not be bothered by their attempts to take down her creation. "Let's just say it's a bit of an experiment… for our future."

Aria shrieked at her, now really wanting to rip her asunder. "Experiment?! That's insane!"

Towa glared daggers at her. "No, it's not. How rude. Are you suggesting that scientists shouldn't perform experiments?"

Trunks pitched in to the both of them through their com links. "These guys… they're outside the flow of time… so fighting them… it won't affect our history."

The frost demon let out a scoff. "Well, that's good to know. So let's finish this unsettling business!"

Mira got back up from the rubble, barely looking scathed and bruised. He rose back up into the air and got ready to strike once more. Aria and Paracyte saw this coming and countered, all three of them going into a tangent of punches and kicks in various angles. A huge punch landed on Paracyte's stomach and a kick hit Aria on the arm. The two were sent flying down into the ground, grinding hard against the rocky surface.

Mira gazed down upon them both, his expression unreadable.

The young woman struggled to get up, covered in grime and some blood. Paracyte heaved himself out of the hole he was in, moving his head side to side to release the tension by cracking his neck, then spat some of his blood out from his mouth.

Towa glanced at the scene before her and chuckled sinisterly. She turned her head up to look at her creation. "I just had a great idea. Mira, can you take care of this?" Upon asking the favor to her henchman, she waved her wand and disappeared.

Paracyte snapped aggressively towards the demonic woman, who vanished within moments before he could get to her. "Hey, where are you going?!"

Aria then saw Mira quickly move right in front of her ally, her adrenaline rushing through her at maximum speed. "Paracyte, watch out!"

The frost demon came to a halt as the hulking giant appeared in front of him, smiling sinisterly at him. "I'll be your opponent… this time."

"The hell you won't!" The female shouted as she roundhouse kicked the monolith across the face, sending him reeling out of control and into the ground once again.

Paracyte looked at her gratefully. "Thanks. I didn't see him coming for a second!"

The girl nodded. "Anytime. That's what friends are for, right? Now let's finish taking care of this asshole!"

They both readied themselves as they saw the monstrosity getting back on its feet, finally showing signs of some damage on his physique!

Paracyte looked at him obliviously. "You want to fight us on your own?!"

Mira clenched his fists, his face remaining stoic. "Do not disappoint me…"

Aria cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Well you heard him, Cyte. It's a fight that he wants, so it's a fight he's going to get!" The frost demon chuckled at her, keeping his stance at the ready and maintaining focus on him. "You got it."

The two rose up into the air and began firing ki blasts consecutively at their intended target, not willing to miss once single blow.

Aria then switched positions, using her afterimage technique and attacking Mira from behind with a heavy knockback to his spine. Mira was shot forward, and suddenly, Paracyte grabbed the back of his head and started to grind it harshly against the ground.

Both time patrollers flowed back a few feet away from him, watching intently on what he would do next. Mira got back up, turning to face them with a twisted grin. "Excellent! The energy is not bad…!"

This proved as a huge shock for the two team mates. Paracyte was stupefied, not knowing what else to do to damage this monster! "What the… Our attacks aren't working?! I know they're connecting…!"

The female earthling bit her cheek inwardly in thought, searching for whatever possibility that is available to them. Then an idea hit her. A crazy one.

"Cyte, listen to me. I have an idea. Why don't we try our supers again? Only this time… we combine them."

The frost demon gawked at her, his eyes widening greatly. "Are you nuts?! Do you realize the intensity of the force our attacks will have?! We could end up decimating this entire area!"

She nodded, sweat drops trickling down from her forehead. "I know, but it's the only plan we got at this time. We don't have any other alternative, nor do we have the time to think one!"

Paracyte saw her point, and from the looks of it, they really didn't have any other choice. They were at a stalemate, and it was either do or die.

"Alright. I trust you. Just say when…" He stated with some uncertainty in his voice. Aria smiled at his cooperation, even though she knew he thought she was crazy to come up with something like that.

As Mira shot at them again, they fired an array of ki blasts once more, immobilizing him with each impact.

The girl saw this as their open window and shouted. "Now!" they both ascended quickly into the air, with their ki recharged to the max. Side by side, they both began to summon their supers, making sure that they won't miss whatsoever.

"Galick…." Aria had a huge red ball of ki forming in her hands, maintaining focus on Mira.

Paracyte did the same, a huge blue ball of ki forming in his. "Ka… Me… Ha… Me…"

Mira got up from the rubble he was in, then looked up with a shocked look. "W-What..?!"

At last, the two fired, not wasting anymore time. "Gun!" Aria cried out, with Paracyte shouting with her. "Haa!"

The force of their attacks was indeed phenomenal. The Kamehameha wave and the Galick Gun infused together, the energy sparking intensely as it spiraled down and smashed right on top of Mira.

As the smoke cleared around them upon landing back down, they noticed Mira lying face down on the ground, not moving. Paracyte was hunched over, letting out gasps of air. Aria stood right next to him, panting from using such extended amounts of energy as well.

But it was far too soon to celebrate. Mira's fingers twitched as he stirred, signs of him still being alive. Paracyte and Aria were horrified at the aspect that their combined strength wasn't enough to destroy him.

Mira got back up, glaring at the two warriors. Out of a sudden, the demonic creation began to power up gradually. Paracyte muttered bitterly towards Aria, grimacing at the sight. "He's still hiding some kind of power!"

Just before Mira could move for an attack on the two battered fighters, Towa reappeared as she descended next to her beloved creation. "I'm here, Mira. That'll be all. Let's retreat for the day." With a wave of her wand, she summoned back some of the evil energy that she casted out.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Cell Games arena, Cell and Gohan were still at their standoff against one another. Gohan had originally succeeded in destroying Cell not long after Aria and the other stranger had fled, but at the cost of his father's life. But much to everyone's dismay, the evil bio-android didn't die off and returned, now stronger than he ever was before. The evil atmosphere that Towa placed surrounded the two fighters, with Cell's overflowing enormously.

Suddenly, the evil aura that overwhelmed Gohan disappeared completely, restoring Gohan back to his proper state of mind. However, up doing so, the boy was left drained more than ever.

Cell perked up in attention, noticing the boy's energy drastically decreasing. Gohan struggled to get back up, his body wracking with pain.

Cell was not pleased by this trick. "What's wrong, Gohan? Oh, I'm sorry! Are you scared at my return?"

* * *

Back at their location, Towa grinned slyly. Her work was done for now. "We're done here. This… is going to be most interesting." Mira scoffed, disappointed that the battle had to come to a halt again. "We'll have to settle it later." Towa leered at the two warriors while waving a hand in departure. "Heh. Bye." In the blink of an eye, the two time defilers were gone.

Paracyte grumbled spitefully. "Dammit. They got away." Aria shook her head. "I think it's for the best though. Even though we were lucky enough to hold our own, we are still no match for them. They're still stronger than us…"

The frost demon glanced over at her with a surprised look. "Well, look who's become smarter in retrospect!"

She placed her hands on her hips, giving him a sarcastic look. "Haha. Very funny, Cyte."

Trunks pitched in to them both again, indicated that the fight is over for now. "Hey guys! Tell me… What happened to Gohan?"

The two patrollers widened their eyes in realization. "Oh, shoot! That's right! Gohan is still fighting Cell!" The frost demon replied back. "We'll go check on him! Don't worry, Trunks!"

Aria then placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. "I'll go on and check on him. You need to go back to the Time Nest." Paracyte glanced at her with a concerned look. "Are you sure? What if Cell…?"

Aria smiled at him reassuringly. The smile made Paracyte feel things that he wasn't prepared to feel. "He won't. I won't let him. Now, please… Just… Wait for me. I'll come back as quick as I can."

With a nod, he confided in her words. "Alright. But you better come back real soon, understand?" She nodded with promise.

They both shot off into the air, one retreating back to the grounds of the ongoing Cell Games, and the other back to the Time Nest.

* * *

Back at the arena, Gohan finally managed to stand on his feet, or at least was trying to. Cell grinned evilly at the helpless boy, ready to ensure his demise as well as the planets.

Gohan gasped as pain surged through him. He prayed for a miracle, at this point. Like an answer to his desperate prayer, Aria landed right next to him, her face contorted with anger. "That's enough, Cell. It's time that we end this once and for all!"

Cell chuckled at her, his eyes casting down upon her. "So you have returned to me, dearest Aria… I was wondering if I had to go fetch you myself."

"I'm not yours, Cell. I will never be yours, and as far as your sick plan of proving your 'perfection'… Not everyone is perfect, Cell. And neither are you. You have a weakness, and that weakness is something I plan to help Gohan exploit."

Cell frowned at her words, clicking his tongue at her harshly. "I have no weakness! I am perfection! I am Cell! And you, my dear… If I can't have you, then so be it!"

The bio-android immediately shout out at the two warriors, preparing to deal a powerful blow upon them. Gohan blasted a ki blast at him, hoping to knock him off balance. Aria shot out at him and relayed a series of powerful punches and kicks at him, not alacritous in backing down anytime soon.

Her ear tingled as she heard Paracyte's baritone voice pitch in to her, soothing her a bit to her surprise. "Aria, can you hear me? I made it back to the Time Nest. Trunks and I will support you from here. Now, go kick that bastard's ass!"

Aria smiled inwardly. "Take this, Cell!" She raised her fists above her and struck him down hard, sending him plowing into the earth. Gohan charged up and dove at the cyborg while he was down, laying blow upon blow on his defenseless form.

Cell regained the upper hand and blasted Gohan away from him. The young Saiyan half-breed stopped midway and shouted out. "Cell…!"

The bio-android rose up from the ground, the evil energy swallowing him whole with no signs of simmering down. "Hahahaha! Thanks to my Saiyan cells, returning to health from a near death experience has only made me even more powerful."

However, instead of becoming fearful, Gohan smirked. He thought about Aria's words from earlier, regaining new hope from them.

"What's so funny? Have you gone insane or something?" Cell found this slightly unnerving.

Gohan shook his head. "No, that's not it. My own pride… killed my father. I'm happy that I can avenge him. That's why.. I… I want to kill you.. With.. my own hands."

The other Z fighters watched the fight ensue, completely in shock at just how much bravery was within the two younger warriors, especially Gohan. But they also noticed how much energy Gohan is losing while fighting, which worried them immensely.

Yamcha goggled his eyes at the boy. "What happened to Gohan?! All of a sudden, he's…"

Trunks pitched in again. "It must be Mira. Gohan's power is dropping fast! Aria, please help Gohan! You must defeat Cell!"

Aria nodded, knowing what needed to be done. Charging up her ki, she used her after image technique and reappeared near Cell. "Surprise, sweetie!" She fired a Big Bang Attack, sending him flying over in the opposite direction, only to trail after him and grabbed him by the boot roughly. Cell glanced down at her in a state of panic. "W-What are you doing, Aria?!"

The young girl growled at him mockingly. "What's wrong, Cell? I thought you liked rough foreplay!" She swung him about and threw him up high, then zipped up at him and punched him hard in the gut. The cyborg coughed out a bunch of spit and saliva, his eyes nearly bulging out of his skull from the intensity of the assault.

She then punched him across the face and began to rapidly kick him on his chest, knocking some serious gusts of wind out of him.

The bio-android was completely stunned. "W-Wait! It doesn't have to be like this, Aria!"

The girl placed her hands on her hips. "No, Cell. It does, only because you made it so. You have tortured and mortified countless of innocents, including the ones who participated in this sick tournament of yours. Not only that, you have taken away the parent of a child, who wanted nothing more than peace for the planet he lives on! You took away _his_ peace!"

She then gripped him hard by the shoulders, bringing him close. "You even violated me and my emotions… I absolutely can't forgive you for that… But I will thank you, Cell… Because since you have existed, someone that I'm starting to care for exists in my life now… And that's something I won't give up for anything, especially in becoming your play thing!"

She fired a very powerful ki blast right in his face, knocking him back entirely through the air.

Gohan stared in awe at the display of roughness that Aria showed. He was also able to sense that Cell's energy was knocked down below half. Suddenly, he heard a voice call out to him and recognized it well. It was his father's voice. "Don't give up, Gohan!"

Gohan glanced around in desperation. "D-Dad?! It can't be… W-Where are you?!" Goku replied back with haste. "I'm in Other World! I needed to talk to you… So King Kai is helping me talk to you. Come on, Gohan! You still haven't used your full power yet! Unleash your power! Do it!"

Aria knew that Gohan wasn't going to do it without given a final push, so she decided to be the one to give him that boost. "Gohan! You can do it! Release your full power and kill him, now!"

"Uh-Okay!" The Saiyan boy nodded in compliance, feeling a strong urge of confidence that he can win this fight.

Aria quickly backed away as she felt Gohan's energy rise up extraordinarily to use the Kamehameha Wave, as well as getting out of range from the fight now that he was the upper hand. Cell got back up and tried to retaliate, gathering his ki to fire an Ultimate Kamehameha!

Both of the fighters fired with no hold barred, their wavelengths surprisingly equal.

Gohan felt the presence of his father next to him, and with one final push, allowed hi energy to burst forth and overpower the evil Cell. The force of the blast was so great, that it blew Cell away, both metaphorically and literally. "I-Impossible… H-How can I… Gwaaaaa!" The bio-android was blown into bits and pieces, eventually becoming nothing.

The young half-Saiyan took in deep gulps of air, relieved that the battle was won in his favor. He had succeeded in saving the earth.

Reverting back into his normal form, the child collapsed onto the ground with his energy now completely exhausted out of him.

The Z fighters all looked upon the boy in awe. Piccolo was astounded. "H-He did it…"

Yamcha was smiling cheerfully, as though he was the one who won. "Yes! Yes, I did it!"

Tien, who was holding an unconscious Vegeta, breathed out in liberation. "Amazing. He actually pulled it off. He won."

All the Z warriors gathered around the unconscious boy, while Aria watched from afar in the air. "Good job, Gohan. Rest easy, now." Feeling satisfied over a job well-done, she used the warp hole and went back to the Time Nest.


	22. Familia Frost Demon and Mentor Mixup

**So I am back with another chapter! Sorry for the long week extension! Life intervened once more. Anyways, onto the next part! I am going to bring up a small in between break before the start of the Androids Saga, so be patient please. I only own my OCs. ReapingPhant0m owns his OC, which will appear in this chapter and in later ones!**

* * *

Aria reappeared back in the Time Nest, both relieved and exhausted. Trunks looked over to where she was and grinned. "Hey! You did it! You actually beat Cell at his own game!" As he was about to approach her to congratulate her, the half-Saiyan was immediately pushed aside by two figures who rushed over to her. Trunks gawked at them bewilderedly, rubbing a now sore bottom from his fall.

The Supreme Kai of Time cheered happily at her. "Good job, Aria! You have done well on this mission." Paracyte smiled at her, his wounds completely healed thanks to the magic abilities of the pink goddess. "Nice work, partner. You did decent work."

The young female smiled back at him. "Thanks everyone. But it's also thanks to you too, Cyte. Without your help, I would have never been able to make it through all that, even just against Cell alone…"

The frost demon smirked at her, his arms crossed over his chest. "What's this? I thought the great Aria didn't need any help?"

The earthling flipped her pinky at him. "Boo on you, sir! Don't expect another thank you after this!" Her cheeks puffed up in a bright shade of pink, her brows furrowing with a pout.

The frost demon then chuckled and shook his head. The Supreme Kai of Time stifled a giggle, finding this interaction quite amusing. Aria then noticed his jest and turned away from them to hide her mild flush.

Paracyte then noticed her fresh wounds on her alabaster skin. "Hey, Aria. You should get those cleaned up. You took quite the beating after all."

The Supreme Kai of Time jumped up and began the healing process on the girl right away. "I'll fix you up, don't worry."

The young woman was in awe of such kindness and smiled warmly at them. "Thanks. Really."

The pink goddess nodded and smirked. "No problem. After I heal you, you guys can take it easy for a while."

Paracyte raised a ridged brow. "You mean, there's no mission? But those two Time Invaders are still out there! Who knows what trouble they'll stir up!"

Trunks nodded at this. "We are aware of that, but for now, there seems to be no activity coming from them. So for the moment, we can consider this a safe time to catch up on our breath."

"However, you two still have some missions that I need you to do, as well as some beneficial training." The goddess interjected, now more than halfway done with healing the earthling's injuries.

Aria now raised a brow at this. "What kinds of missions?"

The frost demon was also curious. "And just what kind of training? Who are we to have to mentor us?"

"Just a minute! Geez! … There. All done." The pink kai backed away as she admired her handiwork. Aria's gashes and bruises are now completely gone and her clothes have been reinstated to their former glory.

"Alright! Thank you, Supreme Kai of Time!" The blonde chirped happily. Nodding, the goddess cleared her throat as she gave out her orders.

"Now listen, you two. You guys did great out there. But there's still a lot more for both of you to learn. I'm going to assign the both of you to some very specific missions, and I will have two more Time Patrollers to assist you. Think of it as group effort!"

The two otherworldly warriors gawked at her. "You mean… We have to work with others?" Paracyte was surprised at this news.

"Wait, who are the other two?" Aria then asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"One of them is a young man from earth. He's very strong, a lot stronger than most males his age. However, he's busy with another chore that I have him doing at the moment. I'll be sure to have him assigned into the next mission once he's finished. The other one, is a frost demon. Very much like yourself, Paracyte. Actually, I think you're going to be familiar with him!"

The frost demon quirked a brow. "Really? Hmm… Hold it. Is it who I think it is?"

The Supreme Kai of Time hummed to herself. "Sorry, you're just going to have to go see for yourself. He'll be waiting for you both at the parallel quest kiosk. He'll also fill you in on the details of your task. That's all for now!"

Aria was flabbergasted. "Hold up! What about our new mentors? I still get to train with Krillin, right?"

The pink goddess just gave them a straight face. "Why don't you worry about that when you are done with your current assignment? You see these slips of paper I have here?"

She waved two thin strips of paper in her fingers, which looked very much like fortune cookie strips. "These have the designated locations of your new mentors. I also have your names labeled on them, so there will now absolutely no confusion or mistake. I will give you these when you've completed your task. Now get going!"

Satisfied with their answer for the time being, the two young warriors walked out of the Time Nest.

The pink goddess breathed in deeply before letting out a sigh. Trunks noticed her looking somewhat exasperated. "Are you alright, Supreme Kai of Time?"

She shook her head as she glanced up in the direction that the two outworlders left from. "Yeah. Sometimes these two can be quite the handful, though. Now I'm just worried about their training when they get back…"

Trunks smiled broadly. "Oh, come on! How bad could it be? Those two are pretty tough. I'm sure they can handle just about anything!"

The goddess glanced at him seriously. "The slips I have for them… I have two others that I gave to their mentors. The slips the mentors have only have the name of the location. Not only that, I made the training blind."

Trunks was baffled. "W-What?! What do you mean 'blind'?"

"I mean that the mentors blindly selected the slips by random. They will have the location that they're assigned to, but they won't know who they're training. Same goes for those two. I wrote their names randomly on the slips, so the locations are not intentionally selected."

"So… it's double-blind. No one knows who's going to be training with who. But then… who are the mentors?"

The kai gave a wry smile. "Well, one of them is Krillin, that's for sure. But the other… that mentor is…"

Trunks' eyes widened, not having a good feeling about this…

* * *

Paracyte and Aria continued walking side by side, heading off into the direction of the shops first to replenish on healing items and other supplies.

The female fumed silently to herself, which the frost demon noticed long after they left the grounds of the Time Nest. "What's up with you? You seem… Tense."

"I'm just annoyed." She turned her glance away, looking over to the side while shoving her hands deep into the folds of her skirt. Paracyte continued to glance at her before coming to a stop. "About…?"

Aria stopped when he stopped, finally turning to face him. "That we're still not strong enough to take them on! I don't get it! I've trained with Piccolo and Vegeta, and they have taught me some incredible skills! But even that's still not enough!"

He continued to look at her, his eyes unreadable. "But that's the point of training, is it not? To hone your skills and adapt to new abilities? To become stronger than you were before and work on your weaknesses?"

The girl absorbed this insight and sighed. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry."

He shook his head before approaching her. "Don't be. You're just letting out what you feel. Believe me, I'm just as disappointed about not defeating those two as much as you are. Guess my training with my mentors wasn't good enough either, not for this battle."

This grabbed Aria's attention rather quickly. "Wait a sec… Just who were _your_ mentors?"

Paracyte gave a surprised look at the girl. "Oh? I didn't tell you?"

"Nope, you did not! Now spill, mister!" She leaned in close to him, their noses a few centimeters apart.

The frost demon felt her warm breath and shivered a little. The same unfamiliar feelings crept up on him and he tried viciously to chase them away, but with no success. "He turned his eyes away and mumbled out. "Ginyu and Frieza…"

Her voice gave a high pitch that echoed throughout the entire shops plaza. "_Whaaaaat?!_"

The frost demon then glanced down and saw her awestruck features. "Y-You trained with Ginyu…?! And Frieza…?!"

"Yes, I did. So what of it?" He said matter-of-factly while crossing his arms. Aria attempted to straighten herself out. "Well, it's not bad, I guess… I mean, Frieza. Sure, that's understandable to a degree… B-But… Ginyu?!"

Paracyte raised ridged brow at the petite woman in front of him, placing his hands now on his waist. "I take it you don't like Ginyu much, eh?"

Aria made a comical look of disgust, at least in Paracyte's perspective. "He's so weird! Not to mention he has horrible B.O. and is a total perv!" She shuddered in visible revulsion, which made the frost demon chuckle a bit.

"And Frieza… Ugh, don't get me started. That guy… that guy… should owe me money! I mean, he tried to make me his right hand and have me serve him in place of letting him get whatever he wanted! As if I would ever be loyal to someone as disgusting as him! He's better off selling his soul to the king of demons for one corn chip!"

Paracyte smiled wryly, feeling his insides churning and clenching in a somewhat unpleasant way. "Well, I certainly hope you don't find me disgusting."

The girl then noticed that he seemed a little distant and… hurt? She puffed her cheeks and without warning, jumped at him with an embrace. The frost demon didn't expect that in the least, his eyes widened in shock.

"You're not like them. Not at all, Cyte. Honestly, I think you're fine just the way you are… and I like you just like that. Just by being you."

A moment passed before she felt his arms encircle her tiny waist, holding her close to his slightly larger form. His cool breath blew against her neck, sending slight shivers down her back as well. "Thank you, Aria. I'm glad. I'll be sure to stay that way, then."

He smiled a genuine smile as she wasn't looking, before returning back to his usual expression. "Come on. We still have to restock on our healing capsules and I'm sure we don't want to keep our anonymous teammate waiting too long."

The girl smiled brightly and nodded at him. "Yeah! Let's go!" She hopped of and away from him, skipping off towards the item shop to purchase more healing items for the both of them.

Paracyte watched her capering merrily to the store, only to catch himself staring at her bum right at the last minute. He mentally slapped himself in scolding disapproval, only to have a part of him feeling a bit happy for the view. He glanced up again, this time his gaze settling upon her whole being. He then focused on her face, which shone happily and bright. Her features seemed very illuminating out of nowhere, and he was pretty sure that it wasn't just the hot sun.

The frost demon then felt warmth tinge his cheeks again. He didn't really understand this feel, but he knew that it was becoming habit now. _'If we're seeing who I think we are seeing, then I might just be able to find out more about this…'_

* * *

Once they gathered their items, the continued off in the direction of the quests kiosk. Upon approaching, Aria looked around as she may in an attempt to locate her former mentors, but to no avail.

"Oh, darn it. I guess Piccolo and Vegeta aren't here. I wonder where they flew off to?"

"If you're talking about the green giant and that royal pain-in-the-ass of all Saiyans, they went to spar for a while and won't be back until they had their fill of glorious ego-fulfilling fighting."

The two turned around at the sarcastic voice to see a slightly taller frost demon. His skin was jet black for the most part as well as black armor with gold on the sleek regions of his body. He has a carapace with four horns precisely and has red eyes, with his face exposed. They noticed that his armor was completely different from Paracyte's, as the black frost demon wore Ultimate F Armor, which had several curved spikes and shark-like protrusions, as well as spikes on the end of his tail.

The dark frost demon nudged his head at them in greeting, his demeanor collected and cool. "'Sup? Haven't seen you in a while, Paracyte. Looks like you did some growing up, and I'm not talking physically, thank goodness."

Paracyte was in awe at the figure before them. Aria was curious at seeing that this frost demon knew her partner. "Hey, Cyte… Who is this guy? Do you know him?"

"'Cyte'? Now that's new! I thought you didn't like people giving you nicknames? Go figure…"

The green frost demon motioned at the other alien with neutrality. "Yes, I do know him. Aria, this is Reavus. He's actually my cousin… twice removed."

Reavus feigned shock as he clutched to his chest in mocking hurt. "Ouch! Brutal! Since when was I removed twice, oh dear cousin?!"

"One: for being a brute when I was younger. Your ways of training me weren't exactly that 'simple' for beginner's start. The second: for being curt in the presence of Aria here."

Reavus straightened himself and waved his hand sophisticatedly at his younger cousin. "Now, that's just rude. I was only doing what was best for my dear little cousin. Besides, some tough love never hurt anyone! Better me than some snob moping the floor with you like a booger with Kleenex!"

He then walked up and bowed down politely to the petite girl. "Now, I do apologize to you, Miss Aria. It was rude of me not to properly introduce myself. I am Reavus, relative of your friend and my little cousin, Paracyte. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and placed a small kiss on it, causing Paracyte's energy to spike up suddenly in disapproval.

Reavus noticed this and smirked inwardly. _'What's this? Paracyte is getting all fired up over a tiny peck of her hand? This is certainly interesting…'_

Aria smiled awkwardly. "Thanks. It's nice to meet you too, Reavus. So I guess you're our teammate for the mission assigned to us by the Supreme Kai of Time?"

Paracyte took Aria's hand without looking at her and rubbed his thumb over the surface where Reavus pecked it. He continued to glower at his cousin. "Makes me wonder: what are you doing here and why did she choose you to assist us?"

Reavus waved his hand at him flamboyantly. "Cool your tooters, Cyte! I'm here like you are: I was graciously selected to become a Time Patroller and as for the lovely goddess placing me with you two, well, she figured that it could be beneficial in terms of teaming up and working alongside one another, whether we like it or not."

Aria smiled. "I think it'll be great to have you tag along with us! It sounds like the mission will be exciting, right Cyte?"

Paracyte wasn't that pleased with his cousin being here, but didn't mean that he minded the idea of working alongside him, rather than be pitted against him for once. "Very well. I suppose it can't be that bad… and one more thing: don't call me Cyte."

Reavus raised his brows. "Oh? So _she's_ the only one who can call you by a nickname? Hmm…. Alright then."

'_He has a lot of explaining to do… I'll speak to him once we get the mission done.'_

"Very well. Let's get down to business then! Our first task is to go back in time and collect some of the missing dragon balls."

Both warriors were taken by surprise at the criteria of the mission given by the bigger frost demon. Aria was the first to pipe up. "Wait… What do you mean some of the dragon balls?"

Reavus crossed his arms while glancing over at the female earthling. "Remember that the Supreme Kai of Time used them to summon Shenron to bring you here? Well, once the wish was used up, the dragon balls then scattered into the vast distances of the wind, landing only wherever Kami knows they'll end up at. Now she wants us to go and recollect them. This may even include whenever in time they'll end up at."

Paracyte then asked a question. "So just how many are we to collect? All of them?"

Reavus shook his head at his cousin. "Have you heard nothing, child? We are to bring back _some_. Only because we managed to locate some of them. There will be a total of three dragon balls to bring back here. Once we have them, we bring them here and take them to the boss lady, capishe?"

They both nodded. Reavus smiled in satisfaction, snapping his fingers then pointing at them with both hands. "Solid. Now let's vamoose!"

They walked up to the kiosk and as Reavus tapped the button in front of them, they all disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

The three warriors were then relocated in an area which resembled very much of planet Namek. Reavus noticed the look on the young warrior's faces and rumbled out the answer to their thoughts. "Now, don't overthink too hard! You might hurt yourselves. This is definitely planet Namek. At least the new one!"

Aria then turned her attention towards the larger male. "Wait, are we looking for the earth's dragon balls or the Namekian ones?"

Reavus flashed a toothy smile. "Good question! We are locating the earth's dragon balls, so if the radar acts wonky about the location, don't be fooled. Now, this will require a lot of focus and careful inspection. So let's get to it!"

The three fighters then split up in different directions, each holding a dragon radar in hand.

Paracyte then caught sight of a dragon ball nearby on his location and flew down near a vegetable patch. He then found a dragon ball, but it was too large to belong to earth. "Dammit. Not this one. Where could it be?" He lifted up once more into the air and took off, adjusting the scale on the radar.

* * *

Reavus glanced around and then saw a bright glimmer down near a bunch of rocks. He swooped down and saw two dragon balls, one Namekian and one of earth's. "Bingo! Now to get you out of there!"

He tried to squeeze his hand into the crevice, but his form was far too massive and bulky. He pulled back and growled. "Shitake mushrooms! Just how do I get that out?" He stood there as he stared at the ball in question.

'_I'm going to need something long to rake it out from there…'_

The black frost demon then looked back at his tail with it's spikes, an idea formulating in his head. "Hehe… Let's give it a try!"

He poked his tail into the crevice and began scraping it against the dirt, trying to drag the magical orange orb over to him. After a few scuffles, the ball rolled out from the space and bumped next to his foot. "Come to papa."

He bent down and picked it up, noticing that it was the three-stared ball. "Nice! Now to see how my comrades are holding up on their end of the scavenger hunt!" Reavus then jumped up and took off as he used the radar to scan the premises for his allies.

* * *

Paracyte flew on and about, sulking over the fact of his cousin being a Time Patroller. "Since when did he become one? And of all people, why did the Supreme Kai of Time choose him to aid us? Ugh, I swear, if he so much as embarrasses me in front of Aria…"

His train of thought was soon interrupted as his radar started beeping again for the fourth time in a row. "Please let this be it." He flew down to the grassy area and much to his relief, there was a smaller dragon ball right behind a tree. It was definitely one of the earth's dragon balls, and it was also the six-star dragon ball.

He picked it up and smiled. "Yes! Nailed it! Now to regroup with Aria and Reavus!" He immediately took off into the green skies above as he made way to meet up with his companions.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying back to the Time Machine did Paracyte spot Reavus, with a dragon ball in hand. On the other hand, he didn't see Aria and that worried him.

Reavus picked up the energy source coming close and looked to see his cousin. "Hey there! I see you got one, too!"

The green frost demon landed, looking around in alarm. "Where's Aria? Has she made it back yet?" The black frost demon shook his head. "Nope. I thought you would have seen her, seeing that she's your girlfriend and all."

Paracyte whipped his head towards him, completely flustered and flushed. "G-Girlfriend? … Well, she is a female of her species and she is my friend…"

Reavus placed a free hand on his waist, raising a brow at him. "Don't play the dumb card now. You know exactly what I mean by 'girlfriend'!" The younger alien glared at him. "Back off!"

Reavus raised a hand in defense. "Chill, Holmes! I didn't mean anything harsh by it! I'm just saying that you two seem real close, is all! Besides, you _never_ let anyone get so close to you, aside from family… I just find it very… you know, _rare_."

Paracyte continued to glower, although his temper simmered down quite evenly. "She's different…"

The older male rolled his eyes. "They all are."

Paracyte clenched his fist to the point that his black nails were digging through the fabric of his gloves and was drawing blood. "You know me better than anyone, Reavus… Do I look like a fool?"

The black frost demon was now surprised. "You're actually serious, aren't you? Hmm, then again, like I said, you never let anyone in. Until now, that is…" He mused over this, thinking this over in amusement.

After a couple moments, Paracyte quietly asked. "May I ask you something?"

Reavus sat down on the grass, his legs crossed and tossing the dragon ball lightly in his hand. "Shoot!"

The younger alien shifted his weight to the sides, his jaw slightly twitching. This was out of his comfort zone, for sure. But if he didn't ask, then he may be stuck to wonder. "I feel… different… she makes me feel different. I can't explain it exactly, but… it's like I'm uncomfortable… in a comfortable way… and I feel enlightened when I see her smile… like my insides are light all of a sudden…"

"So you're a pillow? Guess that's why training with you felt like a slumber party." Reavus snorted as his cousin shot a glare at him. "Screw you!"

Reavus waved his retort away. "My bad! Please continue."

Paracyte frowned at him. "And when she's upset or angry… or even scared… I feel like I would do just about anything to make her feel at ease, and wipe all her anxieties away… and I want to break down those barriers that she's holding up… Just like…"

"Just like you're doing with her. Well, I can say this: these sort of things take time to grow. Our race isn't used to the mushy and fluffy stuff, as well as feelings. So that it feels completely alien to us, yeah, that's a given. Our kind reproduces once we find suitable counterparts that are appropriate enough to match our standards. You know, high class with high class and strong paired with strong… You get my drift, ya?"

"Sort of, but I could care less of what our species standards are. That kind of commandment should be abolished." The green frost demon growled bitterly.

Reavus shrugged. "To each their own. Many of us retaliate against the old ways now. But hey, I'm not here to explain chemistry 101 here. That's not my department. As for advice? I think… you have something interesting there. That girl, from what I can tell, is no ordinary female. And you say she's from earth?"

Paracyte nodded his head at his cousin. The dark frost demon hummed. "Interesting… I say stick around with her. You'll never know what the future awaits, and in this case, I think you two are two pieces of an even bigger puzzle."

The younger male took a moment to reel the insightful information in. He then turned his gaze away from his cousin. "Thanks. I appreciate it… for once."

Reavus got up and crossed his arms, still holding onto the dragon ball. "Honestly, you reserve mannerisms for your woman, yet act indifferent towards me, your family! How cold…!"

Paracyte growled. "Grow up. And she's not my woman…"

The older male snipped back. "Never. And for your information, it seems like she already is. You won't let anyone near her, not even me!"

Suddenly, the green water from the nearby sea rumbled, and from it shot out a very soaked Aria. Both frost demons jumped back from the sudden surprise, staring at the soaked girl. She landed in front of them, taking in deep gulps of air. "I… ah… I-I found it…" She held up a dragon ball in her hand, which was the two-star dragon ball.

Reavus patted her on the back, the contact earning a venomous glare from his younger cousin. "Way to go, girlie! You found the third one! Now we can head on back!" Aria looked up with a bright smile. "Sure thing!"

The three got into the time machine and disappeared with a flash.

* * *

Upon returning back to TokiToki City, the trio made their way over to the time Nest, where the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks were awaiting them. Standing just outside of the vault, the two noticed the three Time Patrollers and greeted them. "Welcome back, you guys! So how did the mission go? Wasn't that bad now, was it?"

Reavus smiled at the goddess. "It was pretty good. We all worked together successfully, no harm done."

Trunks smiled. "That's great to hear. Now we have three out of the seven Dragon Balls. That'll be all for now. You guys did great."

"No problem. Now, I'm going to go and take a nap and grab something to drink. Perhaps a mimosa or a soda…" Reavus waved at the other two patrollers. "It was nice meeting you, Aria. I do hope to see you guys again very soon. Please take care of yourself and oh, watch over Paracyte for me, will you? He can be quite a handful."

Aria smiled. "Yeah, it was great meeting you too, Reavus! Don't worry, I'll keep my eye on him." Paracyte flushed lightly at the motion, knowing what his cousin was doing.

Reavus merely winked at them both and waved farewell. "Behave, you two!" Before any retaliation could be given from his younger cousin, the black frost demon was gone in an instant.

The Supreme Kai of Time raised a brow at his comment, although smiling to herself.

Trunks was confused but shrugged it off. He took hold of the three dragon balls and glanced over at his friends. "I'll go and set these inside the hut. See you two later!" Trunks then made his way over to the hut with the three dragon balls in tow, with Tokitoki following him.

Once he was gone, the pink kai then turned her attention towards the two warriors. "Alrighty, a deal's a deal. Here are your location slips." She handed each of them a thin slip of paper, each scribbled with their names and the locations of their new mentors.

"Your new mentors are now going to be at those precise locations. They're waiting for you right now, so I suggest you get going before they get antsy!"

Nodding, the two fighters took off quickly towards the gate leading out of the Time Nest. Once they were gone, The Supreme Kai of Time muttered to herself. "I hope they'll be okay with whomever they end up with… Although… I can't say that one of the outcomes will be the most pleasant for them either way…"

She then sensed Trunks emerging from the hut and quickly changed her expression, despite that inside she was praying for the best.

* * *

Once outside the gate and after greeting Ziko, both Aria and Paracyte glanced down at their slips.

"Looks like I'm assigned to go to the center of the shops plaza. Makes me wonder who I will be training with." The frost demon quirked a brow. "Where are you assigned to?"

Aria glanced down at her slip. "I'm supposed to go across the parallel quest kiosk area. Huh, guess I didn't see them when we were there earlier."

"Or perhaps they've been delayed with issues of their own? Anyways, we might as well get going. Let's meet up once we have accomplished our training, or at least when we are given break time."

Aria smiled at her friend. "Of course! Meet up here?"

Paracyte nodded. "Yeah. This location will do. Good luck, Aria."

"You too, Cyte." With their brief wishes, the two departed for the time being as they left to meet up with their new masters.

* * *

Paracyte arrived at his destination without any problem and looked around the area past all the other time patrollers that were around. "This is the place. Now where's the new sensei?"

His round ears then picked up a voice from behind him. "Oh, wow. So I'm training you? Gosh, never thought I'd see the day that I'd be tutoring one of Frieza's race."

Paracyte turned around to see Krillin waving at him with a grin. "Hey, there! Long time, no see! Paracyte, right?"

The frost demon nodded, albeit in a bit of a stupor. "Krillin? You mean, you're my new master?"

The former monk nodded. "Yep, it sure seems like it. What's your location on your slip?"

Paracyte showed him the slip of paper. Krillin inspected it and saw his name as well on there. "Yep. It matches my location description, too. Guess we'll be training together from here on out!"

Paracyte nodded, then briefly shook his head. "I don't get it… I thought you would be training Aria instead of me."

Krillin crossed his arms, his expression also contorted in confusion. "Yeah, that's what I was thinking too. Guess the Supreme Kai or Time has a way of arranging things."

Paracyte then turned to look at him. "But wait, I thought the selection was random and not intentional?"

The bald man nodded. "It was, although she looked a little unsure about it… Not long after she gave me my slip and left, I felt another energy appear at her place and boy, was it strong!"

The frost demon then looked at him seriously. "What do you mean, Krillin?"

The bald man raised a brow. "Well, to be honest, for a second I thought the energy belonged to Frieza, then it felt like Goku's, then Piccolo's and so on…" Realization then dawned upon them, both of their faces going pale. "O-Oh no…!" Krillin yelped out. Paracyte clenched his fists as his gaze turned in the other direction where the quest kiosks would be. _'It couldn't be…! Aria!'_

* * *

Aria wandered about into the kiosk plaza just shortly after departing from Paracyte. Her mind revolved around the encounters she has had so far, starting from when she first came to Tokitoki City, to the battle with the Saiyans, to the training of her mentors, and her new friends, Paracyte and Reavus. Especially Paracyte. Her thoughts have been circling around him as of late and it made her feel all jittery inside. She felt like butterflies were taking occupation within her stomach when she was with him, and his intense gaze made her heart beat incredibly fast.

"Oh, man… I need to snap out of it! … But still, just thinking about him…" She slapped her cheeks lightly, trying to knock herself out of her daydreaming. As she brought herself to attention, she then noticed that the entire plaza was completely vacant of other time patrollers.

"Whoa… Where is everyone?" She continued to glance around in curiosity, failing to find any other occupant other than herself in sight.

"Well, this is quite the surprise indeed, my sweet Aria… I was hoping to run into that little annoying friend of yours, but I certainly didn't expect to be training _you_…" The deep baritone voice that haunted her came flying back with a vengeance. The hairs on her back and arms stood on ends and her heart just skipped a pulse as she then felt a very familiar ominous energy coming from right behind her.

She froze in place as the voice dropped right next to her ear, cool breath lightly brushing her spiky hair strands. "I can see you shaking… Tell me, is it from anticipation? Fear? Overwhelming shock? Or a cocktail of all?" The deep voice chuckled melodically, the same way it sounded right when she was in the Cell Games.

She then whipped around to see that her worst thought was confirmed. Standing right there, a few inches from her petite frame, was none other than Cell. The bio-android looked down upon her with a smirk as his predatory gaze bore right into hers. "Miss me, love?"


	23. Cell's Training Begins - Stand and Fight

**Sorry again for another week absence. I was celebrating my birthday and there was the whole Mother's Day shebang going on too. Here's the next chapter. I own only my OC's. Made a doodle of Paracyte and Aria as well, so if anyone would like to take a gander at it, lemme know. I regret nothing.**

* * *

Aria stared at Cell with a look of shock and dismay. In truth, she was mortified. Never in her wildest thoughts had she even thought that she would run into him again, let alone here in the safe grounds of Tokitoki City.

Cell continued to analyze her with renewed interest. His smirk remained planted on his face, his light magenta eyes fixated on her nervous features. To him, it was a pleasant surprise, as well as the start of a very crazed idea that he had formulated.

"Hmph. I'll choose you, sweet Aria." He gleamed a toothy grin at her.

The small earth girl was knocked back into reality. "W-Wait… What?"

"Oh, come now, my dear girl! Rejoice. You have been chosen to participate in a game. But first, I suppose a reintroduction is in order. I am Cell, the perfect and ultimate being, as well as your new _master_." He said the last bit with excitement, as though he was looking very forward into the position.

Aria lifted a brow. "O-Okay… I'm Aria, your new student... I guess…"

Cell crossed his arms shrewdly. "Really? You _guess_? Hmph! Darling, you should know by now that you are indeed assigned to me. Has the Supreme Kai of Time not made it clear to you when she gave you the paper slip with your name and location?"

"H-Hold it! She said it was completely anonymous! So we didn't know who would be training us!" The girl fumed defiantly.

"Yes, she did. Though I had figured you would show, seeing that I sensed your friend meeting up with the other mentor not so long before you showed up… Still, I find it quite fitting that I would be training you. I believe that we have some catching up to do, don't we?" The bio-android grinned inwardly, relishing at the aspect that he will now have the girl entirely to himself without anyone interfering, not even the Supreme Kai of Time herself.

Aria was confused. It almost seemed like he was expecting all of this from the very beginning. But it would seem pointless for her to argue at the time, seeing as he is the one calling the shots. Not only that, but she certainly refused to back down from a challenge once it has been issued to her, especially by the bio-android that attempted to defile her, starting with stealing her first kiss!

"So what is it you have in mind, Cell?" She questioned him, her silent glare not passing by Cell for one second. He noticed her anger spike up slightly and merely hummed. "I am bored and just thought of a little game earlier. You see, I figured to why not coach imperfect beings and see how much I can train them." He leaned in this time, his face very close in proximity to hers. A scheming smile dawned upon his pale features. "So how about it? Do you want me to be your coach?"

'_Pfft! As if I'll back down! It's payback time for taking my kiss, Casanova wannabe!' _

The young female placed her fists on her hips, standing tall and keeping her eye contact fixed on his. "Yes. I will be trained by you. There's no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Cell found this amusing in and of itself. The girl simply refuses to call it quits. He found it slightly irritating, yet fascinating.

The bug-like creation stood straight once more, looking down at the petite femme. "Very well, then. I will test you and see if you are worthy of me coaching you. But don't fret, love. The test is simple. Fight me and show all your strength. That is all."

"Fight you with all I got? That's all there is to it? You make this seem like a joke." She scoffed, trying to feign superiority to him. Much to her consternation, however, he was able to see through her tough act.

"If I recall correctly, my kiss left you almost completely breathless… and without any energy left to hold out your own against me. Tell me if I wrong?" He smiled cruelly, enjoying the sight of her frustration growing more hotly. He chuckled cockily.

"It's a game, so I should prepare a wonderful present for you. If you win, I'll teach you a skill."

Aria steadied herself, now liking the idea of training with him. If it meant that she'll get to learn all of his fighting techniques, then she will take the opportunity that's currently held present to her… No matter how risky.

"Fine, then. Let me show you what I got!" She pumped her fists and posed herself, a playful smirk reappearing on her feminine features.

Cell was slightly taken aback from this new change of heart. He saw how eager she became all of a sudden at the mention of learning from him. _'Well, this will surely prove to be fascinating, indeed… Let's see how well you'll fair in my training, dear Aria…'_

The bio-android smiled at this. He walked up to her and gripped her close. "Good. Now let's begin…" With a sudden flash of light, the two fighters disappeared from sight.

* * *

They reappeared in the old Cell games arena, which was now completely refashioned. Aria was stunned at the sight, remembering that the showground was originally decimated from the battle with him. Cell chuckled at the look of confusion on her face. "I took the liberty of remodeling it right before you were on your way. Doesn't it bring back _memories_, Aria…?"

The girl growled at him then jumped back. The bio-android chuckled bemusedly. The young girl was poised and at the ready. "Fight me, Cell! Cause I know I'm certainly going to give it my all!" She darted towards him, not wasting any more time in exchanging words.

Cell got into the defensive, not willing to give her an easy opening. "Now then, let's see how lame you are."

She lunged at him and began to attack him with a barrage of punches and kicks. With quick thinking and agile movement, she disappeared. Cell was caught off guard as he glanced around looking for her.

He then was able to sense her energy from behind him, only a mite too late. She assaulted him from the back, knocking him down from his defense and then dove in for a flying kick. She sent him flying in the far direction adjacent to their position, followed by reappearing in front of him and delivering a hard blow to his gut.

Cell was sent spinning away, hurling towards the ground with a loud boom. Aria stood at her ready, knowing that those attacks won't be enough to slow him down.

The bug-like being got back up and dusted the dirt off his frame. He glanced up and smirked briefly before scowling at her. "Is that it? That's hardly worth evaluating, scum! Surely, you can do better than that?!" He hopped up and went flying towards her at a high velocity, delivering a hard hit to her stomach. He then began his own barrage of assaults, blow after devastating blow.

Thankfully, Aria's body had become accustomed to harsh beatings and hits, but this did take the wind out of her. She knew she became stronger from last time, but she must have also assumed that Cell became just as strong upon his return to Tokitoki City.

Gathering her strength, she broke through his attacks and began to physically attack him back. She fired an array of ki shots, aiming straight and true at the bioroid. Her attacks hit him spot on, not missing a single shot.

Cell was blown backwards and into the reconstructed pavement. Within moments, however, he got back up without hindrance.

Much to the bioroid's surprise, he tasted a coppery tinge in his mouth and spat it out. He looked down to see that it was his own blood. _'Not bad… It seems like I have underestimated the young girl, again… I suppose she would be worthy enough to train…'_

He glanced up to her and scoffed. "Hmph… You seem battle hardened, but unfortunately your power is still weak."

He then fired an array of ki blasts at her unrelentingly. If he was going to have her fight him, he will force her to give it all she's got. And at this point, she's not using her whole effort, which deeply disappoints the bioroid.

"Come now, Aria! You said you were going to fight me with all you've got! Or was that just hot air that came blowing past your teeth?"

He kept firing at her, all to which she attempted to avoid, only to get hit by a couple of his blasts.

She then knocked the last few out of the way and screamed as she hurled towards him, ready to attach him in return. "Shut up! I will beat you, Cell!" She balled up both of her fists and began to strike him with punches.

Her hits landed on him successfully, but not long before he caught one of her fists in his large hand and knocked her off balance. He dove in and kicked her across, hitting her on the side. Aria was shot into the pavement and dirt, creating a new crack in the earth with gravel building up on either side of her for a couple yards.

Just as he was about to deliver another large blast, she disappeared from his line of sight.

His guard was completely decimated, as she fired a super at him from above. "Big Bang Attack!" The attack blew him away, causing him to collide head on with the rocky earth below. She landed calmly next to where he was when she noticed he wasn't getting up as quickly. "I told you. I was going to fight you with what I got. It may not be my all, but I know better than to waste all my energy here and now. Especially when fighting you, Cell."

The cyborg stared at her momentarily, not willing to admit that he was indeed awed at the spectacle of having his ass handed to him on a plate by this girl, even if it was just a try-out fight to see her worthiness.

He then moved to get back up on his feet, sensing that her guard was still up, but she wasn't visibly posed like before. He cracked his neck to relieve some tension that he had built up before turning to her. "From what I can tell, I suppose it would be worth my time to train you."

Aria still remained in place. "So it's a pass then?"

He nodded, still keeping his steely gaze locked onto her. "Of course, no training will garner you the power that I possess." He chuckled as she glared hateful daggers at him. "You should feel honored, dear Aria. It's not every day that you're going to be trained by the most perfect being in all of existence! Now, let's return back. Shall we?"

He held his hand out to her, to which she ignored and reluctantly placed her hand on his arm instead. He frowned at this, but decided to brush it off for now, as the same bright light enveloped them both, returning them back to Tokitoki City.

* * *

They made it back to the training grounds of Tokitoki City, where Paracyte and Krillin were waiting anxiously for their ally. Both Piccolo and Vegeta were among them, as well as Reavus, much to everyone's surprise.

The black frost demon glanced over at his cousin. "So are you sure she was supposed to be here? Maybe Casanova kidnapped your precious Juliet and made off with her into the sunset?"

Paracyte snapped at him venomously. "Don't even joke like that, Reavus! If he so much as _touched a single hair_ on her, I'm going to break his ligaments in several different ways and stick them where the sun don't shine."

Reavus waved his hands in front of his defensively. "Calm down. Okay, so maybe it's a bit too soon for puns. But don't you think that's a bit extreme for a threat?"

"It's not a threat, it's a friggin' promise. I'm going to nail that bastard to a cross if he so much as hurts her again." The green frost demon growled, his dark magenta eyes scanning the area for any sign of the two warriors.

Krillin leaned over to Reavus and whispered. "You guys are related, right? Tell me, is he always this temperamental, or is it just because Aria vanished with Cell?"

The dark frost demon shrugged. "Honestly, the guy is normally as harmful as a fluffy baby bunny. Unless he's provoked, and in this case, I'd say someone gave him a mild shot of rabies and transformed him into a Minotaur. Not even a rabid raccoon will do justice."

Krillin sweat dropped at this. "W-Well… good to know he's on our side… Hehe…"

Piccolo and Vegeta weren't that comfortable being around two of Frieza's race, but they didn't have much of a choice, considering that one of them would be a real ultimatum to face should they anger him further.

Suddenly, all the warriors perked up as two figures were appearing in front of them in a bright shining light. From the light emerged both Cell and Aria, with the female's hands resting on the former's forearm. "Looks like we made it back. Thank heavens!" The petite woman breathed out.

Cell was the first to notice the other energy levels nearby and smirked. He then turned to face her again, only to hand her a healing capsule. "Take this. It will replenish your energy. Think of it as a thank you for tolerating me through your preliminary."

She took the capsule with a muttered 'thank you' and released its contents. Her energy was now fully restored. The bioroid crossed his arms in satisfaction. "You pass… For now."

Aria turned to him, fuming. "What?! What do you mean, 'for now'?! I whooped your sorry behind!"

Cell scoffed at her child-like outburst. "Are you mad? It's for your own benefit that I be brutally honest."

"Honest? Really? Okay, then. I _honestly_ think you're not taking me seriously enough to consider me a worthy challenge to train! Instead of being so pompous and arrogant in your ways, why not take up to your word and coach me!"

The other fighters were speechless, even Cell. Aria wasn't going to back down at all anytime soon, and she was more than willing to go along with this training session with Cell, even if it meant putting her own safety in his hands.

If there was a time that Paracyte wished that Aria had just backed out and reject the aspect of training, it would have been at that precise moment. It was also at that moment that he wanted to tear her head off for letting her stubbornness get the best of her… again.

For a transitory instant, Cell stood there with a stupefied look. He felt surprised… and yet, pleased with the reaction he got from her. Deep down, the android will never admit that he felt a bit happy about this. This was something that he was looking forward to, for sure.

He tittered excitedly. "Very well. I'll be your coach. You are now my student. But make no mistake, my sweet. That doesn't mean I'll teach you nicely."

Aria placed her hands on her hips and scowled. "I would be mortified if you did, actually. I'd rather be having you teach me brutally than to go easy on me. You wouldn't be a good guide if you made this into a kiddy walk."

Piccolo was stunned. For his own former pupil to so much as talk to Cell like that with no remorse or showing any sign of fear is quite the feat. She was either very courageous, or just downright idiotic and waiting for a death wish.

Vegeta felt his pride swell at the aspect that his former student was taking it up to Cell like a true fighter, despite that fact that he was sweat dropping at the possibilities of what the bio-android was capable of.

Krillin and Reavus were slightly scared. Krillin more so, almost ready to crap his pants to be exact. Whereas Reavus was amused that she was shooting smart remarks at the evil threat without so much as batting an eye. Although he was a mild joker himself, he wouldn't even dream of taking on Cell with a couple jabs of his own, no matter how tempting it was for him.

Paracyte thought she had lost her mind for challenging Cell like that. Doesn't she remember that he almost killed her?! The green frost demon could only cross his fingers and at the same time, keep himself from making the jump on the bioroid should he try anything on her.

Cell, on the other hand, smiled in satisfaction. The fact that the girl was more than willing to go up to the challenge to face him was truly admirable and for that, he was starting to respect her.

"Alright then. The skill that I have taught you is called 'All Clear'. This skill is almost too good for you. It is capable of wiping away multiple enemies with a single swipe. Use it well in your next couple missions."

Aria nodded. "Got it. I'll definitely be sure to master it. You have my word on that."

Cell glowered at her somewhat, although still taking her words seriously. "I'll test you again when you get stronger. This will be something you can prove your worth on for the time being."

Aria clenched her fists. She knew she was going to have to take this sort of training very seriously, especially if she was to become a formidable opponent for Cell for when the time comes that she would master his training.

While she wasn't paying attention, Cell leaned in closely to her once more. He resisted the urge to smile as she jumped when he spoke to her lightly in her ear. "Your next mission is from the Supreme Kai of Time, and I will tell you this: you will need to use all your strength in the next fight for sure, especially when you encounter the androids."

"W-What?!" She gawked at him, her green eyes looking ludicrously into his. Cell merely simpered at her before patting her head lightly. "You shouldn't have any problems, young Aria. Now go. I expect to have you return to me immediately once you are done."

Before she could protest, The Supreme Kai of Time called out to all of them. "Hey! There you guys are! I was looking everywhere!"

She walked up to them quickly. "Paracyte. Aria. I need you both at the Time Nest, now! It is extremely important!" With that said, she hurried back to the location of the Time Nest herself, despite being short of breath.

Paracyte walked up to Aria and took a firm hold of her hand. "Let's go, Aria. We are leaving to the Time Nest. Now." The last bit he stated promptly, all while glaring death daggers at the bio-android, who glared back at him with equal amount of hatred.

Reavus and the others watched as Paracyte stomped away with Aria in tow. Vegeta raised a brow at this manner of behavior. "So what is this?"

Krillin felt a familiar feeling about this scenario, but shrugged it off. "Who knows? Your guess is as good as mine."

The tall Namek made his way over to Reavus, who was calmly watching the whole thing without flinching. "I suppose you know about that?"

The black frost demon feigned a yawn. "You mean you're not blind to a child's affection towards his own teacher, but you're sightless to this? Man, and I thought I had issues…"

Piccolo growled. "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

Reavus stretched lazily from his position on the grass. "Isn't it obvious? I mean, if Terminator over there can see it clear as day, then why can't you?" He pointed over to Cell, who grimaced at the frost demon with dislike.

"I can hear you clearly as well, you little pest." Cell was starting to dislike this new generation of frost demons, especially these two in particular. More especially Paracyte.

Reavus waved his hand at the bioroid with sarcasm. "Oh, great! So E.T. doesn't have to phone home after all!"

Piccolo shrunk back as he noticed Cell making his way over to them, his face completely unreadable in a frightening way.

The cyborg stopped just a few inches away from the black frost demon, who was still lying on the grass relaxingly. "Watch your tongue, boy. Before I rip it from your very jawbone."

Not perplexed by his threat, Reavus merely glanced up at him while shading his eyes with his right hand. "What? You want me to lie to you? I mean, weren't you the one who insinuated that honesty is the best policy?"

Cell glared dangerously at him. "Silence! Do not be mistaken. Once I have completed this ridiculous training session with Aria, I will take her and devastate this pathetic place, along with all of you, and especially that annoying runt, Paracyte."

Reavus lolled his head up with raised brows. "What? Oh, come on! You can't! Think of what you'll be missing out on! And you must simply try out the smoothies here!"

Cell frowned. "No. I will carry out what I said I would do, then I will make my move on all of you."

With that, he turned and began walking away to the far end of the training grounds to meditate.

"Meditation? Now I thought that would be something you would do, Green Elf. Not this guy." He turned to face Piccolo, who was clearly sweating bullets, along with Krillin and Vegeta.

Vegeta snapped at the dark frost demon with bewilderment, as well as fury. "You idiot! Do you realize he could easily kill us all?! Or do you seriously have a death wish?!"

Reavus turned over on his spot in the grass. "Nah. He won't do that. Just watch."

Within a few moments, Cell came walking back, which irked the three other warriors greatly. Cell glowered down at the frost demon. "Mind telling me where the shops are?"

Without looking at him, Reavus lifted up a finger and pointed to his right. "Down that way. Can't miss them!"

After that, Cell then used instant transmission and disappeared. The three Z warriors glanced around frantically. Krillin was the first to sputter out. "H-Hey! W-Where did he go?!"

Piccolo glanced down at Reavus in panic. "You fool! Just why did you tell him that?! Just what does he want there?!"

Reavus yawned. "Keep your cajones on, hermano. He'll be back, and it won't be with weapons."

Vegeta barked at the relaxed frost demon with growing frustration. "Oh, really? And what makes you think that?!"

Reavus sat up and crossed his arms. "You're killing me, smalls! Jeez. He went to get a smoothie. Look!" He pointed over to the original spot where the bioroid was now at once more, sipping on a pink smoothie from a purple straw.

The Z warriors were dumbstruck as they stared at the cyborg, who continued to meditate while sipping his refreshment.

Reavus reclined himself against one of the palm trees, closing his eyes once more. "See? Told you he had to try them!"


	24. Android Saga - Enter 17, 18, & Demigra!

**So I am back with another chapter for XenoVerse! I decided to take an extended break seeing that it's a three day weekend, and it was rather enjoyable! **** I only own my OCs, while Akira Toriyama owns all of DBZ and its properties.**

* * *

Paracyte continued to drag Aria down the path towards the Time Nest, ignoring her protests. "Paracyte! Come on! What's your deal?!" But that didn't stop him from marching further towards their destination. His mind was flowing with thoughts of uncertainty and anger, especially upon seeing Cell with her. _'Just what the hell is he back for? And in Tokitoki City, of all places?! Doesn't Aria realize that he will only use her for his own twisted desires and benefit?! Just what is she thinking to accept him as a mentor?" _

"Ouch! Cyte, you're hurting me!" She tugged at him from her wrist uncomfortably, wincing from the pain. Upon hearing his nickname did he release her, although refusing to face her. "… Sorry. I- I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Aria lightly shook her wrist around to relieve the pressure from his grip of a few moments ago. "It's alright. But what's gotten into you all of a sudden? Is everything okay?"

The frost demon didn't turn to face her still, which made her slightly worried. She then walked around to where he was facing and peered up at his face. "Paracyte…" she said soothingly. The way she softly spoke his voice sent an unfamiliar flame up to his cheeks. His magenta eyes then shifted to make contact with her grassy green ones.

"Aria… Why did you accept?"

The human female blinked for a moment, completely taken aback by the question. "Huh?"

The frost demon shifted away slightly, his face showing confusion. "With Cell becoming your mentor… You could have easily dismissed him, yet you didn't. You accepted his offer in training with him. Why?"

Understanding now that he wasn't happy with her decision, especially upon the events that happened earlier in the Cell Games, Aria smiled lightly and brought herself closer to him. Paracyte still showed a slight cold shoulder to her, but didn't budge. He raised a brow at her, waiting for her reply.

"I accepted so that way I could learn from him. Look, I know you despise him for what he did to me and frankly, I don't blame you there. I hate him just as much. But he is definitely one of the strongest fighters out there, and I don't want to pass up the chance to learn all of his techniques, especially if it means that it will help us put an end to Towa and Mira and their constant interfering with the time continuum. This time, it'll be me using him, and I know that it will involve a high risk. But I know I can do it, Cyte. Please… I just ask you to believe in me. So will you?" Her green eyes looked up into his, a silent plea shimmering in them.

The frost demon looked upon her in awe. No matter what goes on, it seems that she never ceases to amaze him. He gently wrapped his tail around her and pulled her close into a light embrace. This caught her off guard, but she didn't show any resistance.

He placed a hand on her head and gently started stroking her short spiky hair. Paracyte closed his eyes as he inhaled her scent deeply, the smell of tropical citrus fruits stimulating his senses. Aria, instead of throwing a punch like she did last time or the many other times that a male approached her, she relaxed in his hold and let out a content yet silent sigh. At last, the comforting silence was broken by Paracyte's whispering baritone voice. It was smooth, and in Aria's standpoint, she could have swooned right then and there. "_I just don't want you to get hurt again… I can see that you are a strong and courageous woman, but I can also see that you went through so much… I may not know everything about you, but I do want to. I believe you are capable of whatever you put your mind to… Just promise me that you will try not to do anything stupid, alright?" _

Aria smiled at this, finding it touching that he cared so much for her. "Of course, but I can't make a complete promise on that. Just promise you won't worry so much?"

Paracyte chuckled lightly. She flushed lightly at the low rumbling that came from his chest due to it. "I can't make a complete promise in that, either. You will always have me worry, especially based on how stubborn you can be."

She pulled back from him and lightly punched him on the arm. "Ho ha! At least I'm trying to improve on that!"

The male shook his head at her, smiling at her playfulness. "You still have a long ways to go!"

She puffed her cheeks at him momentarily before they deflated into a warm smile. The frost demon walked up next to her, taking her hand into his once more, this time with more tender care. "Well, come on. Let's not keep the Supreme Kai of Time waiting on us, right?"

She nodded and the two of them continued down the path that lead into the Time Nest.

* * *

Upon entering the Time Vault, Trunks glanced over at them with a worried expression. "It's about time you two made it! Quick! You have got to take a look at what's happening!" He presented the scroll to both of the time warriors, who looked at the events that played right before them horrifically.

* * *

_The age was 783, which tuned immediately in to the sound of a news broadcast about the current events. ".. And now we bring you breaking news on the Android threat. Bridge Town, just south of West City…" The intermitting signal was immediately disconnected as Trunks was shown to be thrown into the dirt and debris of the once standing West City district. The entire area was laid in shambles and ruins, with not a single living person in sight. In his Super Saiyan form, Trunks struggled to get back up on his feet to face the approaching Androids, 17 and 18. A dark and ominous aura surrounded the two cyborgs sinisterly, their cold electric blue eyes glowing a bright evil red. 18 stood before him as she crossed her arms, looking unimpressed at the young half-Saiyan's efforts. 17 stood right behind the almost exhausted half-breed, smirking with corrupt intent. Before Trunks could make any sudden moves, the male cyborg quickly attacked him with a fatal blow through his torso, incapacitating Trunks entirely. Trunks grunted in pain, reverting back to his normal state. The half Saiyan collapsed right before the two evil Androids, who were laughing hollowly at the young man's demise. Not far behind them perched on one of the dilapidated buildings was Cell in his imperfect form, preying upon the two Androids with a cruel purpose of his own._

* * *

Paracyte stared in horror at the scene that was displayed before them, unable to fathom such terror. "T-That's not good! They're corrupting your time, Trunks…!"

Before more could be said, both Aria and Paracyte looked at their time patrol leader in further terror, as he was slowly starting to fade. Trunks looked down at the time line. "T-This is my…"Aria then pointed out to the young half-Saiyan with shock. "Trunks! You're disappearing!"

Trunks looked down upon his hands and was mortified. "Wait a second… What's going on?!" Upon hearing his panicked cry, the Supreme Kai of Time entered the room with a look of deep concern, although remaining as calm as she could about the whole situation.

"Trunks… Your existence is in jeopardy now. The future is just about to change."

This alarmed Trunks greatly. "What do you mean?!" Both of the other time warriors were growing concerned for their friend, not knowing what to make of the dilemma at this time.

The Supreme Kai of Time took a deep breath and stated to him the extent of her knowledge about the current problem. "Probably the workings of those two."

Aria then grew both scared and angry at this. "Hold it! You mean Towa and Mira? Just what the hell are they trying to do to Trunks?!" Paracyte placed his big gloved hands on the small earthling's shoulders as an attempt to calm her.

Trunks as also dismayed at this. "Wait. They want to change history? Erase me completely?"

The frost demon growled at this. "Like hell that's ever going to happen. We'll knock those two off their otherworldly pedestal."

Aria glanced at the pink goddess, hoping to seek an answer to this current mayhem. "Supreme Kai of Time! What should we do?!"

Trunks nodded in agreement. "Yes! Please tell us!"

She waved her hands gently at him in a hushing manner. "Calm down. It's dangerous for you to act now because your existence is ephemeral. However, we don't have much time left. Aria, is there a way that you and Paracyte could stop those two?"

The half-Saiyan noticed his body becoming more and more see-through and began to dread even more. "Guys…!"

Aria and Paracyte both nodded in correspondence to their boss' order. Aria punched her hand into her palm with anger. "No problem! We'll get Trunks back to normal and make those Androids AND those other two pay dearly!"

The frost demon picked up the scroll and placed his hand on Aria's shoulder. "We really don't have much time left to dawdle. We might was well hurry up and get there now if we are to save Trunks in time!"

They both closed their eyes and with a blinding flash of the scroll, they were transported back into the past in hopes of saving their fellow comrade before he is completely wiped off the face of history.

* * *

_**-Age: 783-**_

Debris and decay was scattered everywhere, with absolutely no person around in sight. None except for a young purple-haired man and two other punk-looking individuals. They are infamously known as Androids 17 and 18, who were twin brother and sister, as well as delinquents kidnapped by the evil Red Ribbon Army scientist Dr. Gero and altered into powerful and destructive androids bent on creating chaos and mayhem wherever they went.

The two cyborgs were overcome with a dark and menacing aura, their eyes glowing bright red as they looked upon Trunks with no remorse for their trail of devastation and calamity.

Trunks gritted his teeth as he prepared for anything that the Androids might do, which at this point, is very unpredictable.

Android 17 merely scoffed at the pathetic display before him and with one single movement, obliterated the building that was standing next to them without battling an eye. "No!" Trunks shouted in terror, watching the building disintegrate into nothing but dust before his very eyes.

17 crossed his arms while grinning tauntingly at the half-breed. "Oops. Did I make you mad? Good."

Suddenly, a bright shining light glowed behind Trunks, and from the light stepped out both Aria and Paracyte.

The frost demon glanced around him, completely taken aback at the destruction that lay waste around them all. He then glared at the Androids with seething dislike. "So you androids like to trash around places and hurt innocent people, huh? Hmph. I'll see to it that you're taken out like the real garbage you are!"

Aria waved over at Trunks with a small smile, assuring him that everything will be alright. "Don't worry! We got your back on this! Let us help you handle these lame weirdos!"

Trunks gawked at them both with mild confusion. "W-Who are you?!"

The blonde woman named 18 frowned at the two uninvited warriors with equal dislike. "Hey… Look 17. It seems there are other people coming after us besides Trunks."

17, grinning maliciously, disappeared and reappeared in front of Aria. Aria was caught by surprise as the male android leered at her arrogantly. "I think I'll make you our plaything." He then suddenly made a grab for her by the arm and tossed her over his shoulder, sending her flying into a house nearby. The building toppled down on her upon impact, making 17 smile cockily in a short-lived victory. His smile quickly warped into a frown as the girl rose up from the debris, unscathed for the most part.

Aria smirked at the male android, taunting him as she motioned him to come over. "Is that the best you got, _princess_? I thought you said you were going to make me your plaything? Instead, you got me rehearsing for your prom night? Honestly, you got some nerve to take a girl out in that fashion!"

This didn't sit well with the male at all. He glared daggers at her and shot towards her. "You think you're funny, huh? That's some sense of humor..." He attempted to throw a punch at her, only to miss and get sacked in the gall instead. The girl then delivered a right hook successfully at his face and sent him flying into the opposite direction.

18 was shocked. She didn't expect her brother to get thrown down so quickly and so easily. The older woman turned to face Trunks, her eyes glowing fiercely. "You brats are going to die for getting in our way."

Trunks glared towards the android. "You monsters… Not without a fight! I'll avenge Gohan!"

18 scoffed, readying herself to attack the young boy. "Hmph, you just don't give up, do you, kid? Always manage to piss me off." She aimed right towards him, only to be cut off abruptly by the frost demon. He waved a finger at her as though chastising a child. "Uh, uh, uh! Sorry, lady. But I'm going to rudely cut in this dance!" He whipped his tail roughly around her neck and squeezed tightly, making her gag. He then swung around fiercely and with little effort, tossed her crudely into the ground, her body running down the entire street's pavement.

Trunks was truly in awe. "J-Just… who are these guys…?!"

Paracyte took the chance to fire several ki blasts right where the female android was in an attempt to magnify the amount of damage upon her. Once he saw that she wasn't getting up, he then turned to go after the male android. "Aria, hang in there!"

However, must to his dismay, he felt a sharp and painful yank on his tail and looked back to see 18 having a fierce grip on him. "And just where do you think you're going? I thought you were going to dance with me, big guy?" She then slammed her elbow real hard upon his tail, making the frost demon roar out in pain. The female android made no further delay in placing her hand around his neck in a vice grip, followed by firing a powerful ki blast straight into his face.

The frost demon was sent plowing down into the ground by the force of the attack. As 18 prepared to deliver another harsh and painful attack, she was hit hard on the back by Trunks, who wasted no time in stepping into the battle to help out his mysterious allies. "Hey! I'm over here, you witch!" He fired a vast array of ki blasts at the woman, which were hitting her at a successful rate.

Paracyte pushed off a large piece of cement off of him, his tail drawn close to his body in pain. "Dammit. That woman sure knows how to deal a powerful hand. I would hate to arm wrestle her…" As he lifted up into the air, he stopped abruptly as a body was sent hurdling past him with wicked speed. 17 was sent spiraling away rapidly, eventually crashing hard against another dilapidated building.

Aria flew up to her partner with worry, albeit having a few scratches and two new forming bruises. "Hey! You okay?"

Paracyte smiled at her. "For the most part, yes." She took out a healing capsule and activated it, releasing its healing contents upon them both. Paracyte moved his tail freely, noticing the pain now entirely gone.

Aria smirked brazenly, turning to face their opponents. "It's too soon to call it quits, though! We still have to kick their asses!"

The frost demon grinned boldly as well. "I agree. Let's clean the streets of this trash!"

Both warriors shot out towards them, powering up as much as they could. Aria shouted out to her partner the plan she formulated. "I'll handle 18! You can take on 17!"

"Roger that!" The frost demon quickly shifted his trajectory of flight and with a balled up fist, distributed a fierce blow to 17's face. The android was sent crashing further into the dirt, completely taken aback. "W-What the…?!" The frost demon glowered at him with abhorrence. "That's for being rude to Aria."

17 rose up from the dirt and smirked. "Aria..? Oh, you mean your girlfriend there? Sorry, but she ain't my type. Though I will say, she fights dirty like a guy." He spat at the ground before shooting out towards his opponent once more, rallying a vast assortment of punches and kicks at the alien. Paracyte did his best to dodge and block the attacks, all but few failing to hit him directly. He did the same and relayed a variety of punches and kicks, to which a good amount managed to hit 17.

Paracyte wasted no time in using his newly learned skills to the test, firing straight at 17. "Destructo Disk!" The disk-like ki shot out towards the android and hit him spot on, placing some heavy damage upon the cyborg threat. 17 was blown back, his clothes now more ripped up than before and cuts located on different areas of his body. Some blood dribbled out from the corner of his mouth, as well.

The android decided to fire an attack of his own, throwing a large green version of the Destructo Disk at the frost demon, which he barely managed to get away from.

The two males jumped back from one another, taking in gulps of breath. 17 spat out some blood from his mouth, slightly impressed at the skill that the alien in front of his possessed. "Not bad… I gotta say, you fight much better that your girlfriend."

Paracyte kept his gaze level with the cyborg, a scowl marring his features. "I could say the same about you, android. You show no lack of skill yourself. Although, I can't say the same about your common sense…"

The cyborg growled at his statement. "You got some nerve, being all mouthy. You and that girl!" He then disappeared and reappeared in front of the other male, punching him real hard across the face, follow by an undercut to his stomach. This caused Paracyte to falter back a bit, holding on to his abdomen in pain. The male android snarled at him boastfully, his arrogance overriding his ego. "You two think you can just parade around here and stop us? Think again! We own this city! Hell, as a matter of fact, we own this world! Nothing can stop us! Not Trunks, not you, and certainly not even that little bitch!"

At that moment, something snapped inside Paracyte. His magenta eyes glowed dimly, as his pupils almost formed into slits. "… What did you say?"

The cyborg scoffed conceitedly at the frost demon, who was still keeled over. "You heard me. I said that no one…" He was abruptly cut off as a large gloved hand wrapped itself fiercely around the android's mouth, the vice grip that it held making their strength pale in comparison to the potency of the infuriated frost demon. "You called her a 'bitch'… _How DARE you… _"

17's eyes widened as the ki that was radiating off of the frost demon seeped all around them tremendously. Paracyte's deadly glare rested upon the pompous cyborg, the latter's sentence carrying out his own death wish. Gathering up all of his ki for one go, Paracyte placed a hand near his opponent's chest, which soon began gathering an extraordinary amount of ki at the palm of his hand. That ki started to slowly grow bigger and hotter, which made the android panic in fear. Paracyte noticed 17's panic as the trapped android struggled fruitlessly in his iron hold. "Tell me, 17. Is this how you felt when you saw fright in the eyes of those innocent who you and your sister mercilessly slaughtered? Did it make you feel superior? Did you enjoy watching them squirm? Well, guess what? Those days for you are over. Now please… _Die quietly_…"

The blast of his Super Nova attack consumed the android completely, obliterating him into nothing. As he walked away from the ash, the frost demon growled in a low voice. "_Never dare to insult my woman in front of me, scum…"_ With that, he took off in search of Aria, who he hoped had finished off the other twin android by now.

18 was fighting off Trunks, who was doing his best to defend himself against the evil female cyborg. After knocking off his sword, the woman grabbed him roughly by the collar, readily forming a green Destructo Disk that would sentence his demise. Luckily, her grip was set loose as her wrist was hit harshly with a ki blast.

She looked up to see the younger girl from earlier, who was floating above high in the air with a cheeky grin. "What's the matter, 18? Scared? Instead of fighting a dude, why not fight someone equal of your caliber?"

18 smirked at the girl's bravado and slowly made her ascension towards the challenging warrior. "Me, scared? Hmph. As if. Come on. Don't tell me you actually think you're stronger than us? You're not any different from that Gohan loser we killed."

Trunks coughed up weakly from below them, clutching on to his side. "Damn it… I feel so helpless…"

Aria glared at her female opponent with hate. "You killed Gohan? How dare you…"

Not hesitating for an instant, the earthling charged right at the android, her strength showing no holds barred as her fist collided right on with the woman's face. "You're going to pay for what you have done! You and your brother both!"

18 was sent crashing into not one, but two buildings, right before finally colliding against the hard pavement below. Spitting out some blood, the woman growled and screeched out as she got right back up and flew right at the girl. "I'll kill you, you little brat!" The two females immediately got into a fierce brawl, fists flying and legs swinging at one another in attempts to land kicks.

18 then lunged backwards and charged up her ki, readying her green Destructo Dick attack at the younger girl. "Die!" The tossed the large ki disk at her, which Aria quickly countered with her Kamehameha wave.

"W-What?!" The android was perplexed, not expecting the sudden attack to diminish her own. Using her after image, Aria disappeared and reappeared right behind the female android. She raised her hand high in the air and with one swipe, used All Clear on her. "Take this!" 18 was sent spiraling at a fast velocity right into a nearby structure, the remaining rubble toppling over her completely.

Aria knew that it was now or never. She gathered her energy and prepared her ultimate, ready to annihilate the android menace once and for all. 18 shifted away all the debris that was on top of her, only to glance up in horror. "Final Flash!" She fired the powerful attack, which finally decimated the last android until nothing but cinders remained.

Trunks, who was in Super Saiyan mode in the duration of his fight earlier with 18, landed on the ground in awe. Aria quickly joined him, followed by Paracyte, who came in time just to see the last of the fireworks. "So you took care of her, huh?" He glanced at his partner with a knowing smile. Aria nodded at him. "Yep! She's wiped out! I take it you finished off her brother?"

The frost demon nodded, not willing to talk about that despicable piece of trash who badmouthed her in front of him.

Trunks continued to look ahead, taking deep gulps of breath. He then reverted back to his normal state. "Somehow… I actually managed to chase away the androids…I'm perfectly aware of our power gap… I can't beat them as it is. But… I survived, thanks to you two." He turned around to face them. "I have to thank you…" He trailed off as he saw that the two warriors disappeared from his sight.

From way up high in the air, Aria and Paracyte watched the half-Saiyan as he glanced around for them both. Paracyte leaned over towards his comrade with a raised brow. "Should we tell him that we destroyed them both while he was in a daze?" Aria shook his head. "I think it's best if we just leave things be. Besides, we should get ready to head on back and see how he is doing now in our time, don't ya agree?"

He nodded. "Yeah… Hey, why don't we call it a race?" Aria raised a brow at him. "A race?" The frost demon nodded vigorously, his tail swishing around playfully. "Of course! Last one to the Time Nest gets to buy us both smoothies!" With that, he disappeared from sight as he warped himself back into the future.

"Hey! No fair, Cyte!" As Aria was about to follow suit, she was stopped by Towa. "W-What the?! You again!"

Towa glowered at the girl with distaste. "Oh, I knew you'd show up. What a lame reaction." She gestured lazily at Aria, who was fuming at the demon king's sister. "I bet you thought you actually helped him… Am I right?" Aria glared daggers at the woman. "Wait… What did you just do? Tell me!" Towa smiled sinisterly at the young girl. "You see… I actually made _two_ changes." Aria's eyes widened at this revelation. "You _what_?!"

Just then, Paracyte's voice came in through her com. "Aria! Are you alright?! I just arrived here at the Time Nest and noticed that you didn't arrive with me! T-There's something wrong with Trunks…!" She then heard Trunks' voice come in, sounding faded. "My body… we… we weren't able to…" Paracyte's voice came back on once more, seemingly panicked. "Aria! He… His body… It's turning transparent. History hasn't been corrected!"

Towa then laughed evilly at this moment of desperation. "Hohoho! Look! I've gotten a rise out of you!" But there's nothing you can do, I'm afraid. It's too late now!"

Aria growled angrily at the demon woman, her eyes burning with deep hatred. "Damn you… Why don't you just kiss off and burn in a fire, you witch!"

Towa leaned forward and smirked at her with such smugness. "Resistance is futile." Aria then shot out towards her, ready for an immediate attack. She was cut off rather quickly, however, by Mira, who appeared at the last minute. Getting up from her scepter, both she and her henchman then disappeared completely out of sight.

Paracyte's voice came back on, with confusion laced in it. "Dammit… What else could have been changed?" Aria growled to herself. "No… At this rate… Trunks will…!"

Just then a silhouette of a strange figure began to appear in front of her, which then began to take form and shape. He had strange and pointy red hair, almost like that of a demon. He held on to a long and strange scepter himself, while dressed in blue robes and was embellished in gold, including a gold choker, earrings, and a gold crown of the sort. He also had pointy ears and his eyes were a deep burning red, which gazed firmly into her green ones.

As he spoke, his voice sounded melodic, though in a very unsettling cultured tone. "You seem to be troubled, my dear." Aria scrutinized at him with an irking distaste. "Great. Just what I need. Another weirdo using his odd gentlemanly charm to bother me…"

The stranger dismissed her rude comment and simpered at her. "Don't make that face. Now, tell me. Would you like to go to the change?"

The girl raised a brow at him. "You're serious?"

He smiled at her, his sharp canines glinting ever so. "I'll take you there. Here. Take my hand." He presented his hand over to her, which confused, and irked, her even more.

The red stranger said to her in a hurried manner, though his smile remained intact. "Heheh. You have no time. You have no choice. Now choose, my dear!"

Knowing that this may be her only chance at finding the other change that Towa made, aside from helping to save Trunks, she took hold of his hand. Unbeknownst to her, a dark aura filled mark was imprinted into her hand, much to the stranger's glee. "Good. Good…" He then raised the same hand and grinned wickedly at her. Aria was taken aback. "W-What?! Hold on a sec…!"

"Tell the Supreme Kai of Time… That I'll see her soon." With that, he released his own magic upon her and sent her through a time warp back to the Time Nest. The stranger grinned even more, as all was going according to his plan.

'_Heheh… Soon… Very soon, Supreme Kai of Time… We shall indeed meet again…'_ As quickly as he came, the stranger, too, disappeared.


	25. Cell's Back! Vengence for Aria!

**Gosh, I'm on a roll! Thank you all once again for the support and many likes towards this story! I will keep looking forward to further reviews, both from current readers and new ones! On another note, I will state that I will not be adding any more OCs for the remainder of my story. The only ones whose OCs will pertain in my story will be ReapingPhant0m's and BlueStardustGTX. There will be only one more OC probably appearing, but that won't be until the very end. Oh, and as for the Naruto reference: I haven't a clue what the Reaper's Kiss was… I'm more on the old fashioned anime rather than the newer ones, even from ten years ago. Fight me (jk). I own only my OCs.**

* * *

Upon returning back to the Time Nest, Aria felt a minor sting in her hand for some strange reason. "Ouch… That's odd. Why is my hand sore all of a sudden?"

She looked up from her hand to see Paracyte, the Supreme Kai of Time, and Trunks glancing at her, the latter now a fading silhouette of what he formerly was. "Aria! Did you find them?

She shook her head. "I did, but they vanished into thin air. I'm so sorry. But I did hear Towa say that there were two changes that she made! We already fixed one of them!"

Paracyte looked pensive for a brief moment. "So… there's still a chance at putting things as they were! All we have to do is find the change that she made and restore it."

The pink goddess looked upon them both with affirmation. "Correct, though I prefer that Aria will go alone on this one."

The frost demon whipped his head over at the small pink woman with wide eyes. "A-Are you sure, Supreme Kai of Time?" She nodded her head at him. "Yes. It would be simpler that way, and besides, I don't want to overwhelm Trunks' form as it is with such an overwhelming presence, especially in the current state he's in right here, right now."

Although a bit reluctant about her wish, Paracyte complied nonetheless. "Fine, but I'll be keeping tabs on her. Aria, should anything happen, you let me know immediately!"

The young female earthling nodded with a smile. "Gotcha. Well, I'm off! Got to save our friend, after all!" Grabbing the scroll once more, Aria closed her eyes in concentration as she was transported back into the past to right the wrongs that were made upon their half-Saiyan comrade.

* * *

_**-Age: 785-**_

Trunks took a deep breath in relief, at peace in knowing that he corrected the wrongs that were done in his past. "Whew. We made it back." His blue eyes scanned the area around him, feeling welcomed to his home world and time. "We're in my era."

He then began to walk his way down the rocky wasteland, thinking over about what he knew that needed to be done to fix his timeline now that he saved history with Goku and his friends. "No matter what… I have to bring peace here." His attention was suddenly brought up to a halt and so where his movements, as he looked up to see Aria standing right there in front of him.

The young woman, however, wasn't facing him and was glaring at something else.

A smile grew on his face as he started racing over to her. "Y-You're..!" Aria's eyes narrowed as she muttered a warning over to the approaching half-Saiyan. "Don't move! We've got company!"

He started slowing down in his pace until he came to a stop, his expression filled with misunderstanding. He then sensed it as well, and turned to face what she was looking directly at. His eyes widened with horror at what he saw. Wasting no time, Trunks immediately powered up into a Super Saiyan, preparing himself for a fight.

Standing before them both was none other than the self-proclaimed ultimate life form, Cell, who was in his complete and perfect form. The evil aura that swarmed around his physique was intense and far more sinister than she ever felt before!

The malevolent cyborg smirked at them both, his eyes glowing a much brighter and vile red in comparison to the other Cell that she faced in the Cell Games.

And just like the other Cell, this one came immediately charging over towards Aria, his cruel gaze completely fixated on her. Aria prepared herself with an immediate retaliation, blocking his incoming moves, as well as trying to avoid getting hit as much by them.

Trunks growled as he unsheathed his sword and dashed towards the bio-android in an attempt to help out his fellow comrade. "Cell?! Why are you in your perfect form…?!"

'_That's what I like to know, myself! Just how the hell did Cell manage to change immediately into his perfect form? Paracyte and I had already destroyed the Androids beforehand, so there's no way that he could have gotten to them… Unless…' _

Aria's train of thought was interrupted as Cell blasted a ki blast at her out of nowhere, knocking her backwards and into the earth.

The bio-android chuckled maliciously, catching Trunks' sword in midair, only to shatter it into fragments with his mere fingers. "Funny you should ask… You might be interested to know that I absorbed #17 and #18."

Trunks was completely baffled. "17 and 18?! But… That's… I-Impossible!"

Aria got back up from the ground, shifting her bottom jaw sorely. She snapped her attention back up at the insect-like cyborg exasperatingly. "I call BS on your claim there, Cell! There's no way you could have absorbed them! We successfully destroyed those two, fair and square!"

Cell turned to face her with a mischievous glint in his eye as he smiled a wide and wicked grin at her. "Oh? Is that so?"

As he was momentarily distracted by her, Trunks took the opportunity to strike the bio-android with a ki blast of his own. "Burning Attack!" He fired at him, hoping to take him down for good, just like the androids. Unfortunately, he miscalculated the power of the monstrosity before him greatly, as the smoke cleared to reveal Cell still standing completely unharmed.

"Hmph. Such a weakling!" The monster, with one single swipe of his hand, sent Trunks spiraling out of control in the air. The half-Saiyan collided brutally against a boulder nearby, causing a fair amount of damage to him.

The bio-android then turned back to the young girl and began making his way over to her. "And also… how is it that you know my name, my sweet?"

Aria mentally rolled her eyes, not once faltering as the menace continued making his way over towards her petite form. _'Still the same Cell, regardless of the time era… Sheesh!' _

He then raised a brow in realization, a low chuckle escaping his ivory lips. "Wait, I know… You went to the past, didn't you… That's the only explanation for it. How'd you know so much about me?"

Aria charged up her energy, her green gaze glaring daggers at the huge hazard in front of her. "That's none of your damn business now, is it?! Eat this!" She jumped back a few yards before firing a line of Destructo Disks at him, each one hitting him right on the mark.

This version of Cell was surprised at this. He certainly didn't expect so much power to come from an earthling, let alone a female one! Not only that, but those shots did do quite a bit of damage on him for sure, which annoyed him.

Trunks shifted up from the ground, still powered up and ready to fight. Cell sensed the boy rising from the gravel and simpered. The bug-like creature dusted off the dirt and acting quickly, he shot out towards Aria with a barrage of punches and kicks. "Did you bring your friend along for the ride? Is he from the past, too? I'm warning you: interfere and I'll exterminate you."

Instead of being alarmed from his threat, Aria smiled cheekily at him, which irked the bio-android. "You? Exterminate? Pshh! Oh, please! You're the one who looks like an overgrown cockroach! The one who's going to be exterminated is you, Cell!" Once she got an opening from his relayed attacks, she dove in and socked him in the gall. Super hard.

The bio-android's eyes widened, his mouth slack open just as widely from the intensity of the blow. "D-Damn it…" He coughed out, completely astounded from the strength that this girl wielded.

Trunks then jumped into the fray and fired an assault of ki blasts at the cyborg, hoping to add on more to the damage upon him. Some of the blasts managed to land on Cell's body, hurting more in the process.

However, he quickly gathered up his ki and exploded with a huge and dark energy barrier, sending the two warriors flying off of him.

Aria quickly somersaulted in the air and stopped herself in midair, glancing up at the cyborg with profound determination.

Trunks also was able to save himself in mid-toss, taking in breaths of air as he looked down upon the tyrant. Tiny beads of sweat ran down the half-breed's forehead, wondering about just how they were going to beat him.

Deciding to take initiative, Aria started to fire her Consecutive Energy Volley attack at him. "No way! I refuse to give up so easily! You won't win, Cell!" She continued to fire at him mercilessly, knocking more impairment onto the bio-android with each hit.

Trunks stared in awe at the woman's fervor, admiring the fact that she continued to fight in the face of adversity, no matter the stakes.

Nodding to himself, the half-Saiyan flew closer in range and fired his attack again, making sure to gather enough energy that it will bring a whole world of hurt upon the cruel creation. "Burning Attack!"

Cell sensed that he was halfway down on his life, and at this rate, he would be completely wiped out by these two.

"You losers! You can't beat me! I am perfection! I am Perfect Cell!" He roared with rage, blowing them both away once more. He shot out towards Trunks, delivering a striking blow upon the Saiyan that sent him plummeting down into the deep earth painfully.

He quickly turned his attention to Aria, who was charging up her ki as quickly as she could. "Not so fast, my little peach!" He used instant transmission to disappear and reappear in front of her, a wide wicked smile plastered across his features in a very frightening manner stunning her at the moment. She cried aloud, only to get crushed in his hold, just like she had been with the other Cell from the Cell Games.

She struggled to break free, with a zero success rate. _'Dammit! Not again!'_

"Let me go, Cell! I mean it!" She screamed, struggling with all her might. If she had enough room to get one of her arms free, she could fire her Big Bang Attack at him with no problem whatsoever, then all that would be left is to finish him off for good!

He laughed maniacally at the helpless girl that was trapped in his clutches. "Silly girl! The experience has obviously made you stronger… but… You're still not anywhere near powerful enough to defeat me."

Trunks pushed off the rocks that were on top of his torso. He caught sight of the bio-android keeping the young girl hostage, to which he panicked. "Ugh! N-No!" As he tried to get up to go help her, he noticed that the weight of the other rocks was still keeping him pinned down to the ground. "D-Dammit! I got to help her!" He started moving the other boulders, trying to move as fast as he could to break free. He muttered to himself with bitterness, successfully pushing off one of the larger rocks off him. "As long as you exist, humanity has no future…"

Cell tittered callously at the blonde girl, greatly amused at her tries of prying herself from his iron hold. "That was a close call. It might have been dangerous. That is, if I hadn't already attained my Perfect Form."

Aria squirmed to and fro, her willpower fueling her as she did what she could to slip loose from him. The cyborg laughed hollowly, his eyes gleaming with sickening glee. "Try as you might, my dear! You're trapped like a rat! Now…" He gripped her chin, his glowing red eyes burning even more brightly as he began to bring his face closer to hers. Aria's eyes widened. "N-No! This time… you won't take advantage of me! I WON'T LET YOU!" She screamed as her energy burst all around them, nearly drowning out the evil aura that enveloped his body.

"W-What?! What is this…?!" Cell hollered aloud in alarm, completely shocked at such power that came overflowing from the small girl. Finally able to pry her right arm free, she placed it right on top of his chest plate, which was already glowing with a substantial amount of ki. "Big Bang Attack!" She fired at him dead on, breaking his hold on her and sending the cyborg flying away in a slanted angle towards the ground.

He flipped himself upright and began flying over towards her. "Y-You little runt! Prepare to die!" He then fired an array of ki blasts at her as he drew closer to her at rapid speed. What he didn't count on was her quick reaction at knocking back all of his blasts away like they were mere gnats!

"W-What?! No! How…?!" Cell's eyes widened in shock, although still drawing nearer and nearer towards her. Raising a hand up, she swung it down with all her valor, swiping him down with his very own skill: All Clear. "Take this, Cell!" She hit right on time, sending his spiraling out of control into the dirt and grime below them.

Seeing her chance for retribution, she gathered all of what's left of her energy, readily forming the Kamehameha Wave. Trunks, who finally broke free of his rocky prison, rose up to meet with her and charged up his own attack once more as well, ready to take down the tyrant once and for all.

Trunks growled bitterly, his ki brought up at its maximum. "This is it, Cell! Disappear, for good!" Aria shouted alongside him, firing her Kamehameha wave at full power. "It ends for you here, Cell! Die!" He fired along with Aria, their blasts landing on the bio-android all in one go. Cell slowly faded away in the harsh impact of the super blasts, dissolving away into nothing.

Overcome with exhaustion, both warriors landed down onto the ground, with Trunks reverting back into his normal form. "It's all finally over…" He closed his eyes briefly, a calm smile forming on his features before turning to face Aria. "Everyone… I have to thank you, too. But first, I need to know something."

Aria raised a brow, smiling nervously. "Uh, sure thing. What's up?"

Trunks gestured a hand at her thankfully. "You've helped me a lot… throughout this entire thing. So I have to know… Who are you?"

Aria looked perplexed for a moment before relaxing herself with a short response to his question. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that right now. However, you will know who I am eventually. As for when? Well, only time will tell the both of us!" She smiled brightly at him.

Trunks raised a brow at her. "So I'll know… someday?... That's not cryptic." But before he could ask her any more questions, there was a blinding flash of light.

As soon as the brightness faded away, he looked to see that she was gone and out of sight. "Where… where did she go?!" He looked around to see any sight of her, only to view nothing but the rocky landscape.

* * *

Aria finally made it back to the Time Nest, taking in a deep breath. "Whew! That felt good! I actually whooped him good, this time!" She grinned widely, only to pause with a skip of a heartbeat, as she saw Cell standing in the Time Nest with the other three. "Well, that was such an interesting display! I must say, Aria… You really did show me, hmm?" The bio-android mentor grinned at her with a knowing look, his mind already working out a challenging training session that will be freshly awaiting her. Paracyte, who was being held back by Reavus, looked like he wanted to tear the cyborg a new one right then and there.

With the wave of his hand, Cell began walking his way out of the Time Nest, but not before grinning at his pupil with one last note. "I will see you right after this, Aria. It's time that we move on to our next session, and I will _not_ allow _failure _as an option… especially since you take much pride in _defeating_ me like you did. Heheh…" He stalked out of sight, closing the doors of the vault behind him with an echoing slam.

Once he was sure that Cell was a good ways away from the ground of the Time Nest, Reavus finally let go of his younger cousin, who looked as though he would kill the older frost demon aside from the bio-android. "What the hell, Reavus?! I was going to get him for sure this time!"

Reavus waved a finger at him. "Not a wise choice there, cowboy. Why don't you chill like the frost demon you are and think first before whipping out your pistols, huh? Besides, if you try fighting Cell here, you would only do more harm than you would good. Remember, we are in the Time Vault. All of time's events are sacred and protected here."

Aria approached Paracyte and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "He's right. Just let it go, Cyte. I will handle him from here on out. So anyways, how's Trunks?"

Paracyte, now a bit calmer than before, glanced down at her with a wry grin. "He's fine now, thanks to you."

Trunks walked up to the group, with the Supreme Kai of Time right behind him. "This is such a strange feeling… Now, I can finally thank you. Thank you very much, Aria!"

The pink goddess turned to face the half-Saiyan with a look. "So, Trunks… Aren't you glad?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Sorry for making you worry over me."

Paracyte shook his head at their leader. "It's cool. Besides, you would do the same if it were any of us."

Reavus then waved his hands at his cousin with nervousness. "Whoa there, Cuz! Don't start giving any unwanted ideas, now! I _definitely_ don't want to disappear anytime soon! Think about it! Who will be there to break the ice?!"

Paracyte looked at his older cousin with a bad poker face. "Ice puns? Really?"

Aria couldn't help but giggle lightly at the pun, despite how corny it was. Trunks chuckled briefly, his cheeriness turning to an expression of seriousness. "Still… Who do you think that person was? He helped us sure, but he seemed to have the ability to time travel."

Paracyte then commented, pointing out something else in addition. "What's even more strange is, he seemed to know about us, too… And he had a… he had a really unusual energy."

Aria then remembered what that strange man also said to her just before sending her back to the Time Nest. She glanced over at the Supreme Kai of Time. "Oh! He also said something… It was a message to you, actually. He said that 'I'll come visit you soon', whatever that means."

The Supreme Kai of Time raised a brow at the cryptic message. "What? You'll come visit me soon? What does that mean?"

Reavus shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe he's a shrink?" The Supreme Kai of Time casted a glare at the black frost demon. "Watch it, Reavus! Remember who assigned you for the next mission with these two!"

The dark frost demon shrunk back, raising his hands up defensively. "Alright! Alright! Take a chill pill! No need to release the feminine fury here!"

The Supreme Kai of Time then casted a downward gaze in a sudden thought. A thought that was unpleasant and impossible for her to imagine. "No way…"

Paracyte raised a brow at her. "Do you have any ideas?" The whole room remained silent as they looked on at the kai with questioning looks of concern.

"No, but it can't be… He shouldn't… he shouldn't be able to enter into this world." The pink goddess was becoming uneasy, hoping that it wasn't who she thought it was.

Everyone else was silent as the tension grew among them. Little did they know that the very individual who they were speaking of, was watching them from the confines of his prison at this very moment with a wicked grin… The very same prison that the Supreme Kai of Time locked him 75 million years ago.


	26. Cell's Training: Triplet Trouble!

**So I'm back again! I have decided to take things up a notch, in a sense of fairness. I do apologize for lack of updating my Xenoverse fic and I do owe it to you guys by making it up to you. I will do my best to upload more chapters this week (for sure)! However, there is a catch: I will upload a chapter for every 5-10 reviews that I get submitted for each said chapter. Sounds fair? Also, I will say this only once: Paracyte is my OC and he will remain in my story so long as I want him to. That is not for anyone to decide whether he goes or not except for me. That's the bottom line. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Aria wandered out from the Time Nest on her way to continue the rest of her training with Cell. Although she resented the evil creature, she knew she would have to tolerate him in order to become strong enough to encounter the foes that await her. Particularly Towa and Mira.

Paracyte was about to insist that he would accompany her to the training grounds, only to be stopped by the Supreme Kai of Time. The pink goddess insisted that he should remain put and focus his efforts at becoming stronger as well for the future fights that are to come. After much coaxing from all of his friends, including Aria and Reavus, Paracyte agreed to continue his own training as well.

As Aria passed through that path that led down to the training grounds, the blonde girl stopped for a moment in deep thought. _'What was that about…? Just who was that guy that appeared out of nowhere? He doesn't seem too friendly, from the looks of him… I better keep my guard up if I ever see him again. Who knows what this weirdo has in store for us all, mainly for the Supreme Kai of Time.' _

"Is something troubling you, my dear?" A deep handsome voice called out from behind her. She turned to see Cell smirking at her before making his way over to her. "Why don't you tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours. I promise, I won't tell anyone else."

Aria placed her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "Now why on earth would I entrust you with anything? We both know that anything pertaining to me that would deem useful to either destroy or weaken me, _you_ would take full advantage of!"

Cell frowned slightly at this. "You are no fun whatsoever. Honestly, I am your mentor. Meaning that while I am teaching you, I am also here to help you. Although I would love to obliterate you into tiny pieces, or even better yet, have you weak enough to succumb to me, I think I am better off belittling you for the time being as you struggle to hold a candle to my perfection in all of its glory! Wouldn't you agree?"

Aria stood there, completely dumbfounded at what the bio-android just told her in that moment. _'And here I thought things couldn't get any more messed up as they are…'_

Cell then merely scoffed at her and snarled. "It's time we get to work. That's enough lollygagging about! You are now to continue the rest of your training with me!" He grabbed her by the wrist and began dragging her down the remainder of the path. Aria twisted and attempted to wrench herself free of his hold, but to no avail.

"Ouch! You know, it wouldn't hurt to be a bit gentle for a bad guy!" She snapped in agitation. Cell, however, completely ignored her and continued dragging her until they finally reached the front of the Hercule statue.

Once reaching their final destination, Cell finally let go of her and turned to face her with a scowl. "You are but my chess piece, Aria. If you don't like that, then you will do well to train yourself and become stronger!"

This caused the girl's temper to flare up, but it quickly simmered down as he crossed his arms and stated the next trial that awaited her. "Your training seems to be going well, Aria. Now let's move on to the next training."

Aria placed her hands on her hips. "Alright. What kind of training are we talking about here?"

Cell simply smirked down at the girl. "Oh it's quite simple, really. You will fight 3 Cell Jr. Defeat all of them and you win."

Her face contorted into a mixture of anger and mortification. "THREE?! I have to fight those little crappers AGAIN?!"

The bio-android merely tisked at her and waved a finger. "Now is that any way to talk to your master when he issues you a challenge? That's just plain rude. As I said before, I am not here to dawdle and waste my time with you girl."

Aria then bit back another remark. She knew that he was right. After all, she was only sticking around with him just so he could train her and make her even stronger than she already was. So whatever the task may be, she will have to ante up the stakes. Even if it was more than what she was able to currently swallow.

Cell crossed his arms once more. "Remember that although Cell Jr. may look small, they are a reflection of me. Do not let your guard down, or you may die."

The girl simply nodded, accepting what is to come. She was fully aware of Cell Jr. and its capabilities.

"Fine then. So if that's all, then I guess we should be-"

Cell lifted a hand up in front of her face, stopping her in her tracks before they could be ready to teleport to their battlefield. "Not so fast there, my sweet! There's one more condition to this trial…"

The bug like android chuckled sinisterly, which made the young girl before him twitch in nerve wracking anticipation. "I'll be putting a time limit to this match. Let's not make this easy for you."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Wait, this match is timed?!"

He continued smirking down at her with cruel content. "My rules, Aria. And I expect you to follow those rules so long as I continue to mentor you, am I clear? This is a game to train you. Don't forget that. If you finish this training, I will teach you one more skill."

'_Another skill? Well, then I guess it can't really be helped. After all, I need to get stronger in order to beat those guys…' _

"Very well. I will accept the challenge in this part of the training, Cell." She then placed her hand on his forearm, indicating that she was ready to transverse to the battlegrounds.

The bio-android's eyes gleamed ever so, as he was looking forward to the fight that is to come. "Hehehe. I will enjoy watching you fight."

Aria gritted her teeth at the giant menace. "Of course you would." Despite her display of great dislike towards the android, she was quite frightened. Those little copies of him were brutal monsters. As thought he was able to sense her underlying fear, the gargantuan bug chortled at her. "Hehehe… Are you afraid of Cell Jr.? I don't blame you. They may be small, but they are my sons. If you wish, we could always postpone…"

She then scowled at him. Was he mocking her? Of course he was, and there was no way that she would give him that satisfaction. "No! We're here to get me stronger, right? Then quit wasting _my_ time with your overbearing ego Cell and let's get going!"

Keeping his light magenta eyes transfixed on her burning green ones, he complied to her outburst without further argument. "Hmph. Very well then."

Without a second's notice, the two warriors then disappeared in a bright flash of light.

* * *

Once the brightness of the light cleared, the human girl took note that they were in a desolate area of rocky canyons. She then felt Cell's arm pull away from her grip as he drifted a few feet away from her. His wings then flared open and from the area of his stinger spawned out three Cell Jr.

The mischievous blue triplets bolted up in the air and remained floating a good ways away from the both of them, making faces and crude gestures towards Aria.

Cell then closed his wings back down as well as his stinger, eyeing the girl at a sideways glance. "Now, let's start this "training". First, fight against my precious babies."

Not wanting to waste more time or get caught in any of his elongated speeches, Aria charged rapidly towards the closest of the three Cell Jr., delivering the first blow.

Much to her chagrin, however, the devilish copy took hold of her fist and yanked her close only to slam a tiny and yet powerful fist at her stomach. She coughed out a spiteful of saliva before getting roundhouse kicked in the face by a second Cell Jr., sending her spiraling towards a nearby canyon ridge.

The Cell Jr.s began to dance in glee at their small victory, only to become panicked once they saw the girl shoot right back out of the canyon and dart towards them with mad speed.

Aria then began to charge up her ki and fired blow upon blow of disastrous energy volleys at the Cell Jr. One of them got hit mildly on the side and screeched in pain, much to her satisfaction. The demanding voice of Cell, however, broke her from her small reverie of triumph. "Do not try to buy time. Defeat them as quickly as possible!"

"What the hell it is you think I'm doing?!" She shouted back as she continued her aggravated assault towards the triplets, to which have evaded some of her attacks successfully and received most of them quite painfully.

"Damn it! He's right. At this rate, I'll just be wasting my time rather than using effectively while it lasts. This is a timed task and I need to wipe these suckers out as soon as I can!"

She then saw one of the Cell Jr. charging up an immense amount of power and fired a ki blast at her, sending her crashing back into a ridge just nearby where Cell was floating idly.

The bio-android looked the least impressed and scoffed. "Mind you, Cell Jr. is a reflection of me. Do not let your guard down, Aria."

Shifting through the rocks and rubble, she got back up with a bitter frown setting upon her features. "Don't need to remind me of that. They LOOK like you as a start for resemblance, anyways."

She then floated upwards from the debris and gathered up her ki, not willing to lose out on these little pests without giving in a very good and tough fight. Sensing the great amount of energy she was accumulating, the Cell Jr. stopped in awe and confusion.

Cell raised a brow at this, finding this new upbringing of power quite interesting. Once she finally gathered all the energy she needed, Aria fired a new and spectacular attack that she somehow managed to pick up on her own: Crasher Volcano.

She then formed giant red orbs of energy that surrounded her very being and while moving at a quick pace, she knocked each and every one of them down towards the Cell Jr., follow by a piercing vertical disk. One orb hit each of the triplets, causing a substantial amount of damage. However, the disk was the kicker of it all, as it sliced through the first Cell Jr. with a clean cut. She then fired her Big Bang Attack, finishing off the first Cell Jr. quickly and effectively.

The two remaining Cell Jr. were in shock. Their own sibling had met its untimely demise at the hands of their opponent.

However, they noticed that due to that attack her energy has depleted some good amount, which gave them more of an advantage.

The Cell Jr. then began charging up once more, firing their own array of ki blasts towards Aria. She quickly tapped into her remaining ki and used it to summon a Destructo Disk. She tossed it towards the two Cell Jr., hoping to strike them while giving her just enough time to gather some more of her energy.

As she started to charge up, she then noticed that the Cell Jr. were hardly scathed from the blast and are now flying straight towards her.

Wasting no time, she readied herself in a defensive stance and took on the blows that they soon delivered upon her.

From afar, Cell watched keenly and carefully every move that the girl made during the fight. He took note of how his spawn also counteracted towards her movements and for the first time, he noticed that they were… flawed.

He noticed that his children's attacks were still strong, but not strong enough to defeat her. Cell also noticed that even though she had three minutes remaining to defeat his two sons, she still had the upper hand in this match.

This greatly disturbed him… and even more so pleased him.

Aria smacked the Cell Jr. in front of her with great force, followed by snatching its ankle and swinging it around in circles, only to throw it directly into its other sibling.

Now having gathered enough ki for at least two ultimate attacks, she summoned up her strength and once again applied the Crasher Volcano. "You little rugrats better pray, cuz now you're toast! Take this!" She then lifted her hands up and formed multiple red orbs around her, tossing and kicking them over towards the Cell Jr.

One of them managed to dodge the attack entirely, while the other was completely disintegrated.

The young girl whooped and cheered. "Yeah! Perfect! Only one more to go!"

This astounded the bio-android beyond compare! Cell couldn't believe it. She had already managed to wipe out two out of his three sons. However, he wasn't going to let this slide so easily. He propped up his wings once more and spawned out three more Cell Jr.

"Hmph. There, that should do it. This should keep her plenty occupied. I'm not going to let her succeed that easily. Go, my children!" The newly born Cell Jr. giggled madly and zipped their way on over to where the young human female was.

Cell tittered to himself, his eyes glowing brightly. _'Now… Let's see how well you'll fare against three more, Aria.'_

The femme was about to deliver the final blow to the last remaining Cell Jr. Until she heard maniacal giggling and laughter coming from right behind her. She turned around only to have her body collide with a powerful ki blast that sent her spiraling once more in the air and down towards the rocky terrain.

"D-Dammit! There's more?! Huh… Well, guess I can't keep my audience waiting, then!" She got up and as she stretched up, she cracked every bone and joint in her body, relieving it of the tense pressure that it was building up. Smirking, she cracked her knuckles. "I have two and a half minutes left. That's plenty to take you all down."

Without further ado, she shot back up into the air and charged herself to maximum ki. The energy flowing around her was intense! The Cell Jr. were stunned, murmuring incoherent words amongst themselves.

With a single move, she used the Crasher Volcano again and destroyed all the Cell Juniors in the area, including the weaker Cell Jr., which knocked away the total of three that she was supposed to defeat to begin with.

From a close range, Cell was shocked and deeply impressed at the progress of this girl's training. In less than a matter of two minutes, the girl was able to defeat not just the three to begin with, but the additional three that he tossed into the mix at the last minute. He certainly wasn't expecting that from her, and by Kami he actually felt proud about it!

He smirked at her and approached her with a deep melodic chuckle. "Good! You defeated Cell Jr. I see I'm going to enjoy this."

Aria raised a brow. "Hold on. Aren't you the least bit pissed off that I killed your offspring?"

Cell waved a hand as if he was swatting away an imaginary fly. "I practically knew you were going to defeat them. Besides, I can always reproduce."

Aria crossed her arms as she scowled at him. "How cruel! They were your kids, weren't they?!"

The bio-android mere shrugged at her outburst. "It matters not, my dear. As I said, I can recreate more if I so desire."

The human girl merely shook her head and sighed. "Oh well. So I guess it's a pass?"

He glanced down at her and nodded with a snide chuckle. "Yes, well done. Keep up the good work! Now, let's return back to the city. There's more that we must discuss."

Before she could protest, he placed one of his hands on her shoulder and in an instant, they both disappeared once more in a flash of light.

* * *

Upon returning to Tokitoki City, Cell let go of Aria's shoulder and took a few moments to analyze her. "Hmph. You defeated Cell Jr. I miscalculated your power."

Aria gazed up in confusion. "What? What do you mean? You said that you knew that I would defeat your sons to begin with!"

Cell scoffed. "Even so, don't be entirely flattered. I will fight you myself next time. Be thankful."

This made Aria cringe a bit. "Oh… Well, I passed though. So that means you'll be teaching me a new technique. So what is it?"

Cell hummed while crossing his arms across his chest as usual. "Very well. Take this." He placed a hand over her and transmitted a wave of energy into her tiny form. The bio-android then pulled his hand back and began his explanation. "Now, about the Gravity Impact you just learned. It's a basic attack, but it requires talent in how you use it. I don't know if you can master it, but try it out in battle."

"Use it in battle, huh? Alright, I will! And don't you worry. I'll be sure to master it! After all, I got the "perfect" master training me, right?" She smirked up at him, hoping to get his goat.

However, she was taken aback as he gleamed a toothy grin at her with deep interest. Quite the opposite of what she was hoping to get from him. "Hahaha. I have high hopes for you since you defeated Cell Jr. Now, why don't you take a small hour break? I expect you to return here to me within that hour."

Aria's eyes widened. "W-Wait, what?! One hour I have to come back here?! I thought we were done for now?"

Cell chortled cockily. "Of course not! In case you didn't notice, you failed to tell me about that hidden attack that you just developed and used against my children! Not only that, but your arrogance in my other self's defeat has earned you an extra training tidbit, and I will not tolerate any slacking off!" He pointed an accusing finger at her, to which she couldn't help but shrink back from.

"O-Oh! Well, you see… What had happened was… Ah!" She was cut off as the android pulled her by the rim of her sunset colored gi top, his face a few mere inches away from hers. "You _will_ complete your training with me, Aria. And you _will_ be put through more than your fair share of hell from me. And once I am sure that you have finished your training, I will…"

"Aria! Is everything alright?" A voice shouted not far from them, as they both stopped momentarily to see who it was that interrupted them. From behind them was both Paracyte and Reavus, who looked like they went through brutal training themselves. Paracyte waved over at her, while casting a death glare at his semi-ancestor.

Returning the glare for a brief moment before casting his gaze away and back down to the girl in front of him, the android chuckled darkly. "This isn't over, sweet Aria. Remember: one hour you are to report back. Don't be late." With that said, he let go of her gi, for which she was grateful about and hopped over to where the two frost demons were.

Reavus stepped in quickly to reduce the already rising tension. "So who wants a smoothie? It's on me, guys!" They nodded silently in agreement as they made way towards the shops and away from Cell.

Cell watched as they left, keeping his eyes locked on the pretty femme. Crossing his arms once more as he prepared to meditate, he thought to himself the words that he meant to say to her before they were rudely cut off by those obnoxious frost demons. _'Once I am sure that you have completed your training and have become stronger, Aria… Then, for certain… The time will come in which you will finally face me once more in battle… and submit to me once and for all.'_


	27. Smoothie Break and A Moment's Reprieve

**I'm back with another chapter of Xenoverse! I'm so sorry for the long delay on my behalf. Finally got a new laptop! Here I present to you all the next part! I only own my OCs: Aria and Paracyte. ReapingPhant0m owns Reavus. BlueStarDustGTX owns Tyson.**

* * *

Just after leaving Cell to his personal meditation time and brooding, Aria, Paracyte, and Reavus made their way to the shops, where they walked up to a small hidden booth near the Items shop where the fruit smoothies were being sold.

Reavus turned to the younger two and smiled. "I got this. My treat." He then walked up to the old, kind-looking lady behind the counter. The elder woman glanced up and smiled a wrinkly smile. "Hello, sweetie. What can I do for you?

The black frost demon held up three fingers while getting a hold of his wallet from his waist compartment that's built in his armor. "Three smoothies, please. One strawberry-kiwi, one mango-passionfruit, and one blueberry acai."

The lady nodded with a cheery smile. "Very well. Give me just a minute, young man." She placed the order on a piece of paper and handed it over to a younger woman that was a little further back, who then started getting to work in making the delicious beverages. The old woman rang up the order on her cashier and Reavus payed her the amount that was due.

After waiting for a few minutes, the older woman gave the three warriors their refreshments. "Here you go, darlings. Hope you enjoy!" Reavus smiled gratefully. "Thank you, ma'am." He gave Aria the mango-passionfruit and Paracyte the strawberry-kiwi while he sipped on his blueberry-acai and the three began to stroll out towards the next station over.

* * *

Once reaching the grassy area near the alter that was reserved for the Dragon Balls, the three warriors sat down as they enjoyed their treats with gusto. Paracyte took a few sips of his refreshment, enjoying the natural taste of the fruit dancing on his taste buds. "Looks like you're right, Reavus. These smoothies really ARE delicious."

Reavus chuckled boastfully while taking a long sip. "Told ya, bro. It's a taste of paradise."

Aria sipped on hers, enjoying the sensation of the mango and passionfruit with every sip of the straw. The taste of the refreshment also made her think of home, which sprayed on the feeling of nostalgia. "These drinks remind me of home. I sure hope everyone isn't too worried about me."

Paracyte raised a brow at her with newfound curiosity. "What's your home like, Aria?" Reavus fixed his position from a crisscross lotus blossom sitting position to laying on his side with his head propped up on one of his arms, looking at her with childish interest. "Do tell! I have been wondering just where a pretty little thing like you came from!" This earned him a scowl from his cousin, to which he completely ignored.

Aria smiled at her friends. "Well, I live on a huge island. So these kinds of fruits are really diverse where I'm from. It's somewhere along the subtropics where we have a lot of sun and the typical white sandy beaches."

The black frost demon's eyes widened as he sipped more on his smoothie before speaking again. "Oh dang! So you live in a very nice area! Is it on earth?"

Aria nodded. "Yes. The island is very beautiful in and of itself and there's a lot of variety on there. We have some cities, as well as suburban living areas and beach houses, mainly. There's also a martial arts dojo in which I go to train ever since I was young, and there's a couple of people that I have met over the years who have similar abilities like mine in terms of fighting."

Paracyte smiled. "Sounds like your home is a lovely home, Aria." She smiled with a small hint of sadness. "It is. I miss it. I also miss my family, my mother and my father both. I hope they're not too worried."

The younger frost demon turned to face her. "What are your parents like?" She glanced at him and smiled warmly. "They're wonderful people and they're one of the strongest on my island aside from myself."

Both frost demons gawked at her. Reavus coughed on some of his smoothie in shock while Paracyte continued to stare. "So wait… you're parents are fighters, too?"

Aria nodded with a bashful smile. "Yes. My mom and my father both have been martial artists for a long time, ever since they were younger than me. They're the ones who taught me to fight, after all. My father is pretty silly at times generally, but he has quite the chip on his shoulder and doesn't tolerate injustice. My mom is very sweet and gentle, but she has her temper too and she's also known to be a very beautiful woman around my island."

Paracyte couldn't help but try to imagine what her parents would look like, especially her mother. He then looked back at Aria with a light flush that was barely distinguishable on his features. '_If her mother really is that beautiful, then it's no wonder she looks that amazing.'_

Reavus, who had a special earpiece on that enabled him to hear others thoughts, smirked at his cousin. "Is that cupid I hear fluttering his tiny wings?"

With a movement so quick that passed a batting eye, the green frost demon smacked his older relative hard upside the head, nearly slamming his head right onto his smoothie cup. Aria then glanced over at them in shock of the new bruise forming on top of Reavus' head. Paracyte leaned in as though he was paying attention to her the entire time. "He's fine. It was just a mosquito. Please, continue."

"Oh, O-Okay…" She sweatdropped a bit at the tension that suddenly surrounded the two. She then suddenly remembered that she had a picture of her parents with her inside her gi top's pocket. She pulled it out and showed it towards her friends. Reavus recovered and looked like he was about to jump Paracyte when his attention was dragged to the photo in the girl's hand. The frost demons looked in mild curiosity at the picture, which showed a tall and muscular male with blond spiky hair and clear blue eyes with his hands placed on the shoulders of a small woman with long magenta hair and iridescent green eyes that shone like bright peridots. She was indeed a very stunning woman.

But what really caught his attention was the small bundle that was in the arms of the gorgeous mother within the photo. He saw a tiny little human with slightly spiky blonde hair who appeared to be sleeping contently. Even as a baby, Aria had an aura of peace about her.

Reavus laughed as he pointed out the infant. "Aw. I guess that little bundle of joy there was you? Gotta admit, baby humans aren't that strange as I thought they were."

"Yeah, haha. My mom says I got the crazy hair from my dad and his carefree attitude, but that I got her eyes and beauty. Crazy, huh?"

Reavus leaned back as he sipped the last of his smoothie. "Nah, that's not crazy at all. I can believe it, seeing how it adds up when you do that math with those handful of genetics."

Paracyte chuckled. "I think it's a great combination. They did a real good job." Aria flushed a bit at his comment. "Really? Thanks, I guess…"

After a few moments of silence, Reavus decided to pull up a new topic. He didn't mind that his cousin and Aria were building a connection, but it killed him that it had to spell tension in the air that he wanted no part of.

"So tell us, Aria. How did your training with the ultimate life form go? Did he teach you the ways of _'perfection'_?" Aria then glanced over at him and raised a brow. "He did have me go against three to six Cell Jr. practically all at once, as well as teaching me a new technique. It should come in handy for when we fight against Towa and Mira, for sure!"

Paracyte raised a brow, despite becoming tense about the mention of his ancestor who he hated more than anything. "A new technique? Well, at least you gained something out of this."

Aria smiled. "Yep! I definitely feel like I have grown stronger from the training, which is what really matters to me. What about you guys? What did you two do while I was away?"

The darker alien finished sipping his smoothie before tossing it into a nearby garbage bin. "We sparred with one another. We couldn't let you be the only one who gets to train and have all the glory in these future fights now, can we?"

Now it was Aria's turn to be surprised. She didn't know that they would be doing training of their own! "Really? So I bet you two must have become just as strong, too!" Reavus merely shrugged at her surprised reaction. "Meh. It's not the first time that we have trained alongside each other. Thought I must say, it was definitely years since we last did any training, and the results are just phenomenal compared to when we were younger."

Aria raised a brow. "How long has it been since you two have last trained, then?"

Paracyte also finished up his smoothie and tossed the empty cup into the local bin. "About seven years, give or take."

Aria stared in disbelief. "Seven years?" Reavus nodded. "Yep. Seven mango seasons since we have last harvested the best out of us. Though I must say, the training we had back then was hardly as rigorous as this one had been. We have been giving our all in this particular session."

The human female tilted her head to the side in inquisitiveness. "So what kind of training did you guys do? I mean, surely it couldn't be that brutal… right?"

Paracyte chuckled. "I beg to differ. You see, Aria… Our species was born to be brutal and fierce, especially in the face of adversity and battle. Thus, we are more apt in physical combat and can last longer in most extremities."

Reavus shrugged again. "It's just Fro-Blo, girl. Runs deep to the icy core. Not even Saiyans can keep up with us in our advanced state compared to how it was years ago."

Paracyte scoffed. "Pfft! What do you mean? They STILL can't keep up, especially in outer space. We still have our advantages from our ancestors to thank for."

"Totally. We rocked monkey-balls. Let's face it: we kicked ass, bruh." To Aria's surprise, the two frost demons fist-bumped one another with smirks on their faces.

"Hold on. You two seem to be getting along a lot better than before. Is everything okay?" She didn't know what scared her more: the two alien cousins getting along than they were earlier, or the fact that Reavus was dropping slang like bombs.

The two frost demons simply glanced at one another then turned to her. Reavus was the first to speak. "It's just old family ties kicking in, that's all. Trust me, it happens to just about everyone." Aria then piped up, tossing her empty cup into the bin perfectly without so much as looking in that direction. "Family ties?! Ho-ha! I doubt it! And what's with the term 'Fro-Blo'?" Reavus shook his head in an attempt to get rid of an oncoming headache. "Oy vey, woman. It's slang for 'frost blood', which can't be more obvious or clearer than the name itself."

As both Aria and Reavus continued their rant, Paracyte did notice that he and his cousin are in fact getting along much better than they have been before. He then though back at the training that occurred between them both just after Aria had left to continue more of her training with Cell…

* * *

_**Earlier:**_

After Cell made his departure from the Time Nest, Aria discussed the situation regarding a stranger that she encountered just after she attempted to go after Mira and Towa. The Supreme Kai of Time appeared shocked about this news, and at the same time, looked as though she was familiar with the mysterious person that is in question. It was then after that the pink goddess implored Aria to go to Cell and pursue the rest of her training so that way she could become stronger like she intended to for the upcoming battles.

Just shortly after Aria had left did Paracyte attempt to go on after her in fear of what the evil bio-android could try to do to her. He was stopped, however, by his older cousin. "Nuh-uh. You ain't going nowhere, cuz. In fact, you and I are long time due for some serious training!"

Paracyte glared at the older frost demon. "Surely you must be joking! What if that tyrant Cell does something to her?! There's no way in hell that I would let him hurt her!"

Once more, the older frost demon placed a very strong vice grip on his cousin's shoulder, stopping him dead in his tracks. "And what good will it do if you went off in the current level you're at, hmm? Here's your answer: you'll be DEAD before you can even try to rescue her. Besides, he's under contract of the Supreme Kai of Time herself. So anything he tries to do to her will make him void and he'll just end up being tossed back into the bowls of Hell."

This he had a valid point on. Every martial arts master that the pink kai had put that girl up against have all been placed under special contracts, which if once broken, could result in a severe penalty. Talk about strict fidelity!

Paracyte took a moment to absorb that information before finally relaxing his tensed body. "I suppose you're right. I'm just… I'm just worried about her safety, I guess."

Reavus shook his head. Now that the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks have left out of the Time Nest, they were completely out of earshot, making it safe to put his two cents in.

"Get out of here, Cyte. You 'guess'? I'm not stupid and neither are you. We both know that you're harvesting feelings towards that girl. _Deep feelings_. I gotta say, it's cute and quite admirable of a thing, but if you truly intend on being there for her and protecting her, you first got to work your way to that level. And what I mean is to train as if we were back on our home planet."

Paracyte then turned around to face him with a deep flush of crimson spreading across his face. Reavus resisted the urge to tell him that his face looked like jam spread across white bread, knowing that this is a time to be serious.

"I-I don't have…!" Reavus cut him off abruptly. "Save it, short stuff. The excuse 'I don't have feelings for her' is bull and you know it. Look, call it 'stirrings', call it 'twitter pated', I don't give two crap buckets. But you know I'm right when I say you aren't at your full potential, even though you've been running your mouth off saying that you are. So here's the plan: we're going to skip the basics of our training and go straight to the real fighting, capiche?"

For once, Paracyte was left speechless at the hands of his older cousin. And it was because for once he actually made plenty of sense and was right about it too.

Feeling his blood rush go down, the green frost demon looked at Reavus with seriousness and determination. "Very well. I _do_ have feelings for her. So you say that our species training will suffice?"

Reavus looked down at him with unmoving seriousness. "Perhaps. Though chances are we may have to resort in using our new abilities that we have picked up, as well as applying deadly force if necessary."

Paracyte's eyes widened. "Even as a part of the training? What if we end up incapacitating one another, or worse?" Reavus shook his head. "Nah, that won't happen. Remember, in this world we can use our powers to their extremes and the worst that can happen is a K.O. Besides, I think this is the best way to bring out that inner demon, don't you think?" Paracyte glanced away with another flush knowing full well that he said that with a smirk, aside from the underlying message. "Smart ass."

Already having a good fill on amusement, Reavus turned around and began making his way out of the Time Nest. He whistled to signal his cousin to tag along to the location of their training grounds. Acknowledging the signal, Paracyte followed his older relative as they began to make their way to their location of groundwork.

* * *

Upon reaching the stage of one of the martial arts arenas near the gate of the Time Nest, Reavus then turned around to face his cousin, his face showing no signs of jest or prank. "Now, let us be clear that in this training, there is no backing out or calling it quits until we have given all we have got, understand? I want no holds bar on this, and this is the only way that you will ever exceed your true potential. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

Paracyte nodded, crossing his arms. "Yes. I understand completely and I am willing to do whatever it takes to achieve the greatest in strength and power. Especially if we want to defeat those despicable worms."

Reavus smirked at his younger cousin's bravado. _'He truly is a prodigy of our time… Can't help but feel proud of him, the little tyke.'_

"Very well. Let's get going. We'll be heading off to the wasteland area on Earth, which is far more vast and spacious than most regions that we could find suitable to train, as well as zero chances of destroying any nearby signs of life." The black frost demon then pulled out a small golden orb from his side. Paracyte grew a little curious about the small item and asked in piqued curiosity. "What in the world is that in your hand?"

Reavus tittered lightly. "This small bauble is a dimensional transporter in the form of a ball of ki. The Supreme Kai of Time showed me how to create one."

The green frost demon wasn't satisfied with that simple answer. "Okay, so what does it do exactly? It would help if you were more specific."

Reavus tisked at him. "Picky, picky! No wonder why our relatives say you would have a hard time being a socialite. This wonderful bundle has the power to teleport one or more individuals nearby to another dimension. The location could be as close or as far away from their current area as possible and it actually saves a lot of trouble and time in comparison to that of Instant Transmission."

This really caught Paracytes attention. "Oh wow! So it can be more effective that Instant Transmission? That is simply amazing!"

With a flip of his wrist, Reavus threw the tiny sphere up above them, as it soon began to expand around them in smaller shards of light. Within a matter of moments, the two aliens disappeared within the glimmering glitter of lights.

* * *

Upon arriving to the barren rocky terrain that was in a remote location on Earth, Reavus flexed his muscles and posed himself. Paracyte, upon seeing his cousin warming up for their training, stretched his as well before readying himself in a pose.

This in a sporting way excited Reavus, who smirked nonchalantly. "Alrighty! This is going to be a really good sparring session for sure! I can just feel it in my blood!"

The green frost demon nodded coolly, returning the indifferent grin. "I can agree with you, there. This will be a training session like none we have ever completed before."

Silence fell almost instantly between the two, but only to be soon broken as the two frost demons initiated the start of their attacks without another moment of hesitation.

Paracyte was the first to land a blow, as he threw punches left and right onto Reavus, who was holding his own quite well in blocking the incoming attacks. As soon as he got an opening, the black frost demon delivered a powerful punch straight to Paracyte's abdomen, knocking out some wind from the younger alien. The green frost demon coughed out as he struggled to swallow some breath, but not before getting knocked down into the gravel below as Reavus slammed his elbow straight down into his back.

Reavus flexed his fingers once more, looking down below at his cousin buried deep in the dirt. He raised a brow as he watched Paracyte shift through the gravel and dust completely unscathed. The green frost demon wiped the dust off of him like it was nothing before turning up to face his older relative, his face stone steady and eyes completely unreadable.

That was one thing that really unnerved Reavus more than anything about his cousin. The way he can just look right at others with such an unreadable expression. It's like he can see right into and through you and you wouldn't know what he would be thinking, let alone feeling. Deep down, it somewhat frightened Reavus.

"Not bad, Reavus. But let's see you try and manage this one." Without warning, the younger alien disappeared from view, only to reappear behind the other frost demon, while already charging up for a super attack. "Big Bang Attack!" He fired right on target, hitting Reavus brutally on the back and sending him spiraling down into a nearby boulder.

Not hesitating in his training, Paracyte charged up again and began firing consecutive ki blasts at his older relative. Reavus managed to get hit by the first couple before he doubled on his defenses and began knocking the blasts away like flies.

Not even a full five minutes in and Reavus already feels like he had just ran halfway through a marathon. He was swallowing deep gulps of breath and had light sweat running down his cold skin and armor. "A-Amazing… I never imagined him becoming this strong!"

He couldn't help but be truly proud and surprised at just how far his cousin had gotten in all his years of training and especially for one of their own race. Especially after the battle between Frieza and Goku so many years ago did he actually think that their race was no longer the strongest or the elite in the entire galaxy… Until Paracyte came to be, that is.

'_Paracyte is, without a doubt, a true rarity in our kind. He really is the prodigy of our race that bears not only the bloodline of our once great Emperor Frieza, but also that of Cell, who has embodied all the elemental abilities and traits of every strong fighter that has existed in history! I have no doubt that he will be great in this fight…'_

Reavus then frowned. It was about time that he took things up a notch and make this more serious! The black frost demon then charged up his energy and began to prepare his own attack combo. As he saw Paracyte flying right towards him, he took this as a perfect opportunity. "Hmph! Big mistake, little cuz!" In one swift movement, Reavus used his paralysis attack, rendering his cousin immobile.

This caught the green frost demon completely off guard. "W-What?" But before he could sum up what just happened, he was then knocked back completely by Reavus' flying light attack. He was hit three times by some light attacks, then was ultimately hit hard with a heavy blow.

Paracyte was sent flipping backwards in midair, only to be shot at with a powerful ki blast. "Take this!" Reavus roared, shooting at his cousin with no restraint. However, he was in for a brutal surprise as Paracyte knocked away the attack with an explosive barrier. The ki that was surrounding him was intense and magnifying!

The older alien was speechless. He couldn't believe what he was seeing just now right in front of him! "N-No way! How can… How can he accumulate such enormous power within such a short time?! He wasn't even this powerful when he went to go bludgeon those two invaders!"

As the surrounding ki began to compact around the green alien, he then lifted a finger up towards his cousin and fired Frieza's signature Death Ray. He shot straight and true, as it hit Reavus right on the side, wounding him quite badly. "D-Dammit!" He quickly grabbed a healing capsule and activated it, healing the already bleeding wound completely.

The air between them was thick with powerful ki. Once again, the two aliens went at it, throwing blows upon one another without showing any signs of backing off or slowing down. They started firing ki blasts once again, ranging from regulars to supers. The atmosphere surrounding them was static and intense, with electricity sparking through the clouds in the open skies and the sounds of them attacking one another as they break through the sound barrier.

After about five minutes of dynamic attacks and energy charged firing, the two warriors were already near their extent of exhaustion.

The two aliens landed on the ground and were breathing heavily. Reavus couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh. "I got to hand it to you, Cyte! You're really putting up an awesome fight! I haven't had this much fun in ages!"

Paracyte spat out some blood from his mouth, returning the friendly attitude. "Same. I can't recall when was the last time I had a fight this outstanding, even if it's just sparring."

Reavus nodded, only to have his attention drawn to an alarm that he had on a customized watch that he had tucked away inside a small orifice in his armor. Paracyte raised a brow. "Is something wrong?"

Reavus shook his head. "Nah, just a little disappointed cause now we gotta end our training. I marked the time on this timer to indicate when Aria would be done with her training session with Cell, making it our time of how long we can do the same, if not more, amount of training like they did."

Paracyte crossed his arms, looking impressed yet also disappointed. "Huh. Well then, looks like we'll have to cut things short for now. Alright, let's finish this up with one final bout, shall we?"

The black frost demon nodded with content. "Indeed. Ladies first." His cousin chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Look who's talking, prima donna."

The energy charging up around them once more, the two warriors gave a final blowout as they fired their ultimate attacks at one another, taking out everything they had all in one go.

* * *

_**Present Time:**_

"Hello? Cyte? Are you still with us?" Aria waved a hand in front of him. Paracyte blinked out of his stupor, only to flush madly as he saw Aria trying to bring him out of his reverie.

Reavus held a bemused face as he propped himself up on his elbow while lying on his side in a relaxed manner. "I still say you should have kissed him. Doesn't have to be a wet one, either. It would have had a more effective result."

Paracyte then growled at his cousin's remark. "I heard that, you fool!" Aria stared at him blankly for a few moments before letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. If you guys are fighting, then it seems like everything is back to normal. For a minute there, I thought you mentally left us!"

Reavus yawned and rolled back on the grass. "For all we know, he could have left to a nirvana far from this one and his brain could have been halfway from turning into a plate full of jello. Alas, it just wasn't to be."

Paracyte was about to lay one on him until he caught sight of a familiar petite pink figure heading their way, along with another stranger that he didn't recognize before.

The Supreme Kai of Time approached the three with a light smile on her face. "Hey there! Looks like you three are having some fun over here."

Aria and Reavus snapped their attention immediately to the goddess and nodded in acknowledgement. "Hello, Supreme Kai of Time! Yeah, the boys and I decided to take a small reprieve from our training. Is something wrong?"

The small woman shook her head. "Nope. But I would like you three to do me another favor. You see, I need you to find me three more Dragon Balls and bring them to me as soon as you possibly can. Also, I will have this young man accompany you."

The boy standing before them was about their age almost, with short black hair waving a little to his left, dark brown eyes, and was sporting a light blue gi top and pants with a black inner shirt under it, a yellow belt around the waist, with red fingerless gloves and black martial arts shoes with red outlining on top and a yellow line passing through it in the center. The boy smiled at them with a wide and friendly grin. "Hey there! Um, my name is Tyson, and the Supreme Kai of Time wants me to help you guys out in finding the Dragon Balls. So I guess we're partners for now, right?" He let out a nervous laugh, to which the fighters stared at for a while before welcoming him with equally friendly grins.

Aria got up and brushed off the dirt from the skirt of her gi. She approached the stranger with an extended hand. "Pleased to meet you, Tyson. I'm Aria, and these are my friends. The green frost demon you see there is Paracyte, and the older and bigger black one is Reavus." The frost demons each greeted him, Paracyte with a nod and Reavus with a friendly wave of his hand.

The Supreme Kai of Time smiled. "Good. Now that introductions are over, I suggest you guys get a move on! Especially you, Aria. If I recall, you have about another forty minutes before you have to go back and train with Cell!"

Aria then frowned. "Ugh… Yeah, I know. Alright guys, it's time that we get going."

The two aliens got up and with their new comrade, followed Aria to the training plaza as they make way to find more of the Dragon Balls.

As soon as they were long out of earshot and out of sight, the Supreme Kai of Time let out a frown and a deep sigh that she was holding back. "Please hurry. I hope I'm wrong, but I fear that we don't have much time… In fact, it looks like… We may not have any time… If they succeed. No, they won't. They can do it! Aria… _You _can do it!"


	28. Trifflin Trainees and Jealousy Jitters

**Hey there, guys! Look who's back with another chapter for Xenoverse! I am sorry for the long delay. I've been busy preparing for midterms and class assignments, as well as preparing for graduation and applying for the GRE. Yes, that should say what I've been up to. Anyways, here's the next chapter! I only own my OCs. Reavus, Tyson, Tsubaki, and Aurora belong to ReapingPhant0m, BlueStarDustGTX, Sakura Kishi, and Burke23, respectively.**

* * *

As the small group of young warriors left the grassy grounds of the summoning palladium of the dragon balls, Paracyte raised a brow at the young man who was accompanying them from behind him and Aria.

Aria seemed to have caught this and asked her companion with curiosity. "What's the matter, Cyte?"

The green frost demon switched his glance from the male who was chatting away with Reavus to his closest ally. "It's nothing to worry about, but… Don't you find it strange?"

It was now Aria's turn to raise a brow as she looked at him with even more profound curiosity. "Strange? You mean this new guy? Well, I dunno… He looks pretty normal to me."

Paracyte nodded. "That's precisely what I meant. I recall the Supreme Kai of Time mentioning about another person that we had to meet for one of our missions and that he was supposedly stronger than most males back on earth…"

Aria took a moment to think back on what the kai said, and realized that Paracyte actually has a point there. "You're right! He does seem a bit too regular for that description. Hmm, well let's keep a close eye on him for now. Besides, we're almost at the quest kiosk anyways."

The group finally made it to the main quest kiosk where they were to sign in for their newest mission. However, they noticed two other individuals standing at the desk as well.

The group raised questioning brows as two females stood before them, muttering amongst one another in what seemed to be confusion and frustration. "Dammit, I think we've missed them! I told you that we shouldn't have eaten so late!" The first young girl replied to her friend with annoyance. She was a girl of average physique with fair skin and has blue hair with almond shaped green eyes. She looked almost similar to Android 18, only her hair was split down the middle and wore a loose, yet colorful gi that sported a Rising Sun logo on the back of it.

The other female, who had short black hair and red eyes with mostly red and black clothes, retorted back at her comrade. "Look, I can't help it if I needed an extra helping of food! Besides, a Saiyan's gotta eat!"

The whole group's eyes widened in surprise at this remark. Tyson was the first to blurt out, his eyes widening like saucers. "Whoa! You're a Saiyan, too?! Sweet!"

Aria, Paracyte, and Reavus then snapped their attention towards their teammate with even more shocked expressions.

The two girls turned around with surprised looks. "You're not from our group. Who are you guys?" The dark haired femme asked them skeptically, placing a hand on her left hip. The blue haired one, however, greeted them cheerfully and introduced themselves. "Oh, hi there! Sorry about all that! My name is Aurora, and the feisty one here is my Saiyan friend, Tsubaki. We just arrived here to meet up with our group for a quest to train ourselves, but I think they left without us…"

"Gee, Aurora. I suppose now you're going to tell them what we ate for lunch next?" The Saiyan female raised a brow at her friend only to shake her head in disbelief. She then looked back at Tyson with an inquisitive look. "And just what do you mean 'too'? I take it you're a Saiyan?"

Tyson then realized that he was receiving questioning looks from just about everyone and hung his head in embarrassment. "Uh, yeah. I'm actually of Saiyan descent, to be more precise."

Aria found this all very interesting. _'So I'm guessing that Aurora is the only human here besides me, then…'_

Paracyte blinked a couple of times in disbelief, still trying to absorb the fact that there were Saiyans that are still alive and flourishing.

Aurora clasped her hands together rather cheerfully. "Oh wow! That's so amazing! So we have not one, but two people that have Saiyan blood!"

Tsubaki whipped her head towards her friend in shock. "Hold up! "We"? You want us to go with them instead? We don't even know who these people are or what their agenda is!"

Aurora simply pouted at the female Saiyan. "Well, it's not like we got anything else to do! Besides, our group had completely abandoned us!"

Reavus decided to chime in, seeing that he was more of the peacemaker in all this. "We don't mind you ladies coming along with us in the least. We're just simply taking care of an errand for the Supreme Kai of Time, and I'm sure we could work things out where we can come to some sort of satisfactory arrangement?"

Aurora chirped happily. "Oh, really? We promise we won't get in the way of your mission! We are just simply seeing if we can fit in some training with a bit of sparring, that's all." Tsubaki merely sighed in defeat and activated her red scouter that she had on. "Alright, but first lemme see just how strong these guys are."

She first targeted Reavus and showed that his power level is at a level 40,000. _'Hmm. Not bad. This frost demon's got power, for sure. Now let's see about the other Saiyan…'_

She then locked her scouter on Tyson and read on his power level, which was at 27. _'What? A mere level 27,000? Pfft… This guy isn't even near MY level! Bah! Now let's see about that human girl over there.'_

Her scouter then beeped as it started to read Aria's power level, only for the numbers to raise up to an outstanding level of 68,000! Tsubaki's eyes widened in utter shock at the numbers displayed at the corner of her screen. _'W-What?! Those are some pretty damn high numbers! Just who is this chick?! From what I saw, she looked like a total newbie! ... Well, let's see about the other frost demon. Surely his can't be as high as THAT girl's…'_

As she pressed the button on her scouter to analyze Paracyte, her current level of shock went from surprise to utter disbelief as the numbers began to fluctuate at a drastic rate, the digits increasing from doubles to triple digits and rapidly continuing to increase without stopping.

A loud pop, following a tiny burst of smoke and sparks from her scouter indicated that the numbers overloaded the scouter's system and fried its circuits. Tsubaki let out a cry and removed her scouter form her ear, looking at the broken device with horror. _'N-No way! That frost demon's power level was way too high that it broke my scouter! Just what IS he..?!'_

Reavus raised his brows in surprise. "Whoa there! Looks like your scouter broke. Must have overridden the circuitry while scanning one of us, eh?" He took it from her hands and began inspecting the small computerized earpiece. "It's mendable, though you'll have to find a really good mechanic who can fix a scouter like this. I can only guess that it's one of the older models, correct?"

Tsubaki nodded. "Yeah, it is. Do you know anyone who can fix a model like this one?" Aurora was surprised at how quickly Tsubaki's favorite scouter broke down. "I think the question is _how_ it'll be fixed, Tsubaki…"

Paracyte stepped in and chided. "Look, we don't have much time. We need to get those last remaining Dragon Balls over to the Supreme Kai of Time. We have a mechanic named Trunks who is quite talented at repairing gizmos like that. We shall take you to him once we completed our mission. Deal?"

Tsubaki gave a sharp glare before Aurora calmed her down. "C'mon, Tsu. Let's just help them out real quick, ok? Then we can get your scouter fixed up and head back to the usual hangout spot!"

After that bit of coaxing, Tsubaki relaxed and agreed to the terms. "Fine. But let's be quick. Remember, we're only there to help collect the Dragon Balls. Then we leave."

Reavus knelt in close to his cousin and whispered to him rather inquisitively. "Snippy, ain't she?"

Paracyte raised a brow at him with a rather sarcastic reply. "What? Do you fancy her?" Reavus gave a look of revulsion. "Sorry, cuz. I don't flow like you do."

With a final agreement, the group faced the kiosk together and submitted for a time machine that was big enough for a party. They quickly all made way to the time machine that was present before them and without further delay, disappeared to their destination of time and place.

* * *

Once arriving what looked like a remote area somewhere on earth, The three men and three women jumped out of the ship and glanced around.

Aurora was the first to speak up. "So where would the Dragon Balls be?" Tsubaki kept analyzing Paracyte with suspicion after what had occurred with her scouter. The green frost demon was sharp enough to notice and stared from the corner of his eye at the female Saiyan with dislike.

Aria noticed his stare and cleared her throat in a slightly annoyed manner. This made Paracyte turn his attention immediately towards her, dismissing the female simian breed for the time being. "Is something wrong, Aria?"

The petite femme placed her hands on her hips in a disapproving manner. "So are you attracted to Saiyans now?"

Paracyte was completely taken aback from her sudden remark. He sputtered in bewilderment, although his face looked like someone fed him cod liver oil with a dash of sour lemon. "W-What?! What in the world makes you think that?"

The female human quipped in an accusing manner. "You've been staring at her since we ran into them!"

Paracyte's eyes were wide, then he realized why she started thinking that. "N-No! Aria, trust me! I am not interested in her at all! She's not even my type, let alone the fact that she's a monkey!"

Aria bit the inside of her cheek, feeling her cheeks flare up. "Oh, yeah? Then why are you staring at her the whole time like she's a piece of meat?"

Paracyte's eyes grew slightly wider. "A piece of- Aria, do you realize how ridiculous you're making this sound?! I told you, I'm not-"

He was then cut off as Aria raised her voice, clearly now more upset. "I'm the ridiculous one?! I wasn't the one making goo-goo eyes at her!"

Reavus and Tyson picked up on their bickering and glanced at one another with discomfort. "So… I guess that's how things go in relationships." The Saiyan male said while shuffling the toes of his boots into the rocky soil beneath them. Reavus nodded his head stiffly, already getting the vibe that it's best for them and the other two girls to locate the Dragon Balls, while leaving his younger relative and the earthling female to sort out their issues.

The black frost demon turned around and grabbed Tyson by the collar, dragging him away from the sight. "Come on, monkey. Let's round up the ladies and search for those magic marbles."

After gathering the other two females, Reavus activated the dragon radar and flew off with them, leaving Paracyte and Aria still going at each other's throats.

Aurora raised a brow at Reavus. "Are you sure it's safe to leave them fighting alone like that?" Her other female Saiyan companion scoffed at her friend's naïve concern. "Trust me, that girl's got it handled. Besides, he knew I was glaring daggers at him. Thing was, she thought otherwise."

Reavus shook his head. "They're big kids. They'll learn to kiss and make up. Right now, we got to get rolling on finding those dragon balls. The sooner we get them, the sooner we can leave and head back to the Time Nest."

Tyson then snapped his head up and shouted to the group. "Guys! Incoming visitors!" The other three also brought their attention to Tyson's call, and were shocked in horror of what they saw.

A swarm of Cell Junior came shooting out at them, ready to attack them at whatever angle possible.

One of them made a move straight for Aurora, to which Tsubaki was able to parry and toss it to the side. However, it was proved to be futile as the ominous Cell Junior brought itself back up, looking completely unscathed. The black haired Saiyan growled in agitation. "Just what are these little freaks?!"

Reavus growled in frustration at their current predicament. "Dammit. At this rate, it'll take us longer to locate and gather the dragon balls. But if we don't, then we fail the mission given to us by the Supreme Kai of Time…"

'…_As well as Aria's punishment by Cell should she fail to arrive within the next half hour. Come to think of it, we have less than that..!' _

The black frost demon's train of thought was soon interrupted as another Cell Junior came swooping in towards him directly, delivering a harsh blow of ki infused in a balled up fist.

Reavus reacted just as quickly and blocked the oncoming attack, but not before getting knocked down from behind as Tyson was sent crashing right into him by one of the other Cell Junior.

"Aw, crap on a stick!" The Saiyan blooded male cried as he torpedoed right into the big frost demon, the both of them sent reeling towards the earth below them.

"Damn… These guys are something else, huh?" Tyson muttered under his breath. Reavus got up from the gravel, dusting off the dirt like it was nothing. "We can take these guys. Hopefully those two will have stopped their bickering by now!"

Jumping up into the air, Reavus began to charge up in gathering his energy for a super attack. _'Dammit, Paracyte! You and Aria need to snap out of it and help us! We are on a time limit and Aria will have hell to pay from Cell if she's not back in time!" _

Unleashing a roar that was completely alien, he blasted his super at the Cell Junior that was closest to his proximity. "Eat this!" With one swift movement, the black frost demon obliterated the miniature threat, reducing it to nothing but particles of matter. Tyson followed his lead, annihilating another Cell Junior that was nearby. The two males noticed that the girls were holding their own quite well. As they were taking down the Cell Junior, Tyson noticed the Dragon Radar going off like crazy. "Reavus! Look!"

Reavus indeed looked down at the radar and noticed the first Dragon Ball's location going haywire at a fast moving rate towards them. They looked up to see that one of the Cell Junior had the Dragon Ball in their grasp. "Get that Cell Junior! He's got one of the Dragon Balls!" The blue monstrosity giggled maniacally as it floated about with the five-star ball, taunting the warriors and muttering obscenities at them.

A loud crashing sound startled them as another tiny blue miniature Cell met its demise at the hands of Tsubaki, who was now holding the seven-star ball in her hand. "You boys are so slow! Hurry up already and kill that thing!" Aurora was still struggling with the Cell Junior that she was confronting, but was finally able to overcome it and destroyed it just as well.

Tyson and Reavus both nodded at one another and did an afterimage, which left the Cell Junior confused. Before it could even react, Reavus and Tyson reappeared at its sides and simultaneously blasted the creature into nothing. Tyson then dove in and grabbed the Dragon Ball, smiling cheekily. "Alright! We got it! Now all's left is to get one more ball!"

However, his celebration was cut short as five more Cell Junior appeared before them, with a sixth and final one holding the one-star ball in its grimy little hands. The warriors then glanced at one another and nodded. "Guess it can't be helped. We're just gonna have to fight 'em all and get our bewitching bauble from them." Reavus clicked, smirking at the aspect of having quite the warmup by fighting these revolting menaces. Tsubaki scoffed, holding a smirk of her own. "Now this is what I'm talking about! A real challenge!" Aurora giggled lightly and prepared to fire with her light based attacks. "I guess it's time to let out all the fireworks, then." Tyson rubbed his nose and chuckled. "Beggars can't be choosers, but hey, I'm not complaining! Let's kick some ass!"

The group went all out and began their attacks on the Cell Junior with gusto, not holding back with their attacks and maneuvers in means of getting their remaining Dragon Ball, as well as accomplishing the mission they sought to accomplish.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the earlier site, Aria was still upset at Paracyte, who was still trying to grasp as to why his companion was so riled up with him about. "I'm not being ridiculous or childish, Cyte! You were ogling at her!"

The green frost demon shook his head, feeling a headache coming on from all this ridiculous squabble. "Woman, you're being difficult right now. As I told you for the umpteenth time, I _wasn't_ ogling at that hairless ape of a female! You, of all people, should know just how much I can't stand Saiyans!" Then he raised a ridged brow at her, suddenly getting the vibe that was coming from her. "Wait… Aria, are you actually _jealous_ of the idea of me liking another female?"

That shut her up. The earthling's face started to burn a bright beet red, with her biting the inside of her left cheek. "N-No! Of course not! I-I'm just…" Her bright grass green eyes flickered to the side, refusing to make eye contact with him now.

Paracyte confirmed it, a knowing smile spreading on his features. He shook his head, mentally scolding her lightly for such an absurd thought. _'Silly girl…'_

He gently wrapped his tail around her waist and pulled her lithe body closer to his, which caught her off guard entirely. Softly holding her face with a large gloved hand, he tilted her face towards his, their eyes locking with one another. Paracyte smiled at her with genuine kindness and another emotion that Aria herself couldn't quite place.

The green frost demon breathed lightly, his icy breath sending chills down her spine. "There's no need to get envious at all, Aria. As I have told you, I have eyes for no other female… _None but you_." Aria then flushed mildly at this, her eyes widening ever so. "But… _why_?" She felt very warm and, possibly for the first time in the presence of someone other than her parents and ever since she came into this strange world, she felt safe. As for the 'why', it wasn't for his earlier action, but rather about something else in the matter that she wanted to know.

Reading her thoughts ever clearly, Paracyte leaned in closer to her, his heart rate speeding up just as much as hers was. His voice now barely above a whisper, as his ivory lips were just but a hairsbreadth away from hers. _"You should know why. You feel it too, don't you?" _

For his entire living existence, Paracyte trusted no one and relied on no one. He'd never let anyone get close to him, let alone letting someone _in_. All he ever knew and was raised to do was to be the next ideal version of perfection. To rise above the rest, as he was the acclaimed prodigy of his ancestors, Frieza and Cell, having all their genetic coding as his and to progress much farther than any of his people ever have. He was only taught that the strong survive and the weak fall and die. As a part of his people's ways, he wasn't taught much on how to create close bonds or show warm emotions to others. He wasn't even shown how to love.

But this was different. Since he met this girl, he was eager to learn more about her and at first, to become a fighting companion for her on the trials ahead. To train with her and become stronger with each task. But he noticed that along the way, his heart began to churn differently than it did in his entire existence. This girl started to make him feel in ways that he thought he never could. Little by little, his icy heart was being touched by her warm one and after so long, he was finally doing something that he never thought was possible.

He let her in.

Paracyte closed the gap that lay between the two of them, dark magenta eyes closing in blissful resolve. As their lips connected, Aria felt her heart skip a few beats before relaxing and allowing herself to sigh contently while closing her green eyes in affirmation. They stayed like that for a couple moments more before pulling apart, a light hue of purple and pink dusting the apples of their cheeks respectively.

'_Yes. I already knew. Thank you, Cyte.'_ Aria thought happily. She smiled brightly at the frost demon, to which he was more than happy to return.

The pair then sensed their companion's energy speeding back over to their location and parted physically from one another. "Looks like we're going to have to face the music for not helping them out."

Aria nodded. "Yeah. But I'm sure they'll forgive us. After all, I can tell they had the situation handled without us."

Not long after did the others arrive, looking slightly out of breath and one of them growling at the couple. "About time you guys made up! Geez! We had to do all the work without ya!" Tsubaki growled bitterly. Aurora shook her head at her companion, just being glad to know that they at least had their training portion done for the count.

Tyson and Reavus, who were holding all the three Dragon Balls, looked down at the couple with annoyed looks. "I couldn't agree more with the lady simian. I thought you guys were going to have to go on some live couples therapy show to settle your differences aside! Aria, if we don't get you back to the Time Nest in five minutes for your training, Cell is going to raise hell on us all, as well as the Supreme Kai of Time!"

Both Paracyte and Aria yelped audibly, exchanging panicked glances with one another. "Five minutes! Holy hell! We really _do_ need to get back, now!" Rising up into the air, Paracyte used the transverse bauble that Reavus showed him earlier and transported them all back to the Time Nest.


End file.
